Finet La chica menos inesperada
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Guston se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de ambos, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por la escena; mientras el héroe gritaba y maldecía, la chica se quedó callada, mucho para su gusto... Última Saga: El causante del presente... hecho por Gotti Calavera...
1. Cap I:Saga:El primer paso del inicio

Finet... La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente... bien es mi primer fic de Hora de Aventura, la personaje y la trama me pertenece, es solo mío... así que si les gusto bien por ustedes... Este fic esta hecho con romance Vallartense, aventura Jalisciense y comedia Mexicana… que lo disfruten…

Por el momento algunas aclaraciones…

―**Me duele el dedo―**

Esto es un dialogo normal por el color de negritas.

―_**Me duele el dedo―**_

Esto es un pensamiento de algún personaje por el color de negritas y el uso de la cursiva.

_****Años del caldo****_

Esto no es considerado un _**flash back **_ya que no lo amerita, se podría decir el transcurso del tiempo que paso sin que algún personaje haga recordatorio de los hechos solo el autor por el uso de negrita, cursiva y los dos asteriscos de principio a fin.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Se considera ahora si como un _**flash back**_ ya que un personaje ejerce el transcurso del tiempo pasado y no el autor, además que el texto esta complemente en cursiva.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Este se usa para separar el tiempo, para dar en torno a otros o los mismos personajes pero en otro tiempo y/o ambiente.

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

Esto se usa cuando algún personaje se encuentra leyendo algo. O la secuencia presente es para que algún personaje presente su punto de vista a los acontecimientos. Algo así como un _**POV´s**_ (creo que así se mencionan) y abajo el nombre del personaje en letra negrita, cursiva y alineado a la izquierda.

**(...)**

Aparece si el personaje que se encontraba leyendo o contando algún recuerdo es interrumpido por un personaje y/o acción.

* * *

><p>La rayita presente es para separar saludo del autor, título del capítulo, cambio drástico de un ambiente yo personaje y el comentario final del autor.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga: «El Primer paso del inicio»<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-1: La Profecía<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>** 12 Años atrás**<strong>_

En una aldea que ya no existía, ya que el mal había hecho de la suyas para destruirla, esa aldea era la de ''Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado'' que su único objetivo era proteger el Enquiridión Dorado, no un libro viejo y desgastado por el tiempo; era un libro que solo mostraba una espada en la portada, la pasta bañada en un oro muy ligero y las páginas estaban escritos en un dialecto que estaba casi olvido. Nadie lo podía abrir excepto los que vivían en la aldea.

Fue un día cualquiera, pero todo termino en caos y casi todos murieron, el olor a plantas quemas, sangre derramada y el ahogado cantico de muchas personas sufriendo no detendría a un hombre encapuchado que traía en sus brazos la esperanza de que lo que había ocasionado tan escandaloso caos, no volviera repetirse. Seguí un poco constante, conteniendo el impulso de regresar a de nuevo al sitio donde alguna vez lo llamo "Su nuevo hogar", se paró en seco al oír el grito agonizante de una mujer, su corazón resonó en su mente. ¿Qué podría hacer ante esta situación?:

**― ¡Lariza!―**grito el hombre con una pesada agonía.

Quería volver y encontrar a la mujer que ama, intentando estar presente en sus últimos momentos de vida. No pudo hacer nada, porque todos los que murieron en la aldea, sus almas doradas y transparentes, incluyendo la de su esposa, salieron volando en dirección a la canasta que transportaba el hombre a un lugar seguro. Eran 150 almas, ese era el número de todos los aldeanos originales de la aldea que nacieron en ese sitio que alguna vez fue gloria y ahora se encontraba en devastación.

El mal las quería agarrar, pero era en vano, al ver donde se dirigían las 150 almas se dio cuenta que no era 150 almas, sino 151 almas, aun había un sobreviviente y de seguro era de la profecía. El Lich estaba tras todo eso, quería borrar la existencia de los habitantes de la aldea, pero porque ahora eran 151, había nacido alguien ayer, que eso era casi imposible por ser luna llena, ningún bebé de esa aldea nace en ese día y mucho menos en una noche que haya luna llena. Todo quedo claro al analizarlo, solo el elegido de la profecía nacía en Luna Llena, al darse cuenta de ese error.

El Lich fue en busca de esa alma, fue algo sencillo seguir el sendero de almas y encontrar a un hombre sujetando fuertemente la canasta como si su vida dependiera de ella. Se acercó sin ser detectado, pero fue bloqueado por el legendario Héroe "El gran Billy" a pesar que se crio en esa aldea, no podía ser llamado parte de ella y su alma no valía la pena:

**―Corre… Simon, protege a la niña―**ordeno al hombre de encapuchado.

Billy estaría bien, la gente de la aldea lo había educado demasiado bien, pero no logró hacer nada para detener la masacre que destruyo la mayoría de sus habitantes y todo lo que quedo de ella fue esa niña que podría llamar sobrina. Ahora solo necesitaba que ella estuviera a salvo encerrando al maligno ser dentro de la resina de un árbol.

El hombre encapuchado, que muy pronto se convertiría en un rey del hielo, pero no libre por las cadenas de la corona, fue en dirección a un lago que sería parte de su futuro imperio. El lago Ártico, con delicadeza colocó la canasta en el agua, este sería su último adiós a su pequeña hija, destapó la sabana que cubrían el cuerpo de la recién nacida. Una niña de cabello blanco y piel azulina, no le sorprendería si algún día la volviera encontrar demasiado distinta. Lo que creía que no sucedería era volverla ver.

De su corona, saco el rubí más grande y extrajo un pequeño fragmento de ella después de estrellar una esquina contra el suelo, con ese pedazo lo unió a una cadena y se lo puso a su amada hija en el cuello. Con la garganta seca y las lágrimas queriendo salir por un último adiós, parecía todo irreal, pero volvió a sentir la pesadez de la soledad cuando empujo la canasta y le dio velocidad usando un viento frío.

La cordura poco a poco se perdía, la poca que le quedaba, uso sus poderes para ayudar a Billy. Al finalizar la tarea de encerrar el demonio maligno, volvió al punto donde se había despedido de su hija, era muy claro que ya no había rastros de la silueta de la canasta ya que la corriente se llevó. Aun le quedaban pocos momentos de cordura por el uso y desgasto de la corona…:

**―Ella se encontrara bien… No te preocupes por eso, Simon―**mascullo intentando de consolarlo

Él en algún tiempo tuvo una vida corriente, pero lo perdió todo, con el consuelo de estar exiliado con la soledad y la falta de razón. Volvió a sentir otra vez la calidez de una persona y más aun de formar una familia propia, aun así el destino se lo arrebato de nuevo, pero ahora con la culpa de haber abandonado su hija:

**―Yo la esperare, en este lugar y en la misma fecha, es una promesa, ahora no dejare que se me escape lo que más quiero en la vida entre los dedos… ¡Es una promesa!―**grito como loco.

La corona se apodero de su pensamiento, pero no de ese recuerdo, que siempre volvería a retomarlo al ver esa planicie acuática donde dejo a su suerte a la niña en el día de su cumpleaños. Pero sabía que ella no estaría del todo a su suerte, el fragmento de rubí que le había regalado la protegería, ella no caería en la locura como él.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Mientras tanto en la canasta que se dirigía en rumbo a la alta mar, la niña solo estaba muy acurrucada entre sus sabanas, el ''Enquiridión Dorado'' que le servía de almohada y la nota que escribió su padre colgaba en su collar. Parecía que el resto del viaje sería demasiado acogedora para la pequeña recién nacida, pero no fue así al estar presente una tormenta que surgió de la nada, esa tormenta fue obra de El Lich. Con sus últimos conjuros antes que la resina secara y lo petrificara, recito que la elegida de la profecía muriera en el transcurso del viaje, pero el collar la protegía de sumergirse, a pesar que la protegía de morir ahogada, la densidad del agua podía penetrar el campo.

Al oír los truenos y rayos cayendo casi a metros de la canasta, la pequeña reacciono ante tal acción rompiendo a llorar, con esa acción la lluvia, truenos y rayos cesaron. Siguió llorando a pesar que la tormenta ceso media hora después, la canasta presenció un movimiento algo brusco, un barco pirata pasaba muy cerca de la canasta. En el estribo del barco se encontraba un pequeño niño 4 años con un distinguido color verde en la piel y su melena color azulina, le pedía un deseo a una estrella del Sur:

**―Desearía tener un hermano pequeño, no me importa el género, le cuidare a pesar que sea un niño o una niña…―**no pudo terminar, ya que su deseo fue interrumpido por el llanto de una niña.

El niño se quedó por un momento perplejo por lo que ocurrió, sonrió de una manera satisfactoria y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, fue en busca de su madre:

**― ¡Mamá! ¡Un Bebé! ¡Hay Un Bebé En La Canasta!―**grito a todo pulmón.

Cuando vio a su madre, suspiro con alivio y la jalo de la mano dirigiéndola a la estribo, la madre joven al estirar el cuello pudo observar lo que su hijo había visto anteriormente, una pequeña niña llorando en medio de la noche sin ninguna compañía:

**― ¡Oh, Por todos los piratas! ¡Junior, tráeme la escalera!―**exclamo exaltada.

El niño obedeció, la madre era una semejanza al niño, al fin la canasta se encontraba en un lugar firme, la niña ya había parado de llorar, se le veía demasiado pacifica la pequeña niña después de que le dieron algo de comer, como al ser recién nacida, la señora tuvo que darle de amantar:

**―Mamá ¿Tú crees que la hermanita que pedí a la estrella?―**pregunto el niño inocentemente, provocándole un sonrojo a su madre.

Llego el capitán de la nave que era el esposo de la señora y padre del pequeño niño, era del mismo aspecto que su hijo y su esposa, pero era algo robusto, con carácter algo agresivo cuando se trataba de hacer piratería y de su barbilla estaba adornada con una barba-bigote azulina intenso muy esponjoso:

**― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Mercedes?―**pregunto el hombre acercándose a su familia un poco de mal humor.

**―Junior encontró a esta pequeña criatura vagando por los mares… alguien de seguro la abandono―**argumento un poco furiosa

Ahora todos se preguntaban ¿quién abandonaría una criatura tan adorable en los confines del océano? Por el momento la pequeña se encontraba si ninguna expresión facial, se encontraba lo suficientemente satisfecha del estómago:

**―Mira, Mercedes… Mujer, hay una nota...―**inquirió al ver en el collar de la niña una especie de carta y la agarro.

**_-.*-.*-.*-_**

Estimados señores o alguien que este leyendo esta carta.

Les suplico mediante esta carta que cuiden de esta pequeña niña cuyo nombre es Nicolet Lariza, es la última sobreviviente de una aldea que experimento una de las peores catástrofes de toda la historia. Nadie pudo sobrevivir a esa monstruosa experiencia, con mis últimos momentos de cordura he escrito esta carta con la petición que la críen, la eduquen, la alimenten y le den el suficiente cariño para tomarla en cuenta parte de su familia.

Tomen en cuenta la edad de la niña, nació una noche de Luna Llena, cuiden bien de ella…

Atte. Simon Petrikov.

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

Al terminar de leer la nota de petición de crianza de la pequeña niña en voz alta, se le cayó la nota al capitán del navío. Tan solo la pequeña niña que no tenía más de dos días de nacida había experimentado la perdida de toda su familia y de sin duda el remitente de la nota lo escribió con sus últimos respiros, para que ella siguiera adelante. Barba Azul era el nombre del capitán que le pidió a su esposa poder cargar a la niña que se encontraba desorbitada, miró los ojos cafés de la niña con gran ternura:

**― ¿Así que te llamas Nicolet Lariza? Te podemos decir Nicolet o Nico de cariño y cuando te portes mal te diremos Lariza…Bienvenida a la familia…―**anunció con aire de triunfo.

La pequeña con gran curiosidad jalo la barba de su nuevo padre, el cual exclamo de dolor por el estirón y ella respondió con una sonrisa sin dientes. Sin duda ella sería una persona muy importante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**12 Años después **<strong>_

En algún cuarto del barco se encontraba una joven que dormía plácidamente, como una costumbre de su mente siempre tenía ese recuerdo impregnado como un mal sueño. El olor quemado de las plantas, la sangre derramada por todos lados y el agonizante cantico de muchas personas gritando a los cuatro vientos sus últimas plegarias antes de partir a mejor vida. Se removía entre las sabanas, ese sueño siempre estaba presente en el día de su cumpleaños.

En sus primeros años lloraba o incluso gritaba de terror cuando veía este tipo de cosas y sin tener el valor de decírselo a las personas que les acogían refugio, pero el destino la había vuelto fuerte y más con tener que lidiar con muchos motines de los navíos de su padre. Por el momento solo quería verle la cara al hombre encapuchado que siempre la dejaba en el agua y se despedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su cabello de un tono color igual que sus ojos y su piel así un juego con ellos por el color canela gitana, era sin duda una réplica exacta del Rey Helado en su tiempo antes de ser llamado así, a diferencia que él tenía los ojos azul marino y se volvían grises por el uso de la corona. Por el momento la chica estaba a punto de verle la cara ya que no conocía el rostro de ese sujeto…:

**― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nicolet Lariza!―**gritaron escandalosamente su familia postiza al entrar en la habitación.

La chica se sobresaltó rápidamente, como reflejo común de que alguien la secuestraba mientras duerme, no era la primera, pero esperaba que fuera la última. Saco dos pistolas de la almohada y disparo una de ellas dándole en el sombrero del capitán, causándole un agujero, al fin que vio que se trataba de su familia, bufó:

**―No es bueno despertarme así en mi cumpleaños―**dijo un poco molesta mientras guardando las pistolas de nuevo a su lugar.

**―Lo siento, Nico―**exclamo el capitán usando sus nudillos para hacer fricción con la cabeza de su única hija, esa acción hizo que su cabello se enmarañara más.

Mientras intentaba arreglar un poco su cabello que le llegaba al borde de tocar el suelo, su familia cantaba las mañanitas con gesto muy alegre, en ella se encontraba tanto su padre como su madre, su hermano mayor Junior de 16 años, un niño de nombre Brandon con 10 de edad y otro niño con una edad de apenas 2 años. Todos tenían la misma apariencia de piel verde y melena azulina, a ella se le podría decir la "oveja negra" de esta familia. Al fin que se hizo la trenza, soplo las velas con un entusiasmo de haber llegado a la edad de 12 felices años:

**―Jacinto te tiene un regalo―**menciono la madre señalando al más pequeño de todos.

Con un chupón en la boca y con apenas la habilidad de poder caminar, se dirigió a su hermana con la intención de darle el regalo, al recibirlo rápidamente lo abrió y reconoció sus guantes medios negro:

**―Mis guantes, los busco desde ayer… Me preguntaba donde los deje...-**miro a Junior y Brando, ellos solo voltearon a ver la ventana y silbaron**―Aunque gracias por la daga, es bonita―**dijo mirando la daga de plata, que parecía lo único nuevo de regalo.

Recogió los guantes medios ''recién regalados'' y se los puso, ella traía en las palmas de las manos tatuadas, si juntaba sus manos en cualquier posición se podía apreciar una hermosa brújula antigua y un escrito en ella que decía en perfecta letra cursiva y antigua "Elige tu Destino". Es tatuaje cumplía un año de vejez:

**―Bien todos los varones… salgan por favor―**exclamo Mercedes corriendo a su esposo e hijos del cuarto de Nico y cerró la puerta.

**― ¿Y ahora qué quieres? Si es lo de el Paluvë, te lo dije y te lo...―**no termino, ya que fue interrumpida por su madre.

**―No es por eso, tú sabes que a los 12 años se obtiene su chaquetas de oficial―**de la nada saco una chaqueta de oficial de cuero negro grande**―Feliz cumpleaños, Nicolet―**menciono con alegría dándole la chaqueta.

**―Pero... yo no soy parte de la familia para...―**iba a gritar de alegría, pero se dio cuenta de algo al notar la sonrisa nerviosa de su madre**― ¿Qué paso?―**pregunto con angustia.

**―Mira, Nicolet... no podemos ir al Lago Ártico como todos los años en tu cumpleaños, hay marea alta y es un peligro para el barco y los tripulantes―**dijo eso intentando calmarla, ella no dijo una palabra.

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

_**Nicolet Lariza**_

Mi nombre es Nicolet Lariza, soy hija adoptiva del Capitán Barba Azul, uno de los mejores piratas del mundo y para variar el Rey de ellos, por lo consiguiente hace que yo sea de la realeza a pesar que no soy parte de ellos biológicamente. Desde pequeña supe que ellos no eran parte de mí, ¡Por el amor a Glob! Es demasiado obvio solo con mirar los descendientes del Rey. Pero eso no me quita la curiosidad de saber quién soy en realidad y de donde soy.

Mi única pista hasta ahora era el Lago Ártico, mis padres adoptivos me recogieron por la corriente marítima que provenía de ese lago y siempre vamos ahí por mi cumpleaños. Pero no, tenía que estar la maldita marea alta. Aun así no pienso dejar esta oportunidad de ir.

Al caer la noche me dirijo a un barco de motor, llevo en el cargamento de provisiones, mi canasta de bebé con un contenido de dos botellas de ron y un libro pasta dorada dentro mi chaqueta, solo la he hojeado un par de veces, pero cada vez que lo hago siempre me entra la nostalgia, por el momento solo quiero estar el lago Ártico por motivos sentimentales.

Salgo en rumbo, con el suficiente cambio de ropa que consiste en solo camisa hilos dorados y manta verde, mi pantalón café, unas botas, mi fiel sombrero y ahora mi chaqueta.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se encontraba un dúo de amigos descongelando icebergs, por la marea alta que hizo la princesa Flama, a pasear que ya se había reconstruido el Reino Helado, el hielo derretido formo la marea alta. Por el momento un can se encontraba jugando con su lanzallamas buscando entre los iceberg otra cosa que no sean zapatitos de bebé izquierdos, por otro lado se encontraba un joven humano con aires de no hacer nada y solo quedarse sentado mientras admiraba la flama que lanzaba el lanzallamas:<p>

**― ¡Ah! ¡Anímate, Finn! Tal vez puedes encontrar a otra chica que no sea tan malvada―**comento intentando de animar a Finn, que se encontraba sin descongelar un iceberg.

**―Ay compadre, el fuego me recuerda a ella, de seguro a la chica que encuentre sea muy diferente a ella...―**no termino de lamentarse al oír un sonido.

Era como el de un motor que se detenía y volvía a dar arranque, observo el lago y pudo encontrar la silueta de una persona en una pequeña embarcación. Al fin que se encontró el acelero definido, la persona no se percató de una roca que se aferró el motor y no podía gira para esquivar un bloque de hielo con el cual se estrelló. El impacto no estuvo previsto, ya que se encontraba de un estado ligero de ebriedad y trago demasiada agua como para reaccionar para salvarse del ahogo y de sumergirse al fondo del lago:

**―Jake, esa persona está en problemas―**anunció el héroe antes de sambutirse al agua para rescatarla.

Se sumergió al divisar los rastros y buscar el cuerpo de la persona, un objeto negro lo distrajo por un momento ya que flotaba y arribo a la superficie, era un sombrero, lo que significaba que estaba cerca de la persona. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de una chica, se le hacía algo familiar a pesar que nunca la había visto en su vida.

Negó con la cabeza para sacarse esa absurda idea, agarro a la chica por la cintura y nado en vertical directo a la superficie. Al fin que estuvo en tierra firme miró con cierta preocupación a la chica, ya que no respiraba:

**―Mira amigo se cumplió tu deseo... Yo deseo que lluevan hot-cakes―**exclamo Jake abriendo la boca al cielo con la esperanza de que se cumpliera su deseo.

Los pensamientos de Finn se fueron al caño al oír el comentario de Jake, aunque se le hizo extraño verlo con el sombrero de la chica. Él aún seguía con esa maña de agarrar ese tipo de cosas además de que la canasta ya se encontraba en costa:

**―Amigo esto yo no lo pedí…―**respondió a lo que insinuaba su hermano**―Rápido… ¿Cómo eran las clases de primeros auxilios?―**pregunto al notar la temperatura de la chica estaba muy frío.

**―Debes de poner tus manos en el estómago de la persona para sacar el agua…―**el héroe siguió las instrucciones del can, pero el cuerpo seguía en estado inerte**―Y si eso no funciona, junta tus labios con los de ella y dale aire mediante RSP…―**no siguió diciendo las instrucciones al ver que Finn lo miraba.

**―No puedo besarla, ni siquiera la conozco…―**dijo nervioso y sonrojado, aunque tenía que admitir que ella era muy atractiva.

**―No chiquillo travieso, es RSP, es para salvar la vida de esta persona―**respondió volviendo a darle las indicaciones.

**―Pero…―**fue callado.

**― ¡Ya hazlo!―**grito enojado y moviendo sus brazos como fideos.

Finn se puso nervioso e hizo el llamado RSP juntando los labios con los de ella, iba a volver hacer otra serie, pero la morena se movió y comenzó a toser sacando el agua que tenía acumulado en los pulmones, el héroe se tensó al ver que la pirata lo miró fijamente. La vista de ella no era muy buena por sufrir una falta de hidratación, sabía que debía de llevar más botellas.

En cuestión de segundos su vista se aclaró y se topó con la mirada azulina del joven que la salvo, sus músculos estaban dolidos por el impacto y la garganta se encontraba muy seca, volvió a perder la vista:

**―Un ángel―**susurro para sí misma y se desmayó por la tensión de su estado.


	2. Cap II

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-2: Ella y El<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un dolor agudo sentía en el abdomen, la joven pirata sabía muy bien el causante de su dolor por el impacto contra un iceberg y fue sorprendida de que el mástil se quebrara ocasionando que el peso de esa madera fuera en dirección a esa parte que le dolía. Comenzó a tener conciencia de su entorno, olía a desinfectante y mucho dulce, demasiado para el gusto de la chica por lo salado, intento por muchas veces reconocer las voces en el ambiente que se encontraba.<p>

Sin duda reconocía a dos voces cuando intentaba de luchar por sí misma la agonía de perder casi la vida, aunque no le importaba muchas veces ya se había topado con ese tipo de situación y por una extraña razón ella nunca se ahogaba, pero ahora era muy diferente ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Abrió los ojos, por un instante la luz logró cegarla, paso un tiempo cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron y se toparon nuevamente con los ojos color la mar pertenecientes a un joven de piel blanca ocultando su cabellera en un gorrito de oso polar:

― **¿Qué es lo que sucedió?―**se incorporó un poco, dejando la postura de acostada a sentada, se rasco la cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco**― ¿Dónde está mi sombrero?―**exclamo llena de rabia.

― **Aquí esta―**comento Jake teniendo el sombrero en la cabeza.

―**Dámelo―**ordeno furiosa, logrando que el can sintiera temor por una niña menor que Finn, cuando lo obtuvo en sus manos se lo puso**― ¿Y mi chaqueta?―**volvió a preguntar ahora con un aire más calmada.

―**Aquí tienes...―**respondió Finn mientras le daba la chaqueta**―Por cierto me llamo Finn y él es Jake―**se presentó junto con su hermano que estaba detrás del héroe escondiéndose de la chica.

―**Yo soy Nicolet Lariza, pero me pueden llamar Nicolet o Nico... y dime güerito ¿Dónde estoy?―**pregunto poniéndose la chaqueta y mirando a su alrededor.

―**En el Dulce Hospital―**respondió Jake.

La chica incorporarse de la camilla para que al fin sus pies tocaran el suelo, pero antes que lo hiciera, saco una botella con un contenido algo rojo, cerró los ojos y bebió el contenido hasta el fondo, dejando al descubierto algunos ingredientes de mal aspecto enteros dentro de la botella que la daban ganas a Jake de vomitar:

―**Pero que desagradable ―**exclamo asqueado el can.

―**Lo sé, detesto el jugo de betabel, pero con algo de ojos de gorrión y patas de sapo no sabe tan malo, aun así tiene que ir a flojera el jugo para que el brebaje funcione…―**menciono la chica al fin de pie.

― **¿Cómo puedes ser humana y sobrevivir a eso?―**pregunto Finn en el mismo estado de asco.

―**Si fuera humana no hubiera pasado por una serie de "metamorfosis" en mi infancia hacia la pubertad, güerito―**respondió pesado Nicolet.

―**Me llamo Finn, no...―**fue interrumpido por la voz del Doctor Helado.

―**Bien, la paciente se puede ir, solo falta algo de papeleo…―**menciono mirando a la chica**―Si eres tan amable, ¿Podrías decirme nombre y de que familia perteneces?―**pregunto con un cuadernillo en su mano y una pluma.

―**Nicolet Lariza, Princesa pirata, descendiente del Rey Barba Azul y la Reina Mercedes―**dijo sin darle importancia.

―**Pira-rata dijo, Jake me haces el favor de apretar el botón debajo de la repisa―**comento nervioso.

―**Sí―**estiro su mano, antes que llegara a la repisa un tenedor intento bloquear la acción de apretar el botón**― ****¿¡Qué!?―**grito asustado, pero aun así logro tocar el botón.

― **¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Pirata en el Palacio de Dulce!―**alertaba Piñata haciendo que todos los bananas-guardias fueran en busca de la chica.

―**Que empiece la función―**comento con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cama, usándola como una especie de resorte logrando que la elevaran y lograba un perfecto aterrizaje en una de las cabezas de los guardias, corrió sobre las cabezas sacando quejidos de dolor por la pesadez de sus botas.

Al fin que salió del sendero que ella misma construyo, intento escapar por la puerta principal, pero estaba se encontraba hasta el tope de guardias siendo dirigidos por la Gobernante del reino. Se retiró y fue en busca de una salida menos atascada mientras la perseguían miles de bananas con lanzas, podía ganarles, pero no quería llenarse las manos con puré de banana. Se volvió a encontrar con el joven que la rescato en una especie de comedor principal:

― **¡Finn detén a la pirata!―**le ordeno la Dulce Princesa.

―**Lo siento, Nico… Es mi trabajo―**dijo sacando su espada de oro.

La chica solo sonrió con tener que solo lidiar con él, si terminaba con él podía saltar por la ventana y volver a sentirse libre. De su bota saco la daga plateada que le habían obsequiado, giro el agarre volviéndola larga:

―**Yo también, güerito―**sus espadas se preparaban para el combate.

Se escuchaban los filos hacer fricción uno con el otro, parecía muy parejo la situación en momento y en otros instantes alguien lograba sacar ventaja. Finn debía de admitir que la chica era buena en el uso de las espadas:

―**Eres muy buena para ser una chica...―**alago de cierta forma a la chica con la que combatía.

―**Y tú eres bueno para ser un chico recto―**exclamo en burla.

― **¿A qué te refieres?―**pregunto el chico siguiendo el son de las espadas.

―**Eres un chico que sigue ordenes, eres el eslabón débil, nunca te pondrás defender solo sin ayuda…**

―**No es cierto...**

―**En este momento tu perro me tiene atada de los pies―**Finn voltio y no vio nada, pero pudo sentir el impacto de una bota pirata en su cara.

―**Eso es juego sucio―**dijo con furia

―**Que puedo decir güerito, soy una pirata―**se defendió la chica.

Siguieron su combate, quedaron con las espadas cruzadas, pero no solo las espadas estaban cruzadas, sino también sus miradas ya que se encontraban frente a frente, en un movimiento repentino el héroe logro que la espada de su rival quedara atascada en techo hecho de dulce:

―**Ahora, no tienes escapatoria―**argumento victorioso.

―**Claro no lo tengo, lo acabo de idear―**comento con una sonrisa.

Sin más que hacer agarro fuertemente y con rapidez el cuello de la camisa de su adversario. Rápidamente poso sus labios contra los del héroe, Finn sintió sus mejillas arder y cayo pronto en el profundo trance de la boca de la chica, dejo la espada. Pero el encanto se esfumo cuando Nicolet la uso como escalón y se subió al candelabro para agarrar su espada:

―**Me engañaste ―**estaba aturdido por lo que paso.

― **¿Que esperabas, Güerito? Me despido―**comento animada y con su peso logro impulsar al candelabro hacia la ventana.

Los cristales se rompieron en miles de pedazos, Nicolet sintió como la gravedad le afectaba en la caída. Jake, Dulce Princesa y Finn miraron por la ventana la posible dolorosa caída de la chica, pero eso no ocurrió al transformar la chaqueta de oficial en paracaídas:

― **¡Banana-guardias deténgala!―**ordeno la pelirrosa mientras bajaba hasta llegar donde aterrizo la chica rodeada por múltiples guardias**―Ríndete y acepta los cargos...―**exclamo de forma autoritaria.

―**Solo por ser de pata salada y piel gitana, es esto lo que necesitan para encerrarme―**grito molesta**―Miren allá―**señalo con el dedo y los guardias voltearon para mala suerte de la gobernante**―Mi dedo, tontos...―**grito desde la lejanía del Reino.

―**Por lo menos ella se encuentra lejos…―**suspiro la soberana ante ese buen indició**― Finn tienes que ser más fuerte, esos labios de océano son como una maldición, igual que las sirenas―**aconsejo la soberana.

― **¿Como que labios de océano?―**pregunto aterrado (**N/As: **Todos sabemos que a Finn le da miedo el océano)

― **¿Que es un pirata?―**pregunto Jake mientras devoraba una galleta.

―**Un pirata es una persona que roba, engaña, tiene aventuras y en cualquier parte se meten en grandes líos, es un fanático obsesivo el océano, les podría decir más…―**conto frustrada, en otros tiempos no tuvo una buena primera impresión con los piratas.

―**Eso quiere decir que ella ha tenido muchas aventuras―**dijo con ojos de brillo.

―**Sí, pero ellos son los malos, les podría más sinónimos de lo mal que es un pirata…―**iba a comenzar a explicar, pero fue interrumpida por Jake.

―**Entonces el "Enquiridión Dorado" que tiene en su chaqueta no es de ella…―**comento el can como un ejemplo clave.

―**Aguarda… ¿Como que un "Enquiridión Dorado"?―**pregunto algo aterrada.

―**Yo estaba "examinado" las cosas de ella y encontré ese libro, era muy similar al que tenía Finn, solo que más bonito, con una letra cursiva muy bonita y en la portada tenía una espada…―**describió Jake con la mano sobre el mentón.

― **¡Entonces hay dos Enquiridiones!―**grito asombrado Finn.

―**No, solo uno―**exclamo la gobernante.


	3. Cap III

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-3: ¿Quién es ella?<strong>_

* * *

><p>En el transcurso del día, la mente de nuestro héroe vago por lo que le contó la Dulce Princesa. Al llegar en casa con los víveres de la semana, se sentó en el usual y siempre fiel tronco, cuando al fin se acomodó se puso a reflexionar todo lo relacionado con esa pirata de bolsillo y el "Enquiridión Dorado" que aportada en la chaqueta.<p>

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

―_**Bien esto solo se los voy a mostrar, ya que son de fiar―**__exclamo la princesa mientras miraba fijamente las repisas más recónditas del establecimiento._

― _**¿Que tiene que ver esto, con que vayamos a la biblioteca?―**__se quejó aburrido siguiendo el ritmo del paso._

―_**Observen esto…―**__dijo agarrando un libro polvoriento y grueso, le soplo el polvo, haciendo toser al dúo._

_Al ser uno de los lugares más lejanos y desconocidos de la biblioteca no se podría percibir muy bien la luz para leer, por lo cual tuvieron que prender una vela. Era un libro bastante viejo, pero aun así se veía de alguna forma algo nuevo del resto de los más antiguos, el autor era el mismísimo Simon Petrikov para el sobresalto de los tres:_

―_**"Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado"…―**__leyó en voz alta el título._

― _**¿Existió Guardianes…?―**__argumento sorprendido el humano._

―_**Eso de seguro fue hace mucho tiempo…―**__menciono pensativo Jake._

―_**No tanto, esta civilización desapareció…―**__fue interrumpida la ser de chicle._

―_**No sería mejor si lee el libro con la investigación sobre eso―**__Jake se quedó boquiabierto ante el comentario e interés de su hermanito._

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

En el transcurso de la "Guerra de los Champiñones" se formó la civilización más antigua que pudo conocer el mundo, antes que los reinos que ahora están presentes comenzaran a construir por lo menos un palacio o un techo para donde vivir.

Existió los legendarios "Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado" una antigua civilización oculta para cualquiera que tenía la intención de poseer con sus manos el libro que guardaba tanto los secretos de la vida como los secretos de otros universos y dimensiones desconocidas hasta ahora. Era una aldea compuesta de gente que al tener la edad de 18 años, ejercen un antiguo ritual donde sacaban a flor su animal espiritual y otorgaban completamente sus vidas a defender el sagrado libro de cualquier malhechor.

Pero el destino era realmente cruel para esas pobre almas, la mal en si triunfo, logrando la inevitable extinción de su especie única. El "Gran Billy" que fue miembro adoptivo de la aldea, defendió con sus últimas fuerzas el lugar que le dio vestimenta y lo educo. Triunfo, pero ¿a qué costo? No había nada y el libro desapareció.

Muchos dicen que los fantasmas dorados y espectrales divinidades de los "Guardianes" siguen vigilando el libro en las antiguas ruinas de lo que quedo de su aldea devastada de lo que fue una de las peores masacres.

Otros comentan que El Lich tiene el libro bajo su poder, pero que solo lo usaría como último recurso cuando llegue el tiempo de usarlo correctamente…

**(...)**

_―**Entonces ¿por qué quería la mala copia si tenía el original?―**interrumpió Finn._

_―**Creo que hay que descartar esa opción―**exclamo la ser de dulce._

**(...)**

Pero aún hay un rumor que podría ser cierto, en las antiguas ruinas de ese reino, se encontraron las escrituras de una profecía. Una profecía donde relata la aparición de un guerrero, cuyo nacimiento fue en noche de luna llena, donde es imposible que nazca un bebé, pero no lo es para el elegido.

Dicen que el elegido es descendiente de una "Guardián del Enquiridión Dorado" y un uno no proveniente de esa tribu. Que el elegido pudo escapar junto con el "Enquiridión Dorado" y se encuentra vagando en busca de respuestas. Al momento en que tenga la sabiduría y la mayoría de su edad

Podría derrotar el mal y podrá restaurar su tribu.

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

_Se hizo un silencio hasta que oyó el cierre definitivo al oír como las hojas y la pasta se juntaban: _

―_**Esto es muy raro, ¿Por qué había demasiadas faltas de ortografía?―**__admitió la soberana._

―_**No debes preocuparte por eso, hay que encontrar al guerrero, de seguro hay un mapa o un acertijo…―**__fue interrumpido el héroe por los chasquidos de la Dulce Princesa al tener una idea._

―_**Por eso hay faltas de ortografía, fui muy tonta al corregir mientras leí, vamos a descubrir este misterio―**__exclamo con una sonrisa._

_Sacó un lápiz y papel, empezó a ordenar la letra sobrante de la primera oración, hasta la última, con entusiasmo logro sacar al fin el nombre del dichoso guerrero que podría ser el fin de muchos problemas, embozo una sonrisa con algo de arrogancia:_

―_**Bien, aquí dice el nombre del guerrero es... Nicolet Lariza, es un nombre muy extraño ¿no lo creen?―**__pregunto extraña buscando la opinión del dúo._

_Ellos se vieron mutuamente, era realmente tanto extraño como lógico, era el nombre de esa chica pirata. Eso dejaba desconcertado a estos por el simple hecho que ella era la única que sabía de eso:_

― _**¿Cuándo desapareció esa aldea?―**__inquirió Jake pensando que tal vez era un error._

―_**Fue hace 12 años aproximadamente…―**__respondió sin poder entender las expresiones de ellos._

―_**Es la pirata―**__susurro el rubio__**―Es la pirata, la guerrera que derrotara el mal―**__exclamo __decidido._

―_**Finn, no lo creo, posiblemente le pusieron así por coincidencia, además el guerrero debe poseer un alma pura y los piratas no son puros…―**__lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio._

―_**Entonces, dime. Princesa, ¿Por qué ella tiene el "Enquiridión Dorado"? ¿Cómo pudo escapar de todos esos banana-guardias? y ¿Si es una civilización perdida, como le pusieron ese nombre?―**__se quedó muda ante esas preguntas._

_Podía contestarlas, pero ahora no hallaba las palabras correctas y firmes sin tener que revelar como es que estaba cien por ciento segura que no era ella. Pero Finn no quería esperar ante esas palabras muy vacías y de carencia de lógica, decidió marcharse de ese lugar que le sofocaba la cabeza._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

No quiso recordar y sin más se fue a dormir.


	4. Cap IV

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente... ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que no actualizó este fic... pero como están las cosas creo que será mejor... borrarlo... mentira no haré eso... me gusta este fic... solo que me concentre en otros... pero bueno... Este fic este hecho de aventura Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-4: Sabiendo más de mi pasado: ¿De dónde vengo?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Finn y Jake fueron solicitados por el gobernante del Reino de Dulce, sobre los recientes descubrimientos del posible "Elegido". Bubblegum aún no creía que ella podría ser "Elegido", es como su incredulidad ante lo mágico, aunque lo haya presenciado no lo creé, pero en dúo se encamino al reino cuando…:<p>

― **¡Gigante De Hierba!―**grito el rubio, poniendo su pose de guardia con su espada.

La batalla comenzó, pero para el desafortunado dúo ocurrió esto, el gigante de hierba ató a Jake a un árbol y a Finn lo desarmó con un simple golpe preciso ¿Este sería el fin, para nuestro héroe Finn? ¿Sera acaso que estará vencido por una plantita? ¿Por qué repetí una parte de la canción del Pie? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Estas y muchas más serian respondidas, un destello lo dejo ciego por un momento, reacciono y sintió unas manos en su tórax, miro a quien le pertenecía y para su sorpresa... era de la pirata:

―**Quédate aquí y no te muevas, Idiota―**dijo la chica depositando al rubio en la rama del árbol al que amarraron a su hermano Jake.

Se dirigió así el gigante y en tomó su espada para deshacerse de la escoria verde, Finn la miraba detenidamente, ¿Que le había sucedido a ella?, llevaba ropa común y no su traje pirata. Una playera verde con un short café, tenía unas medias rayadas negro, blanco y verde eran su color junto con las botas que era lo único que conservaba de su ropa. El tamaño de su cabello se notaba al no traer su sombrero:

―**Púdrete―**ese grito hizo que reaccionara y se bajara del árbol**―Eres el hijo de Puta más grande que he visto ¿cómo te atreves a robarme mi sombrero y mis guantes…?―**no pudo contestar el gigante ya que estaba totalmente muerto y la chica se dispuso a buscar sus pertenencias entre las partes del cadáver**― ¡Aquí Esta!―**grito la chica al tener en la mano un gorro de lana con rayas verde pastel y oscuras junto con los guantes medios de cuero negro.

―**Hermanito ¿qué…? Tú―**señalo a la pirata mientras se ponía los guantes y el gorrito ocultando la cabellera y haciendo más chicos sus mechones morenos de enfrente**―Te andamos buscando hace tres meses…―**la chica no le intereso eso y se fue alejando**― ¡No me dejes hablando solo!―**grito furioso el can.

―**No hablaba contigo, tengo cosas que hacer, así que me retiro dúo de Idiotas Raros…―**respondió ante el enojo de Jake.

La hubieran dejado escaparse en el fondo de ese bosque, pero algo le decía a Finn que la siguiera su corazón de héroe exclamaba a gritos la curiosidad de saber algo más de la chica, aparte que tenían que capturarla por los crímenes de escapar de la autoridad Dulce. Se sorprendieron en saber que se dirigía al Reino Helado, por un momento pensaron que era de paso, pero cada vez más se adentraban a ese reino.

* * *

><p>Al fin ella se dio el lujo de entrar al hogar del Rey Helado, con pasos sigilosos entraron con la intención de que ella no tomara en cuenta su presencia, pensando que eran unos ninjas ¿Esos tarados no sabían que hacían el ruido de una rana o es que estaban muy Idiotas? Miraron como "espías" entando panza abajo, analizaron como la chica le daba de comer a una figura misteriosa y recibía en cambio una caricia en su melena. Se apartó de ese ser y se puso en frente de sus invitados mal escondidos:<p>

― **¿Quieren que les un buen madrazo como lo hice con el gigante?―**preguntó con ojos de asesino y empuñando su daga plateada**―Atreverse es cuestión de muerte…―**se arrodillo quedando más o menos a su altura.

La daga rosaba la estructura de perfil del joven de 13, él se quedaba quieto ante la mirada fría e indiferente de la chica morena, podía sentir el rocé de la daga por su cuello hasta terminar por su frente. La daga quito parte del gorro de oso polar, dejando ver por primera vez su cabellera rubia, ella con una mano aguanto ese impulso de la boca, pero no podía y se hecho a dar sonoras carcajadas, el rubio la miró confundido…:

—**Ahora ya sé porque eres tan Idiota…―**exclamo entre sonoras carcajadas**―Esa cabellera que aportas es rubia, mi Lord―**se inclinó bobamente como haciendo una reverencia, guiño el ojo y saco la lengua, gateo y paso la mano por el hombro de Finn**―Damas, Caballeros y niños de todas las edades, ya saben porque fue tan fácil escapar del Dulce Reino. Su mejor guardia es un niño vejete rubio―**le agarro una mejilla y lo apretó con fuerza.

―**Mi mejilla…―**se quitó de encima sus manos y la miro furioso**―Me dolió, eso es muy ofensivo, Jake…―**se sobaba la mejilla, pero vio que en la otra mano de la chica le hacía piojito (**N/As: **En mi país significa masajear la cabeza) a su hermano.

―**Tienes unas manos divinas, das un rico piojito…―**alago las manos de la chica.

―**Jake, ¿Que pasa contigo, Men?―**grito histérico parándose.

―**No te pongas celoso, hombre―**rodó los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando las mejillas del rubio color carmín.

―**Ya recuerdo…―**dijo una voz muy débil, se dio la vuelta el sofá y pudieron distinguir el extraño ser**―Ya recuerdo el suceso con claridad―**revelo Simon en un estado de perfecta cordura.

―**Cuéntamelo, debo de saber de dónde vengo…―**fue interrumpida por el dedo de Simon al señalar su preciado collar color rubí, era un fragmento de la joya del collar.

―**Ese collar, fue hecho por uno de los rubíes de mi corona…**

― **¿¡Qué!?―**gritó el dúo.

―**Me pueden dejar con…―**vio como los tres se pusieron en posición "Hora de un Cuento".

―**Continua…―**mencionaron los tres.

―**Lo que paso. Fue que me aventure a la aldea de "Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado" antes que la corona se adueñara de mí, ahí me pude concentrar y poder recuperar poco a poco a mi humanidad…―**eso fue cierto del todo**―Tus padres eran excelentes personas, tú padre aporta de cierta manera el mismo parentesco físico, era uno de los pocos humanos en todo OOO. Se enamoró de la princesa Lariza al instante y descubrió que la vida era grandiosa, la boda se celebró y poco después se descubrió que la princesa Lariza estaba en cinta. La felicidad prospero al saber la noticia, al fin dio a luz a una pequeña niña, yo te obsequie ese collar como símbolo de gratitud y belleza―**mintió ¿Por qué mentiría Simón? ¿Por qué no le dijo que él era su padre? el temor que tus hijos te odien lo invadió, no quería que lo odiara por haberle abandonado**―Pero luego paso la tragedia, El Lich burlo la seguridad en tu primer día de nacimiento, tu padre y tu madre pelearon para protegerte, pero perdieron la vida al instante. Te tuve que mantener lejos del alcancé de él, pero nos descubrió ¡Vaya que sí estuvo cerca! Gracias a tu tío "El Gran Billy", que fue adoptado en esa tribu, logro derrotar al villano, pero para tomar medidas de seguridad, preferimos que no supieras nada, no te dejamos todo a tu suerte, ya que el collar que te regale ten dio la seguridad en el camino y ahora estas aquí―**los tres quedaron mirando, Jake y Finn con la expresión boca abierta en su rostro y Nico con una seriedad al momento en el que se sentó Simón otra vez.

―**No se sí creer esa historia o no, solo quiero saber ¿Hay algunas personas viva de la aldea?―**Simon negó la cabeza, al ver la acción la morena se levantó.

― **¿A dónde vas?―**preguntó Jake mirando a la morena.

―**Iré a buscar a mi tío "El Gran Billy"―**dijo con seriedad.

―**Pero él ya no está…―**como se odio el joven rubio al decir esas palabras, ella dio media vuelta.

―**Escúchame, Gran Imbécil―**se dio media vuelta y miro a Finn con odio**―Estoy sola en este Puto Reino de Mierda, ¿Escuchaste bien? S-O-L-A, necesito saber más de mi pasado, y tú me pones posibles obstáculos. Seré una persona de Mierda por ser criada por piratas que vagaban por el mundo, se emborrachan y viven como criminales, pero eso no te incumbe, Caballero de la Idiotez. Porque no me daré por vencida, aunque sea la última cosa que haga en la vida…―**se fue sin decir más encaminándose a una posible aventura por toda su vida.

―**Ella nunca cederá, ¿Cómo ella llego hasta aquí, Simon?―**pregunto el perro.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Su cuerpo se retorcía, sus latidos eran más cálidos que antes, su forma volví hacerse más humana y su cordura la recuperaba, miro por la ventana sabiendo el motivo de su transformación repentina, estaba pasando una tormenta terrible por la transformación brusca el aportador de la corona, sus ojos se llenaron de recuerdos al ver a una figura en la tormenta caer rendida por el frío, hambre y sed:_

― _**¿Qué paso?―**__argumento la joven pirata que sobaba su cabeza con dolor, sintió algo cálido en su cuerpo y descubrió que tenía una cobija envolviéndola como un burrito._

―_**Ya despertaste, me alegra eso―**__la voz era un poco aguda, por su aspecto podía decir que era un hombre de 45 años._

―_**Tú―**__su voz se puso quebradiza, como la de un vaso de vidrio congelado__**― ¿Simon?―**__menciono la chica pirata poniéndose de pie._

― _**¿Cómo sabes…?―**__estaba asustado, pero fue interrumpido por el cálido abrazo de la chica pirata, ese abrazo era muy intenso y muy cálido como el sol._

―_**Simon, tú apareces siempre en mis sueños cuando cumplo años, recuerdo gritos y tú poniendo en el lago ártico… ¿Por qué?―**__la chica lo miro con cierta furia, pero también tristeza._

―_**No recuerdas tanto, al igual que yo, pero con el tiempo sabremos lo que ocurrió te parece, mi nombre es Simon Petrikov…―**__puso su mano temblorosa, miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza, no podía creer lo rápido que creció su niñita._

―_**Nicolet Lariza… Petrikov… porque ahora me ayudaras y fingiré que serás mi padre ¿Está bien Simon?―**__la joven escupió en su mano y saludo a su nuevo padre, sin saber que sí lo era, aportaba una sonrisa muy bella al igual que su madre__**― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que recuperes la memoria? Y otra cosa ¿No tienes algo para abrigarme?―**__templo de frío, su sombrero lo dejo en la mesa para que el cabello le ayudara con el frío._

―_**Tengo la solución… Gunter, tráeme el baúl de recuerdos de papá―**__le dijo al pingüino llamando la atención de la chica._

_Era claro que le llamara la atención esa extraña criatura que nunca había visto de cerca ya que era de temple cálido. El pingüino obedeció y después de un rato cargaba con otros de su especie, abrió el baúl y extrajo del contenido un suéter azul con mangas muy grande para la chica y un gorrito de lana verde:_

―_**Creó que te servirá esto―**__dijo el viejo y se lo puso como si cambiará a una niña pequeña._

―_**Me queda perfecto―**__sacudió el sobrante de las mangas con alegría._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

― **¡Wow! Ella no descansará hasta saber más…―**se puso de pie y siguió el camino de la pirata**―Y haré todo lo posible para que ella descubra esa verdad, aunque me cueste la vida―**dijo el rubio muy decidido siendo seguido por su amigo canino.

― **¿Y cómo la convencerás?―**pregunto el canino amarillo estando ya a kilómetros lejos del Reino Helado.

―**Ella es una princesa, de seguro necesita mi ayuda, es mi trabajo de caballero―**dijo como nervioso, pareciendo más una excusa tonta.

―**Aja, si como no, solo lo haces porque ella es una lindura y buscas la manera de acercarte a ella―**aseguro con cara pícara sonrojando al caballero.

―**Claro que no, Jake. Además si lo hiciera mis encantos nunca fallan, ella hubiera caído rendida a mis pi…―**no pudo terminar ya que lo estiraron del cuello de la playera, dirigiéndose a unos arbustos.

* * *

><p>Vero: ¿Qué opinan?...<p>

Vivis: Esto va para el día de padre...

Le hice pan francés al mío y le compre estatuillas de Sancho Panza y Don Quijote…

Las tres: En el próximo capítulo…

Vero: La Dulce Princesa se involucrara…

Vivis: Finn se sentirá muy extraño al estar junto a ella...

Y Nico le arruinara la ingenuidad de Finn al decir de donde vienen los bebés...

Las tres: DEJEN REVIEWS…


	5. Cap V

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente... aquí otra vez con otro atolondrado, divertido y romántico chapter... que hoy lo presenciara... Este fic está hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-5: Una mente inocente corrompida, un berrinche innecesario y la boca cubierta de jabón.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sintió el dedo de la morena pirata en sus labios, ella solo hizo una seña de que guardara silencio, se sintió extraño al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir su cuerpo, ella solo giro la cabeza asomando los ojos. Pudo observar a múltiples banana-guardias buscándola o intentándolo hacerlo:<p>

―**Solo guarda silencio, pronto me iré y nunca más me volverás a ver… Pero ¡¿qué carajo?!―**dijo al sentir que le ponían unas esposas, el culpable de la acción era Finn.

―**Nicolet Lariza Petrikov, Princesa Pirata, se le acusa de muchos crímenes ante la ley, queda usted detenida―**anunció con expresión muy seria, saliendo de los arbustos con el destino de ir al Dulce Reino.

―**Ojala que tu novia no sienta placer contigo…―**frunció el ceño y caminaba a un lado de él, pero planeaba como escapar.

― **¿De qué hablas?―**pregunto Finn (**N/As: **Él aún no sabe de dónde vienen los bebés, por culpa de Jake).

―**Tú, ya sabes…―**pero Finn solo negó, ella lo examino de pies a cabeza**― ¿No ****me digas que no sabes de donde vienen los bebés?―**interrogó con ironía.

―**Jake me dijo que vengo de una calabaza…―**la chica se tumbó riendo a carcajadas, era inevitable, ella tenía apenas 12 y sabe todo al respecto de ese asunto y el rubio era mayor que ella, pero no sabía nada.

―**Bien, el camino será largo, y tú amigo fue con los tontos guardias, así que Rubio Idiota te puedo decir de donde vienen los bebés…―**menciono con un poco de burla.

―**Relata, aunque creo que me dirás mentiras…―**pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

― **¿Tú crees que el engendro que llevas colgando en tu entrepierna solo sirve para orinar y diferenciarte de las mujeres? No es así, mi querido Rubio Idiota…―**empezó a relatar de la manera que se lo dijeron a ella a los 6 años, Finn abrió los ojos como plato y se sonrojo ante la versión de la pirata, ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Cosas que hasta la misma Dulce Princesa y Jake le ocultaron durante mucho tiempo**―… Y claro está que la mujer sangra en su primera vez y tienes que ser muy delicado con ella, cuidado al llegar al orgasmo, solo sácalo antes que la llenes con ese líquido, Virgen―**escupió al terminar su relato, mientras un Finn muy sonrojado y avergonzado se rascaba la nuca.

―**E-entonces tienes que hacer eso para obtener un bebé…―**no podía ni voltear a ver a la pirata.

**―Ocurre que otro accidente, tal vez te la coges y no la quieras sacar a tiempo, a menos que te protejas. Pero si tú quieres estar encadenado junto a ese persona, espero que el espermatozoide más listo haya ganado la carrera…―**se puso a reír otra vez, pero fue al ver la cara muy roja del rubio.

― **¿D-De que t-te ríes?―**tartamudeó y al fin la miro, estaba muy cerca de ella y después de esa platica no le gustaría tenerla tan cerca y más cuando estaba en su oído.

―**No seas tan delicado, a las chicas les gustan cuando son duros con nosotros, trata la como una diosa o mejor aún como una perra barata, si ella se porta mal contigo solo dale más duro ¿sí?―**pudo sentir sus caderas muy cerca, su respiración se hacía más agitada. Sus ojos se encontraron, ¿Cómo podía hacer que él se comportara así? los cerro, pudo sentir un roce de sus labios piratas, pero para su mala suerte al abrir los ojos él estaba encadenado a un árbol ¿Cómo mierda hizo eso?**―Adiós, Rubio Idiota, nos volveremos a ver alguna vez―**no pudo correr ya que se tropezó con Simon que llevaba un saco enorme, el saco se abrió y de él puedo salir la Dulce Princesa.

― **¿Que hace Finn encadenado a ese árbol?―**pregunto la ser de dulce, pero al ver a la pirata sus dudas se despejaron.

―**Simon, secuestraste a una princesa, hubieras escogido una más buena, esta se ve muy…―**pero su boca se llenó de jabón, ya que Jake había hecho esa acción y desencadeno a su hermanito.

―**No digas eso en frente de mi hermanito―**furioso el can, pero Finn lo detuvo.

―**Jake, ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste de donde vienen los bebés!?―**grito histérico llamando la atención de Jake y de la princesa.

― **¿De qué hablas?―**pregunto la gobernante.

―**Nico me contó todo, y a todo se refiere a todo, sobre lo que pasa a mi cuerpo cuando me excito y lo que sirve mi "amiguito" para las chicas, ¿Cuándo me dirías eso, amigo?―**los tres se quedaron con los ojos de plato, mientras que la pirata intentaba quitarse el jabón de la boca para poder reírse a gusto.

― **¡Qué asco!―**anuncio mientas se quitaba ese mal sabor de boca y al finalizar pudo reír**, **se tumbó al suelo riendo a mas no poder.

― **¿Por qué le contaste eso?―**pregunto la princesa a la pirata.

―**Lo siento, Rígida, porque no seas tan…―**el jabón ataco de nuevo y todos se dirigieron al Dulce Reino.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

―**Gracias por quitarme el jabón, realmente se los…―**su corazón palpito a mil por hora, sus ojos se tornaron grises, su respiración se hizo lenta un poco, podía sentir su cuerpo comprimiéndose cada vez más que avanzaba a la celda de dulce, pero ¿por qué sentía eso?

― **¡Aja mis encantos funcionan! Tú no pudiste resistirse a sus encantos, ahora ¿quién se cree el príncipe encantador?―**pregunto Jake con sarcasmo, pero Finn no respondió, aún estaba furioso por lo del asusto o miraba cada vez de reojo a la pirata que caminaba de un lado para otro, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante esa chica.

―**Chicos, vengan a ayudarme―**pidió la princesa que parecía alterada**―Los niveles de vida del mi dulce gente disminuyen, casi han traído la mayoría de mis dulces ciudadanos, solo el 7% resisten. Esperen cambiaron los gráficos, debe de ser una peste espontánea por la glucosa en el aire o debe de ser el agua que tiene bacterias o…**

―**O quizás sea el árbol que muere…―**los tres miraron de quien pertenecía la voz, no era nada más ni menos que de la pirata, se había escapado.

― **¿De qué hablas? El árbol esta 100% sano, ¿Cómo puede morir?―**pregunto Bubblegum.

―**Me van a seguir o ¿no?―**se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera, Finn no lo dudo y la siguió, Jake también lo hizo por su hermano, Bubblegum dudo pero los siguió**―** **Verán, al entrar al Dulce Palacio, sentí el olor de veneno "Buitre", ese veneno es conocido por brujos y piratas, ya que nosotros los piratas se los vendemos a ellos. El "Buitre" es un encantamiento que hace que la gente muera al paso del tiempo, este veneno es extraído de las tierras prohibidas, es decir, en el escondite de El Lich…―**llegaron a lo que antes fue la prisión de El Lich por once años, la resina ahora aportaba el color negro y siniestro de los ojos del demonio**―Finn, ayúdame, necesito que me cargues en tus hombros―**se quedó un poco boquiabierto al escuchar su nombre de la boca de ella, pero de todas maneras obedeció, la cargo en sus hombros**―Cuidado, no me vayas a lastimar―**el joven se ruborizó ante el comentario de la chica, le encontró otro sentido (**N/As: **Ahora lo declaro un pervertido de por vida).

La chica se paró en sus hombros y salto hacia la resina, todos esperaban el impacto ya que parecía que estuviera dura como una roca, pero mentira ella lo podía penetrar, su fiel daga de plata lo acompaño hasta llegar al suelo. Dentro pudo ver un túnel que la conducía hasta las raíces, tomo ese túnel ya que al parecer eso hacía que afectaran a todos, mediante el suelo, pero ella buscaba el corazón del árbol, la medicina podía sanar a todos por aire. Al fin al encontrar el corazón de dicho árbol, como ella lo suponía, "Buitre" estaba presente en el árbol, era como una esfera enterrada en el centro y todo oscuro se veía, su valentía se disminuyó al sentir que la resina la quemaba, pero eso no la detendría, alzo su daga con furia y recito en latín:

_Aenean maledictus arbore mali adii et vindictae, iussi "Electi" sanaret_

Sintió que un estruendo que se prolongó por todo el árbol, agarro su daga y dejo que la corriente la guiara hasta arriba ya que lanzarían la medicina por el aire, el aroma cambio a un olor fresco y hermoso. La resina negra se endurecía cada vez más, al fin ella pudo salir, pero su energía la limitaba, se tambaleo y respiraba agitada, su daga que se convertía en espada la ayudaba como si fuera un bastón de apoyo, el rubio fue a auxiliarla. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido no lo podía evitar, el dicho veneno quemaba como el mismo infierno, pero ella no descansaría hasta llegar a su cometido de saber más, lo último que vio fue las caras borrosas y caer desplomada ante todos.

* * *

><p>Sentía mi respiración cortante, no sabía dónde estaba, el espacio donde me encontraba era negro y siniestro, pude ver una puerta del tamaño de las del Dulce Reino, pero eran de un color distinto era de un cristalino azul, abrí con mucho cuidado. Era una casa de troncos, me dirigí como si nada, pero sintió una mano tocar la mía, miro el causante de todo eso y encontró que era yo, pero de unos 5 años con el cabello blanco y piel azul:<p>

― **¿Qué quieres?―**pregunte.

―**Tranquila, te ayudare a recordar―**dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa chimuela, recuerdo muy bien cuando se me cayeron la gran mayoría de los dientes.

―**Yo, te apoyo también―**miro mi otra mano y era yo, pero más alta como de unos 15.

―**No te olvides de mí―**era otra persona y mucho mayor que yo, pero no lo podía distinguir**―Despierta Nico―**ordeno con suavidad esa persona.

Abrió los ojos que eran molestados por la luz de la linterna para revisar su reacción, el Doctor Helado dejo a la chica en paz de sus ojos y le puso un poco de hielo:

―**No le des hielo―**dijo su superior, que era la gobernante.

― **¿Por qué no su majestad?―**pregunto el doctor.

―**Recuerda que ella congelo la resina…―**recordó la ser de chicle.

―**Eso es mentira…―**golpeo con el puño la mesa de noche dejándola completamente congelada, su acto no la horrorizó ni siquiera la espanto.

― **¡Wow! Creo no necesitaras una escolta―**ella miro de dónde provenía la voz y no era nadie más que Finn que tenía algo oculto de la espalda.

―**Claro que necesita de una escolta, uno la tienen que vigilar en cada momento para que no robe nada, debemos de saber que sucede con ella y no tiene que escapar…**

―**Espera ¿y para ir al baño?―**pregunto la morena ruborizando al rubio por lo dicho.

―**Bueno hay excepciones, el baño y el dormitorio de seguro, pero en todo lo demás no…―**ya se iba a retirar, pero se detuvo en seco**―Se me olvidaba, como eres una "princesa", debes vestirte apropiadamente, tendrás que usar un vestido―**esa última palabra resonó en su cabeza por un buen rato.

―**Cuéntanos…―**comento el canino moviendo la colita de felicidad.

― **¿De qué hablas?―**pregunto la morena.

―**De cómo pudiste deshacerte del "Buitre"―**menciono el can muy interesado en ese tema.

―**Solo recuerdo que me dirigí al corazón del árbol, clave mi daga y recita unas palabras―**dijo sin darle importancia**―Creó que sería mejor que me pare de la cama―**pero no pudo el dolor pulsante de su abdomen lo impedía, se desabrocho el cierre de la playera, Jake le tuvo que tapar los ojos a Finn**―Estúpido libro―**grito poniendo de mala gana el libro en la mesa de noche.

―**Es el Enquiridión Dorado―**dijo Bubblegum que había regresado, agarro el libro muy rápidamente, lo quería abrir, pero la cubierta parecía pegada con las demás páginas**― ¿Tiene alguna clave o llave?―**pregunto agitada ya que tenía ganas de analizar el libro.

―**Sigue mis indicaciones, agarro la portada y lo separo de las demás hojas―**lo dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo de la vida.

― **¿¡Por qué no quieres ser analizado como es debido, pedazo de libro inútil!?―**hizo semejante berrinche y lo iba a tirar, pero gracias al pie de Nico lo pudo obtener nuevamente en sus manos.

**-Me pregunto ¿Que significan esa palabras que dije para sanar el árbol?―**se preguntó**―**_**Aenean maledictus arbore mali adii et vindictae, iussi "Electi" sanaret**__**―**_susurro.

―**Eneas árbol maldito salió mal y la venganza, fueron "elegidos" para sanar―**respondió Simon**―Es una antigua fracción de un conjuro. Ese es el idioma que usan "Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado", es el idioma que hablaba tu madre Nico…―**dijo reteniendo sus lágrimas y nadie lo noto.

―**Te reubicaremos en una cabaña, para saber más de este misterio―**exclamo la Dulce Princesa.

―**Solo si Simon está de acuerdo―**menciono la morena, miro a su padre que asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>La llevaron a la respectiva cabaña, que par su sorpresa era idéntica a la de su loca visión:<p>

―**Bueno creo que es mejor dártelo ahora…―**lo que ocultaba de su espalda baja era una tarta de manzana hecha por Tronquitos**―Es para ti―**dijo un poco ruborizado.

―**Gracias―**agarro un trozo y degustó, a pesar de ser un color café muy obscuro sus ojos se tornaron muy brillantes, y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí**―Es la mejor tarta que he probado en mi vida―**comento devorando lo demás como una fiera.

* * *

><p>Vero: ¿Que opinan?...<p>

Vivis: Volvimos a Finn todo un pervertido...

Espero que sea de su gusto...

Las tres: EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...

Vero: Finn se siente más extraño al tener a la chica pirata cerca...

Vivis: Finn y Nico se entablan en una misión...

Al Finn sabrá lo que siente por la chica pirata...

Las tres: "Buscando el amor" DEJEN REVIEWS...

**Amaisupresh: **Creo que no podemos rescatarlo... lo del príncipe encantador me encanto... coincidencia rara andaba viendo Sherk 2... Gracias por leer mi fic... espero que te vaya a gustar el siguiente chapter... gracias por tu reviews...

**Kratoz1337: **Si está muy interesante la historia... gracias por dejar reviews...


	6. Cap VI

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente... esta canción me inspiró para hacer el chapter... me empecé a imaginar todo en Hora De Aventura...pero como esta canción se encuentra en tres idiomas se las pondré en orden como las escuche, así que no se asusten si cambia el título en la segunda y tercera parte, incluyendo el formato de la canción… *-* Pinche imaginación que no me deja dormir en paz... Este fic está hecho de amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-6: Buscando el Amor (parte I)<strong>_

* * *

><p>― <strong>¿Estas segura de esto, Nico? Simon te advirtió que no usaras tus poderes afuera el Reino Hela…―<strong>fue silenciado por la chica.

Finn llevaba atuendo distinto, desde que supo de donde carajo vienen los bebés, Jake le regalo una ropa más adecuada a su edad, era una playera que de azul celeste con bolsillo en pecho y con un short que si le llegaba a las rodillas, ancho y que no fuera ajustado con muchas bolsas que le hacían la competencia a su mochila verde de guardar cosas:

― **¡Silencio! Relajante, Rubio Idiota, además será muy divertido, ¿Nunca te preguntaste, como sería bajar cuesta abajo por los techos del Dulce Reino con un bloque de hielo?―**pregunto la morena que traía su chaqueta de oficial pirata.

―**No lo haré―**dijo el rubio.

―**Gallina…―**el rubio la mira molesto, ella pone sus brazos como alas**― ¡Coo! ¡Cooo! Soy Finn y soy una Gallina, Como oyeron Gallina, ¡No tengo el pito ni los h…!―**la silencio por el escandaló que hizo.

―**Bien lo haré, ¿Contenta?―**exclamo molesto, ese lugar era peligroso, estaban en el tejado del Dulce Palacio, trago saliva al ver la altura, no le importaría si estuviera luchando, pero esto era otra cosa.

― **¡Como Vas Rubio Idiota!―**grito dándole un golpe fuerte en el hombro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en uno de los bloques de hielo deslizándose cuesta abajo.

― **¡Ahhh!―**grito de pánico.

―**Que divertido―**dijo de la emoción y fue a acompañarlo con otro bloque de hielo**― ¡Wii! ¡Nos Vemos Rubio Idiota! ¡Te Ganaré!―**menciono con aires de triunfo, le llevaba una gran ventaja mientras iban de techo en techo.

― **¡Eso Lo Veremos!―**grito poniéndose de panza y ganando velocidad.

El viento revoloteaba la cabellera de la chica, Finn y Nicolet iban cabeza a cabeza, de un tejado a otro, saltaron y entraron a una ventana del Dulce Palacio, bajaron por las escaleras cambiando de posición y parecía que surfeaban. Salieron volando por otra ventana deslizándose por los demás tejados de las casas, al estar en un tejado, Nico perdió el control de su vehículo (**N/As: **Ósea el puto bloque de hielo XP) y se destrozó:

― **¡Voy a ganar!―**exclamo Finn con un tono triunfante.

―**Tu bloque está a punto de ser saqueado por un pirata―**dijo a sus espaldas que al parecer era la morena.

Pero antes que ella tuviera alguna acción de apoderarse del bloque, vio al frente al igual que Finn y gritaron en modo de reflejo de pensar que chocarían. No se habían percatado que de alguna manera dieron la vuelta a todo el Reino de Dulce y pronto chocarían en el Dulce Palacio. De no haber sido que la pirata sujeto al héroe y con sus poderes pudo amortiguar la caída, al ver como se estrellaba el bloque, logrando convertirse en una leve ventisca que caía con gracia. Se miraron a los ojos y rieron ante lo sucedido, pero al poco tiempo cesaron las risas al saber en qué posición se encontraban, él arriba de ella. Ella lo miro fijamente, apenas se dio cuenta que tenía unos lindos ojos…

_Mi única verdad son tus ojos muy dentro de mí_

―**Rubio Idiota, te quitas o yo te quito dejándote sin herencia―**dijo la chica muy molesta, ya que estaba muy cerca de ella.

― **¡Ah! Sí, l-lo-o s-siento-to―**tartamudeo y con su mano ayudo a la morena a levantarse.

―**Jóvenes, la Dulce Princesa requiere de sus servicios―**anunció Piñata, logrando que los dos se percataran de su presencia.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

― **¿Qué quieres, vieja?―**pregunto la morena de mala gana.

―**Deja de decirme vieja, estirada, rígida y otras cosas, solo dime por mi nombre o mandato ¿sí?―**ya estaba harta de la actitud de la pirata, no solo por su forma de ser, ya que al parecer había corrompido a su inocente Finn.

―**Ve al puto grano, estúpida…―**menciono dándole un golpe en la mesa.

― **¡No Soy Estúpida…!―**grito furiosa.

―**A ¿no?... En qué circunstancias lógicas y creativas 2+2=pez, 7+7=Δ, 3+3=8 y 1+1=↑, ¿contéstame eso?, hasta un borracho lo haría―**ella la miro con cara "Y me dices a mi estúpida".

―**Estas completamente equivocada, 1+1=2, 2+2=4, 3+3=6 y 7+7=14, deja de hacer tus burradas―**dijo con aire de confianza.

― **¿Qué es lo que quieres?―**pregunto harta de pensar que ella siempre se creía ser su superior.

―**Finn ¿puedes apagar la luz?―**el rubio obedeció y las apago, se vio una pantalla con un mapa**―Esta es una ruta donde posiblemente se encuentra la aldea de "Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado" Nico tendrás que acompañarme a examinar…―**fue interrumpida por la susodicha.

―**Aguarda. Esté es lugar desconocido y situado donde están los mayores ladrones y casa recompensas ¡Cool! ¿Sabes que si vamos solas nos van "hacer cosas"?―**le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de tan solo imaginarlo**―Además que no me has respondido de lo que dije…**

―**Entonces tú te irías con Finn mientras yo resuelvo tu absurdo acertijo…―**se dirigió al héroe y él se arrodillo**―Finn se te concede el honor de acompañar a Nicolet Lariza, "Princesa" Pirata para acompañarla a todo lugar y en ciertas circunstancias de protegerla…―**fue interrumpida por un "tos" que provocaba la morena.

―**Te concedo esto Rubio Idiota, que ahora serás mi patea traseros personal y destrozarás cráneos…Ta-da ―**exclamo con cierto entusiasmo mostrando un collar con un copo de nieve**―****Y lo mejor de todo…―**agarra un fósforo, el fuego no derretía el copo ya que parecía hecho de hielo**―A prueba de fuego, el peor enemigo del hielo. Apórtalo como símbolo que no seguirás tantas órdenes de la estirada…―**Bubblegum se enfureció por esas palabras, pero debía de admitir que estaba impresionada por la materia que estaba hecho el collar.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al salir del Dulce Reino con las instrucciones de cómo llegar y con algo de material adicional proporcionado por la Dulce Princesa. En el transcurso de llegar a la casa de Finn no exclamaron ninguna palabra, hasta que a la mitad del camino comenzaron a charlar de trivialidades, primero fue ¿Qué podremos encontrar en ese lugar? Hasta terminar por preguntar ¿Qué pasaría si Jake se casara con Arcoíris? Por un momento le extraño lo abierta que podía ser la chica, pero comenzó a gustarle la idea que fuera más sincera por su relación de "Princesa y Escolta" aunque no le parecía esa pregunta:

― **¿A qué edad piensas dejar de ser virgen?―**pregunto la morena, admitámoslo ella era una pervertida cuando estaba en su gente, pero poco a poco agarraba confianza de ese rubio.

―**Creó que después que me case…―**esa pregunta la sorprendió junto con su respuesta y un golpe en su hombro.

―**Débil, yo lo haría a los 15 de edad…―**dijo sin basilar.

―**Tienes 12, y te faltarían tres años ¿Por qué tanta prisa?―**pregunto, pero no recibió una respuesta.

Ella se voltio sorpresivamente, se dirigió a él con una cara de divertida pero poco a poco perdía esa sonrisa burlona. Ellos estaban en el comienzo de la adolescencia, por la que en un lapso de tiempo la pirata era más alta por unos centímetros que su escolta, a veces ella duda que si en realidad fuera capaz de protegerla. Se miraron a los ojos…:

―**Soy pirata, soy una gitana sin rumbo, tú eres mi brújula y lo único que ocupo es regresar a mi tierra…―**volvió a tomar el sendero dando media vuelta**― ¿Vienes?―**ante esa pregunta Finn reacciono y le siguió el paso.

_La distancia que nos divide me duele también_

―**Adiós. Rubio Idiota, nos veremos mañana…―**se despidió con la mano.

Pero no pudo avanzar ya que era sujetada de la muñeca, miró a Finn con rabia, pero el chico estaba algo confundido no sabía porque le había agarrado la manga de la chaqueta a la chica:

― **¿Por qué soy tu brújula?―**susurro esa pregunta.

―**Es solo una broma. No pensaras que fue en serio ¿o sí?―**por un impulso se acercó un poco más a él

_Si no te vas, mi amor tendrás_

Sus ojos se encontraron, se miraron en cierta forma revelando un brillo inexplicable en los ojos, una reacción los despertó logrando que sus sentidos perdieran el conocimiento y por ultimo sus labios se conectaron. Pero no era como las otras veces, este si era un beso, uno profundo. Finn nunca había sentido un beso tan lento que lograra que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, la lengua se hizo presente para él fue una sorpresa, pero no quería que le dijera virgen. No tenía otra alternativa que tocarla, fue una sensación gloriosa, después fue una mordida en su labio inferior ¿Quién fue la causante? Obvio que fue la pirata:

―**Jóvenes… ¿¡Pero que están haciendo!?―**interrumpió Jake al momento de abrir la puerta y ver esa escena algo empalagosa.

―**Lo sien…―**analizó lo que iba a decir**― ¡Después me avisas! ¡El Rubio Idiota que tenía veneno en los labios, que asco te tuve que besar…!―**escupió y se va lejos corriendo**―**_**Puta, tenías que ser tú, pero tú no puedes aguantar las ganas. No pienses en eso, eres una Idiota que se aprovechó en el peor momento―**_se regañaba a sí misma en su pensamiento.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

―**Haber jovencito ¿Qué fue eso?―**esperaba una respuesta de Finn, desde hace rato que no había dicho una palabra al momento en que lo sentó en el sofá.

―**Jódete―**le levanto el dedo, sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

― **¡A Mi No Me Ande Parando El Dedo! ¡Que Soy Su Autoridad…!―**grito histérico, pero lo único que hizo Finn fue levantarse e irse a las escaleras**― ¡No Me Esté Dejando Hablando Con Su Espalda Jovencito!―**exclamo furioso sin dejar su volumen de voz y moviendo los brazos como fideos.

―**Tengo sueño, me puedes dejar por un minuto, Carajo―**menciono el chico ignorando los refunfuñones de Jake diciendo en bajo "Maldita adolescencia".

Por lo visto Jake se quedaría dormido en el sofá ya que estaba muy enojado con su hermano. Finn se quedó en la cama pensativo, con la sensación que le dejo la pirata y como reacciono cuando Jake los descubrió, toco sus labios, podía aun sentir esos carnosos y morenos labios. Labios piratas, labios de gitana. Esa mordida fue algo nuevo para él, nunca se esperó que existiera esa forma de besar, al parecer la vida de un pirata era excitante, sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí al sentirlo otra vez, pero luego recordó su reacción ante Jake, se quitó el gorro dejando ver su cabellera rubia, se recostó y miro el techo:

―**Ahora sé que no soy el único que le tiene miedo que le rompan el corazón…―**agarro su collar**―Nico, sé que lo que siento es amor, y no atracción como lo hice con la Princesa Flama y no compensación en el caso de Dulce Princesa…―**besó el copo**―Ahora sé lo que es el amor y te prometo que lo tendré―**se quedó ahí, abrazando el regalo de su morena amada, hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Vero: Hermoso :')…<p>

Vivis: No sabíamos si poner la letra en español o en italiano o en inglés, pero como se dice será como lo escuchamos…

Solo pusimos unas partes adecuadas para las escenas…

Vero: Espero que este chapter solo se divida en tres partes…

Vivis: Ya que por alguna extraña razón siento que se me pierde el tiempo…

Conste ¡Eh! esto solo lleva muy poco de la canción, no lo considero como un **song-fic…**

Las tres: Buscando el amor… DEJEN REVIEWS…


	7. Cap VII

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente... esta canción me inspiró para hacer el chapter...y como me gusta mucho la pinche canción le sigo con este chapter... dividiendo en tres partes... bien pinche largo... Este fic esta hecho de amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-7: L'amore (parte II)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Estábamos solos, tú solo me abrazas como si dependieras de eso, no puedo verte a los ojos así, no es mi estilo. Se al principio llegue a sentir una especie de odio hacia ti y que suelo enojarme contigo por llamarme Rubio Idiota, pero esto no lo podría soportar, verte con las mejillas coloradas y tus cristalizados ojos decían mucho, como hubiera deseado no verte así, tan vulnerable, tan frágil y tan linda cuando rompes a llorar. ¡Nunca pensé sentir amor en tus otros aspectos! Tu risa, tu enojo, tu tristeza y entre otros que seguiré descubriendo. Me miras de frente, yo tengo el insaciable deseo de consolarte y besarte, pero no puedo, no sé lo que sientes ¿Qué pasa si me arriesgo? ¿Me dirías atrevido...? Tonto, ella es pirata, nunca diría eso. Me dices algo pero no puedo escucharte.<p>

― **¡Despierta, Finn!―**grito Jake despertando al rubio que cayó de la cama por tremendo grito.

―**Tarado, mi cabeza… ¡Dolió!―**se quejó por el dolor**― ¿Que carajos quieres?―**pregunto de mala gana y guardo el collar dentro de su ropa, por un momento sintió frío en esa área, pero se fue acostumbrando ante el frío hielo del copo.

―**Tenemos que hablar…―**Jake tenía que tener toda la paciencia que Glob le podía dar, pero se agotaba muy rápido al igual que su café de su taza cuando bajaron a desayunar**―Hermanito, tú sabes que te quiero. Pero se me hace muy difícil decir esto, creo que cuando empezaste a sentir cosas por la Dulce Princesa era porque tal vez la consideraba como una hermana o que se yo…―**agarro comida la mastico, trago y empezó hablar otra vez**―Y lo que paso con la Princesa Flama, creo que te "encendió" su belleza, solo fue atracción y no amor…―**Finn bebe un jugo de naranja**―Pero desde que estas con Nico, eso mi muchachito es amor―**escupe el jugo de naranja en la cara de Jake**― ¡Pero Que Desagradable!―**dijo con su típica voz.

―**No estoy enamorado de la pirata, no creo que sea amor…―**recordó las cosas que dijo en la noche, tal vez pensó que era por el simple hecho de lastima u otra cosa**―No estoy enamorado de ella. Acuérdate que hice una promesa…―**fue interrumpido.

―**Pero una promesa se puede romper…―**dijo una voz a su espalda, no era más ni nada menos que la morena**―Vine temprano para lo de la misión…―**las mejillas del chico se tornaron de color carmesí, por ella y porque ella la estaba viendo con su mameluco para dormir**―Finn, también vine temprano por lo que paso en la noche, no fue un accidente, fue un momento lindo, aunque lo arruinara Jake… Pero esa promesa no la pensaste al corresponderme el beso o ¿sí?―**el rubio se quedó callado.

―**Es-Es qu-que y-yo no so-soy mu-muy bueno-o con esto-to ya que-e…―**su corazón palpitaba, sus mejillas cambiaban de color haciendo juego con sus pupilas dilatas y sudaba a mares, sí que estaba nervioso, nunca paso esto con Bubblegum o Phoebe.

―**Finn, deja de andar huyendo del amor…―**se acerca a él, siente su respiración ir más rápido y los colores se quedaron en rojo, cerró los ojos para que lo besará, pero vaya que quería matar a Jake.

― **¡Caíste…!―**exclamó el bromista mientras deshacía su mano que tomo forma de la pirata y la pinto de sus colores**―Ahora si me di cuenta, te gusta demasiado, tanto que si te habla con seriedad pierdes el valor de hablar y mira…―**señalo su entrepierna, ya que cierto "amiguito" quería salir**―Esto es lo que pasa cuando te excitas mi amigo, solo espero que no te vea en pijama―**se fue dejando solo.

― **¡Que Hijo de Mierda…!―**fue interrumpido.

―**Jake―**grito la pirata desde la ventana**―Finn…―**él se para, no muy confiado, tal vez sea otra broma de Jake.

― **¿Qué coño quieres?―**pregunto de mala gana.

― **¡Wow! Te despertaste con el pie izquierdo, Rubio Idiota…―**mira su pijama y se hecha a reír**―Lo siento, pensé que ya estabas listo, pero al parecer aun aportas mameluco…―**hacía todo un esfuerzo para mantener su risa en su boca.

―**Lo siento, Jake, pero no caeré en tu…―**fue interrumpido.

—**Nico―**exclamo el can que llevaba una taza de azúcar**―Aquí tienes tu azúcar, jovencita―**dijo dándole la tasa**― ¿Y Finn?―**pregunto ya que hace unos momentos el rubio estaba con ellos.

― **¡Ya estoy casi listo!―**grito desde el cuarto y cayó desde la escalera mientras luchaba con el botón del short con un cepillo de dientes en la boca** ―Hoy… no es mi día―**se quejó tanto de eso como del dolor, mientras Jake y Nicolet lo auxiliaban.

―**Rubio Idiota, solo vine por azúcar para mi café, además nos veríamos a medio día―**toco su gorrito que estaba mojado, ya que se había bañado y puesto el gorro**―Después nos hablamos, adiós―**dijo saliendo por la ventana e irse a su casa.

―**Por lo menos ya no traes la pijama, además no me dijiste sobre la misión―**dijo el can ojos llorosos.

―**Genial, hago el ridículo en frente de la chica que me gusta…―**mierda, había dicho que le ¿gusta?

― **¡Con Que No Cantas Mal Las Rancheras! ¡Ya Lo Admitiste! ¡Te Gusta La Chica Que Te Trata Mal! ¡Te Golpea En El Hombro Y Te Dice Rubio Idiota! ¡Además Que Te Ha Besado!―**grito triunfante de lograr su cometido**― ¿Por qué?―**esa fue su pregunta.

―**Bueno…―**se sentó abrazando sus piernas, saco el copo de nieve y lo beso**―Ella es única, no como todas las princesas que conozco, es linda, aventurera y muy arriesgada, parece que lo hace todo sin pensar y lo mejor de todo su sonrisa. Aunque tiene una actitud que nunca de malas y todos la traten de esa misma manera, no es hipócrita de su parte en cierta forma. La forma en cómo, viejo no puedo más…―**declaro híper sonrojado.

―**No lo guardes ¡Demuéstralo! Enamorarla será un desafío, pero si es algo egoísta de tenerla solo para ti, no importa ya que ella será feliz y tú igual. No te rindas, se firme ante tu adjetivo, no llores si falla, has le saber que la amas de verdad y que no seas intimidado ante los pretendientes de ella, ve y dale duró―**por lo último que comento, Finn se sonrojo, pero se paró con mucho orgullo.

―**Me vale mi orgullo, mi dignidad y mi honor, la quiero conmigo y siempre―**grito triunfante.

_Cosi, sano solo anch'io, come vivi tu_

_Cerco come te L'amore_

* * *

><p>Finn y Nico caminaban en el bosque, sus mochilas están repletas de cosas, pronto anocheciendo, lo mejor sería acampar. Pero sabía que Nico no sedería hasta lograr saber la verdad de todo, se detuvieron en una a cercanía de un pueblo, la pirata no confiaba mucho en ese lugar, ya que le reconoció a alguien que se dirigía al pueblo con una pinta de ser uno de los lugares más busca problemas:<p>

―**Finn, no creo que…―**no puedo terminar, ya que el héroe se adelantó**― ¡Rubio Idiota!―**grito siguiendo al rubio.

Entraron a lo que parecía una cantina, estaba lleno de músculos, drogadictos, alcohólicos, piratas y casa recompensas, al ver a la chica entrar todos se le quedaron mirando:

―**Mierda―**dijo golpeándose en la frente con su propia mano.

―**Nicolet―**se iban acercando la mayoría de los hombres.

― **¿Qué carajos pasa?―**pregunto Finn al ver todos acercarse.

―**Quítate estorbo―**empujo a Finn**―Hola lindura, me recuerdas, soy Walter…―**le agarro el mentón pero se resistía.

―**Carajo, sí que te recuerdo, casi me violas, que suerte que escape, eres un degenerado pedófilo, tener sexo con alguien de 35 es asqueroso…―**iba hacer abofeteada, de no ser porque Finn que detuvo el golpe.

―**Deja en paz a la señorita―**exclamo dándole un golpe en la panza**― ¿¡Cómo que casi te viola!?―**pregunto furioso.

―**Mi padre adoptivo me regateaba con estos tipos, que suerte que lograba escapar de ellos, aunque no culpo a Barba Azul, necesitaba de comer a muchas bocas, además que le robaba a estos tipos―**uno se iba abalanzar sobre ella, pero le da un golpe dejándolo inconsciente, Finn suspira por la agresividad de la chica que no se dejaba tomar como una doncella en peligro**―Cuidado con atrás―**advirtió la morena.

Finn miro atrás a una persona que le iban arrojar una silla, por suerte lo esquivo, se pusieron de espalda con espalda con los puños en alto listos para defenderse, mirando con nervios que les ganaba por mayoreo, que mala suerte, para los otros. Al fin lograron salir de ese lugar, lo malo es que perdieron a un buen compañero:

―**Finn ¿Dónde carajos esta tu gorro?―**pregunto la morena.

―**Carajo. Me la robaron, tenemos que volver…―**fue detenido por el cuello de la playera.

―**No podemos, uno es porque me persiguen por todas partes y dos mira…―**señalo un objeto que se quemaba y era su preciado gorrito**―Tenemos que avanzar―**se dirigieron rápido un lugar donde debería ver un lago, pero no fue así.

―**Ahora ¿Qué haremos?―**pregunto.

Ella se encontraba pensativa en manera de analizar con cuidado, sin prestar atención a la muchedumbre que los perseguía, al fin logro saber el porqué. Agarro a Finn del tórax y lanzo una ráfaga de hielo destructivo en el suelo, haciendo un agujero y cayendo en el dicho desnivel. Tocaron tierra, para ella fue un aterrizaje suave, ya que había caído sobre Finn:

―**Finn ¿Qué tanto miras?―**pregunto.

―**Es-s qu-que t-tú es-estas arriba de mí-mí―**tartamudeo sonrojado, ella se levantó y lo ayudo**― ¿Dónde estamos?―**iba a caminar, pero fue detenido por la pirata, ella arrojo una piedra y se hundió.

―**Estamos en la orilla de un lago subterráneo que se encuentra en el mapa. Quítate la ropa ―**menciono mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

― **¿¡Qué!?―**pregunto muy sonrojado.

― **¿Quieres enfermarte por nadar con la ropa puesta? No creo que eso sea una opción, mis poderes no son muy fuertes y no puedo congelar tanta agua, solo puedo llevar nuestras mochilas hasta la otra orilla, así que meteremos nuestra ropa en las mochilas ¿sí?―**explico mientras se quitaba las botas**― ¿Listo?―**pregunto con posición de lanzarse al agua, luciendo su ropa interior negra.

―**Listo―**dijo algo penoso por tener que estar en ropa interior al igual que la chica, ella dio un paso y se hundió rápidamente** ― ¡Nico!―**grito Finn inclinándose hacia el agua buscando su señal de vida, al fin ella apareció cerca de él, sus ojos se encontraron, ella agarro su cuello, cerró los ojos pensando que lo besaría, gran error lo aventó al agua.

― **¡¿Vienes o no Rubio Idiota?!―**exclamo sumergiendo y nadando por debajo.

―**Claro―**nado de la misma manera que ella, pero no podía aguantar la respiración tanto como ella.

_Quel che so di te è soltanto il tuo nome_

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al fin lograron llegar al otro lado donde estaban sus mochilas, ella se sacudió como un canino y se esponjó el cabello, a él le dio mucha gracia de cómo lo hacía:

― **¿Por qué haces eso?―**pregunto Finn.

―**Rubio Idiota, son mis instintos, no sé porque tengo esos instintos, pero los tengo desde hace mucho, siempre a mi familia pirata se les hizo extraño mi comportamiento y más cuando me llego la pubertad…―**no iba a continuar, pero cierto rubio se sentó como la hora del cuanto, mientras ella su hacia una trenza.

―**Me lo puedes contar ¿verdad?―**dijo mientras ponía la playera.

―**Lo que sucedió en mi caso fue que engorde mucho, parecía pelota, lo que más me preocupo fue cuando sentía lombrices y retortijones en el estómago, y para variar explote…―**se puso su chaqueta.

― **¿¡Explotaste!?―**exclamo extrañado.

―**Sí, pero al parecer creo que así lo hacen en la tribu, ya que antes de explotar tenía el cabello blanco y piel azul. Después de eso, ahora aporto piel gitana, cabellera morena y un cuerpo candente… eso es lo que han dicho todos los piratas y corsarios que conocía, aunque me falta uno que no me ha visto así…―**se sonroja un poco al recordar quién era.

― **¿Por qué te sonrojas?―**pregunto en un cierto tono celoso.

―**Digamos que fue mi mejor amigo, pero desde que tuvimos esa loca aventura ya no lo he vuelto a ver, no puedo creer aun que ese tarado se hubiera arriesgado para que no me comiera―**se sonroja mucho**― ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida?―**argumento mientras agarraba su mochila desgastada café.

―**Solo curiosidad, y ahora sé que te gusta alguien―**dijo eso ultimo sin pensar.

― **¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Enamorada de Gonatán!? No me hagas reír solo somos amigos, como tú y yo…―**fue interrumpida.

― **¿¡Y el beso!?―**grito algo eufórica que ella no se sintiera extraña porque eso ocurrió ayer.

―**Yo…―**se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía si decirle la verdad, pero después se le ocurrió algo**―De nada―**menciono sin más.

― **¿De nada?―**repitió algo molesto el rubio.

―**Ya has dejado de pensar en la Princesa Flama, es eso o me equivoco…―**lo miro, en sus ojos azules se podía reflejar la pregunta ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?**―Una gitana me ayudo a leer la vida de la gente por los ojos, y besar a un pirata te hace olvidar todo, así que de nada... Marchando―**fue caminando hasta llegar a lo que posiblemente seria la salida.

Finn por lo tanto seguía su ritmo pero algo pensativo...

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

_**Finn**_

_Pero ¿Qué le pasa? Pensé que sentía lo mismo o es que… un pirata puede ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos… maldita pirata tenías que ser… Con tu puto ingenio me revuelves lo sentimientos… Pero los piratas y corsarios tienen razón si tienes un cuerpo candente y besas muy divino, ese beso creo que lo podre recordar como el primero, sí que estuvo muy bueno, ya no me acuerdo de Bubblegum y la Princesa Flama que me cambio por el estúpido Pan de Canela… Pero ¿Por qué eres diferente? ¿Por qué no sacas todas tus emociones de una vez? __¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?_

_La tua voce suona in questa canzone  
>Musica e parole emozioni che scrivo di noi<em>

* * *

><p>―<strong>Finn ¿Te encuentras bien?―<strong>pregunto un poco preocupada la morena.

―**Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?―**menciono el rubio.

―**Es que haces caras y pareces un lunático―**dijo muy divertida y él le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa**―Creó que hay que descansar, ya llevamos mucho caminando, voy a encender la fogata…―**la chica trajo unas ramas y encendió fuego**―Listo―**se puso su suéter.

―**Es lindo tener una fogata así…―**dijo sonrojándose**―**_**Vamos, Finn. Tienes que ser muy astuto, no pienses fracasar en esto, aunque nos falta muy poco para terminar la **_**misión―**pensaba, pero cuando despertó de sus pensamientos ella ya estaba dormida a un lado de él**―Descansa, Nico―**beso su mejilla y vio como una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de ella.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al salir el sol, ella fue la primera en despertar y descubrió que abrazaba el torso del joven rubio y él a sus caderas, se sonrojo mucho ¿Cómo carajos llegaron a esa posición? ¿Estuvieron dormidos todo el tiempo así? ¿Habrá algo de desayunar?...:

―_**Carajo, Nico ¿Qué te he dicho? No te puedes enamorar de él, tú te enamoras con la facilidad de una chica con amores platónicos, para variar no puedes enamorarte de él, aunque debes admitirlo es un chico muy apuesto, pelo de sol, ojos de océano, piel blanca y carácter adorable…―**_se acercaba a su boca, pero reacciono y se dirigió a su oído**― ¡Despierta Rubio Idiota!―**grito, pero lo que dijo Finn la sonrojo.

―**Cinco minutos más, Amor…―**eso fue lo que exclamo de la boca.

* * *

><p>Vero: ¡Uh…!<p>

Vivis: Lo dejamos siempre en la parte más fuerte…

¿Más fuerte?...

Vero: De que te quedas con la cara de WTF…

Vivis: En eso ella tiene razón…

Si ustedes lo dicen…

Las tres: Buscando el amor… DEJEN REVIEWS…


	8. Cap VIII

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… otro chapter… este chapter que fue divido en tres terminara… ósea que terminaré este fic… No, mentira… solo bromeo… me falta mucho por terminar… así que vamos por el termino de esto… Este fic está hecho de amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-8: Love is Here (parte III)<strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Qué había dicho? ¿Cinco minutos más, Amor? Esto sonrojo mucho a la morena y más al sentir el agarre más fuerte, miraba a ese Idiota babear por ese sueño, pero ella no se ilusionó. Sabía muy bien que él es demasiado bueno para ella, no podía tenerlo es como si fuera algo prohibido, lo chistoso del asunto es que ella no tenía que importarle, pero le importaba, sabía que ella era muy peligrosa para él y que sería mejor estar con alguien más, alguien que si le haría feliz.<p>

Despertó de sus pensamientos al notar que Finn comenzaba a despertar, la soltó de sus caderas y se frotó los ojos, sintió un abismo de perdición al quitar sus manos de sus caderas:

―**Al fin Despiertas, Rubio Idiota, tenemos que seguir…―**dijo como si nada, le dolía, le dolía mucho verle la cara y no poder tener su sonrisa, su risa que le alegraba todos los días. Pero podía imitarlo muy bien, eso fue lo bueno ser criada por piratas, es para que los demás no supieran lo que sientes en realidad**―****Andando―**se levantó y fue por su mochila.

― **¿No vamos a desayunar?―**pregunto mientras soltaba un bostezo.

―**Bien, ¿Qué traes para desayunar?―**argumento la morena dirigiéndose a Finn.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Caminaron en silencio, su tristeza aumentaba con cada paso ¿Pero qué tristeza? ¿Era la de no tener a su lindo Rubio Idiota a su lado y no por compromiso? o ¿Era de lo que descubriría al llegar a la aldea? Llegaron al lugar, donde había un arco de mármol blanco destruido y muchas casas consumidas por el fuego y hechas un gran desastre, sus ojos se tornaron grises, por impulso corrió, él la siguió. Se inclinó de rodillas, toco la tierra, él la miró podía sentir su tristeza:

―**Nico ¿Te encuentras bien?―**pregunto el rubio acercándose, ella se levantó rápido y lo abrazo, ese abrazo era muy cálido a pesar de que ella podía aportar una temperatura fría, su hombro escurría agua, un susurro lo estremeció.

―**Gracias, Finn. Tú eres el único que me puede ver llorar―**esos ojos cafés oscuros que aportaba la chica se llenaron de cristalina agua, él sentía sus lágrimas correr por su hombro.

_Seven days on the road_

_You are always my sole destination_

_Every step of the way sees me_

_Bringing my love back to you_

_And as time goes by_

_It becomes so clear_

_You are not alone_

_Love is here_

―**Ya, mucho por hoy, creo que eso es todo―**se apartó de él, sus mejillas estaban coloradas por llorar y se secaba los ojos con las manos.

― **¿Estas segura de hacer esto?―**pregunto con cierta preocupación.

―**Si…―**intento calmarse**―Si puedo Rubio Idiota, se acabó de llorar, debo de saber…―**se dirige a lo que parece las ruinas de un castillo.

Entraron a dicho castillo en ruinas, los pasillos se encontraban en silencio, miraban las paredes consumidas por los años sin color, cada pintura observaban con cierta curiosidad de obtener alguna información. A Nico le atrajo una donde aparecía una chica, más o menos de su edad, cabellos pelirrojos, tez pálida como la de una foca ártica y vestía de algo similar altos griegos. Lo que le llamaba más la atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos cafés oscuros la llamaron, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, quería resistirse, si la vieran sus hermanos dirían que era una llorona, se limitó a lanzar solo una lágrima, miro el grabado de oro, retiró el polvo con su mano y leyó el grabado que para su sorpresa…:

― **¡Hey, Nico! ¡Ven para acá…!―**dijo el rubio a lo lejos y haciendo una seña que viniera para ese lugar, salió de su trance y fue con él.

― **¿Qué pasa?―**preguntó la morena.

―**Mira y sorprendente…―**exclamo el chico quitando la sabana de una pintura destruida por la parte superior izquierdo donde debería de ir la cabeza de un hombre, aparecía otra vez el rostro de la mujer, pero de una edad aproximada de 19 o 20 con una bebé de tan solo un día de nacida, cabellos blancos y tez azul**―Y tiene un grabado incompleto "…, la reina Lariza y su primogénita Nicolet, la familia real"… eso significa que tú…―**alguien más completo la frase.

―**Soy la princesa de "Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado", vaya ya tengo dos honores y ni siquiera los ocupo…―**fue interrumpida.

― **¿Por qué no aparece el nombre del rey, su majestad?―**pregunto arrodillándose.

―**Párate, detesto los honores, fui criada por piratas, aunque haya nacido de reyes, no significa que me tienes que tratar como una princesa. Es asqueroso y escalofriante, a lo de tu pregunta, no estoy muy segura, parece que no le gustaban los humanos o algo por el estilo…― **dijo la chica.

―**Tal vez haya más pistas arriba ¿Me acompañas, Princesa?―**pregunto el rubio.

―**Que no me digas Princesa, Rubio Idiota…―**exclamo la chica muy molesta.

―**Solo si me dejas de decir Rubio Idiota…―**se defendió Finn subiendo la escalera.

―**Eso jamás, Rubio Idiota…―**abrieron la puerta.

El silencio reino, se trataba de una biblioteca, observaron los múltiples libros en los estantes polvorientos y quemados algunos por el impacto de la explosión. Se miraron por un instante para hacer la seña de separarse para buscar más pruebas, miraban cada lugar sin parpadear, al fin encontraron algo, en el centro de la biblioteca con el piso en forma de caracol blanco desteñido y casi destruido el diseño se encontraba una vitrina con cubierta de cristal, donde se ocultaba un tesoro desconocido, en su contenido había un cinturón de varios cristales de colores, con un lindo grabado de oro el cual decía…

_"Se restaura la tierra, se aleja la tristeza, que las mentiras no vuelvan y el reino prospero regresara"_

Eso fue lo que contenía, retiraron la cubierta de cristal y pusieron el cinturón con mucho cuidado a la mochila:

― **¿Escuchaste eso?―**pregunto Nicolet al oír unos pasos.

―**Sí, pensé que era mi imaginación…―**pusieron la mirada fija de donde posiblemente provenía el sonido, pudieron ver una figura oscura, pero al acercarse más resulto ser como un zombie negro que escurría baba verde.

― **¿Qué es esa cosa?―**argumento ella.

―**Es un dulce zombie, pero es muy diferente tal vez no están peli…―**escupe baba y derrite por completo una mesa junto con el piso**―Hable demasiado rápido, hay que huir…―**al momento de decir eso, la agarra de su mano para confirmar que no se separe de ella.

Sin avisar, estuvieron rodeados de un montón de "Dulces Zombies" pudieron escapar, pero para la mala suerte de Nico, tropezó y cayó sobre una piedra, pudieron correr lo más lejos posible, ya que ella podía imitar el dolor pulsante de su tobillo. Con un paso veloz y constante siguieron su curso de salir, Finn observo una estructura y con su espada la hizo caer logrando tener más tiempo…

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al estar a salvo, Finn miro a la morena que reposaba sobre una piedra, de su chaqueta saco el extraño brebaje color rojo, tomo un gran sorbo mientras el rubio la miraba con asco:

― **¿Por qué bebes eso?―**pregunto el rubio.

―**Cuando me caí, mi tobillo se fracturo, pero estará bien solo es una fractura…―**fue interrumpida.

―**Solo una fractura, Princesa se te puede infectar y no puedes andar así, déjame ver…―**le quito la bota y la media ensangrentada (**N/As**: El público sensible, por favor no leer esta parte, por su imaginación) hecha a pus por un lado, la sangre se secaba con rapidez, la piel desgarraba colgaba y goteaba sangre hasta se podía notar un poco su hueso y el musculo desgarrado**―Solo una fractura ¿no?―**saco los primeros auxilios y empezó a limpiar la herida.

― _**¿Por qué lo haces? Solo soy una carga para ti, dime ¿Por qué tienes que soportarme? ¿Lo haces por la rígida o por la fogosa? No lo sé, pero un chico tan lindo como tú no debería desperdiciar su tiempo en una basura como yo, no tengo salvación. Yo soy una marginada del mundo humilde y noble, tu amor por la gente te pondrá en peligro, ¿Por qué lo haces? Déjame morir y sabrás que el mundo será mejor para ti y los demás…―**_esos eran los pensamientos de Nicolet, no se merecía que la trataran así que Finn la tratara de esa manera, ella de cierta forma le atormentaba y le gustaba**-¿Por qué lo haces, Finn?―**pregunto al ver que su escolta termino su labor de limpiar su herida y ella le tocaba a las heridas del héroe.

―**Porque te quiero…―**sus mejillas se tornaron rojas carmesí al decirlo sin pensar, mientras ella pasaba el algodón con una fuerte carga de alcohol por su cara a él solo le toco rasguños.

― **¿Me quieres?―**pregunto seria.

―**Digo, como el amor que se tiene a una escolta a su princesa, solo ese amor, no creerás que sea la de amor amor…―**intentaba excluirse, pero lo que provocaba era tornar más rojas sus mejillas.

―**Que tontito eres, Finn―**río un poco, pero no como ella lo hacía de exagerado, sino que fue una risita dulce y adorable**―Yo también te quiero, pero como un amigo, Rubio Idiota―**termino de poner la última curita en la mejilla del rubio.

Su mano toco su mejilla, esa piel era una sensación deliciosa para las yemas de los dedos, él también rozo con sus dedos la mejilla morena, se quedaron viendo uno al otro. Nicolet observaba cada expresión del héroe podía sentir sus ojos azules como el cielo o la mar, su mano se posó por el mentón, él negó levemente hasta podía decirse que se comunicaban con la mirada, Finn también sostuvo el mentón de ella y lo acaricio. Esos ojos morenos podían sentirse tan humanos y tan cálidos. Acerco su mentón a su cara al igual que ella, fue un roce de labios hasta que al fin se convirtió en un beso, pero ese beso fue robado por el héroe de todo Ooo.

_Clouds are fading_

_The sun is shining_

_And the sky_

_Is turning blue_

Ese beso, ese beso de ladrón inexperto en robarlo era delicioso ¿Quién diría que fuera un buen alumno en el arte de robar besos? El alumno se volvió el maestro, ese beso sí que se hizo intenso. Pero ella se apartó con delicadeza, sin dejar de observar sus labios blancos y bandidos ¿Con que objetivo es robarle un beso a una pirata?:

― **¿Te olvidaste de la Princesa Flama?―**acariciaba el mentón con ultra delicadeza, quería que este momento duraba eternidades.

― **¿A quién…?―**pregunto Finn sin dejar de ver también sus labios morenos, eso labios que muchas veces le habían robado algo de ingenuidad a los suyos y ahora le tocaba robar lo que le pertenecía desde un principio, beso su frente, ella se apartó, dejo ese momento atrás**― ¿A dónde vas?―**pregunto que si sacar el traductor es "No te vayas, no me dejes en este mundo".

―**Tenemos que…―**siente el dolor pulsante otra vez, pero después sintió unas manos en sus caderas que la agarraban como tipo doncella secuestrada**― ¡****Bájame! Puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta, Rubio Idiota…―**menciono la chica algo molesta, no le gustaba ser damisela en apuros o que ocupaba ayuda.

―**Te tengo que cargar por tu bien, estas muy herida y necesitas mi ayuda…―**dijo el joven un poco serio y de cierta manera burlón.

― **¡Auxilió! ¡Auxilió! ¡Este Muchacho Me Quiere Violar…!―**gritaba con sus fuerzas, mientras Finn se ponía bien rojo como un tomate.

― **¿Sé podría callar, Princesa? Deje de hacer tanto escándalo…―**la chica le lanzo una mirada asesina, por obvios motivos de que la llamaran "Princesa".

―**No tienes los suficientes huevos para cogerme, eres un maricón violador…―**había encontrado otra forma de molestarlo, que era hacerlo pensar mal**.**

―**Deja de decir eso…―**dijo muy rojo, ya era caso perdido, la poca ingenuidad que le quedaba la perdió en ese viaje con ella.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al Dulce Palacio, tuvieron que llevar a Nicolet directo a enfermería, Finn tuvo que hacer un puto reporte de lo que paso. Claro que había omitido ciertas partes, ya que no contaría con detalles lo del lago subterráneo y sobre la relación algo estrecha que se forma entre la pitara y él. Al momento en que la pirata despertó ya que cuando iban a medio camino se le acabaron los insultos y los adjetivos para hacerlo malpensar y se quedó profundamente dormida, más aun cuando le dieron cierto medicamento adictivo que la hizo dormir de más. Miró la hora y sonrió en sus adentros, se fue a una "salida rápida". Mientras tanto cuando Finn llego a la habitación donde ella se encontraba con ramo de flores en la mano, no la encontró, le entro la desesperación, pero luego sintió un terrible susto:<p>

― **¡Boo!―**exclamo la chica, haciendo asustar al rubio**― ¿Cómo estás?―**pregunto con cierto sarcasmo la pirata.

―**Me siento de lo mejor, encontré un unicornio volador impulsado por galletas…―**era obvio que respondió de la misma manera.

―**Sé que muy pronto va ser la fecha de tú cumpleaños, así que te conseguí esto…―**le da un paquete con envoltorio de regalo azul y moño rojo.

― **¿Por qué me lo das ahora?―**pregunto el rubio.

―**Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños, Rubio Idiota…―**dijo la chica con seriedad, era cierto, estaba tan concentrado en la misión que no se percató de su cumpleaños, de seguro Jake lo esperaría con pastel y fiesta.

―**Lo voy abrir…―**anuncio mientras rasgaba el papel con cuidado, quito el moño, al encontrar la caja la abrió, para su sorpresa entre los papeles de colores pasteles había un gorrito de oso polar**―Es un nuevo gorrito de oso―**se lo midió sin basilar, para su sorpresa era muy grande, se le podía notar el cabello y su cuello.

― **¿No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar un oso malvado? Asesinarlo fue fácil, pero aunque te quede grande es lindo. Te hace resaltar el porque te digo Rubio Idiota…―**exclamo con una sonrisa.

―**Gracias, su majestad…―**como típico de él para todas las princesas le dio un beso en la mano, logrando sorprender a la chica que aparto su mano inmediatamente con cierto rubor en las mejillas**―Tendré que quedarme aquí…―**fue interrumpido.

―**Rubio Idiota. Me van atender bien, divierte en la fiesta ―**sonrió algo nerviosa, él no pudo evitar el sonrojo, obedeció y se fue.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Sintió algo de culpa de abandonarla por ir a una fiesta, para dejar de pensar en eso decidió ponerse los audífonos y dejar correr la radio aleatoriamente buscando una canción. Grave error. Ya que corría una canción que le recordaba a ella y a esa loca misión:

_Eres viaje que no tiene meta no busca un destino_

_Eres tierra de nadie donde me quedo contigo_

_Y me siento yo solo, pero sé cómo tu amor_

_Le encontraré_

Cambio la estación en busca de alguna otra canción que lo animara, otro gravísimo error, ya que corría la misma canción, solo que en italiano y lo detesto al buscar nuevamente y encontrarla otra vez, pero en inglés, las estaciones de radio conspiraron para hacerlo sentir idiota:

_Sei un viaggio che non ha nè meta nè destinazione_

_Sei la terra di mezzo dove ho lasciato il mio cuore_

_Cosi, sono solo anch'io come vivi tu_

_Cerco come te L'amore_

* * *

><p>Vero: Como nos encanta esta canción...<p>

Vivis: Somos adictas a Sonohra...

Ese es el nombre de la banda italiana...

Las tres: EN EL PROXIMO CHAPTER

Vero: En unas cuantas semanas es el cumpleaños de Nico...

Vivis: Pero ella ha desaparecido...

Y Finn está desesperado...

Las tres: La nueva Muerte... DEJEN REVIEWS...


	9. Cap IX

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… otro chapter de este loco y romántico fic… esta idea me salto al ver Billy y Mandy… Mentira, está inspirada en la canción "Historias de danzón y arrabal" de Alex Syntek… pero bueno también me inspiro Billy y Mandy… Pinche Huesos... Este fic está hecho de alucinación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-9: La nueva Muerte<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nico ya había salido del hospital, había pasado 2 semanas, no fue tan grave ya que ella podía regenerar su cuerpo herido, pero para su mala suerte era muy lento, si no tuviera eso tardaría mínimo 3 meses o hasta más. Para ella no era tanta importancia, pero para Finn sí. Faltaban solo unas semanas para qué cumpliera años Nicolet, quien diría que se harían muy buenos amigos, eso que hace unos aproximados nueve meses ellos se querían ahorcar, pero todo había cambiado, demasiado para el rubio que la ama como loco. Ella también lo ama como loca, pero sabe que no se merece eso.<p>

Fueron a su casa solo faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños, aunque Finn andaba preocupado por su comportamiento de ayer...

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

― _**¿Qué te sucede?―**__pregunto el joven rubio._

―_**Lo que pasa es que… desearía ver a mi padrino, pero no puedo, él tal vez nos hubiera dicho muchas cosas…―**__exclamo con un aura deprimente__**―**__**Además que no ha pasado nada emocionante desde la misión y me aburro ¿Y si volvemos a usar el hielo en los tejados?―**__sí que estaba muy aburrida._

―_**El doctor te dijo que nada de hacer travesuras por lo menos una semana, tienes que cuidar tu tobillo―**__dijo algo preocupado, se quedó congelada por un momento y sonrió de una manera maliciosa__**― ¿Qué pasa?―**__argumento raro por su comportamiento._

―_**Nada, solo que recordé algo y sonreí, eso es todo―**__aun tenía esa sonrisa maliciosa que adornaban sus labios._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

―**Nicolet―**toco la puerta el can amarillo**―Compadre, creo que no está en casa…―**miro por la ventana, y no encontró a nadie.

―**Eso no puede ser, yo soy su escolta, si ella no está adentro, de seguro esta en el Dulce Reino…―**con pies rápidos se dirigió a dicho Reino donde no la encontró.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 4 días desde que ella desapareció, pero para nuestro héroe era una eternidad, quería volverla a verla, pero no podía. No sabía dónde estaba, sus ojos miraron el horizonte ya que el sol se encontraba en la rutina de apagarse de nuevo y anunciar la llegada de la noche, el copo que aportaba en el cuello como collar lo aprisionaba en sus manos, su trance se perdió al ver una sombra entrar en una casa.<p>

Se dirigió con cautela hacia la casa, miro por la ventana a esa sombra, que en realidad era un ser con capucha negra desgastada hasta el suelo, saco una hoz y recorría la punta de la cama hasta la cabecera, quien se encontraba en la cama era un anciano ya muy viejo de piel verde pálido y cabellos plateados. La hoz le separo los labios de la boca y absorbió su alma:

―**Lo siento, pero es mi trabajo―**desapareció hecha polvo negro.

Finn no lograba digerir lo que acababa de ver, se fue alejando de la escena donde ocurrió ese hecho, con la idea retumbando en su cabeza, luego se le vino una triste idea ¿Y si ese ser tiene el alma de su amada pirata? No más como una pregunta fue una respuesta que se le clavo en la mente.

Corrió en busca del ser encapuchado, pero era en vano no sabía a donde se había ido, estaba demasiado segado por la ira de la posible respuesta de la desaparición de su amada. Al fin encontró otra vez el ser encapuchado, pudo notar que era más grande de lo que pensaba, más o menos como la altura de la Dulce Princesa:

― **¡Eres Un Hijo De Puta!―**grito dirigiéndose al encapuchado y dándole un golpe, pero para su mala suerte el ser la esquivo.

―**Espera, Finn, se dónde está Nicolet―**dijo el ser encapuchado.

― **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y la de ella?―**argumento con cierta desconfianza.

―**Vengo años tanto pasados como futuros, tu queridísima novia está en problemas entre el placer y la lujuria, tenemos que ayudarla o si no estará perdida para siempre…―**sus palabras sonaban muy sinceras, y esa voz le provocaba una calma por ser femenina.

― **¿Qué hay que hacer?―**pregunto el rubio.

―**Hay que ir a tu casa, solo necesitamos una esquina y si quieres puedes llevar a Jake―**sugirió la ser encapuchada.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

―**Bien muchachos, tomarse de las manos…―**obedecieron**―Ahora hagan bizcos…―**lo hicieron, pero en vez de llegar a la escalera del inframundo, llegaron directo al castillo de cristal en la sala del trono donde estaba otro ser de similar capucha**―Revélate ser del demonio, bueno… algo demoniaca, pero no tanto, solo haz lo ¿Sí?―**el ser sonrió y se quitó la capucha (**N/As: **Se cagarían de risa al ver la expresión de Finn y Jake).

―**Nicolet ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?―**pregunto Jake que había empezado a agarrar cierto lenguaje de su hermano.

― **¿Cómo saben mi nombre?―**pregunto, sus ojos eran rojos y su pupila era en forma punta diagonal curvada.

―**Princesa… ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?―**exclamo extrañado Finn.

―**Soy la mismísima muerte, siervo…―**llamo a un esqueleto que le quito su capa de inmediato y le entrego su hoz.

―**Jake ¿Qué le pasa a Nico, no nos reconoce?―**su pregunta fue contestada.

―**Está bajo el brebaje del poder, es una bebida que usa la muerte, no puede recordar lo que ha vivido en estos años, Finn tienes que salvarla…―**Finn se le quedo mirando**―Tú eres un Medicum, una persona que puede regenerarse y regenerar a otras al tenerlos cerca, tienes su hacerlo. Si sigue aquí probablemente ya no recuerda nada…―**el rubio fue con la dicha morena que no la recordaba.

―**Por favor recuerda, esto lo haré por tu propio bien―**le agarra el mentón y la besa, pero ese beso fue interrumpido por una bofetada.

―**Idiota ¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!? ¿¡Estés loco, Rubio Idiota…!?―**se mira la ropa**― ¿¡Que carajos llevo puesto!?―**pregunto al ver que llevaba un top negro, un cinturón café desgastado, una falda esponjada negra, medias de seda negros, botas hasta cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y unos guantes medios negros largos**―Sólo uso esto cuando visito a mi padrino…―**la encapuchada se acercó.

De la frente de Nico extrajo una luz blanca, ella perdió el conocimiento y cayó desmayada, Finn se le quedo mirando fijamente a la luz, la encapuchada lo hundió en la espalada del héroe, provocando que él se desmayara…:

―**Estarán bien, esa luz blanca que has presenciado, Jake. Es el espíritu y valor que ella tiene, ahora lo está compartiendo con Finn, es la única manera en que ellos dos den la frente ante a la maldad en el mundo… Y no habló de soló El Lich, ya sabe de la existencia de Nico y vendrá por ella…―**fue interrumpida.

― **¿Por qué?―**pregunto el can amarillo.

―**Ella aporta las almas en su nuca, las tiene guardadas cada una de esas almas, incluso la de su madre. Finn debe de prometer protegerla, porque esto es solo el comienzo… espero que puedan sobrevivir…―**abre dos portales, uno para regresar a su tiempo y el otro para que salgan los tres**―Nos veremos en otro tiempo…―**exclamo antes de irse prometiendo volver.

* * *

><p>El rubio abrió un poco los ojos, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sentía la pesada presencia de alguien, al abrirlos más logra que su cara se tiñe de rojo, un rojo vivo, en su pecho se encontraba la morena abrazándolo, era más que suficiente para ponerse rojo color tomate maduro, sin olvidar el caso de que es un hombre y comenzó a tener cierta dificultad con su "amiguito" por las simples cuestiones en las que vestía:<p>

―**N-Nicolet, despierta…―**su respiración se hizo muy agitada al igual que su corazón.

―**Cinco minutos más, Amor…―**lo abrazo más fuertemente, sus ojos se empezaron abrir, sus mejillas se coloraron, tenía en frente a ese rubio que tanto quería, sus caras se fueron acercando que podían sentir las mejillas arder con la intensidad de soles, estaban a tan pocos centímetros…

― **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nicolet!―**gritaron de emoción un montón de gente entrando, obvio que se apartaron fingiendo que nada paso, en cambio Jake mostraba una cara picara, los había dejado así a propósito.

― **¿Interrumpimos algo importante?―**exclamo Jake. Finn estaba colorado, pero de coraje, sospechaba que él tenía algo que ver con su encuentro tan cercano.

―**No sé, dímelo tú, Jake…―**dijo el rubio intentando no usar lenguaje fuerte.

―**Pues… Que comience la parranda, hoy cumples trece, Nicolet…―**ella sonrió, pero aún se le notaba el sonrojo, no podía creer lo que había soñado fue real que ella se había convertido en la muerte**―Y dime ¿Quieres un novio como regalo? Porque de seguro Finn estaría dispuesto…―**Jabón Volador Gigante Realista Ataca.

― **¡Cállate, Jake! ¡Solo cállate…!―**exclamo la chica morena.

―**Buen Tiro―**alago el héroe.

―**Nicolet…―**llamo una voz que no era nada más que la misma Muerte.

―**Padrino, es un gusto tenerte a ti…―**lo abrazo, muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

―**Espero que me perdones por usar el brebaje, necesitaba vacaciones y tu alejar el pensamiento…―**dijo dándole un pequeño obsequio.

―_**Entonces, el beso fue real―**_su cara se tornó completamente roja, miro al rubio que así trucos con la soda**―Gracias, Finn―**susurro para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Vero: Ya voy a terminar la saga...<p>

Vivis: El próximo chapter lo esperaba con ansias...

Si solo, falta decir...

Las tres: En el próximo chapter...

Vero: Finn se le hará de otorgar un título...

Vivis: Empezaran las amenazas de El Lich contra la heredera del tatuaje en la nuca...

Y será nuestro héroe que salve el día o no lo hará...

Las tres: Mi Único Propósito es Protegerte... DEJEN REVIEWS...


	10. Cap X

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… se diría que aquí se terminó mi saga… aunque nunca les avise como se llamó esa saga… bueno se los dirá el título… ya que soy media burrita a veces… Este chapter este hecho de valentía Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la Saga: «El Primer paso del Inicio»<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-10: Mi Único Propósito Es Protegerte... Fin de la saga: El primer paso del inicio...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Se despertó con pereza, sus ojos se abrían con pesadez, pero su boca tornaba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa fue por un sueño donde estaba ella involucrada. Se estiro los brazos y se fue a bañar, al terminar de bañarse y vestirse bajo las escaleras con el único objetivo de compartir el desayuno con su hermano:<p>

― **¿Aun no está listo?―**ante esa pregunta Jake niega**―Bien, sabes me tengo que ir…―**fue detenido por la mano de su amigo.

―**Eso no, jovencito ¿Te acuerdas la última vez que saliste sin desayunar?―**puso una cara picara.

―**No fue mi intensión―**se puso tan rojo como un tomate**―****No sabía que le había tocado un seno por error…―**se puso más rojo al recordar ese bochornoso momento donde por falta de desayunar le toco un seno a su amada o mejor dicho se había acurrucado en sus pechos fingiendo que se trataban de almohadas, a cambio recibió una tremenda paliza**―Eso fue un error, además estoy bien…―**dijo atragantándose de huevo revuelto.

―**Así, hoy me llamo ella…―**tuvo que esperar el momento en el que Finn tomaba jugo y lo escupiera**― ¿Qué es lo que me dijo que te digiera?―**pregunto con cierta "confusión" de recordar.

―**Amigo, recuerda, con eso no se juega…―**agito a su amigo con cierta desesperación.

―**No me agite, que no recuerdo nada…―**dejo de agitarlo tanto por el bien de Jake y el suyo**―Ya recordé, que se va a quedar unos días en el Reino Helado, ya sabes por lo de sus poderes, además no creo que quieras ir, te acuerdas lo que ocurrió…―**antes que terminara se levantó Finn.

―**Sí, no me lo recuerdes, pero aun así voy…―**su monologo fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Finn, lo contesta con unos audífonos**―Hola, Dulce Princesa… Nicolet, no podrá… Yo solo, pero ella también tiene que saber… Está bien, iré yo solo, adiós―**cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a la puerta**―Regreso más tarde, Jake―**anunció antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Finn, que gusto es volverte a ver, me digieren por ahí lo sucedido…―<strong>mueve las cejas de cierta forma picara.

― **¿De qué habla, Dulce Princesa?―**pregunto el joven rubio de 14.

―**No te hagas, que tú y la pirata son novios…―**miro el sonrojo que le ocasiono por el la menciono del oficio.

―**No somos novios… ¿Quién le dijo eso?―**exclamo nervioso.

―**Jake me dijo que ya se besaron hasta hizo un nombre de pareja «Finet» todos los dulces ciudadanos le agrada el nombre de la pareja…―**se detuvo al ver el sonrojo extremo del rubio (**N/As: **Nosotras informando a Jake).

―**Eso no es cierto, solo somos amigos...―**se excusó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

―**Bueno…―**dijo un poco avergonzada por su antiguo comentario**―Te llame por un asunto importante, el cinturón de cristal que me dieron en la misión, resulto ser algo más…―**se dirigen al laboratorio.

― **¿A qué se refieres?―**pregunto el rubio.

―**El cinturón de cristal que me trajeron es de un material raro, descubrí que esta hecho a la semejanza de un diamante que es el mineral más duro existe en Ooo. Pero este material rebasa los límites de los diamantes y es muy ligero…―**agarra un cojín morado y sobre él se encontraba el cinturón.

― **¿Por qué brilla?―**pregunto Finn al presenciar ante sus ojos un brillo dorado alrededor de dicho cinturón.

― **¿¡De que hablas Finn!? No está brillando…―**exclamo la gobernante, pero el héroe no la oía, era una tentación tocar dicho objeto, su mano empezó acercarse a el cinturón**―Finn ¿Tu puedes ver ese brillo?―**pregunto la princesa.

―**Sí y dice mi nombre también…―**la tentación lo derrotó, su mano toco el cinturón**―Pero… no pasó nada…―**dijo agarro confianza y lo alejo del cojín agarrándolo con más firmeza**― ¡Mierda!―**grito al sentir el cinturón adherirse a su brazo, el brillo dorado ya se hacía visible y con su luz dejo a ciegas el lugar por unos instantes**―Pero…―¿Qué carajos paso?―**pregunto al ver su brazo izquierdo, arriba del codo se encontraba un brazalete del mismo material que el cinturón.

―**Esto es muy raro, pero ¿No sientes otro cambio?―**interrogo al apreciar el dicho objeto en el brazo izquierdo de Finn.

―**Para nada, no me siento nada diferente…―**escucho una voz conocida, entre susurros y dialectos sombríos, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

―**Finn, espera…―**exclamo la ser de chicle siguiendo al héroe**.**

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Siguió su carrera, sin oír las órdenes de la dulce gobernante. Al fin llego a los límites del Dulce Reino, el cielo tenía un aspecto fresco, pero a la vez muy triste porque las nubes parecían el humo de los cigarros, grises y sin vida. Poco a poco se tornaban más oscuras las nubes, el viento asustaba a todos, susurraba con sombrías palabras y los mechones dorados que dejaba ver nuestro héroe eran alborotados por el mismo susurro maldito. Su respiración era algo agitada y no por haber corrido, sino porque tenía el terrible pensamiento que pasaría algo, escucho con más atención el viento. Algún instinto ancestral le decía que conocía esa voz, pero sabía que nunca lo oyó en su joven vida.

Sus ojos miraban el horizonte, las nubes fumadoras se hacían más grandes y más oscuras a su paso, una roca pequeña que estaba a un lado de él tembló, sintió que la vibración de la tierra aumentaba, su mirada por otro caso permanecía aun fija en el horizonte.

Al fin lo logro ver, un bulto que casi sobresalía de la tierra avanzaba con rapidez, los cuervos salían volando ya que sus hogares fueron arrancados por el mismo bulto, se podía oír el sonido perturbarte de las dichas aves que volaban para protegerse. El rubio quería que se acercara más rápido el dicho objeto oculto en la tierra, cuando parecía que iba atravesar el Reino, se desvío, pero nuestro héroe lo siguió. Pero no era un desvío mis queridos lectores. El bulto oculto rodeo el Dulce Reino, tapando las posibles salidas de los habitantes al cubrirlos con tierra, el rubio sabía muy bien que todo estaría perdido para este Reino sino hacia algo pronto. Al fin hubo un silencio, un silencio que hasta la misma bruja más despiadada de todo Ooo tendría un terrible escalofrío en la columna vertebral, sin avisar salió del escondite que era la tierra, apareció ante los ojos de tanto como los habitantes como los azules del rubio.

Un monstruo de aliento putrefacto, saliva verde que recorría por sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos, ojos morados como el fuego del Inframundo 4, su piel en su totalidad era negra y a la vez su textura era repugnante, parecía haber salido del lodo y su espalda estaba repleto de escamas puntiagudas negras:

―**Pero… ¿Qué eres?―**argumento en casi susurro, se escuchó el rugido ensordecedor del monstruo.

No se quedó como pendejo observando a la terrible criatura, la criatura al terminar de rugir se abalanzo sobre la dulce gente, pero no logro al sentir el golpe de nuestro héroe…:

―**No sé quien eres, pero te acabaré―**su espada se hizo presente, pero soltó una risa el monstruo.

―**Tonto, tu Estúpida espada no podrá derrotar al temible "Parásito del subterráneo", estuve muerto, pero ahora he resucitado y mi orden es acabar con la N en la nuca, así que es preferible que te quites―**menciono con voz de ultratumba, la baba aun escurría por sus dientes afilados y llegaron al suelo derritiéndolo por completo.

― **¿Y cómo le harás para encontrarlo? Además… No me importa que sea Estúpida, te derrotare con esta espada…―**empuño su espada y rebano por la mitad su cara, parecía haber acabado, pero no era así se regeneró el monstruo y le dio un golpe dejándolo volar hasta el techo del Palacio Dulce, dejándolo aturdido por unos momentos**―Es muy fuerte…―**comento adolorido por el golpe recibido en su abdomen**― ¿Cómo derrota…?―**se quedó en silencio al mirar abajo, pudo ver a su queridísima amada corriendo por su vida, en su espalda llevaba a una niña-paleta**― ¿Qué hace ella aquí?―**se preguntó con algo de coraje, porque no podía protegerla ahora en su estado.

―**Pequeña… ¿Dónde está tu hermana?―**interrogo la morena que corría buscando a la hermana pequeña de la niña-paleta.

―**Allí, la que tiene el chupete rojo y la pelota―**señalo la niña. Miraron con asombro la bestia que aparecía de un lado, aumento la velocidad la morena y abrazo a la niña pequeña.

― **¡Ah!―**gritaron las dos niñas al ver al ser intentar atacarlas, pero un campo de hielo se interpuso.

―**Descuiden, todo saldrá bien―**dijo con la respiración agitada, pero hablo muy pronto, el campo de hielo se deshizo de inmediato, se escuchó un rugido de la fiera antes de abrir su boca endemoniada y atacar.

― **¡No!―**grito Finn saltando hacia la fiera, no le importaba morir en el intento, tenía que protegerla, un resplandor blanco se hizo presente, segando a todos, el polvo se distribuyó en el aire, dejando una vista no clara.

Al fin se pudo ver la imagen con claridad, el rubio aparecía con la respiración agitada, debajo de sus pies se encontraba los rastros del temible "Parásito del subterráneo" que se desvanecían como el humo de los cigarros, en sus manos vendados empañaba una espada, pero no era su confiable espada. Esta espada era muy diferente. Era en forma del mango parecida a la que le regalo su padre, solo que de color dorado y al final del mango había dos plumas de blanco y negro con una hoja de olivo enrollada en el mango, el filo de la espada era de un color cristal, poco ancha y con múltiples niveles de filos.

Ella se le quedo mirando fijo, su playera azul se había rasgado un poco y dejaba ver algo la piel blanca de Finn, pero le llamo la atención su espalda, había algo negro en su espalda que ella pudo detectar. Finn se quedó mirando los restos que desparecían como humo de cigarrillo, le llamo mucho la atención lo que aportaba en las manos, era una espada de lo más espectacular, dejo de admirarla al sentir que era observado:

―**Descuiden ya me encargué del monstruo… Nico…―**fue interrumpido por las dos chiquillas paletas.

―**Muchas gracias, la verdad no sé porque dice que usted es mala, pero no lo es, me ayudo a salvar mi hermana…―**dijo la niña-paleta de envoltura morada agarrada de la mano de su pequeña hermana de envoltura amarilla y pecas.

―**Te equivocas, yo soy una pirata...―**exclamo en tono nervioso la morena poniéndose roja, cruzo sus brazos y voltio para otro lado.

―**Claro que no, es una buena persona y una bonita chica, por eso su novio la vino ayudar, gracias por todo…―**le abrazo las piernas, ella solo tornaba más sus mejillas rojas, no sabía que decir.

― **¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio…―**se excusó ultra-roja y no era la única.

― **¿Aun no lo son? Pues deberían hacen una linda pareja…―**dejo de abrazarla y junto las manos de Finn y Nicolet**―Además si se casan tendría los hijos más lindos de todo Ooo, adiós y gracias―**menciono como último llevándose a su hermana.

―**Al parecer ya nos quieren hacer boda, pero a lo que iba… ¿Te encuentras bien?―**pregunto el rubio un poco ruborizado.

―**Si ¿Te puedes quitar la playera?―**exclamo seria, pero el rubio se puso más rojo que de costumbre.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

―**Finn ¿Por qué te escondes en mi mesa?―**argumento la ser de chicle al encontrar al rubio en posición fetal debajo de su mesa de laboratorio.

―**Es que Nico me quiere quitar la playera…―**comento un poco ruborizado.

―**No me digas que ella quiere y no le quieres…―**fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta.

―**Ven para acá―**la morena se abalanzo**―Solo te pedí que te quitarás la playera y te vas corriendo―**al fin logro quitarle la prenda y lo voltio boca abajo, en su espalda había un tatuaje de unas alas remarcadas y detallistas de henna negra en el centro había un sol y una luna.

―**Finn, no sabía que tenías esos tatuajes―**menciono sorprendida la gobernante.

―**Estos tatuajes son por eso…―**exclamo la morena incorporándose y señalando el brazalete de cristal**―Finn eres un Medicum de sangre noble ahora todo tiene sentido―**dijo la morena.

― **¿Que es un Medicum?―**pregunto Bubblegum llevando a la mano una libreta de notas.

―**Vaya que tonta eres, un Medicum significa Sanador en Latín, esa antigua lengua que tengo de legado. Se decía que ellos no eran parte de la tribu que en su mayoría eran humanos, pero fueron desterrados al tener presente su traición, el cinturón de cristal fue perteneciente al más valeroso y fuerte Medicum, se dice que él dejo este legado al próximo Medicum que cumplieran con su sangre y protegería al futuro soberano, al parecer tu tatarabuelo fue un Medicum y ahora aportas su espada…―**fue interrumpida.

―**Entonces significa que Mi Único Propósito es Protegerte, lo siento Nico. Pero al parecer no te podrás librar de mí…―**dijo en cierto tono divertido.

―**Que chistosito me saliste, genial ahora tengo que lidiar un Medicum, solo avísame cuando te duela la espalda, por lo que se del libro tu solo proteges y curas eso es todo…―**fue interrumpida.

― **¿Por qué el monstruo andaba buscando por órdenes del quien lo resucito a alguien con la N en la nuca?―**pregunto la ser de chicle.

―**Nico era a quien buscaba, tienes una marca de nacimiento en la nuca con la letra N, pero ¿Por qué te busca solo a ti?―**la duda se hacía más grande.

* * *

><p>En un lugar más alejado, se encontraba un ser oscuro cuyo rostro y físico no se pueden mencionar por lo oscuro del entorno, lo único que se veía era una llamarada de fuego verde y ese ser quemaba un muñeco hecho a mano parecido a la pirata:<p>

―_**Muy pronto te volveré a ver, sé que no me recordaras, pero yo te recuerdo muy bien, como has crecido, eres una chica divina de matar. Será un gusto acabar con tu vida, recuperare lo que me pertenece, el Idiota de Finn quien lo diría es un Medicum, el cuarto descendiente de Diaval, pero él no se interpondrá entre mi casería, sé que poco a poco él se podrá fuerte para la batalla y tú también lo harás, pero yo me haré también muy poderoso y podre acabar con sus vidas, será exquisito, no solo la de ustedes, pronto tendrán compañía en el más allá―**_soltó una sonora carcajada diabólica, ya que muy pronto se encontrarían.

* * *

><p>Vero: Tan Taan Taaan...<p>

Vivis: Nos inspiramos demasiado en los detalles del monstruo...

Y casi no nos fijamos en lo cómico...

Las tres: EN LA PROXIMA SAGA...

Vero: Habrá muchos villanos...

Vivis: Una rivalidad existirá entre el Medicum Finn y el pretendiente de Nico...

Y existirá alguien que pueda aclarar dudas en el desierto...

Las tres: No se pierdan la saga: Las Batallas de Luz... Primer capítulo: Un cuento de Nicolás... DEJEN REVIEWS...


	11. CapXI:Saga:Batallas de Luz

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… aquí con la nueva saga… esta saga tendrá mucha aventura, comedia, situaciones pervertidas (En el caso de tanto los hombres como Nico)… entre muchas otras cosas… este chapter será el principio de una rivalidad entre nuestro Medicum Finn y un joven corsario… Corsarios: Son semejantes a piratas, pero su botín lo reparten a un pequeño trozo a la reina o rey… Saben más de historia conmigo que en la escuela… Punto… Este fic está hecho de rivalidad Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga: «Batallas de Luz»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter-11: El cuento de Nicolás...<em>**

* * *

><p>Nico montaba un delfín por el espacio grumoso, acompañado de Finn que montaba a un gato que por el trasero le salía un arcoíris, Jake estaba conduciendo un auto deportivo y la Reina Helada iba volando con su cabello:<p>

**―Eres genial, con tu ayuda logramos detener a esos malhechores, Reina Helada―**dijo el rubio poniendo unos ojos brillosos.

**―No hay que agradecer muchachos, esos osos de gomita no podrán atacar otra vez a…****―**fue interrumpido por uno grito de un cocodrilo devorador de almas.

**(…)**

**― ¿Qué te sucede, Príncipe Mora?―**pregunto Simone, que leía una de sus historias a los príncipes que secuestraba, aunque ahora vestía con su tipo ropa de humana.

**―Mamá… ¿Qué mierda haces?―**argumento un sexy muchacho de cabellos rizados morenos, piel morena y ojos cafés, sin olvidar su vestimenta pirata**―Ma' prometiste que ya no robarías príncipes…―**fue interrumpido por la mujer de cabellos blancos.

**―Y tú prometiste que ya no robarías…―**se excusó algo molesta Simone por la maña que heredo.

**―Me has visto alguna vez que he robado algo…―**movió los brazos y de sus mangas salieron objetos valiosos**―No sé cómo llego eso ahí…―**río nervioso.

**―De tal palo, tal astilla…―**comento el príncipe del Espacio Grumoso.

**―Tú te callas que no sabes nada. Mamá a dormir…―**y como si fuera una niña se fue a dormir, pero antes de salir apareció una chica de cabellos rubios que dejaba ver por su nuevo gorrito de conejo.

**―Reina Helada…―**sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y voltio**―Mierda, lo siento Nick, se me olvido que es tu madre―**río nerviosa.

**―No es cierto…―**exclamo una gata entrando al castillo**―Solo le hechas la culpa a que no lo recuerdas, solo para ver a…―**la rubia le cubre la boca a la gata.

**― ¡Oigan!―**menciono molesto al ver a los príncipes**― ¿Por qué siguen aquí? Ya les abría las jaulas así que vayan a ver que puso la marrana…―**empezó a empujar, pero se resistieron.

**―No nos iremos, a no ser que nos cuentes una historia de Finn y Jake…―**exigió el Príncipe anillo de Compromiso.

**―Anda Nick, lo tienes que hacer…―**inquirió Fionna.

**―Lo haré para que dejen de lloriquear bola de maricas, Rubia Idiota y gata desnutrida…―**se sienta en el sofá de hielo y se acomoda su sombrero pirata ocultando los ojos**―Esta es la historia de una rivalidad que empezará…**

**_-.*-.*-.*-_**

Nicolet se encontraba en los arbustos, veía en el horizonte al océano y a su lado una pequeña barca, por los acontecidos que paso era obvio que fuera obligada a remediar cuanto antes el problema en el que la metió su padre Barba Azul, sin basilar corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar el muelle, pero para su mala suerte Finn y Jake la detuvieron:

**―Nico, no puedes ir al océano ¿Qué es esa cosa tan importante que tienes que arreglar?―**pregunto el rubio.

**―No es tu problema, tú solo apártate del camino y nadie saldrá herido ¿Sí?―**dijo con mala gana y escupió en los ojos de Jake, haciendo que él la soltara y pudiera llegar a la embarcación pequeña**―Lo siento, pero este problema lo tengo que resolver yo sola―**exclamo como último la chica y con sus poderes uso su viento helado para ir más rápido.

**― ¿Qué le pasa…?―**miro abajo y descubrió que se le cayó una bola de papel, sin tomarle importancia la desenvolvió y la leyó.

Parecía una carta común y corriente para notificar algo. Pero no esperaba que se tratara de algo parecido a eso, cuando llego a la parte «Se ha comprometido oficialmente con el joven corsario» abrí los ojos en par y una rabia lo hizo perder el sentido de lo lógico, por lo que se mareo un poco al tomar la iniciativa de nadar hasta alcanzar. Grave error de su parte, ya que pasaba otra barca que lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente:

**―**** ¡Hermanito! ¡Despierta, Finn! ¡Hermanito debes de…!―**esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo distinguir de Jake antes de adentrarse al ambiente negro.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Poco a poco empezó a despertar, sintió la cabeza dolida y los oídos seguían algo aturdidos, pero después de un tiempo para adaptarse al nuevo entorno logró percibir el sonido que emitían las gaviotas, el olor a ron y agua salada. Jake se acercó ocultando su ojo en parche y amarrándose firmemente una pañoleta en la cabeza de color rojo:

**―Jake… ¿Dónde estamos?―**pregunto Finn mientras intentaba levantarse, pero fue difícil ya que se movía el piso.

**―En un barco taxi, este nos llevara a la feria de "El Cofre de Oro" para que le puedas decir adiós a tu amor…―**explico Jake ayudando a Finn a pararse.

**― ¿Cómo que adiós?―**interrogo el rubio molesto.

**―Pues no harás nada para detener el compromiso. Eres muy cobarde para decirle lo que sientes, eres valiente ante cualquier monstruo o amenaza en todo Ooo, pero eres un completo gallina al declarar tus sentimientos a la chica que ten gusta…―**fue silenciado por el mismo Finn.

**―Eso no, se lo diré aunque tenga que interrumpir la boda…―**fue interrumpido.

**―Ya llegamos―**exclamo el conductor de la ancha**―La Feria de "El Cofre de Oro" son dos botellas de Ron…―**Jake le da dichas botellas, Finn sin esperar salto hacia el muelle y corrió en busca de la posible iglesia.

Vio a tanta gente de diversas vestimentas piratas, buscando a la chica de cabellos morenos y dueña de su corazón, se tropezó con un muchacho de cabellos rojos y piel gris:

**―Estúpido, fíjate por donde vas…―**gruño el muchacho enojado.

**―No estoy aquí para tus putas quejas, dime…―**agarra el joven del cuello de la camisa**― ¿Dónde se hará el compromiso de Nicolet?―**pregunto algo apurado.

**― ¡Wow! Chico, es por allá…―**señalo con el dedo una cabaña atrás de ellos**―Todos estamos muy tristes por su compromiso por la estúpida ley de El Paluvë, todos sabemos por experiencia que la chica valía oro…**

**― ¿A qué carajos te refieres?―**no le gusta lo que acababa de insinuar.

**―A que es una hermosura de piel, aunque ninguno se ha metido con ella en la cama, es un ser divino en el arte de besar. Pero para la mala suerte de todos no podemos tocar sus tierras prometidas sin recibir a cambio una paliza, que suerte de Gonner…―**recibió una golpiza de parte del rubio.

El rubio no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le dijo el joven pirata, la puerta estaba cerrada, sin importar la privacidad empuño su espada, no la de cristal ya que no sabía dominarla a parte que no supo cómo la invoco. Quiso rebanar la puerta en varias partes, fue en vano ya que esa puerta fue bautizada con el Ron más fuerte que tenían, fue a un lado de la cabaña buscando una ventana. Miro por la ventana donde había un muchacho alto de cabellos azules marinos y piel verde, tocando las manos de su amada morena, ella mantenía el ceño fruncido, no pudo más rebano la ventana:

**―Rubio Idiota, Te dije…―**sus mejillas se coloraron de carmesí, el héroe la tenía entre sus brazos**―Finn, Suéltame―**ordeno.

**―No, Eres mía y de nadie más, yo te quiero y no ese te quiero de amigos. Yo… me gustas mucho, demasiado para que ese cretino te vaya a llevar…―**señalo al joven alto, sus ojos se empapaban de agua, no quería perderla, no ahora y nunca.

**―F-Finn, es muy buena tu actuación, pero no quiero que me ayudes es un asunto que yo solo debo resolver…―**se negaba, se negaba en la mente que él la quería**―Además el muchacho es mi hermano…―**al fin se apartó del abrazo.

**― ¿Es tu hermano…?―**miro a Nico y después al joven**―Pues no se parecen…―**comento el héroe.

**―Descuida, ella es adoptada así que no importa… ¿Tienes hambre?―**pregunto el joven muchacho peli-azul.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**―Los piratas sí que tienen unos excelentes modales…―**exclamo sarcásticamente Jake que miraba a la familia de Nico comer, era desagradable.

**― ¿¡Por qué Coño están mirando!?―**interrogo la morena con comida en la boca.

**―Hija, estas comiendo con las manos, por lo general te llevabas el plato a la boca…―**inquirió el Rey Barba Azul, poniendo los codos en la mesa con una expresión de confusión.

**―Sin mencionar que has masticado con la boca cerrada…―**dijo el hijo mediano de Barba Azul, Brando.

**―Y que estás cruzada de piernas…―**comento el mayor dándole un coscorrón a el que hablo antes.

**― ¿¡Quién eres y que le hiciste a Nicolet!?―**gritaron los tres con los ojos enormes.

**― ¡Jódanse…!―**les mostró el dedo de en medio**―Carajo, sigo siendo la misma, sigan criticándome y mi pinche pistola que está bien perra se los cojera a cada uno de ustedes con mucho placer…―**da unos disparos en el aire, pone los pies en la mesa, después se oyen unas carcajadas de parte de los tres.

**―Estos tipos están locos…―**susurro Jake a Finn.

**―Sigues siendo la misma, aun después de que salgas con este tipejo…―**exclamo el mayor señalo a Finn, mientras ella escupía su Ron.

**― ¿¡Quién carajos dijo que soy su novia!?―**pregunto a la defensiva.

**―Por la hermosa escena romántica que armaron…―**respondió con los ojos de corazón y con sus manos los aprisiono para que se acercaran más, pero por una extraña razón Nico desapareció ante sus ojos, al fin vieron al causante**.**

**― ¿¡Quién eres!?―**grito furioso Finn al ver a un joven que tenía a la morena en sus brazos, era un joven de cabello azabache que era cubierto por un sombrero con pluma, su piel tenía la apariencia de escamas anaranjadas, ojos grises, vestía como típico de los piratas solo que su chaleco era de un color morado.

**― ¿¡Gonner!?...―**exclamo sorprendida la morena**―L-La última ve-vez que te vi-i… usabas frenos y no controlabas tus alergias…―**no supo el causante de que sus mejillas comenzaran a teñirse de un notable rojo (**N/As**: Claro que sí, el pinche corsario está para violarlo).

**―Nicolet, pensé que te olvidaste de mí, pero al parecer te deje un buen recuerdo…―**sus dedos acariciaron los labios de la chica**―Lo malo es que soy el único que no ha probado esos labios de canela…―**no pudo más y la besó, obvio que cierto rubio se retorcía de celos y más cuando veía que ella lo disfrutaba, pero después sonrió al ver que se cayó de esa plataforma y caí a la otra.

**―Maldito degenerado, pinche dragón tenías que ser…―**él se incorpora adolorido dejando ver sus cuernos y su cola que termina en pico color verde** ―Maldito bastardo…―**bajo de un saltó**―Me tenías que quitar el puto listón de la camisa degenerado. Eres un pervertido…―**se amarraba el listón que era de color dorado de su camisa verde.

**― ¡Hay vamos, Nico! Solo quería una lamida y una marca, eso era todo, tonta…―**le iba a dar un coscorrón, pero fue detenido por ella y se lo pasó por la espalda.

**―Sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo que no puede defenderse por su propia cuenta, un gran pervertido y un idiota orgulloso, aunque tu apariencia sea la de un buen tipo…―**al fin lo suelta el puño del dragón.

**―Y tú sigues siendo la misma chica fría, indiferente, busca problemas, grosera y algo puta, aunque has cambiado demasiado. Recuerdo cuando tenías el cabello blanco, la piel azul…―**con una de sus manos aprisiono a uno de los senos de la chica**―Y eras una tabla muy firme de…―**fue interrumpido al recibir un puñetazo de parte de Finn**― ¿Qué te pasa Idiota?―**grito furioso sobándose la mejilla.

**―No toques así a Nicolet, no te lo permitiré…―**dijo el rubio hecho una bestia, obvio que estaría enojado no solo por besarla, sino también por tener el descaro de tocar de esa manera.

**―Puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana, ya que pronto será mi mujer…―**río un poco y mostró unos dientes filosos**― ¿Tú eres el novio de mi prometida? bueno las reglas tienen que ser justas…―**fue interrumpido por el mismo rubio.

**―No quise preguntar, pero ¿Qué reglas?―**sus mejillas estaban coloradas, aun no sabía nada del El Paluvë.

**―Es entendible que Nico no te lo contó. Los padres se enfrentan si gana el que hizo la propuesta se casan, pero si gana el otro no lo hacen, es muy simple, pero si tiene pareja deben de pelear para saber quién será de su propiedad…―**dijo sacando una espada de color verde esmeralda.

**―Me parece bien…―**empieza una lucha entre ellos, donde las cuchillas y el sonido de estas mismas al chocar se escuchan con gran estruendo.

**― ¿No te molesta que te tomen como trofeo?―**pregunto Jake a Nico.

**―La verdad, sí y mucho…―**por primera vez Jake veía la manera tan fría que podía tornarse la mirada de ella, sin decir nada más se paró, camino hasta ellos y los congeló**―Paren, a ti te congele porque te dije que yo lo resolvería, Jake y tú no debieron involucrarse en esto. Y a ti porque eres un aprovechador se dé buena fuente que intoxicaron a Barba Azul para que perdiera, es lo típico de los corsarios al momento de proclamar un Paluvë…―**chasqueo los dedos y desapareció el hielo.

**―_Ah esto se refería Gonner con lo de fría e indiferente chica, parece como si una pisca de su alma y personalidad se esfumará dejando ver esa mirada café, fría y calculadora. Ni modo hermanito…―_**pensaba Jake mientras se comía un Hot-dog.

**―Pero aún me debes esa cita…―**exigió el joven dragón incorporándose.

**― ¿¡Cita!? Dime que está mintiendo…―**menciono Finn.

**―La verdad no…―**se rasco la nuca con un poco de vergüenza.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Los barcos se alejaban uno del otro, la chica de tan solo diez de edad miraba a su amigo, aun recordaba que ese estúpido ogro la hubiera comido, pero no lo hizo ya que el idiota de su mejor amigo le escupió una bola de fuego y se quemó, sobrevivieron a esa experiencia, aun podía verlo, pudo oír su grito:_

**_―Tonta, me debes una cita…―_**_grito triunfante ya que en esa época no era muy atractivo._

**_―Te la daré cuando seas muy fuerte y dejes de ser un cobarde, te lo juró, además de dejar de usar frenos y te quites de tus alergias…―_**_se iba a dar la media vuelta, pero fue detenida por otro grito._

**_― ¿¡Por qué!?―_**_grito el joven muchacho de once años._

**_―Para nos podremos besar mejor, Idiota…―_**_respondió, aunque ya no lo podía ver bien, podía notar ese calor que aportaba en las mejillas él, y no era porque era un dragón._

**_-.*-.*-.*-_**

**―Se podría decir que es el Fin…―**exclamo Nicolás.

**―Pero, ¿Qué paso con Finn? ¿Nico aceptara esa cita? ¿De dónde saco Jake el Hot-dog?―**se preguntaron los príncipes.

**―Mi vida―**grito una chica de similar apariencia a Gonner, pero con un pañuelo en la cabeza sobresaliendo sus cuernos, por lo tanto ella abraza a Nicolás con fuerza.

**―Gonnar, te puedes retirar de Nick en este momento…―**advirtió Fionna mientras se arremangaba las mangas, pero lo único que recibió fue que la corsaria sacara su lengua similar a la de una serpiente.

**―No lo haré, Nick y yo tenemos una cita…―**se acercó al oído del moreno**―Espero que lleguemos al arte de la cama…―**susurro, pero obvio que una rubia no aguanto más y la quería lejos de él.

**―Déjalo en paz…―**exclamo enojada mientras jalaba con fuerza el agarre que tenía la chica dragón en brazo de Nick.

**―Ya vayan a ver que puso la marrana ahora saben el final…―**dijo en un tono frío, haciendo correr a los príncipes a sus "castillos".

* * *

><p>Vero: Empieza la rivalidad…<p>

Vivis: Entre un humano y un dragón…

Entre un Medicum y un Corsario…

Las tres: En el siguiente chapter…

Vero: Los muchachos descubren una ruta…

Vivis: Una ruta secreta en el desierto…

Yo: Y una chica les dirá lo que su secreto…

Las tres: No se pierdan "La Receptora"… Dejen reviews…

**Amaisupresh: **Bueno casi resulto un chico pirata… aunque es un corsario que es muy diferente… y la variar es un dragón… mi imaginación sobre pasa mis límites… Pero descuida no se quedara con ella… o quizás ¿sí?... ¿Quién haría mejor pareja?... gracias por dejar reviews…

**Kratoz1337: **Gracias, es un halago por así decirlo sobre mi historia… espero que te haya gustado este capítulo… gracias por el review…

**Angela-Li Raul-Maverel: **Aun falta más cosas por descubrir de nuestros protagonistas… y más secretos que hay que guardar… gracias por dejar review…

**MasterWarriormon: **Si a mis otras yo y a mí nos encantan… pero no es que no nos guste las demás parejas… solo que queremos tener variedad… gracias por tu review…


	12. Cap XII

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… en esta Saga lo más probable es que se base en 15 capítulos… pero no estoy segura de esto…

Carolina: Deja tanta cháchara y escribe…

Así, les presento a mi hermana la pecosa, Pecosa Lectores, Lectores Pecosa…

Carolina: Este chapter lo quiero, escribe…

Bueno no soy tan dueña de mis OC's uno es de mi hermana, y quiere que se lo ponga, ya que estoy escribiendo mis fics en su Tablet ya que se rompió la mía desde Marzo TT-TT…

Carolina: Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano…

Eso iba a decir…

Carolina: Te gane Ja-ja *imitación de Nelson de los Simpsons*… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-12: La Receptora…<strong>_

* * *

><p>―<strong>Buenos días Ni…―<strong>no termino la oración Finn ya que sintió la presencia de alguien en su espalda, frunció el ceño**― ¿Qué quieres Estúpida lagartija subdesarrollada?―**sus ojos rodaron, pero su cara ardió de coraje al ver a su rival muy cerca de ella.

―**Pues a saludar a mi "novia"…―**dijo acercándose a la morena que plácidamente leía el "Enquiridión Dorado".

―**No es tu novia―**empuño su espada de Finn**―Y nunca lo será…―**antes que pudiera rebanar al dragón, fue interrumpido.

―**Oigan par de Idiotas pueden dejar de pelear, Gonner no has venido para presumir. Me tienes que sanar…―**ordeno en seco con una expresión fría.

¿Sanar? ¿Pero ese no era el trabajo de Finn? Finn se acercó un poco molesto, vio que ella tenía una venda en su brazo izquierdo, el dragón corsario fue quitándola muy despacio dejando ver una quemadura muy grave, el azabache saco su lengua de serpiente y lamió la quemadura. Al igual que Finn, Nico también hizo un gesto de asco. Pero al retirar la lengua la quemadura casi desapareció, solo quedaba muy poco de ella:

―**Eso fue repugnante…―**comento la morena, acomodándose otra vez la venda, pero el rubio intervino logrando que él terminara de acomodarle la venda.

― **¿Qué rayos fue eso?―**pregunto el rubio.

―**La saliva de Dragón es efectiva para las quemaduras causadas por el mismo dragón…―**explico Nicolet con una expresión de enojo, pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

―**Entonces ¡Gonner te hizo esto!―**grito el héroe.

―**Fue un accidente, yo no la lastimaría así, puedo ser peor…―**pero no pudo terminar de explicar Gonner ya que Finn le dio un golpe, pero el dragón lo detuvo con la mano**―Escúchame Idiota, yo no le haría nada malo a ella, no se lo merece y la quiero, así que no te interpongas…―**soltó el puño de Finn.

― **¿¡Pero te lastimo Nicolet!?―**exclamo el rubio dirigiéndose a la morena, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

―**Oigan Idiotas, Aquí arriba…―**anuncio la morena arriba del árbol**― ¿Nos vamos al desierto o nos quedamos aquí?―**invito de cierta manera peculiar.

― **¿Al desierto?―**pregunto Finn, Nicolet bajo muy rápido del árbol y abrió el libro.

―**Se dice que los creadores de las espadas legendarias, son aldeanos de los "Pájaros Gloriosos". Pero su población ha sido repudiada por los demonios, aún pueden quedar sobrevivientes, también ellos cuidan de una ruta secreta…―**explico rápido para luego cerrar el libro y dar media vuelta** ―Vámonos al desierto…―**exclamo con aires de guía.

―**Te sigo, linda…―**el pelinegro fue detenido por el rubio.

― **¿Te sigo linda?―**pregunto el rubio con un aura maligna**―No nos seguirás…―**fue interrumpido.

―**Pues ya le entre, Nico me dijo todo. Escoltita de Cuarta, la quiero apoyar, para eso son los amigos, pero espero ser en el futuro algo más que eso y no se te hará muy fácil deshacerte de mí…―**advirtió apartándose del rubio siguiendo a la morena. Finn solo frunció el ceño, pero pensaba que también Gonner no se le haría fácil deshacerse de él.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

El desierto, el peor lugar para la suelas de las botas de nuestros protagonistas de este capítulo, pero eso no era lo peor ya que existía el sofócate calor queriendo adentrarse en los pulmones de cada uno y ahogarlos hasta el merced que comenzaran a ver espejismos, menos para el corsario dragón ya que se sentía muy familiarizado con el entorno cálido y sofocante:

―**Vamos, no es tan malo…―**dijo el pelinegro.

―**Lo dices por ti Gonner, eres un dragón y para ti es como el paraíso―**dijo la morena que estaba muy acalorada.

―**Vamos, Nico. Tu puedes…―**intento animar a la chica el dragón, por mientras noto algo en el horizonte**― ****¿Mencionaste que la aldea y la ruta estaban cerca de un arco de roca?―**sintió una brisa fría, volteó a ver a la chica, pero solo encontró al rubio intentar incorporarse.

―**Genial, tuvo que correr―**menciono algo fatigado Finn.

Los dos siguieron a la chica, que se había detenido por completo, era como si no se moviera, quisieron llamarla, pero nada, era como si los ignoraba ampliamente:

―**Nico, ¿te encuentras bien?―**pregunto el azabache, tocando su hombro, ella voltio.

―**Nico…―**el rubio se puso de colores, era abrazado por la morena, pero el azabache también era abrazado por ella.

―**Muchachos, ¿Por qué están aquí los dos?―**su voz parecía confundida y su mirada desorientada.

―**Genial, esta ebria…―**explico el azabache.

― **¿Cómo lo sabes?―**pregunto el rubio.

―**He ido con ella al "Festival del Ron y Cerveza" y se cómo llega a ponerse de ebria…―**dijo riendo un poco por la última vez que la vio en ese estado.

―**Vamos, muchachos…―**dejo de abrazarlos**―No es tiempo para sus estúpidas conversaciones, hay que seguir al gordo amarillo…―**ordeno la chica entre el hipo.

― **¿Con que se habrá puesto ebria?―**se preguntaba el rubio.

―**Tal vez con eso―**dijo señalado un arbusto en forma de palmera con unas moras rojas**―Son moras "Porcelana Roja" me las enseño papá de pequeño su efecto es mostrar una borrachera hasta el anochecer, es cuando el que las ingirió agoniza y muere…**

―**Muchachos ¿Alguien me puede dar Sexo…?―**interrogo la chica ebria.

―**Solo hay que aprovechar, ¿no?―**pregunto el dragón quitándose el cinturón, pero recibió una golpiza tremenda del rubio**―Me hubieras dicho que querías ser el primero…―**exclamo, esas palabras los hizo pensar muchas cosas, pero Finn fue el primero en reaccionar.

―**No se lo puedo hacer aquí y sin protección, además se va a morir…―**dijo el rubio intentando buscar una solución prudente.

―**Si nadie me lo va hacer, entonces me voy hacer…―**saco un agitador de Martini de ahí saco una brebaje y bebió el contenido**―Rico, sabe muy bueno "*Sexo de piña*"―**menciono en forma armoniosa mientras se disponía a seguir bebiendo.

― **¿¡Qué Hacen Aquí!?―**grito una voz parecida a la de una chica, aportaba vestimentas del desierto holgadas de color rojo.

―**Miren hay un duende rojo…―**señalo la morena mientras los dos se quedaron mirando por lo estúpida que puede llegar a hacer cuando esta ebria.

―**No me digan que comió de las moras…―**adivino la chica y bajo del arco de roca.

―**Sí y tú… ¿Quién eres?―**pregunto el azabache.

―**Me llamo Carmen, soy la Receptora, cuido de cualquier intruso de llegar a la desierta aldea…―**menciono con cierta nostalgia y melancolía.

― **¿Tú te quedaste sola?―**comenzaron a cristalizarse los ojos color agua-verde de ella mientras asentía**― ¿Qué paso?―**pregunto el rubio.

―**Regrese un año y los demonios acabaron con todo, ahora mi única…―**su explicación fue interrumpida al escuchar un susurro en el viento**―Aquí no estamos a salvo, tenemos que refugiarnos. Además su amiga está hablando con una roca…―**miraron a la pirata, realmente era algo cansado tener que cuidarla cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

―**Después te llamo, estos locos no me dejan en paz… No pendeja, que lo haga suave y lento… Obvio que será nuevo en eso… ¿Si te pregunta si duele…? Pues depende… ¿Qué talla de zapato usas?―**cachetada mental en la cabeza de los pervertidos Finn y Gonner**―Adiós y cuídate…―**lanza la roca y se abalanza sobre el rubio**―Cárgame―**ordeno la chica.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

―**Este es mi casa, bienvenidos. Si quieres puedes dejar al cadáver ahí…―**sugirió mientras se quitaba la tela que le cubría el rostro dejando ver más su piel que era la combinación de las arenas del desierto, se quitó los guantes dejando ver su brazo robótico en la izquierda. Su cabello de color castaño claro, con unos rayos azul y rojo, sin olvidar unas orejas de oso.

―**Entonces tu eres la que cuida la ruta ¿Sabes cómo curarla?―**pregunto el rubio señalando a la chica que jugaba con sus cachetes.

―**Sí, pero tenemos que esperar hasta que se ponga a agonizar…―**exclamo la alquimista, la morena se acercó a los dos.

―**Sus cuerpos serán míos, los llevare a la cama, los haré sudar, temblar y los dejare sin fuerzas…―**susurro la morena en un tono seductor**―Obvio que saben de qué hablo de la gripe que les voy a dar si los congeló…―**era impresionante que conservara su sentido burlesco para joderlos a los dos.

―**Creo que perderé mucho si me atrevo, pero ya que…―**el azabache se abalanzo sobre Nicolet, pero fue detenido por el rubio**―Genial y aquí llegaron las consecuencias…―**gruño de mala gana el dragón.

―**Oigan par de Idiotas, ya empezó a agonizar…―**anunció Carmen mirando a la morena retorcerse y gemir (**N/As**: Demasiadas cachetadas mentales XD)**.**

―**Solo falta que diga mi nombre…―**susurraron los dos para sí mismo.

―**Marshall lee…―**eso expulso de sus labios, partiendo el orgullo de ambos muchachos que esperaban que mencionara su nombre.

―**Ya llego la hora…―**exclamo Carmen y con un balde lleno de agua, empapo a Nico que se sacudió como un perro.

― **¿¡Por qué carajos hicieron eso!?―**pregunto ella un poco molesta.

― **¿Quién es Marshall lee?―**preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo dándole un poco de miedo a la morena.

―**Mi ex, ¿por?―**nunca debió de decir eso, ojala que su boca no hubiera mencionado eso**―Me puedes decir ¿Dónde está la ruta?―**pregunto dirigiéndose a la chica alquimista.

― **¿Hablas de la ruta?―**pregunto con las mejillas rojas, la morena asiste**― ¿La ruta, la ruta?―**expulsó nerviosa esas palabras.

―**Si…―**respondió en cierto modo frío.

―**Se hundió…―**dijo, pero el silencio no reino por ese tiempo ya que se sintió la vibración de la tierra.

Salieron de la casa de Carmen, miraron el cielo nocturno, la luna era llena por lo cual podía proporcionar una luz para iluminar el desierto, pero por un instante se apagó, miraron con más atención el cielo. Al fin se percataron que estaban rodeados. El estado físico era como lo que desprende el fuego, pequeñas cenizas del cielo salieron y atacaron. La espada de cristal se hizo presente:

―**La Espada Diaval…―**susurro Carmen con asombro, se sostenía con fuerza de la manga verde de Nico, tenía miedo. Nunca "ellos" estuvieron tan cerca.

Las cenizas atacaron, Finn pudo derribarlas, pero no era suficiente, se volvían a unir en una sola y más grande, Gonner expulso el fuego de sus pulmones, pero era lo mismo, al igual que Nico al usar los poderes de invierno. Pero por una extraña razón hizo un campo de fuerza de hielo, abrazo a Carmen y aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas de ella para protegerla.

Era todo un desafío, las cenizas se juntaban cada vez eran menos, pero eran más grandes, al fin se funcionaron en un enorme cuervo negro, con seis ojos rojos y un aliento pestilente. Los ojos de Carmen se pusieron cristalinos, pudo recordar esa criatura, que había atacado violentamente a su aldea cuando ella solo aportaba unos meses. No fueron los demonios, fue ese monstruo del Inframundo 4.

El fuego y la espada no funcionaba, Gonner lanzo una bola de fuego que termino directo al filo de la espada, Finn se iba a quejar. Pero al ver su reacción ante la espada, el fuego se volvió blanco, corrió y dio un gran salto y rebano al monstruo haciéndolo desaparecer, no quedo ningún rastro de la terrible fiera.

El campo de fuerza se quitó, Carmen se dirigió hasta Finn, le apretó las mejillas:

― **¿¡Qué haces!?―**pregunto, era muy extraño, que llegara alguien y te comprimieran las mejillas y jugara con tu rostro, al menos que fuera un bebé.

―**Silencio, déjame terminar…―**eso fue lo único que dijo y siguió haciendo lo que hacía con la cara de Finn**―Tú eres la viva imagen de Diaval…―**dijo emocionada.

― **¿Quién es Diaval?―**pregunto la morena.

―**Carmen sabe mucho, pero no lo dirá si no hay nada a cambio…―**dijo negando con la cabeza, la morena fue por la mochila de Finn, saco un top y dentro del top había un brownie.

―**Te lo voy a dar si nos dices todo lo que sabes…―**chantajeó moviendo el brownie, ella miro el dicho dulce lo agarro y lo comió.

―**Es delicioso…―**puso ojitos brillosos**―Se los diré, pero ahora no es el momento. Además mi casa se destruyó…―**miro a su hogar destruido, pero aporto una sonrisa y abrazo a la morena**―Pido quedarme en casa de la chica…―**anunció con cierta ternura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Dos semanas más tarde*<strong>_

―**Nico, te llego una carta…―**comunico Carmen revisando el correo.

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

Princesa Pirata y de "Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado"

Se le informa que habrá una reunión en el "Congreso Real" para aclarar un asunto urgente sobre el que tiene derecho a tener vinculación.

Será mañana por la noche.

Atte.: La Princesa Bubblegum

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

―**Ya supieron las nuevas…―**dijo Finn tirado en el sillón.

―**Habla, Imbécil…―**exclamo el dragón.

―**Que posiblemente haya otra guerra, de parte de los Limonagrios y su dictador…―**explico el rubio con cierta preocupación y a la vez serio.

―**Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?―**pregunto la morena.

* * *

><p>Vero: Les dejo la interrogante…<p>

Vivis: Este fue un chapter bastante extraño…

Después sabrán más…

Carolina: Ya me colé, gracias por poner mi OC…

Las tres: De nada hermanita…

Carolina: En el próximo chapter…

Las tres: OYE…

Vero: La reunión se realizara…

Vivis: Habrá una nueva misión…

El mal no descansara hasta verla muerta…

Las tres: El comienzo de un viaje… DEJEN REVIEWS…


	13. Cap XIII

Finet La chica menos inspirada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… aquí con otro chapter en el bolsillo… esto hablara mucho sobre los secretos… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-13: El comienzo del viaje…<strong>_

* * *

><p>En la punta de la montaña se encontraba un palacio enorme, era el "Congreso Real" donde estaban, era un palacio muy amplio con el aroma a la realeza, pero se encontraba en desorganización por la reunión, la Dulce Princesa uso su martillo poniendo orden al asunto:<p>

―**Silencio, Orden en la sala…―**una espada casi le arranca un mechón de pelo, pero solo le rozo la cabeza**―Princesa Nicolet, esto es una falta de respeto…―**comento quitando la espada de la pared.

Entre la sombra recargada contra la puerta, se hallaba una chica pirata, su pose a figuraba a una chica que no le tiene respeto a Bubblegum ni a otra princesa:

―**Escúchenme. Bola de lloronas mimadas, hijas de seno y mal creadas ¿Por qué carajos debo de estar aquí?―**al parecer su lenguaje no le agrado a todas o mejor dicho a nadie.

―**Nicolet Lariza toma asiento, por favor…―**ella de mala gana se sentó, entre la princesa grumosa y mora, puso los pies en la mesa que era una escena de mal gusto por tener las botas en lodosas, puso su sombrero para abajo cubriendo su rostro.

―**Despiértenme, cuando acabe esta absurda reunión…―**dijo de forma soñolienta.

― **¿Por qué ella está aquí?―**pregunto la mayoría que se quejaba.

―**Oigan, yo nunca quise ir, pero mi escolta me obligo, maldito Rubio Idiota…―**se acomodó en otra posición y puso los codos en la mesa**―Y bien ¿de qué carajos vamos a hablar?―**interrogo aportando una sonrisa burlona.

―**Sobre que los Limonagrios están en peligro de estallar otra guerra―**comunico la mora con voz temblorosa.

―**Es cierto. Yo sugirió que tenemos que hablar civilizadamente, hay que dar nuestra ofrenda de paz y que la acepten…―** fue interrumpida la princesa Bubblegum.

―**No lo creo…―**expreso la pirata mientras jugaba con una navaja**―****He visto muchas guerras, mejor dicho batallas en el mar…―**se pone de pie y camina**―He visto gente sufrir todo, porque al parecer haya traición, si el estúpido…―**se sube a la mesa**―No acepto la ridícula tregua, se armara un desastre. Mujeres, piensen en su gente sufrir, piensen en los millones de niños que pregunten "Mamá ¿Dónde está mi Papá?"―**chifla y aparece una bola de bandidos y desconocidos bucaneros**―Es un gusto volver a verlos, en especial a ti, Jessie…―**le dijo a un joven.

― **¿Qué significa esto?―**pregunto la ser de chicle.

―**Solo queremos terminar nuestro juego, su alteza…―**dijo el joven desconocido, dejando ver sus antenas rojas al igual que su piel, su cabello azabache y ojos negros como la aceituna**―Doblo la apuesta, tengo bocas que alimentar…―**se va quitando la playera negra ya que estaba en una racha ganadora y quería ganarle a la pirata en su juego de cartas.

―**Bien saben la reglas del juego…―**barajea las cartas asombrando a las princesas, pero más asombradas están por el joven sin playera** ―Cada quien tendrá una carta en su cabeza, se pondrán boca bajo sin perder el número, el que tenga el menor número gana. Pero si pierde sus cartas y las intercambia con el de al lado, solo tiene una oportunidad para ganar y es adivinar la carta que aporta en la cabeza ¿Entendieron o me regreso?―**reparte los naipes que son tres cartas, dos en la mano y una en la cabeza, incluyendo a las princesas. Nico se quita el sombrero pirata dejando ver su trenza larga, se quita la chaqueta y miran su playera china verde sin mangas.

― **¿Cómo es que terminamos aquí?―**pregunto la princesa Músculos y saludo "coquetamente" al joven Jessie.

―**Jessie, me han dicho sobre que conoces la Gema de la Paz ¿es verdad?―**pregunto poniéndose de cabeza la pirata.

―**Tal vez sí o tal vez no…―**fue interrumpido ya que su tórax estaba bajo el ataque de un cuchillo de parte de Nicolet.

―**Basta de bromas y de jugar con la mente estúpida hormiga holgazana, ¿lo sabes o no?―**sonó un poco amenazante, pero él solo desvió la mirada**― ¿No quieres alimentar a tus 500 hijos? Responde o muere―**no sabían porque sorprenderse, por el tono de la pirata o por el hecho que el joven tenía 500 hijos (**N/As: **¿Qué se puede hacer? Después de todo es una hormiga)

―**Bien…―**suspira rendido y se pone de pie, acción que imitan todas**―Viaje a tierras lejanas, lo que cualquier fugitivo guerrero haría, querer restaurar mi honor…―**tos de interrupción de parte de la morena**―Básicamente, tendrías que pasar por el bosque de los aullidos, seguir sin usar las aldeas del norte e irte al noroeste, pasar por el paso dimensional y el tablero. Llegar hasta lo que es conocido como la ruina de la perdición, sin olvidar que debes enfrentarte a los guardianes de esa jema…―**un aplauso pausado sonó.

―**Ahí tienes tu respuesta…―**comunico Nicolet y con un chasquido determino todo**―Gane el juego…―**mostró su carta mostrando solo 3 puntos**―Pero te puedes quedar con el oro Jessie, lo ocupas más que yo…**

―**También tu sombrero y tu chaqueta…―**fue interrumpido por la voz fúnebre de la chica.

―**Ni pensarlo―**exclamo fría helándole la piel a cualquiera.

* * *

><p>― <strong>¿¡Qué tenemos que hacer ese viaje!?―<strong>exclamaron los tres compañeros.

―**Yo nunca dije que me acompañarían. Además, el reino de Ooo depende de un hilo, por la posibilidad de una segunda guerra…―**menciono la morena.

―**No te puedo dejar sola, soy tu escolta…―**se excusó el rubio.

―**Y yo soy tu mejor amigo―**agrego el dragón.

―**Y yo tu compañera fiel―**dijo al final la ciborg oso con alas pequeñas.

―**Pero necesitaremos algo importarte…―**saco de un baúl dos capas, cuatro cantaras, un mapa, una brújula, un talismán de la suerte, cinco machetes y un viejo botiquín de primeros auxilios**―Ahora ya estamos listos…―**anunció con el dedo levantado.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al acercarse en el anochecer, ya se veía en el atardecer a una joven pirata con capa desgasta olor a cadáver como regalo de su padrino, un joven Medicum rubio con una capa casi blanca, una chica de unos 11 años vestida de una alquimista del desierto y un corsario dragón conocedor de las estrellas. Se detuvieron al escuchar los aullidos, lamentos y gemidos del bosque, al parecer era la entrada y su primera prueba de tener que sobrevivir una noche adentro.

Sin temor alguno, aunque de la posibilidad de encontrarse con un guardián o con un monstruo queriendo asesinar a Nicolet, encendieron la fogata. Finn se quedó abajo platicando con Carmen, mientras la morena miraba el cielo nocturno arriba de un árbol, acompañada del joven dragón:

― **¿Quién es Diaval?―**interrogo el Medicum.

―**Diaval, fue un Medicum más famoso de todos, pero por su causa fue en que desconfiaran de los humanos…―**fue interrumpida.

― **¿Que hizo mi tatarabuelo?―**pregunto.

―**No te mentiré, pero estas cometiendo el mismo error que él, se enamoró de una princesa. Se enamoró de quien tenía que proteger…―**Carmen le dio un largo sorbo a su sopa**―Pero que rica sopita…―**menciono con voz chillona e infantil.

―**Pero ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad?―**argumento mientras miraba en fuego caliente y abrazador.

―**La Espada Diaval, fue creada por mis ancestros con el fin que protegiera a esa persona con el corazón. Tal vez no fue casualidad de que te enamoraras de Nico, ni tampoco lo hizo el destino si piensas en eso, la proteges con la intensidad de tu corazón. En mi opinión tú me agradas mejor y harían una bonita pareja…―**comento eso ultimo con su mismo tono infantil (**N/As**: En conclusión Carmen al final de en cuentas se comporta demasiado infantil y trata a Nico como su hermana mayor).

Mientras tanto en el árbol se encontraba la morena, mirando al horizonte, estaba demasiado pensativa:

― **¿Sabes que te ves muy ridículo haciendo eso?―**critico burlonamente la morena.

―**Sabes que no me rendiré hasta lograrlo, mi orgullo está en juego…―**exclamo muy orgulloso.

―**O hasta que te enamores de otra persona…―**rodó los ojos ante las insinuaciones de su amigo de la infancia.

―**Dime ¿Por qué?―**cuestiono al momento de sentarse a su lado.

―**No lo sé, lo quiero, pero no le correspondo, es como algo platónico o que se yo, pero no quiero sufrir otra vez por amor…―**el azabache se le quedo mirando, tenía esa mirada fría y calculadora perdiéndose en el horizonte.

―**Entonces Marshall lee, era tu novio y sufriste…―**fue interrumpido por el suspiro de frustración de la chica.

―**No quiero hablar de eso, yo rompí con él, porque sabía que me usaba para olvidar a alguien. Solo que por burra y pendeja me enamore, fue muy doloroso olvidarlo, y ahora llega…―**señala con el pulgar para atrás al rubio que seguía oyendo las historias de sus ancestros**―Él y desordena lo que apenas ordene, mi marginado corazón no quiere sufrir y mucho menos quiere tener algo que no se merece…―**recarga su espalda en el tronco, balanceando sus pies en el aire.

―**Olvídalo…―**le agarro el mentón y la miro directamente a esos ojos color canela**―Olvídalo a él y a todos, sé que será muy duro. Pero es difícil detener algo que empezaste a tener…―**cerro los ojos y se acercó a su boca, ya estaban a centímetros de tocarse, pero la morena se apartó**―Lo entiendo…―**se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno**―Esto me trae muchos recuerdos…―**no termino la oración al recibir tremenda cachetada de la morena.

―**Estúpido dragón lagartija de dos caras, me tocaste el trasero…―**se le veía con el ceño fruncido.

―**Te lo dije. No durarían mucho hablando, tarde o temprano, Gonner recibiría una cachetada…―**menciono Carmen mientras saboreaba más su sopa.

― **¿Me pregunto si se pudo oír más lejos el sonido del impacto?―**se preguntó el rubio mientras probaba la sopa**―Le falta sal…―**abre su mochila y de ahí sale Jake, pero no viene solo, en forma de murciélago esta Marceline**― ¿¡Que Carajos Hacían Dentro De Mi Mochila!?―**grito Finn.

―**Descuida, amigo. Solo quería tener una aventura y tu perro se coló…―**se excusó la vampira mientras que con los nudillos le frotó la cabellera rubia y floto hasta donde se encontraba la caldera que contenía la sopa**―Que bien huele ¿Dónde está tu novia, Finn?...―**Finn se súper sonrojo mientras recibía codazos de Jake y Carmen**―Para ser sincera la sopa está muy buena, sabe igual a la de alguien…―**recordó entonces ese hermoso momento.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

―_**Nunca pensé que tener una compañía así sería agradable…―**__dijo acurrucándose en el torso del joven._

―_**Sabes yo tampoco lo pensé, linda…―**__le dio un beso en la frente y siguieron admirando el hermoso océano._

―_**Nick, ¿Por qué eres pirata?―**__pregunto la azabache al moreno de 11 años._

―_**Recuerdo cuando me salvaron unos piratas, tal vez nunca sepa quién me concedió…―**__al mencionar esas palabras __su mirada se torno triste y llena de nostalgia._

― _**¿Y qué tal si nadamos?―**__pregunto la azabache para animar al moreno._

―_**Claro…―**__el joven comenzó a quitarse la playera china verde._

―_**Solo bromeaba, Nick. No puedes nadar de noche y además en zona prohibida…―**__fue interrumpida ya que el joven se arremango el pantalón._

―_**Descuida no hacemos nada malo…―**__le dio un largo beso, pero termino con mojarla._

―_**Eso no se hace…―**__y así empezó una guerra de agua._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

―**Marcelinne, despierta…―**sale de su trance la reina de los vampiros al oír la voz del perro**―Te quedaste pensativa…―**se oyeron los ruidos de los arbustos salió la morena junto con el azabache con la mano marcada en la cara.

―**Nico, te quedo rica la sopita…―**mencionaron en coro Finn y Carmen.

―**Me recuerdas a alguien…―**dijo la azabache al ver a la morena**― ¿Tienes algún pariente llamado Nicolás?―**pregunto, por alguna razón se podía ver la expresión de coraje, pero a la vez de tristeza de ellas dos.

―**No lo conozco, lo siento mucho…―**agarro un poco de sopa y se dirigió al árbol que había trepado**―Dormiré arriba si no les importa…―**trepo y el silencio gobernó.

* * *

><p>Vero: ¿¡Por qué lo dejamos así!? TT-TT…<p>

Vivis: Calmante ya es raro que subamos dos chapters seguidos…

Y dejar en intriga es algo bueno a veces…

Las tres: EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER…

Vero: Nicolet entra en una profunda confusión…

Vivis: Marceline no será fácil de engañar…

Y por si fuera poco los alternos entraran…

Las tres: Con Cake, Marshall, Fionna, Carmelo, Gonnar y Nicolás… Esperen "La travesía dimensional"… DEJEN REVIEWS…


	14. Cap XIV

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… por circunstancias de la prepa… ya que soy de nuevo ingreso… no puede actualizar abiertamente como yo lo hacía antes, aunque dejemos de chácharas y empezamos a escribir… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-14: Travesía Dimensional.<strong>_

* * *

><p>―<strong>Haré guardia, si no les molesta―<strong>comunico Nicolet con una expresión muy fría, algo no andaba bien, después que agarro la sopa de tomate se fue al árbol.

Suspiro con cierta intranquilidad, miró lo redondo de la luna de plata, tenía envidia de su lejana distancia, la verdad desearía ser como ella, lejana y solitaria, no quería herir a nadie y con nadie me refiero a cierto rubio de ojos azules como el cielo. Cubrió su nariz con la capa negra, se sentía rara desde esa noche, después de ver el alterno de su ex era algo obvio sentirse mal:

― **¿Te encuentras bien?―**pregunto su escolta y protector.

―**Quiero estar sola…―**sintió su entrepierna húmeda ¿Por qué carajos sentía eso?

―**Vamos, solo te haré una pequeña compañía…―**al fin logro llegar hasta la rama en donde ella estaba sentada**―Que bonita esta la Luna―**comento tornando sus mejillas de colores.

―**Rubio Idiota, no…―**antes que pudiera insultar más su protector, este se acercó más.

―**Princesa, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?―**posó su mano en la frente de la morena, poniendo de color carmesí de la cara de la chica.

―**Estoy perfectamente bien…―**por alguna razón se sentía más rara de lo normal.

―**A mí no me engañas ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Marceline…?―**fue interrumpido por la chica.

―**Pues lo siento, mi camarada. Por haberle hablado así a tu chica…―**sus ojos se empezaban a notar un tanto brillantes y empapados.

―**Ella no es mi novia…―**dijo tan rojo como un tomate.

―**Entonces ¿Por qué coño te pones rojo?―**inquirió la chica molesta.

―**Yo no me he puesto rojo por ella―**grito.

― **¡Oigan parejita dejen sus peleas "románticas" para otro momento! ¡Queremos Dormir!―**comunico Jake sonrojando a los jóvenes del árbol.

Finn recargo su espalda en el tronco hasta con el fin de llegar sentado en la rama, mientras admiraba a la chica de melena morena que solo observaba con envidia a la luna, un mechón moreno le hizo una jugarreta cubriéndole un ojo, ella se lo retiro colocándolo detrás de la oreja. ¡Mierda! Finn nunca le había visto las orejas en todo ese tiempo y al fin que los veía, se percató que solo aportaba en la oreja izquierda dos aretes:

―**Finn…―**se volteó para ver el rostro del chico que se encontraba con las mejillas coloradas por la mención de su nombre y más porque la morena había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de Finn**―Tengo sueño…―**susurro y poco a poco cerró los ojos.

―**Nicolet―**le acaricio el cabello, tenía la intensión de apártala de él y besarla, pero tenía que concentrarse y más con su "amiguito".

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

En la mañana no se encontraban los rayos del sol por lo nublado que podía presenciarse en el entorno. Un viento fresco despertó a Finn, bostezo como primer reflejo antes de abrir los ojos y notar que Nicolet no estaba a su lado.

― _**¿Fue un sueño?**_**―**ese pensamiento retumbo, pero fue interrumpido al detener habilidosamente una piña que intentaba golpearlo.

―**Al parecer, ya estás del todo despierto―**exclamo la chica con una sonrisa burlona al pie del árbol**―En marcha―**se puso la capucha, el rubio bajo del árbol y la siguió como el resto de los demás.

* * *

><p>Al fin habían avanzado demasiado en su largo viaje, por lo que decidieron descansar en un lugar que parecía muy tranquilo y libre de riesgos, pero la morena aun quería seguir con el camino tenía el comportamiento nervioso, al fin lograron de que ella se tranquilizara, pero no por mucho…:<p>

― **¿Oyeron eso…?―**pregunto aun con la capucha puesta.

―**Oír ¿Qué?―**interrogo el rubio, pero fue silenciado por el dragón, también lo oyó.

De los arbustos apareció una persona, no se le podía ver la cara por una capucha similar a la de Nicolet, el rubio y el azabache ya están listos para repartir puños empuñando sus armas. La morena soló se levantó de la roca donde se había sentado para descansar y se dirigió hasta ese desconocido de capa negra con olor a cadáver, además de parecerse a su capa expulsa también ese desagradable olor:

―**No puedo creer que no me vaya a librar de ti…―**menciono con un tono frío mientras empuñaba su daga-espada.

―**Yo también―**exclamo el desconocido de la misma manera fría que uso ella.

En situación de segundos acumularon demasiado ráfaga helada en sus armas que con tan solo dar el primer choque de las espadas para dar inicio a una batalla, se descubrió la identidad de ese desconocido por el viento que provocando volando la capucha de ambos para atrás:

―**Ese muchacho se parece a la princesa Nicolet…―**exclamo el perro con asombro.

― **¡Nico/Nick!-**gritaron dos azabaches de piel pálida y al momento se quedaron petrificados al ver su alterno. No se habían percatado de los demás alternos.

― **¡Príncipe Nick! ¿Me puede decir que pasa?―**pregunto una rubia parecida demasiado a Finn.

― **¡Maldita pechos parlantes!―**gritó el moreno molesto de que se haya descubierto por esa tontería.

― **¡Comepollas boca grande!―**lo enfrento ella, así empezó un show de insultos piratas hasta que terminaron mordiéndose el tobillo.

―**Idiotas, ya tienen que parar…―**dijo Carmen y la separo, también hizo lo mismo un chico igual a ella.

―**No entiendo nada―**se quejaron todos en forma desorganizada.

―**Estamos en el paso dimensional…―**fue interrumpida por su alterno.

―**Este es un lugar donde dos dimensiones se juntan y forman un gran trecho hasta llegar al tablero…―**terminó el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante.

―**Entonces las historias que contaba la Reina Helada… digo Simona eran reales…―**un sonrojo le invadió la cara a Fionna.

―**Soy jodidamente sexy en otro género―**exclamaron los dragones mirándose y aumentando su ego.

― **¡¿Pero qué!? ¡¿Por qué soy un gato!?―**interrogo Jake un poco molestó.

―**A mí tampoco me alegra ser un perro en otra dimensión…―**se defendió la gata Cake.

― **¿Traes lo qué te pedí…?―**preguntar Nico a su alterno, el respondió con la mirada sacando dos grandes botellas que contenían una mezcla de distintas bebidas alcohólicas.

―**Tú crees que se olvidaría, ahora ¡Salud…!―**al momento de decir eso tomaron del contenido.

― **¡Esperen!―**gritaron todos, pero era ya muy tarde ya se habían acabado las dos botellas.

― **¡Puta madre…! ¡En marcha…!―**grito algo desubicada la morena.

―**Yo te sigo―**dijo también algo desubicado su alterno.

Todos se llevaron la mano hasta la frente, ¿Por qué coño se pusieron ebrios?, no tuvieron más remedio que seguir a dos adolescentes piratas ebrios, llegaron a una gran puerta de marfil rojo y un demonio negro lo vigilaba:

―**Alto. Viajeros de dos dimensiones, no podrán pasar…―**fue interrumpido por Nicolás.

―**Escucha, maldito…―**todos se le quedaron viendo**―Me cogí a tu mamá…―**Marcy, Fionna y Gonnar tenían los ojos en blanco, sabían muy bien cómo se ponía el moreno al beber un Ron muy fuerte o en este caso muchas bebidas de sopetón**―Y no me rindió estaba muy flácida y muy fácil…―**dijo con orgullo.

― **¿¡Qué tú qué!? ¿¡Tú no conoces a mi madre!?―**gritó el demonio molesto.

―**Tu mamá trabaja en el bar de piratas más barato del mundo. Fíjate que si le das una moneda de cobre te la dan. Además de fácil barata es tu madre…―**se quejó Nicolet incitándolo a molestarse más.

―**Nico ¿Qué haces?―**pregunto el vampiro acercándose a ella.

―**Toda estará bien, Chupasangre…―**le apretó los cachetes, pero para sorpresa de muchos le agarro sorpresivamente la entrepierna**―Tú solo encárgate de cuidar tu paquete―**dejo de agarrarlo y volteo de nuevo la mirada al guardián de la entrada**―Además que no da buen servicio para las lesbianas…―**grito dejando boquiabiertos a la mayoría.

― **¡Basta! Ustedes morirán adentro del tablero, que tengan suerte…―**exclamo cabreado mientras abría la puerta y los morenos se agarraron de la cintura.

― **¿Quién dijo que el Ron no era la solución? Que Viva el Ron, Que Viva El Tequila y Cerveza del día…―**cantaron los morenos que se adentraron al lugar siendo seguidos por los demás.

―**Entonces este era el plan ¿Emborracharse y tener el valor de insultar al demonio…?―**interrogo la gata.

―**No. Era saciar nuestra sed, porque la Rubia Idiota me quito "casi" todo mi Ron…―**se quejó Nicolás dirigiéndose a la susodicha.

― **¡Quiero una piñata!―**exigió la pirata.

―**Al parecer tenemos que cuidarlos…―**no lo sugirió Marcy, realmente los tenía que cuidar, todos les resbalaba una gota al ver como jugaban a las manitas de cabeza.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Ya llevaban más de media hora intentando que Nick se paraba, pero él se negaba profundamente decía que necesitaba algo, pero para mal de todos lo decía en latín y la única que lo podía traducir estaba tan ebria como su alterno:

―**Nico ¿Nos puede…?―**el rubio fue interrumpido por la morena.

―**Dice que le duele los pies y ocupa urgentemente un apapacho…― **¿Qué? desde cuando se comportaban así, aunque tenían que admitir Finn y Fionna que tenerlos ebrios era una manera alternativa de tenerlos más cerca de costumbre.

―**Príncipe…―**susurro su apodo Fionna y se sonrojo un poco al sentir su abrazo cálido, pero se perdió el encanto al momento en que el moreno le tocó el trasero**―Pervertido…―**siguieron caminando, por lo tanto Nick presumía con orgullo la marca de la cachetada que había recibido de parte de su protectora.

* * *

><p>Al fin llegaron a un punto en el que todos estaban cansados y ya era de noche. No hubo ningún problema que los vampiros le siguieran el paso ya que se encontraba sumamente nublado el día. Los morenos se quitaron sus dichosas capas, nunca se habían percatado de la ropa que llevaban puesta. Nick tenía una camisa blanca, las mangas holgadas hasta las muñecas, chaleco negro con broche de oro, su pantalón típico y botas:<p>

―**Princesa Nicolet, ¿Por qué llevas vestido?―**pregunto Finn que estaba embobado por las piernas de la chica que nunca mostraba y ¡No Era El Único!

―**Mi ropa la metí a lavar ya que Carmen la embarro toda de lodo…―**respondió la chica que aún estaba en estado de ebriedad, pero después de todo podía hablar fluido**―Yo me voy a echar un sueño…―**escalo sin ninguna preocupación el árbol hasta llegar a la rama más alta y gruesa.

―**Nunca la había vuelto a ver con ese vestido desde hace mucho…―**comento Marshall lee el Rey de los vampiros.

―**Entonces tú eres su ex…―**intuyo Gonner jugando con un cuchillo.

― **¿Por qué el cuchillo?―**pregunto tembloroso el vampiro.

―**Estoy aburrido y quiero entretenerme. Quiero jugar a un juego llamado "Quítale los testículos a el ex de tu mejor amiga"―**el vampiro sudo y el dragón aportaba una sonrisa maliciosa** ― ¿Jugamos?―**pregunto de manera juguetona.

Y no era el único. Desde hace varias horas Marshall sintió un ambiente algo tensó desde que entraron a este lugar, era vampiro y podía detectar el peligro, pero no esperaba a que fueran dos chicos con habilidades de quererlo joder porque Nico le toco la entrepierna. Realmente no le importo eso ya que ella siempre se había llevado así con él y pensó que cuando le diría la verdad del motivo que estaba con ella lo tomaría de la mejor manera porque intuía que solo lo que quería era sexo.

No fue así, su manera de amar era sumamente extraña, pero solo la apreciaba por parecerse demasiado a una Simone pequeña. Y cuando se lo dijo, no pensó que se cabreara demasiado y más porque le dijo ciertas verdades que él descartaba, después de eso no pudo saber de ella. Ahora estaba aquí, intento implorar por Glob que no le cortaran los testículos. Pero el momento se interrumpió al recibir una paliza, se sorprendió que no fuera Finn o Gonner:

― **¿Por qué hiciste eso, Nick?―**pregunto Marshall algo furioso.

―**Bájale a la mala vibra, yo que tú tendría cuidado con…―**le susurro lo demás al oído logrando tensarlo**―Pero a mí que me concierne tu relación, yo me voy a dormir―**dijo calmado.

Esto era malo, encima de todo chantajeado por ese ebrio que pronto lo olvidaría o posiblemente no ya que había una propuesta indirecta:

―**Explícate… ¿Cómo conociste a Nicolet?―**interrogo Finn con un aura algo oscura.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Miraba el cielo oscurecido, esa horrible música me provocaba dolor de cabeza y la gente, ¡Qué podría decir! Un montón de ñoños queriendo encajar en una fiesta de disfraces. No sé cómo me convenció ese volante de ir. Tal vez quería una distracción de lo que ocurrió con Ashley. Ahora estaba flotando sobre el balcón mirando a la luna, miró a un lado y mis ojos rojos brillan._

_Era una hermosa chica morena "disfrazada" con un tradicional atuendo pirata femenino, se podía notar a todo lujo que el cuello de la chica se veía hermoso como para darse un banquete con ese cuello y absorber cada rastro de sangre de su organismo con tan solo una simple mordida:_

― _**¿Qué carajos miras Conde Afeminado?―**__me había hablado con rudeza, sus ojos cafés tostados eran hermosos, pero ocultos en un antifaz._

―_**Maldita pirata, tenías que ser…―**__pues tenía que defender mi orgullo, solo porque me vestí como un Conde Vampiro no era para que me jodiera._

― _**¡Wow que lindo! El gay habla…―**__no sé que me sorprende su forma pesada de presentarse o su hermosura que me recuerda a Simone._

―_**Bien, empezamos con la pata izquierda. Soy Marshall lee, El rey vampiro…―**__solo quiero una mordida de ese delicioso cuello moreno que deja a la vista con todo su esplendor adornada con un rubí que me recordaba cada vez más a Simona._

―_**Lindo nombre para un afeminado. Nicolet Lariza, Princesa Pirata a tus ordenes…―**__escupió en su mano y me dio la mano, no sé si debía reírme de eso o enojarme._

―_**Entonces si eres pirata…―**__dije con cierta sorpresa._

―_**Sí y tú sí eres un…―**__no la deje que terminara._

―_**Afeminado no, pero si soy el Rey de los Vampiros…―**__hice una pose algo arrogante__**―Y también de tú corazón…―**__la agarre del mentón, pero ella se resistió, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Tengo miles de admiradoras y ella una pirata ni se sonroja con verme o ponerse nerviosa, mi reputación de casanova está en juego._

―_**No tengo el tiempo para qué me lo robes, yo necesito ser la que roba…―**__se fue molesta, no sé porque pero me pareció muy atractivo eso._

― _**¿Cómo es eso?―**__ahora la tenía acorralada entre la pared y mi cuerpo._

― _**¡Suéltame! Maldito pedófilo milenario marica…―**__eso sí me dolió, tengo solo 998 años y parezco de 16._

―_**Escucha, preciosa. Si no quieres que le diga a toda esta gente que le vas a robar solo quiero una mordida…―**__me llamarían el extorsionista y claro que me daría mucho gusto tener ese nombre__**― ¿Qué prefieres?―**__se me quedó viendo._

―_**La mordida, solo hasta que termina de robar…―**__al fin la chica se apartó rápidamente ¿Todo lo que la chica daría por robar y sin asumir consecuencias? Este mundo se pone cada vez más loco._

_Pasó media hora y ella ya había robado a todos los invitados, la acompaño al bosque afuera de la fiesta, pero antes que se vaya le quiero reclamar mi paga:_

― _**¿Se te olvida algo…?―**__flotaba de cabeza, siempre me gustaba tomar la sangre de mis victimas así y beber sangre de ese delicioso cuello moreno me haría olvidar de una vez por todas a Ashley._

―_**Lo siento. Soy algo olvidadiza…―**__respondió ella con una sonrisa algo juguetona. __Dejo el saco que tenía en el hombro, se quitó el pañoleta rojo de la cabeza dejando ver el verdadero tamaño de su cabellera ondulada morena__** ―Solo una mordida ¿verdad?―**__porque su tono de voz se volvió seductora, mis mejillas ardían, como nunca antes lo hicieron._

_Sus manos con dedos de ladrona se pusieron en mis mejillas, me acariciaron con ternura hasta el punto en que ella me robo un beso. ¡Me Robo Un Beso A Mí! El casanova, el rompecorazones, el Rey de los Vampiros, el… Bueno no quiero dejarlos con una lista muy larga. Sus labios eran 100% vírgenes, ya antes había besado a labios vírgenes, pero no como estos. Le seguí la corriente, posiblemente después de convertirla en zombie, podría ser mi…:_

―_**Me mordiste…―**__le reclame ante ese dolor algo excitante que le dio a mi labio superior. _

―_**Ahí está tu mordida…―**__agarro su saco, se dio media vuelta._

―_**Espera. Yo me…―**__ella me miró con una sonrisa juguetona._

―_**Nunca te fíes de piratas. Siempre buscaran la manera de zafarse y dejarte en ridículo…―**__se perdió su esencia en lo frondoso del bosque._

_Sonreí para mí mismo, nunca pensé que me daría una buena jugada esa pirata de miniatura. Al fin logre acercarme a ella, pero logró golpearme, por suerte mi cara no fue la afectada:_

―_**Espera…―**__al fin sus dos brazos fueron acorralados por mi fuerte brazo__**―Solo quiero enseñarte lo que es divertido…―**__mi mano libre recorría con gloria su cintura__**―Eres hermosa―**__puede ver su sonrojo en las mejillas, se veía muy adorable._

― _**¿Q-Qué me vas... ha-hacer?―**__esas mejillas me llamaban para succionar ese rojo._

―_**Solo una cosa…―**__le quite el antifaz, era solo una niña de 10 años__**―Porque me gustas, pequeña―**__la abrace y me lleve lejos._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

― **¿Donde la llevaste?―**limpiaba con cuidado el cuchillo el dragón.

―**No te lo contare si sigues con el cuchillo…―**advirtió el vampiro mirando fijamente al azabache de escamas.

―**Bien, solo dilo…―**exclamo algo molesto Finn, no le gusto como relato su historia.

―**Le cumplí su deseo. La lleve a que le perforaran la oreja y el ombligo ¿Contentos?―**pregunto el vampiro de manera algo ruda.

―**Entonces también es lo mismo con Marceline y el príncipe Nick…―**menciono con algo de confusión la rubia.

―**No exactamente. Él no quiso en el ombligo, lo tiene en la lengua…―**aclaro Marcy.

Fionna se sonrojo, lo sabía y mejor que nadie que la lengua de ese pirata se encontraba una perforación adornada con una bola metálica sencilla. ¡Nunca supo lo que era un beso con lengua! Hasta que ese chico la hizo sentir cosquillas en su vientre al momento de tocarla junto con ese objeto metálico que solo lograba desear que ella pudiera tocarlo más. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír algo y no fue la única ya que provenía de unos arbustos cercanos…

* * *

><p>Vero: Chan Chaan Chaaann…<p>

Vivis: ¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Qué pasara al llegar al tablero…?

Lo que sabrán en el su siguiente capítulo…

Vero: Finn tiene la atención de la pirata…

Vivis: Nicolet no quiero perderlo…

Finn ¿Muere? ¡No! o talvez sí…

Las tres: La Gema de la Unión…ESPERAMOS REVIEWS…


	15. Cap XV

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… les vengo a traer otra chapter… lo deje con algo pendiente y espero que esto les sirva… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-15: La Gema de la Paz.<strong>_

* * *

><p>De los arbustos apareció… una ardilla. Guardaron espadas y suspiraron aliviados. Pero el alivio fue en vano, ya que la ardilla fue devorada ante sus ojos por una cosa. No se podía distinguir el ser en la oscuridad, tuvieron que pedir una ayuda:<p>

―**Nos emboscaron…―**susurraron los vampiros.

Esos seres de color negro muy intenso, ojos anaranjados como las flamas de cartas al quemarse por la tristeza, seres de varios brazos y dos piernas, median a su aproximado 2.45 metros de altura. Un extraño humo verde invadió la atmósfera, logrando que el grupo de viajeros andantes quedaran drogados en la suma confusión de la noche.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al fin los ojos se dieron paso a la luz cegadora del sol, los vampiros aportaban un gran saco cubriéndolos de los rayos UV, todos aportaban cadenas, los rubios se miraron con cierta confusión, al fin pudieron divisar el rostro de sus atacantes, eran unos seres de solo un ojo naranja, cuatro brazos, cuernos, piel de diversas colores.

Las pieles negras que aportaron en la emboscada fue por una especie de tierra para camuflar en la noche, uno de los atacantes se acercó a Fionna, le agarro del mentón:

―**Una linda rubia, Sopa o Esposa ¿Que prefieres?―**pregunto el cíclope coquetamente ganándose la repugnancia de los viajeros y más de la rubia.

―**Jeff, dejar de acortejar. Ayudar a despertar a otros…―**intervino otro que aportaba un garrote, lo que Jeff el dicho cíclope que acortejaba a Fionna dejo de hacerlo.

― **¿Que pasar Ha?―**miro los cuerpos tumbados de dos morenos que roncaban.

―**Es mi botella… Mmm… Idiota, lo vi primero esa rebanada…―**de algo estaban seguros que no estaban muertos y que soñaban en comida.

―**Ser raro… Alternos desiguales…―**inquirió Ha**―Él cabello rizado y ella ondulado…―**despertó la curiosidad de los demás asaltantes que jugaban cartas o vigilaban a los prisioneros.

―**Yo ya me andaba preguntando eso…―**mencionaron al mismo tiempo los azabaches de piel escamosa.

Miraron con atención, agarraron el garrote y esparcieron el cabello de ambos, pero no lograron despertarlos. Intentaron de todo, agua, cosquillas... creo que en intentar pegarles con el garrote no fue buena idea, logro que un cíclope tuviera la experiencia de volar por los cielos y aterrizar en el duro suelo:

―**Tú…―**exclamo el cíclope señalando a la chica de pecas y el alterno de ella**―Despertar amigos…―**los cíclopes trajeron a los muchachos de pecas y brazo robótico.

―**Sabemos que hacer…―**mencionaron ambos, se acercaron al oído, parecían que les iban a susurrar, pero fue una gran sorpresa cuando los abofetearon**―Idiota, hay 2x1 en todo el licor en todo lo que puedas beber…―**se despertaron de a golpe.

― **¿¡Donde!?―**exclamaron los dos y fueron encadenamos como el resto.

―**Morena ser linda para sopa, rubia ser esposa…―**dijo Jeff acercándose a la rubia, pero alguien se interpuso y le gruño de una manera que todos se sorprendieron.

―**Es mía, Idiota. Consíguete la tuya…―**expulso esas palabras Nicolás, cosa que fue una gran sorpresa al aferrarse de ella, mirar al cíclope de una manera asesina, pararle el dedo y sacarle la lengua dejando ver su perforación.

―**Ni-Nicolás…―**tartamudeo**―**_**Estoy en un sueño. Que alguien me pellizque…―**_pensaba Fionna.

―**Tú ser basura, apártate de esposa…―**pero no pudo golpear a ese chico ya que fue detenido por otro cíclope.

―**Déjalo Jeff, tenemos que ir para la ofrenda…―**olfateo a Fionna, Carmen y Nicolet**―Ser virgen, no comer, ofrecer…―**no sabían que sentir un alivio o un tremendo escalofrío.

―**Seguir con camino…―**intervino Ha.

―**Camina Comida…―**dijeron en coro todos y jalaron las cadenas para que avanzaran.

―**Mierda, Debí de consolarme en el viaje…―**todos miraron a la morena**― ¿¡Qué!? No te hagas Finn, me espías cuando lo hago, maldito pervertido…―**color tomate en acción se puso invadiendo la cara de susodicho.

― **¿¡Qué haces que cosa!?―**grito el perro a casi darle un paro cardiaco.

―**Claro que no…―**se excusó con los colores en rostro aunque mentía.

―**Idiota, ¿Por qué crees que tengo cortinas?―**menciono con cierta ironía.

―**Y tú ¿Por qué te consuelas…?―**exclamo molesto, por alguna razón se sentía engañado por ella misma.

― **¿****Tú crees que voy a tener a alguien que lo haga por mi…?―**grito molesta.

―**Pues yo creo que sí hay alguien…―**quería gritar.

― **¿A quién?**

―**Yo…―**silencio, los cíclopes estaban hartos de las discusiones.

― **¿Tú…?―**la morena salió de su trance, al darse cuenta ella ya estaba en la boca del cíclope.

― **¡Se La Trago!―**gritaron todos.

― **¡Vomítala…!―**le ordeno Finn y le dio una enorme patada en el estómago, pero no la regurgito, esto desespero a muchos y más a él**―Idiota, te ordeno que la vomites…―**el Medicum exigió ese vómito, pero no pasó nada.

―**Finn. No te encabrones, puede que…―**fue levantado del suelo y dirigido a la boca del cíclope Ha.

― **¡Príncipe Nick…!―**grito Fionna al ver que fue devorado (**N/As**: Que empiece la carnicería).

Jake y Cake lograron estirarse formando como una especie de cuerda para agarrar las llaves, al tener su objetivo hecho. Mientras los cíclopes solo tranquilizaban a los rubios por el suceso que se comieron a los morenos, lograron el can y la gata abrir los candados de las cadenas, haciendo que se abran los demás.

Los vampiros empezaron a repartir los puños a los que intentaron detenerlos, teniendo ayuda de Carmen y Carmelo, el azabache de ojos grises empuño una espada y la chica a su lado de piel escamosa tenía en sus manos una pistola. Comenzó una masacre de cíclopes o en términos piratas un motín de esclavos.

Fionna y Finn sintieron la sangre hervir, una llamarada blanca adorno el contorno de sus ojos azueles cielo. Claro que fueron interrumpidos por otros cíclopes, pero lo que no sabían era de la espada de semejanza al diamante que los partía con la facilidad de un hoja de papel, al fin llego a su conclusión la batalla. Solo quedo un sobreviviente que era el que se comió a los dos morenos, Ha estaba asustado al ver el sudor y la sangre derrapando por esas espadas, sintió una enorme pulsación en su estómago, murió ya que ciertos piratas salieron por el estómago:

―**Viejo, fue asqueroso…―**grito malhumorada la chica, que tenía baba en lugares que no sé como explicar.

―**Genial, pero no fue tanto como esa vez… ¡Hey…!―**grito al ver que un cíclope se convertía en otra cosa.

Había aparentado haber perdido contra Jake y lo dejo en paz. Era un ser muy diminuto, muy parecido a las cosas adorables, pequeñas y vulnerables que habían encontrado Jake y Finn, también Cake y Fionna (**N/As: **¿A quién no le ha pasado pensar que tu cobija es una cabra muerta la oscuridad? A mí sí, también a Jake y Cake) Lo atrapo con sus manos:

― **¿Quién eres...?―**Fionna fue interrumpida por la vampiro.

―**Nick ¿Te acuerdas que me mencionaste de los "Camaleones de Almas"?―**pregunto la azabache.

―**Es cierto, son unas de esas pequeñas cosas que parecen lindas, pero te devoran el alma y toman forma del anterior aportador…―**concluyó el azabache de tez pálida.

―**La pregunta es ¿Por qué nos atacaron?―**interrogo el perro.

―**Estos Idiotas buscan la oportunidad para aprovechar el máximo cualquier cuerpo…―**explico el pecoso.

―**No podrán contra los demás, aún tienen muchas cosas que aprender. En primera no bajar la guardia…―**el pequeño mocoso le mordió la mano.

―**Carajo…―**maldijo y siguió maldiciendo en palabras que no se lograban oír porque lo susurraba.

―**Los maldigo con cuerpos, cambiando el curso de tiempos. Hermano con Hermana, Amigo con Amiga, Enemigo con Enemiga ¡Muéranse…!―**después de decir su maldito conjuro salió corriendo.

―**Enano cobarde…―**grito al fin un adolorido rizado.

― **¿Estas bien, Príncipe Nick?―**se iba a acercar, pero olía tanto a baba de cíclope que ni llego a tocar su mano herida de hecho se alejó como a 10 metros de él**―Sera mejor que siga el camino desde aquí…―**grito la rubia.

Claro está que el olor era horrible, ¿Qué esperabas que oliera la baba de cíclope? ¿A flores? Pues olían a miles de rayos o mejor dicho a miles de huevos pasados de caducidad que los había vomitado un perro. Dejando a un lado eso, siguieron con su viaje con cierta distancia por los morenos.

* * *

><p>Una niebla muy densa apareció y de la nada un letrero le pego a Jake, gimió de dolor y miro el letrero, pero desapareció. Eso era raro y da miedo. Pero procuro ignorar ampliamente ese hecho. A los pocos kilómetros de caminata se encontraron con una cabaña y un anciano con una túnica blanca casi un fantasma en la niebla densa:<p>

―**Bienvenidos a las aguas termales de las ñejanias…―**tosió, su manera de decir ñejanias en vez de decir lejanías le llamo la atención a Cake.

―**Entren de una vez…―**empujaron a los morenos a incitarlos a entrar.

No se podría soportar el olor, como petición del anciano no se podrían bañar mixto, así que tuvieron que separarse hombres y mujeres. Cada quien en su agua termal. Las chicas estaban muy a su gusto no se quejaban, realmente no lo hacía desde hace mucho que no tomaban un baño y lo ocupaban con urgencia.

También los chicos, cada quien en su lugar respectivo, el vapor se expandía logrando un lugar casi embriagante. Con el ambiente poniéndose bien, Gonner se sumergió hasta el rose de su mentón. Inhalo profundamente y expulso una gran llamarada de fuego calentando más el agua.

A parte de que Finn de sentir arder allí abajo, también los demás logrando un grito de dolor agudo en su parte. Se abalanzo contra el responsable, como dije el vapor lograba que no distinguiera quienes se peleaban, pero por los quejidos de dolor e insultos piratas, pudieron definir que se trataba de Gonner y Finn peleando. Lograron llegar al pasillo, completamente desnudos, como las chicas estaban a un lado de ellos, una de ellas salió con una bata cubriéndola:

― **¿¡Qué mierda pasa…!?―**el vapor se dispersó, lo que pudo apreciar le dejo sonrojada. Parecía… Parecía que estaban haciendo teniendo alguna relación muy íntima.

¡Oh, por Glob!, Gonner arriba de Finn, parecía que el dragón daba y el rubio recibía, el silencio se dispersó ya que voltearon a ver a la chica que salió del recinto de las mujeres. Mierda y más mierda, ¿Por qué ellos dos salieron jodidamente candentes y era muy adictivo verlos así? Ellos no lo sabían hasta…:

―**Carmen…―**ese nombre la dejo en shock con la sangre corriendo por su nariz.

Corrió para adentro del agua termal y se dio un chapuzón. En el fondo de esa agua se preguntaba ¿Por qué carajos la llamaron Carmen si ella era Nicolet?

Momento, rebobinen, play y pause.

Ella era Nicolet, pero recordó lo sincronizado de las voces de Finn y Gonner, estaba muy segura que oyó la voz de Finn, pero proveniente de la boca de Gonner y también con la voz de Gonner en la boca de Finn. Mierda.

Miro sus manos, era cierto, no puede ser, miro su cuerpo. Que era de una pequeña mujer que apenas le crecían los senos, sus pezones de color negro y su cuerpo bicolor entre la arena de desierto y otra especie un poco más oscura. Salió a respirar a la superficie ya que llevaba unos minutos bajo el agua.

Al salir las chicas suspiraron aliviadas, ya que estaban preocupadas de que se haya sumergido:

― **¿Alguien diga algo?―**pudo oír su voz con claridad.

Momento de shock para todas incluso de la misma Carmen que estaba viendo su cuerpo ahí, observo su cuerpo ¿Desde cuándo tenía los senos tan grandes y la cadera ancha? Ella recuerda muy bien que era casi una tabla de planchar y no tenía casi forma escultural como su amiga:

― **¿¡Por qué tengo tu cuerpo y tú el mío!?―**se puso nerviosa, ¿Quién no le daría miedo despertar en el cuerpo de otra persona?

Como Finn estaba en el cuerpo de Gonner y viceversa, igual con sus alternos. Marcelinne se levantó y miro su cuerpo, parecía muy asustada:

―**Dame mi cuerpo vampiresa del demonio…―**la voz era de Cake.

Ahora es oficial, Nicolet tiene el cuerpo de Carmen, Fionna el de Gonnar, Cake de Marceline, Carmen el de Nicolet, Gonnar el de Fionna y por ultimo Marceline el de Cake. Los pensamientos se despejaron al oír el estruendo de dos muchachos peleando, se vistieron rápido con la ropa que les pertenecía al cuerpo donde eran visitantes.

Al fin, vestidas salieron y lo que vieron fue a Finn con la espada de cristal empuñada y Gonner imitando el hombre araña en la pared, pero lanzando fuego hacia el rubio:

― **¿Cómo demonios lograste activar la espada?―**pregunto Finn en el cuerpo de Gonner.

―**No es momento de explicaciones, ¡Quiero mi cuerpo!―**estaban a punto de matarse cuando chiflo la aportadora de un brazo metálico.

―**Haber par de Idiotas, dejen de pelear por una chinga vez, ¿sí?―**la voz de la morena los tranquilizo, pero se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos en cambiar de cuerpo.

― **¿Nico?―**exclamaron los dos.

―**Sí, aunque ahora tengo el cuerpo de ella no significa que sea diferente, ¿Dónde está los demás?―**pregunto preocupada.

De por si ellos tenían los cuerpos combinados más que un tazón de Fruit Loops, salieron los chicos, pero malditos despistados tuvieron que ser, Nick tenía la ropa de Carmelo, Carmelo el de Nick, Jake el de Marshall y Marshall... esperen un momento.

Jake no trajo ropa, ¡Oh, por Glob! Estaba ahí un pinche vampiro sensual desnudo. Las chicas se rieron a carcajadas por los primeros dos que no se dieron cuenta, excepto Nicolet que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de la alquimista. Su nariz comenzó a expulsar sangre, se cubrió rápidamente y corrió:

―**Vístete de una buena vez, Idiota…―**eso fue lo que dijo antes de perderse por los pasillos de esa extraña cabaña.

Logrando que las chicas la siguieran por culpa del vampiro desnudo, a lo que los dos muchachos que peleaban tuvieron que contar lo que había pasado y que se vistiera de una buena vez.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Después de una charla de cinco minutos y captar todos que tenían el cuerpo de otro. Otros cinco minutos para vestirse bien y sobre todo para el vampiro que estaba poseído por Jake.

Siguieron la pista de las chicas, pero los pasillos en si se volvían más angostos o más anchos, se atravesaban por delante, por arriba y por atrás. Estaban perdidos, miraron sus pies que se encontraban distintos mosaicos grandes de diferente color, los cuales eran rojos, azules, verdes, morados, metálicos y amarillos.

El instinto se activó a cada uno. Mierda. Cayeron en el tablero, pero no se esperaban quedar primero malditos por el estúpido del "Camaleón de Almas". Por lo menos Finn y Gonner sabían las capacidades del cuerpo que poseían por la pelea en el pasillo.

Los pasillos se volvieron un laberinto sin retorno, no sabían dónde mierda estaba, ni mucho menos donde estaban:

―**Muchachos, tómense de la mano…―**dijo una voz siniestra** ―De su cuerpo…―**fue interrumpido.

― **¿Dónde están las chicas? ¿Qué les hiciste, Cochinote?...―**bien las palabras de Jake no ayudaban de mucho, logrando muchos mal entendidos.

―**Ya salieron, pero una casi no salió viva… Es mejor que se apresuren. Este lugar provoca alucinaciones, no soltarse es esencial si quieren vivir. Que comience el juego―**sugirió y desapareció la voz.

Aunque con rezongó y enojo se agarraron de las manos de su cuerpo, casi nadie se incomodó, solo Gonner y Finn que tenían una expresión "Esto no ha terminado, Idiota". Cada quien tomo un camino, con el fin de llegar a la salida.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Maldita lagartija…―<strong>mascullo el rubio, ya había recuperado su cuerpo.

Tiene todo el derecho de llamarlo así, por su culpa lo dejo solo, soltándose de su mano y su vida ahora corría peligro. Las paredes se comprimían poco a poco con picos filosos. Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a patear al azar. Logro abrir una pequeña puerta, entro rápidamente y las paredes terminaron de cerrar.

Era un espacio negro, su silueta tenía el contorno de su figura blanco, camino por la nada, ¿Un minuto, una hora, un día o una eternidad? Eso es lo que Finn sentía al haber caminado solo sin oír su propia voz ni la de otra persona. A lo lejos pudo ver la silueta de alguien, sus ojos lo engañaban o ¿no?

Esa silueta era de ella, corrió con una alegría inmensa, grito su nombre, pero su voz… los pasos rápidos que daba al principio comenzaron a volverse lentos, susurro su nombre, pero ni una sola letra salió de su boca. ¿Dónde había dejado su voz? Su mano se dirigió al hombro de la chica.

No voltio ella al sentirlo, estaba confundido ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué su voz no salía de su boca? ¿Por qué ella no respondía al tocarla? Ella comenzó a voltear la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos con su iris color gris:

―**Asesino…―**susurró ella.

Sus ojos mostraron ira al momento, quitó la mano de él de su hombro. Sus lágrimas saladas caían sin control alguno ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué decía Asesino cada segundo?:

―**Finn, eres un Asesino…―**dijo la morena.

―**Finn eres un Asesino…―**gritó logrando dejar muy confundido al rubio.

Ella comenzó a desplomarse, por su acción quiso ayudarla, pero al momento de querer hacerlo, miró sus manos. Machadas de sangre. La miro que estaba en cuclillas sosteniéndose el abdomen con fuerza, hacia un gesto de dolor, ella estaba muriendo ante sus ojos:

―**Asesino…―**logro empujarlo, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio.

Unas manos de alambre lo sujetaron, logrando que cayera al vació, cayó y la sangre de sus manos volaba a su alrededor. Al llegó al suelo, una luz cegadora lo dejo más confundido. Camino hacia ella, al fin logró, logró salir del infame tablero de la muerte.

Al parecer todos recuperaron su cuerpo, no encontró el rastro de la dimensión alterna, sabía muy bien que Nicolet les dijo que hasta el tablero ya no se encontrarían el paso dimensional. Todos buscaban una aldea cercana. Como lo dijo la voz misteriosa…"Una casi no salió viva". Esa misma era Carmen.

Su pierna estaba muy grave. Al fin se encontró una aldea algo deshabitada, ya era muy tarde para salvar la pierna de rodilla para abajo. Pero si para salvar a Carmen, al estar dos días con lo que se podía lograron salvarla. Pidió que se quedaran para atenderla y ella iría por la gema, todos estuvieron de acuerdo menos uno, él tuvo la excusa:

―**No puedes ir sola, soy tu escolta y te tengo que acompañar…―**dijo Finn.

Ella sonrió y acepto, montaron a caballo hasta llegar a las ruinas, parecía el mismísimo impero de destrucción de El Lich. Bajaron de los caballos y se aventuraron a subir las escaleras. Cuando al fin llegaron, el interior está muy oscuro, paso primero el Medicum y después la pirata.

Sonaron las cadenas, atrapando a sus pies, las luces como lenguas de fuego en antorchas se encendieron, al fin divisaron su entorno ya que estaban en una plataforma colgante, cada quien estaba en un lado y en el centro estaba la llamada gema de la paz. Nicolet comenzó a caminar, pero cada paso que daba la piedra que la servía de soporte a la plataforma se desvanecía, casi se cae. Por suerte logro aferrarse y no moverse del lugar:

―**Las cadenas que tenemos hace que la plataforma se destruya con el paso de cada uno…―**iba a dar otro paso, pero la mirada oscura de Finn, la dejo petrificada.

―**Nicolet…―**su mirada se volvió cabizbaja**―Adiós, Princesa…― **¿Qué decía? Esperen no se atrevería o ¿sí?

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitió sus pies, tomo la gema y la lanzo al otro extremo, logrando que la chica lo atrapara. Pero para el Medicum no tuvo tiempo y cayó. Cayó al vació negro. Las cadenas se rompieron logrando que la pirata corriera al extremo en donde cayó su escolta.

Se inclinó, miró con atención el vacío buscando con desesperación alguna señal de su Rubio Idiota.

Nada.

Su pecho sintió un dolor agudo, su corazón se comprimía entre las costillas y su pulmón, logrando que le apretara y le doliera más, sus ojos dieron la orden de llenarse de agua cristalina. No. No podía morir él. No podía morir él para salvarla a ella. La gema estaba a un lado suyo.

Sentía Miedo. Sentía Tristeza. Sentía Rabia. Rabia porque él se sacrificó para salvarla vida de ella. "**Adiós, Princesa" **resonó en su mente. Se despidió de ella. ¿Por qué él?:

―**Idiota…―**susurro, las lágrimas saladas recorrían sus mejillas mientras que el eco de su voz resonaba en las ruinas.

―**Eres un Idiota Pervertido…―**grito y se levantó con lágrimas aun escurriendo por sus ojos.

―**Rubio Idiota, ¿Por qué estás muerto? ¿No sabes que voy a sufrir sin ti? Eres todo para mí ¿no lo sabes…? Te quiero, Te quiero Finn…―**sintió un abrazo cálido de alguien, ella no quería abrir sus ojos, sabía que no vería nada.

Eso solo era producto de su imaginación, no podía ser que abrazaba a alguien, sintió una mano en su mejilla con el pulgar limpio la lágrima traicionera. Le levanto el mentón. Estúpida es su mente, ¿Por qué le jugaba mal? Sintió como unas alas de ángel la acorralaban en su espalda.

Sintió algo divino en sus labios, era un roce que termino por un beso, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, lo que pudo apreciar la dejo en shock y sus lágrimas corrieron más rápido por sus mejillas. Esos ojos azules, esa piel clara, esa cabellera rubia. Finn estaba en frente de ella consolándola, emanaba un brillo dorado y aportaba alas de ángel.

¡Oh, por Glob! De seguro murió en vació oscuro y su alma de héroe fue liberada. Nicolet se aferró a la ropa y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, esta sería la última vez que lo vería y le dolía su partida:

― **¿Por qué lloras, Princesa?―**pregunto con voz suave, sus alas se abrían de par en par para abrazar y consolarla mejor.

―**No te quiero perder…―**gimoteo, realmente quería que no zarpara cielos y la dejara a su suerte con el corazón que pensaba que era marginado y pudo volver a amar**―Por favor no te vayas…―**susurro mientras más lagrimas adornaban sus mejillas que estaban coloradas.

Finn abrió los ojos, un brillo los invadió ¿Realmente la chica pirata le dijo "No te vayas"? Un sonrojo lo invadió, le abrazo con mucha fuerza, realmente quería tenerla tan cerca, muy cerca de él, sintió su espalda:

―**Ni-Nicolet… Yo… yo―**la chica paro de llorar, ella lo miro a los ojos y aportaba el ceño fruncido.

―**Maldito Rubio Idiota, me diste un tremendo susto―**grito la chica salvajemente ¿Pero qué pasaba? ¿Finn no está muerto?

― **¿Qué? Pero tú estabas llorando…―**intento tener una excusa, pero la mirada mutiladora de la chica lo ponía nervioso.

―**Rubio Idiota, pensé que estabas muerto, pero tus poderes lograron salvarte. Me asustaste Hijo de Puta…―**insulto la chica, sí que estaba molesta, solo podía cubrir su vergüenza de haber hecho "eso" con enojo.

―**Por eso estabas así…―**la chica asiste con los ojos cerrados**―Está bien…―**sus alas las oculto sumergiéndolas en su espalda logrando que volvieran ser un tatuaje.

― **¡Vámonos…!―**ordeno la chica morena, recogió la gema en su mano.

Finn estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cuando sintió una mano suave agarrar la suya un sonrojo lo invadió en su cara, la chica no dijo nada. Aunque la capucha ocultaba su rostro, una sonrisa la adornaba. No lo había perdido y no lo dejaría ir, aunque fuera poco a poco su declaración ya que no era el momento de hacerlo aun.

Finn no podía estar más que feliz, pero aún le retumbaba una duda ¿Cuándo ocurrió su transformación de Medicum? El recuerda que solo vio oscuridad no recuerda nada.

Al fin en casa, con la gema de la paz obteniendo el equilibrio para el Reino Limón-Agrio todo estaría bien.

Aunque claro que tenemos que tomar en claro hay que dejar cosas remarcadas para no dejar confundidos a los lectores, Carmen logro salvarse lo malo es que le costó la pierna izquierda, que suerte que consiguieron un remplazo biónica. La gema de la paz se lo incrustó al rey Limón-Agrio logrando que pudiera tener la forma del Yin-Yang. Básicamente tenía dos cabezas y su vestimenta era negra y blanca.

Nicolet no se puede quitar de la cabeza el hecho en que Finn y Gonner parecían que intimaban, ahora cuando están los dos en un sitio y ella está presente, ocasionalmente le causa un periodo nasal de sangrado. Finn lo que no se puede quitar de la cabeza es que ella velara su "muerte" y de tener nuevos poderes.

* * *

><p>Esta pareja aun no estará junta, por ahora…<p>

Vero: Ya vamos avanzando mucho…

Vivis: De hecho este es el chapter más largo que hemos escrito…

En el próximo chapter…

Vero: Finn se encuentra con alguien muy similar a él…

Vivis: Cambian lugares…

Por un malentendido, lo malo es que el "otro Finn" es más valiente en acortejar a Nico…

Vero: ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue Finn?...

Vivis: ¿Habrá pelea?...

Creo en "Intercambio", esperamos Reviews…


	16. Cap XVI

Finet La chica menos inesperada...

Holiguiiss mi gente… aquí les vengo con otro chapter de este fic… No entiendo porque una canción que no tiene nada que ver con esto me inspire para hacerlo… creo que es más por la terquedad… *risa maniática* Estoy media zafada… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicana… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-16: Intercambio<strong>_

* * *

><p>Las nubes eran blancas con un hermoso cielo azul hacían un estupendo juego, tan azul como los ojos del caballero joven. Se acercaba el atardecer. Ese día fue en si algo muy aburrido, quería ir algún lugar con la morena, aprovecharía a lo máximo ya que la lagartija escupe fuego a la que Nicolet llamaba "Amigo'' se había ido por sepa que cosa, ella decía que se tardaría como una semana.<p>

Por alguna razón no tuvo el valor suficiente para invitarla. Seguía caminando y llego a la luz de la luna que adornaba con todo su esplendor el océano. Ya había oscurecido y la verdad no le importaba tener presencia del olor a agua salina. Maldita sea. No debería de estar ahí, ya que cierta morena tomaba baños de luna. Miraba con todo atención escondido entre la maleza.

Ella sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su escolta, procuro desvestirse, al fin su silueta desnuda estaba presente ante la luna y un muchacho escondido en la maleza. Su cabello lo llevo por delante de su cuerpo, logrando por lo menos cubrir sus pezones. Llego a la orilla del muelle, se puso en puntas agarrando el impulso hasta de los pies, dio un salto de nadadora logrando estrellarse con el agua.

Finn miro cada movimiento que hacia la anatomía que derramaba unas gotas de agua salina por culpa de su chapuzón nocturno. ¡Oh, por Glob! Era bellísima a la luz de la luna llena, el agua le llego hasta su vientre plano, como envidiaba esas gotas de agua que escurrían por el cuerpo de la pequeña pirata, se retiró el cabello de los pezones para estilar su cabello y enjuagarlo.

Maldita sea. Esa escena lograba sacar muchos Pensamientos Mojados, la entrepierna del héroe se sentía algo húmeda y su amigo se despertaba de un sueño. Parecía a un acosador ¿Eso era? ¿Un acosador por mirar el cuerpo de su protegida? Empezó a dar pasos así atrás.

No quería cuestionarse por eso, salió corriendo de la maleza procurando que la chica de cuerpo azúcar morena no lo viera. Era un gran Idiota al espiarla, se sentía terriblemente mal, la culpabilidad de pecar imaginándose a ella en su cama, en el bosque o en otro lugar. Sus Pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al chocar con alguien, al observar al Idiota con el que se tropezó una gran sorpresa le llego.

Miró con mucho cuidado a ese muchacho, parecía tener su misma edad, como unos 15 años aportaba el rubio (**N/As: **Como el tiempo pasa ¿verdad?). Era un muchacho rubio, piel blanca como él, al abrir los ojos observo que aportaba ojos azules… ¡Oh, por Glob! parecía su gemelo perdido, solo que sin la vestimenta pirata que aportaba.

Esperen ¿Pirata?, se miraron uno al otro, movieron al mismo tiempo la mano, comenzó ese típico encuentro que te das de niño con tu reflejo en el espejo, al fin uno de los dos hablo:

―**Te llamas Finn ¿Verdad?―**inquirió el muchacho que tenía una voz un poco más gruesa que él.

―**Sí, ¿Quién eres?―**pregunto con cierta desconfianza.

―**Mi nombre es *Bartholomew Roberts, a sus órdenes…―**dio una reverencia quitándose el sombrero pirata.

―**Solo faltaba decir eso…―**empuño su espada rozando la clavícula de Roberts.

― **¿Pero qué te hecho para que me desprecies, mi querido amigo…?―**inquirió con cierta seriedad.

_** .-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

_Bonnibel había pedido que fueran a su reino, pero con la condición de tener encadenados a la pirata y el corsario. El chiste de tenerlos encadenados fue porque la chica seguía con la adicción de robar, era como tener un Jake solo que con más energías de robar y sin ser descubierta. Pero fue descubierta por un ser de capucha que la amenazaba con un mosquete para un duelo._

_Así comenzó una lucha entre el guardián nocturno cuyo nombre era Chicle-bot, la pirata fue derrota, pero no se rindió aunque había perdido su espada-daga, pero aun tenía algo potente, una bota muy buena para patear testículos. Pero ante la reacción Chicle-bot se echó a reír:_

―_**No juegan nada limpió después de todo eres una pirata, igual que el sucio de Bartholomew…―**__no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Nicolet._

―_**Bartholomew Roberts, uno de los mejores piratas. A tan corta edad logró cuatrocientos atracos, y aún sigue intacto…―**__dijo la chica intentando sonar seria._

―_**Sí, Nico. Tu novio…―**__exclamo el dragón burlándose._

― _**¿¡Qué!?―**__comentaron exaltados todos, menos la morena que tenía rojas las mejillas._

― _**¿Qué no te acuerdas, Nico…?―**__se levantó la nariz con su dedo índice__**―Gonner. Cuando tenga trece, voy a fugarme con él, será mi novio y tendremos muchos hijos…―**__menciono __imitando la voz de la morena y después de una terrible imitación de ella se echó a reír en la espalda de la chica._

―_**E-Era solo una niña, dragón descerebrado…―**__intento excusarse la pequeña muchacha, pero sus mejillas color carmesí la delataban._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

―**Eso no te incumbe para nada…―**fue interrumpido por el rubio delante de él.

―**Es una chica, ¿verdad? No la voy a culpar que tenga buen gusto…―**y con eso empezó una lucha de espada contra espada, logrando que el pirata ganara**―No sé si deba matarte por ser el único humano…―**Finn estaba en el suelo, derrotado. Toda su fuerza estaba sometida contra el pie de él y la espada rozaba su cuello.

―**Tú también eres un humano ¿no…?―**la duda se resolvió al ver como su contrincante aportaba una sonrisa de demonio, las pupilas se tornaron rojas sangre y una cola de demonio salió de su chaqueta (**N/As**: ¿Ustedes creen que hemos visto demasiado Ao no exorcist junto con lectura de mitología de demonios?).

―**Yo no lo soy, ahora desvístete…―**Mierda, Nico tenía razón, existen piratas homosexuales violadores, que más podría perder aparte de su orgullo y dignidad al perder, ¿también la virginidad?

―**Eres un Maldito Marica…―**quedó inconsciente con un botellazo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Despertó, se encontraba amarrado de las manos por una soga y tenía la ropa de Bartholomew. Maldición. Le dio ganas de vomitar al pensar en lo que pudo ocurrir, se desamarro con facilidad, pero antes de irse observó que la soga tenía una nota y leyó con atención…

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

Haber, Idiota, yo no soy Homosexual para aclarar las cosas.

Lo único que he hecho fue buscarte que ya nos parecemos tanto en físico, gracias por tomar mi lugar ya que me persiguen por robar cierto objeto que tengo en el sombrero, y ahora lo tengo en **mi **mochila.

Gracias por reemplazarme.

Atte. Bartholomew Roberts

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

―**Hijo de Puta…―**menciono con cierto odio, se incorporó poco a poco, debía de admitirlo que si se parecía un verdadero pirata.

Al fin pudo divisar su alrededor, pero era muy tarde, ya que sintió otro botellazo en la cabeza. Mierda. Hoy no era su día.

* * *

><p>― <strong>¡Hey! ¡Rubio Idiota…!―<strong>exclamo la chica morena despertando a "Finn"_**― ¿Por qué Finn se quedó dormido en el muelle de contrabando pirata? Este lugar solo lo puede saber verdaderos piratas y yo siempre me pongo al tanto si me sigue―**_pensaba.

―**Déjame en paz…―**gruño y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, aunque después los abrió al momento para observar con más detenimiento a la morena y sonrió maliciosamente.

― **¿Te ocurre algo?―**pregunto Nicolet, tenía que admitirlo su compañero y amigo se comportaba extraño.

―**Nada, Preciosa…―**las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas, esa voz gruesa la hizo estremecer.

―**R-Rubio Idiota ¿no estas enfermo…?―**puso la mano en la frente del rubio, pero él agarro la mano y lo puso cerca de su entrepierna.

―**Si quieres, solo tienes que decirlo…―**no terminó al sentir una cachetada en su mejilla.

― **¿Quién eres? Tú no eres Finn…―**él solo sonrió con malicia.

—**De acuerdo…―**se incorporó y agarro de las caderas a Nicolet para llevarla tipo princesa secuestrada**―Te he raptado…―**dijo en tono divertido.

―**Maldito, Rubio Idiota. Bájame, te lo ordenó…―**grito la chica pataleando.

―_**Debo lograr fingir que soy él, creo que ya la tiene dominada…―**_analizo el pirata**―Oye, Amor. No quieres tener sexo en el mar…―**bien eso sonó como una propuesta que era muy "tentadora" por así decirlo.

Un silencio adueño esa mañana. Al fin la morena reacciono dándole un punta pie. Era cosa más obvia que el chico se retorció de dolor. Ella aprovecho que el pirata se sobaba su mercancía, abandono su hombro y lo miró de frente:

―**Genial ¿Qué mierda te pasó…?―**soltó un suspiro frustrada**―Tendré que pedir ayuda de Jake…―**tuvo que ayudar a un adolorido muchacho para llegar a su casa.

* * *

><p>Era la segunda vez que despertaba de un botellazo y volvió a encontrarse en un aprieto similar, solo que ahora se encontraba en una celda. Miró a sus carceleros que se parecían a los guardias de la Princesa Esmeralda, llego un joven de piel verde y armadura de esmeralda:<p>

―**Al fin despiertas, ¿Dónde está la joya de nuestra majestad?―**interrogo el joven.

―**Yo no sé nada…―**respondió Finn, realmente estaba en un aprieto, solo esperaba que el Idiota con el que intercambio le fuera peor.

―**Sabemos que usas ciertos métodos para lograr escapar―**comento el chico amenazando a Finn con un cuchillo.

―**Que yo no soy…―**no terminó porque un golpe impacto con su cara logrando que le provocara sangrar la nariz.

―**Eres Bartholomew Roberts, uno de los peores piratas…―**gritó furioso.

Finn estaba con la cabeza baja, se incorporó poco a poco, mostrando el hilillo de sangre que surgía de su nariz. Sonrió de una manera sádica, parecía un demonio, el guardia se asustó, pero procuro no hacerlo notar:

―**Soy Bartholomew Roberts, el príncipe de los Piratas…―**exclamo con voz un tanto grueso, logrando imitar a la de ese pirata.

Comenzó una pelea, Finn pensaba que era el verdadero Bartholomew y se creía capaz de escapar, logró dejar el ojo morado a el guardia, con ese golpe consiguió dejarlo inconsciente, los otros guardias auxiliaron a su compañero caído. Aprovecho la oportunidad de la confusión y en su chaqueta aportaba un arma.

Después de unos segundos el lugar explotó, logrando mucho alboroto a la ciudad, de la explosión salió disparado nuestro héroe. Muchos guardias llegaron hacia él para quitarle dicha arma, pero a lo que el fugitivo contesto con una ráfaga improvista de su espada de cristal, los dejo desorientados y se alejó de la ciudad Esmeralda:

―**Encuéntrenlo…―**ordeno el capitán de la armada marina.

Buscaron en todo lugar, pero no lo encontraron. El rubio de ojos azules se escondió detrás de muelle, sus pies tocaban el agua salina del océano, al fin que el peligro de encontrarlo se fue, pudo detectar un olor familiar, sonrió con malicia, aun pensando que es un pirata vil y despiadado, la recordaba.

Corrió con la rapidez de un león al atacar, ese olor era más que suficiente para saber de quién era.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Repite después de mí "No soy Bartholomew Roberts, Soy Finn''…―<strong>exclamo Jake, intentando que "Finn" llegara en sí.

Al pobre lo tenían amarrado a una silla, ya que al parecer quiso no solo violar a la morena, sino también al can (**N/As**: No sé si fue buena idea escribir después de estudiar para el examen de sexualidad), la morena estaba afuera de la casa, mirando el cielo azul, suspiró de con tristeza.

Escucho el alboroto de la casa del árbol, estaba muy segura que otra vez el rubio escapo de la silla, era la sexta vez, pero su manera de escaparse era igual que el de un pirata. Cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió de golpe, se dirigió a la ventana y miró con cierto enojo al rubio que peleaba con Jake.

Se acercó al rubio, agarro su mentón, él fue el impaciente ya que instantáneamente beso con gula los labios de la chica, ella se dejó y después se apartó rápidamente:

―**Maldito Bartholomew. Finn aún no le crece la barba y su boca no apesta a drogas y Ron, es más santo que el agua bendita…―**él sonrió con malicia, así que mostró su forma de demonio.

―**Listilla…―**menciono mientras se alejaba de la dicha casa**―Finn es afortunado de tenerte a ti…―**se va sin más que decir.

* * *

><p>Ella estaba recostada en el bosque, pensando en lo que le había pasado a Finn, la verdad si estaba muy preocupada, miro una extraña sombra en la rama de un árbol:<p>

―**Rubio Idiota, baja del maldito árbol…―**dijo ella con seriedad, la sombra bajo mostrando un rubio de ojos azules y vestimenta pirata.

― **¿Segura que soy Finn?―**se sentó a un lado de ella.

―**No dije Finn, yo dije Rubio Idiota…―**respondió de modo burlona mientras veía el ceño fruncido de ese Rubio**―Me puedo referir a cualquiera con cabellera rubia…―**exclamo la chica sentándose a un lado cerca de él.

―**Eso no funcionara…―**susurro el aportador de ojos azules.

―**Pero ¿Qué…?―**no terminó de hablar cuando sintió unos labios conectarse con los suyos.

Esos labios blancos que danzaban con gracia y pasión, sus ojos se cerraron, se sentía tan jodidamente bien sentir esos labios en los suyos. Las manos de él rodearon las caderas de la chica profundizando más el beso, ella se apartó un poco para respirar, pero ante ese descuido él uso la lengua para explorar su interior, movía la lengua con lentitud y como todo un experto.

Volvió a besar esos labios, había besado a todas las princesas, pero a ninguna como esa, lo volvía un loco. Mordió su labio inferior y succionó ese labio sabor a café. Se abalanzo sobre ella, logrando dominar la acción de besar.

Ella acorraló con las piernas en el abdomen del joven, provocando que los sexos rozaran ¡Oh, por Glob! Se sentía húmeda, se sentía tan bien y a la vez tan peligroso, si alguien los descubrieran así correrían los rumores, las manos de la chica pasaron por esa cabellera rubia aferrándose con las uñas.

Su lengua se adueñó de su cuello mientras que una mano masajeaba el glúteo de la chica y con la otra desamarraba el listón amarillo para dejar al descubierto su pecho. Lamia su cuello con sensualidad y no pudo más, mordió ese delicioso cuello de cisne que pedía a gritos que lo mordiera. La morena no pudo contener el impulso de la calentura y soltó un gemido:

― **¿¡Pero qué!?―**exclamo el rubio con sorpresa, ¿Había despertado? ¿Todo ese tiempo en que la sedujo estaba aún pensando que era otra persona?

Se escuchó un estruendo en el bosque, se encontraba un rubio tirado con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, provocado por la morena y una piedra, mientras la chica estaba a un lado sentada contando hasta el cien, intentando calmar el impulso de arrebatarle un testículo al muchacho.

* * *

><p>Vero: *Bartholomew Roberts uno de los mejores piratas de la historia, en toda su vida hizo cuatrocientos atracos, fue una época dorada de la piratería con el príncipe de los 7 mares.<p>

Vivis: Lo hicimos como Finn aunque es un francés con peluquín barato.

En el próximo Chapter...

Vero: Gonner se encontrara con alguien...

Vivis: Esta es otra pareja unida por nuestra hermosa imaginación...

No se pierdan... ¿Me recuerdas?... Dejen reviews...


	17. Cap XVII

Finet La chica menos inesperada...

Holiguiiss mi gente... aquí vamos con otro chapter... pero como ya los he hartado demasiado con esta pareja y siempre la jodo... en este chapter habrá una pareja diferente... algo relacionado por la ida inesperada de Gonner... Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter-17: ¿Me recuerdas…?<em>**

* * *

><p>Bien, empezaremos con esto... El joven dragón peleaba con unos bandidos, ya había transcurrido una semana de su repentina ida de Ooo, por una simple razón. Su madre cumplía años y todos los dragones celebraban en grande.<p>

Fiesta de Corsarios + Alcohol + Chicas ardientes= Todo un desmadre

Debía de admitirlo, se había echado a una que otra puta, pero eran tan huecas que no sentían el menor placer posible, así que lo único que se concentró en la fiesta fue en su título de bebedor. Aunque todo ese tiempo tuvo que usar cierto tono español, ya que él era así, solo que no quería usar su estúpido acento en frente de Nicolet ya que se burlaba de eso cuando eran pequeños bucaneros de agua dulce.

En fin, la razón por la que seguía a eso hijos de perra, era muy simple por haberle robado cierto Ron y un catalejo de oro, claro que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Después de todo, termino con esos bandidos fue en busca de lo robado, desató la cuerda. No se sorprendió de encontrar a una chica dentro del saco.

Pero para que lo sepan la chica era nada más ni nada menos que "La Reina Flama". El muchacho no le dio importancia la presencia de ella, no le atraía y mucho menos quería discutir ya que no podría llegar a tiempo a la "Tierra de Ooo":

― **¿Quién eres y como te atreves a secuestrarme y seguir las ordenes de mi padre?―**interrogo furiosa, el muchacho solo se limitó a voltearla a ver y se marchó**― ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar…?―**se incorporó y siguió al joven, algo en él le hacía familiar.

Se detuvo, miró un poco en su pasado, ese pasado que vivió en esa lámpara de frío vidrio que la hacía soñar con ser libre, conocer nuevas cosas y vivir sin preocupaciones...:

―**Gonner…―**susurro su nombre, pero lo suficiente audible para que el pelinegro volteara a verla para regalarle una mirada confusa**― ****¿No te acuerdas de mí?―**pregunto con tristeza.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa arrogante, no recuerda haberse echado a una tipa de fuego, pero tal vez fue en el festival de "Cerveza y Ron", pero la sonrisa se le borró al ver que la fogosa sacaba de su armadura roja una peineta morada, uno que otro diente roto, pero en un perfecto estado:

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Ella se encontraba admirando el cielo nocturno dentro de su lámpara de vidrio, soñaba que le salían alas y volaba lejos de este reino, su sueño fue interrumpido por la presencia de un muchacho de 11, al parecer estaba cansado de ser perseguido sin cesar por múltiples guardias de ese reino:_

― **_¿Quién eres?―_**_pregunto la chica intentando sonar agresiva aunque sentía mucho pavor por el desconocido._

―**_Corsario en entrenamiento, Gonatán Israelí Gabriel a sus órdenes…―_**_exclamo con un acento español._

―**_Te atraparan, eres hombre muerto…―_**_comento la chica._

―**_No lo creo, yo me largo y tú también lo deberías de hacer, eres una pequeña esclava, un simple títere. Yo que tú me largaría…―_**_sus palabras fueron muy fuertes, dio media vuelta para salir de ese reino._

―**_Eso es mentir…―_**_no pudo más y rompió a llorar. Mierda._

_No le gustaba ver a una chica llorar, no era su intención hacer eso, suspiro pesado y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una chica que lloraba, con sus uñas largas hizo una entrada, se inclinó y la abrazo, ella nunca sintió ese tipo de calor, tan confortable y cariñoso. Se sintió demasiado caliente._

_Sentía que viajaría con gran velocidad al centro de la Tierra, directo al nucleó y quemar todo el planeta, pero no lo hizo ya que el chico se aferraba a ella, cuando se separó le dio un beso en la frente:_

―**_Ten―_**_exclamo y le dio una pequeña peineta fina_**_―Adiós, y por cierto…―_**_se dio media vuelta_**_―Me puedes decir Gonner, Princesa Flama―_**_saltó por la ventana y desapareció en esa oscura melena de la noche._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

― **¿Si te contesto que no, te enojas?―**la chica se encendió de rabia**―Eso pensé―**menciono el joven un poco atemorizado**― ¡Cálmate, Deja de quemar todo!―**gritaba el joven, una de las llamas llegó al muelle logrando que se quemara el bote más aparte el muelle.

Se detuvo al tener contacto con el agua, el joven fue por el auxilio de la chica, aunque muy cabreado por su barco, tendría que ir a pie hasta llegar a la tierra de Ooo y eso le tomaría días:

―**Me tendrás que dar compensación por llevarla a su Reino, Majestad―**sugirió el joven en tono tranquilo.

Le tendió la mano, cosa que ella rechazo, él ya estaba algo acostumbrado por parte de la cierta morena que siempre lo rechazaba al tener la presencia cerca del rubio.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Caminaron con muchas dificultades, en primer lugar por alguna extraña razón tenía que proteger a esa chiquilla de cabellos de fuego, se le hacía familiar, pero no la lograba reconocer, es como si su presencia le recordaba de una forma prisionera.

Muchos monstruos, bandidos y magos malvados requerían dela fuente de poder que aportaba la chica de fuego, la última lucha la tuvo con un monstruo que lo dejo mal herido:

―**Bien, sigamos…―**mascullo adolorido, haciendo un intento en vano de seguir adelante.

― **¡Estás demasiado herido!―**al fin la chica se atrevió de mencionar unas palabras en todo el transcurso del viaje.

Lo sostuvo con fuerza intentando que no se cayera por lo mal herido que estaba, el cielo estaba gris, por un giro inesperado el dragón llevo a la reina sobre su espalda y le puso su chaqueta:

―**Refúgiate―**susurro y camino por media hora debajo de la lluvia.

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder, ese azabache que aseguraba que no la reconocía, que supo quién era y que ahora la ayudaba a volver a su casa, y sobre todo que la cargaba estando mal herido caminando debajo de la lluvia, todo para que ella estuviera a salvo.

No sabía que pensar, ya estuvo momentáneamente enamorada del joven que le había obsequiado una peineta a los 11, se había enamorado del héroe más grande de Ooo, fue su novia, le fue insincero delante de ella, odiaba las mentiras. Pero este joven fue honesto, era una de las pocas personas que había conocido que fuera cien por ciento honestas con ella.

Al fin llegaron a una cueva, el joven dragón cayó en sus rodillas, fatigado por las peleas, la herida de su abdomen apenas daba presencia alguna de cicatrización, la joven reina algo aterrada por la escena de su "salvador'':

― **¿Te encuentras bien?―**pregunto la chica de cabellos de fuego.

―**Solo ocupo un poco de esencia de…―**tosió un poco**―Cuando las estalagmitas escurren agua, se les llama "esencia de fulgor"…―**se detuvo en seco al ver la chica con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate** ― ¿Te ocurre algo?―**pregunto el joven.

―**Se-Según la institución de "El Reino de Fuego", soy capaz de tocar ese tipo de agua, pero…―**se puso demasiado roja que su cabellera se confundía con su rostro.

― **¿Y? Solo me lo aplicaras en el cuerpo conforme dice tu institución, ¿hay algo malo en eso?―**dijo serio.

Gonatán podría ser un pervertido, morboso, mujeriego y sobre todo un acosador de primera logrando que las chicas cayeran rendidas a sus pies, pero había momentos que era más inocente que un pequeño preguntándole a sus padres si podría tener un perro.

Regreso la chica con la extraña agua, el joven se quitó la pañoleta roja para que lo usara como trapo, sin olvidar quitarse la playera. Jodidamente bueno tenía que estar, sin importar que tan rojas estaban sus mejillas aplico en todo su torso desnudo, se mordía el labio intentando contener un impulso de exclamar de excitación, mientras el dragón la miraba como si era lo más normal del jodido mundo.

Al llegar debajo del ombligo, lo analizo con mucho cuidado, al parecer tenia hinchada la pierna:

― **¿Te duele la pierna?―**interrogo con un tono algo ingenua.

―**No―**dijo serio mientras miraba la lluvia que aun caía.

―**Pero esta hinchada…―**inquirió, no quería que le mintieran.

―**Esa no es mi pierna―**fue todo lo que dijo para que la chica abriera los ojos en par.

¿Si esa no era su pierna hinchada? Entonces... ¡Oh por Glob! Esto no puede ser posible, mientras más se quedó viendo más se le acercaba a la "parte hinchada de la pierna", sus pensamientos morbosos comenzaron a correr por su mente. Estaban ellos dos solos, él sin gran parte de la ropa y ella tocando su cuerpo.

Algo podría salir "mal" si se le podía llamar, agito su cabeza intentando detener el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y gritar "Hazme tuya" una y otra vez. El joven al ver a la chica en un cierto debate con sus Yo' s mismas, se recostó y se propuso a dormir.

Al fin que reacciono, miro al joven, toco su mano que estaba algo frío, sabía muy bien que los dragones tienen como un estado que provocaba algo similar a "invernar" al momento de ejercer la acción de dormir, lo abrazo para que no sintiera frío. Pan de Canela la regañaría por ese comportamiento, aunque claramente ellos tenían como un tipo de relación entre un padre y una hija normales.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Despertó, pero él ya no estaba. Maldición no debió de confiar ni un momento en él, la dejaría a su suerte ¡vaya joven! Camino en busca de ese "traidor". Aunque no le sorprendía bastante ya que la gente de ella y la de él se encuentran en guerra, en un pasado lo que alguna vez existió paz, ahora solo se encontraba el odio de los Dragones con la gente Flama.

Recordó que cerca de donde se encontraba estaba un lago, apareció tan repentinamente una niebla demasiado densa. Iba con dificultad caminando, diviso algo, era él… un momento. Se ocultó rápidamente en un arbusto, por eso había tanta niebla, era vapor para ser precisos y era provocado por el azabache que se estaba tomando un merecido baño caliente, como le fascinaba tener el agua a punto de ebullición.

Escucho unos sonidos, esperen ¿Desde cuándo ella comenzó a observarlo? ¡Que Glob no lo viera ya que estaba pecando! No podría soportarlo, un joven dragón que se acariciaba los cuernos a más no poder. Ustedes estarán pensando ¿Cuernos? ¿Qué no estaba masturbándose? Pues sí, los puntos débiles de un dragón para que llegue a excitarse son los oídos, la cola y sobre todo los cuernos.

Eso muy bien lo tenía en claro la chica de fuego, se mordía el labio al presenciar el "onanismo" que aplicaba el joven en sus cuerno. Maldita calentura en sus mejillas, se sentía demasiado fogosa en su parte íntima, su mano sin avisar toco su seno y comenzó a masajear poco a poco, pero sin aparta la vista del joven corsario.

Estaba recargada en una mano con los pies en cuclillas, era algo difícil dominar el equilibrio, pero el destino es demasiado cruel, se resbalo y cayó lográndole sacar un quejido, que suerte que se fue antes que el joven volteará y la viera escondida. Llegó corriendo hasta la cueva y fingió dormir, para cuando llegara el joven para "despertarla''.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Esa colita verde que sobresalía de su pantalón era algo hipnótico, no hablaban de mucho, realmente ella apenas hablaba cuando era debido de noche, pero no pudo sacarse la imagen del joven tocarse los cuernos, logrando la acción de "auto-onanismo".

Ya llevaba varias noches con la imagen de que ella fuera digna de tocar sus cuernos y también esa cola que se movía sin la menor importancia del mundo, ya tenía que saberlo o sino no lo sabría nunca:

― **¿Estás enamorado?―**soltó la pregunta con toda prisa y sin rodeos.

―**Tal vez…―**contesto en seco.

― **¿Puedo saber quién es?―**pregunto intento ser cortes y con la mejor actuación posible (**N/As:**creo que es la mejor forma que hacemos las mujeres para saber si alguien que nos gusta está interesado en ellas, no lo sé).

―**Ella es demasiado linda, solo eso te diré…―**se paró y dio media vuelta, mirando desafiante a la chica de fuego**― ¿Por qué tanto interés?-**pregunto el joven de cabellos azabaches.

―**Porque…―**lo medito un poco y luego lo miró**―Me gustas―**el joven aún se le quedo mirando.

―**Ella se otra persona…―**se dio media vuelta, dejando a la chica con el corazón a casi mil pedazos**―Pero…―**ella se le quedo viendo**―Cuando tenía 11 le regale a una chica una peineta, se veía demasiado inocente, pero a la vez con un corazón que estaba dispuesto a obtener lo que quería y que jamás se rendiría, ni por un momento…―**estaba hablando de ella**―Espero que esa chica de fuego lo haya conseguido, te seré honesto, por un momento esa chica abarco algo de mi corazón, pero se está apagando ¿Le podrías decir que intente no rendirse?―**después de esas palabras siguió caminado.

La chica de flama aportaba una sonrisa, sabía que él vio algo en ella, cuando ella no sabía nada de sí misma y por más extraño que parezca la apoyó, sabía que ese recuerdo de la peineta le sería útil, pero él había bloqueado toda la presencia de ella por otra chica.

No se rendiría, aunque le costara la vida, haría que ese pervertido azabache de ojos grises como las cenizas, la amará.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por fin...<p>

Vivis: Lamentamos no haber actualizado antes...

Vero: Pero al fin estamos en vacaciones y son hermosos...

También esta pareja nos gusta mucho...

Vivis: ¿Quieren que ellos lleguen más lejos?

Vero: Por nuestra parte ha sido todo...

Lean el próximo chapter que se titula "El forastero-parte 1"... ¿Gustan dejar un reviews?


	18. Cap XVIII

Finet la chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente... después de romperme medio coco... mentira... después de revisar mi lista con las ideas de este capítulo... va hacer algo muy largo... tendrá muchos descubrimientos de los poderes que conlleva ser un Medicum y lo que ocurriría si nunca los Medicums hubieran existido... Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-18: El forastero (parte I)<strong>_

* * *

><p>―<strong>Maldita sea…―<strong>mascullo la chica mirando desafiante al joven rubio.

Un joven de cabellera rubia que siempre sin pedir permiso le quitaba su amada botella de Ron, apenas podía lidiar con ella estando sobria, pero ebria. Tenías que tener la voluntad de Glob para que no se metiera en grandes problemas. La chica lo miro desafiante, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, se paró de puntitas, pero aun así tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia el cielo:

―**Maldito Rubio Idiota ¿Desde cuándo me ganas por cabeza?―**interrogo la chica con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, era claro que estaba sobria.

― **¿De qué hablas?―**pregunto el joven Medicum con la botella muy arriba del alcance de la chica pirata.

―**Cuando nos conocimos, te ganaba por varios centímetros, ahora me chingas que ahora tienes 15…―**Finn notó lo que decía era más o menos coherente hasta había superado a Bonnibel, era demasiado alto**―Ya casi…―**susurro la chica estando de puntitas intentando alcanzar a su amada botella.

―**Ni siquiera lo intentes―**exclamo serio, intentando aguantar las ganas de ahogarse en una risa por lo chistoso y adorable que se veía Nicolet al intentar recuperar la botella.

Por un movimiento repentino consiguió la pirata derribarlo, la cosa más chistosa fue que la cara de Finn estaba en presencia de los pechos de ella, haz de tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para no echarte a la chica que te gusta desde hace tiempo. Demasiada. Al fin ella logró obtener la botella y se sentó arriba de él:

―**Victoria para la chica morena, Salud―**celebró y bebió todo el contenido que tenía la botella**―Te pregunto algo―**el joven asistió**― ¿Por qué tenías que tener la confianza de ****Bartholomew**** Roberts, para que me tocaras?―**tragó duró.

― **¿¡Y-Yo!?―**la chica asintió desubicada.

―**Solo dime si quieres que te abrace, Rubio Idiota…―**se recostó y otra vez sus pechos tocaron su cara, la tentativa de morderlos era grande, así que no se limitó y cambiaron papeles.

El joven estaba arriba de ella, la beso con pasión, se quitó la playera y sin tener cuidado logro rasgar su playera pirata…

―**Me van a dejar ver lo que Finn está pensando o ¿qué?―**pregunto la morena.

―**No lo entenderías, son investigaciones muy serias…―**exclamo la dulce gobernante, conteniendo un sonrojo enorme por la escena en la pantalla.

― **¡Por Glob! La princesa Grumosa, Jake, Gonner, Marcelinne y hasta la Princesa Flama están en la investigación, no me lo creo…―**menciono la chica muy molesta, pero quedo silenciada por los "investigadores" (**N/As**: Pasen los videos Hentai).

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba o de lo que sucedía, el joven rubio seguía fantaseando con los sueños húmedos que le provocaban con poner unas palabras en la pantalla. Algo si era seguro no sabían lo que muy pronto se avecinaba, la pantalla se volvió negra, logrando decepción de casi todos porque muy pronto iba a llegar el clímax del asunto.

Una sonora carcajada se oyó, la habitación se puso muy oscura, luego algo apareció en la pantalla:

―**Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño intermedio, solo tengo que decir una cosa…―**menciono la voz siniestra.

― **¿Quién eres?―**pregunto Bubblegum.

―**Yo que tú, no desearías conocerme, gracias por poner la mente de Finn en esto. Me servirá de mucho…―**se oyó una risa que todos les dio un escalofrío.

―**Arranque los cables…―**grito el perro, pero fue muy tarde, un corto circuito de color azul siniestro ilumino la habitación y después nada.

* * *

><p>El joven despertó pronto, tenía un dolor enorme en la cabeza, se la toco y con sorpresa noto que no tenía el amado gorrito de oso que ella le había regalado, para variar tenía la túnica blanca de un Medicum de alta categoría y un suéter de tono más pálido que sus ojos.<p>

Se incorporó con gran pesadez, se sintió algo aliviado al ver el collar de copo, miro su entorno y descubrió que estaba en una carroza en forma de cárcel, sintió un arma en su nuca, reacciono, estaba desarmado, no podía activar su espada en estos momentos la sentía demasiado débil:

―**No te muevas si quieres vivir…―**exclamo una voz muy conocida.

― **¿Gonner?―**cuestiono nervioso, pero hizo que lo derribara hasta el suelo hecho de heno.

― **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre espía?―**interrogo de manera desafiante y desconfiado.

― **¿Tú crees que sería un espía estando aquí?―**al decir esas palabras el chico retiro el arma de fuego de su nuca**―Además no estoy para juegos tontos…―**sus palabras se fueron al aire, cuando vio claramente su entorno.

Gonner vestía como si hubiera una guerra sin fin, había muchos pasajeros con una expresión de miedo y terror, pronto descubrió que el azabache también estaba encarcelado y que estaba usando sus armas para deshacer las cadenas de la gente que estaba prisionera:

―**Te vas a quedar parado o ¿qué? ¿Aliado o enemigo?―**esa era una pregunta demasiada buena.

―**Pues estamos peleando por la misma chica…―**no término de hablar ya que la carroza se detuvo bruscamente.

Al fin pudo ver lo que estaba en el exterior de la carroza, muchas bananas-guardias junto con los chicle-bots escoltando a los prisioneros, tuvo que imitar unas cadenas en sus muñecas detrás de su espalda y avanzaba cautelosamente mirando ¿Esto era el Dulce Reino? ¿Por qué parecía una dictadura maligna del mismo infierno?

Seguía avanzado hasta que llegaron al calabazo, cuando fueron encarcelados y sin ningún banana-guardia o chicle-bot cuidando la puerta el joven Medicum comenzó a preguntar:

― **¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué el Dulce Reino parece una dictadura diabólica? ¿Desde cuándo…?―**fue silenciado por el mismo azabache.

― **¿De qué hablas? Siempre ha estado así desde hace siglos, el "Dulce Reino" siempre ha sido comandado por Goliad, un ser que hizo la Dulce Princesa desde sus tiempos porque no podía tener hijos y un mal asechaba, pero el mal tomo ventaja y utilizo la mente de Goliat, ahora nos toca sobrevivir desde hace mucho y dime ¿De qué año vienes? Es muy común en esta época encontrar viajeros del tiempo perdidos…―**se escuchó un estruendo**―Bueno después te sacara la sopa "El líder"…―**dijo con una sonrisa.

Palideció, esto era un tremendo shock para él, otro gran estruendo se escuchó logrando que el rubio se pusiera más nervioso ¿Que pasaba? Lo único que lograba recordar fue que la Dulce Princesa le puso esos cables raros en la cabeza y después ahora estaba aquí. Otro estruendo más grande se oyó, ¿Eso era una bazuca? ¿Cuándo las reinventaron?

La puerta estallo y se vio la silueta negra, muchos chicle-bots y bananas-guardias intentaron detenerlo, pero esa silueta era demasiado ágil con el uso de las espadas. Uno quedo vivo, pero duro poco por la acción de la pistola que tenía, soplo la boquilla y fue hacia la puerta, se quita la capucha y para suerte de él es ella:

―**Te dejo a cargo de 16 y no lo logras, estoy muy decepcionada contigo. Te dije que los dirigieras a la base aliada y no puedes con eso, lagartija descontinuada…―**otro disparo para el banana-guardia que la quería sorprender**―No sé como tu hijo puede seguir vivo―**al fin logra quitar el candado.

―**Nicolet…―**exclama el rubio, ella por costumbre le hace una llave ninja**―Soy Finn…―**dijo entre quejidos, consiguiendo que lo soltara.

― **¿Es aliado?―**pregunto la chica.

―**Posiblemente un viajero del tiempo, hay muchos en esta época…―**la chica morena se golpea en la frente con la mano.

―**Gonner ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de escuchar al charlatán de tu suegro? Además de que está loco, tienes suerte que tu esposa controle la base―**exclamo furiosa y harta de esas historias.

Wow, esperen, rebobinen y pongan una pequeña pausa. Gonner con hijos y esposa, Nicolet más agresiva y demandante que antes, además que no está en lo absoluto sobria y sobre todo la tierra de Ooo bajo una guerra, comandada por clanes muy distintos.

―**Esperen. Ya me perdí, esto no es divertido…―**cayo inconsciente por una técnica secreta que uso la morena.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

―**Intenta más fuerte―**no veía nada, sentía un pequeño hormigueo en su mejilla**―Está reaccionando, con más fuerza…―**empezó a ver mejor, pero no lo suficiente**― ¡Con ovarios mujer!―**al fin despertó.

― **¿Dónde estoy?―**pregunto el rubio y quedo decepcionado al ver que aún estaban en tiempos de guerra.

―**Queremos respuestas, no las hallaremos si no cooperas, Idiota―**exclamo en un tono demandante la morena**―Y lo siento por las cachetadas…―**expulso en un tono apenado**―Gonner…―**llamo la pirata.

―**Sí, "El líder"―**se puso como saludo de soldado.

―**Misma misión, espero que la cumplas, o si no tendré que enviar a tu esposa para que te libere…―**fue interrumpida.

―**No, me mandara al sofá…―**fue silenciada por una bala al aire de la morena**―Está bien, está bien…―**se marcha.

―**Ahora si ¿De dónde eres? ¿Quién es tu superior? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? ¿Cómo sabes…?―**fue interrumpida porque se abrió la puerta**― ¿Qué pasa?―**pregunto.

Apareció un niño con una máscara de tapir para los gases tóxicos, miro resignada, sabía muy bien quien era, aunque se tomara todas las precauciones para que él no lo siguiera, siempre la seguía, se inclinó y beso el frente de la máscara, para proseguir en quitársela. Un niño vampirito de ojos cafés y cabellos azabaches:

―**Connor, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quedes con Marshall en la Nocheósfera?―**cuestiono para luego cargarlo.

―**Tú crees que es un buen método de educación que tus padres vivan separados…―**fue interrumpido por la morena.

―**Pero tú muy bien lo sabes, la Nocheósfera de Ooo y de Aaa es mil veces más segura que aquí…―**el niño se aferró del cuello de la morena.

―**Mamá, yo quiero estar contigo y que seamos una familia, es mucho pedir…―**se limpió las lágrimas y el rubio miraba con asombro la escena**―Además mi abuelo quiere hablar con el forastero…―**la morena dejo a su primogénito en el suelo, este reacciono con abrazarse de sus pies.

―**Bien…―**desato el rubio de la silla**―Tienes una charla con "El padre", es mejor que estés preparado…―**salen de la habitación, siguiéndoles un pequeño vampiro que flota.

La base era como un castillo, pero en el centro donde debería estar una plaza o un escenario para grandes ceremonias, había mucha gente haciendo fila para medicamentos, comida y otras cosas, atendidos por pingüinos. Se veía que la gente se sentía muy segura en esta estancia, pero había algo en las personas que no tenían, libertad. La libertad era un gran requisito que no tenían, si salían del refugio, posiblemente serian encerrados por los guardias enemigos o perderían su alma.

Finn observaba esto, deseaba con toda su fuerza que esto fuera un sueño o una prueba de ese artefacto que estaba probando con la Dulce Princesa. Al fin llegaron a una puerta grande arriba de una torre custodiada por fieras bestias invernales, al abrirlas el niño vampirito se adelantó y abrazó al sujeto que estaba de espaldas observando la ventana:

―**Abuelo―**grito el infante, dejando a la vista quien era. Simon, con la corona en los pantalones y un aspecto como el que tuvo al estar al pendiente de Marcelinne de niña.

―**Hola, Connor…―**lo abrazó y luego lo puso en el suelo, cosa que fue revertida porque el niño flotaba**― ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho tu madre que no puedes estar aquí?―**pregunto el viejo como señal de un regaño.

―**Se lo digo consecutivas veces, pero al parecer tendré que gritarle a Marshall por no saberlo cuidar―**exclamo Nicolet mientras examinaba la librería que tenía su padre.

―**Hija…―**la chica suspiro pesadamente al oír eso, se acercó a él y extendió sus manos.

Sus manos eran prisioneras de unos guantes de metal que adornaban con unos rubís que posiblemente eran de la corona, ya que faltaban dos. Al quitárselos, sus manos eran azules, el viejo los miró con demasiado detenimiento, para luego poner los guantes de nuevo en las manos de la chica:

―**Se encuentra todo correcto ¿Él es el forastero?―**señalo a Finn, el rubio por inercia respondió con un sí del movimiento de su cabeza**―Nicolet, ve y que Connor te ayude con la comunidad―**la chica asintió y se llevó a el pequeño.

―**Sabes… ¿Quién soy?―**pregunto el Medicum, el canoso negó con una sonrisa.

―**Siéntate, te ves demasiado asustado y confundido―**exclamó intentando que su voz sonara calmada.

―**Me llamó Finn Mertens, soy…―**después de contar básicamente lo que sabía**―… Y se demasiado bien que posiblemente esto es una prueba…―**fue interrumpido por Simon que realmente estaba muy interesado en su historia.

―**Lamento decepcionarte hijo, pero esto es real. Si fuera una prueba posiblemente hubieras ya despertado por la llave de mi hija, pero no es así…―**el rubio comenzó a sudar en frió, esto era real.

― **¿A qué se refiere con eso?―**pregunto nervioso.

―**Estas en una paradoja de tiempo…―**se levantó del asiento que estaba a un lado del héroe y miró la ventana**―Si existieran los "Medicums" estaríamos viviendo tu realidad, pero no es así, joven Mertens. Lo que puede suceder es que hallas muerto…―**el rubio se estremeció al oír eso.

― **¿¡Mu-Muerto!?―**tartamudeo de la impresión.

―**Sí, Muerto. Se puede deshacer varias generaciones de grandes héroes e intercambian paradojas de tiempos si el ultimo heredero muere en el día que se cumplen edades y por un gran ser maligno…―**unas imágenes surcaron en la mente de Finn de lo que paso antes que despertará en ese extraño presente**―Sino mi presente sería muy diferente, en tu presente mi hija no sabe que su madre murió y que su padre huyó como un cobarde…―**Finn mira con mucha atención al Ex-Rey**―Que mi hija ahora sería criada por piratas, que estaría angustiada por saber las respuestas, que su padre es el Rey Helado un monstruo cobarde…―**miró las lágrimas de tristeza que escurrían por sus mejillas.

― **¿Me quedare así?―**pregunto, intentando concentrarse en otro tema y no en lo que descubrió.

―**Tienes exactamente una semana para encontrar un portal, ese portal te guiara a un dimensión donde esta Prismo, un ser que…―**fue interrumpido.

―**Concede deseos, lo sé. Pero será demasiado complicado, si pido un deseo erróneo podre echarlo a perder todo…―**fue silenciado por el viejo.

―**No, solo pide "Deseo haber nacido" en una sincronía exacta de haber tenido una semana de nacido…―**alzó la ceja ante ese deseo**―Funcionará, aunque debo de advertirte que el camino será hasta aquí muy peligroso…―**no logró terminar ya que se escuchó una alarma, que logró acapara toda la atención.

Mierda, habían logrado penetrar el campo de protección, estaban descubiertos ante el enemigo, esto no sería bueno…

* * *

><p>Esto no será bueno…<p>

¿Qué pasará ante esto? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo…

Dejen reviews.


	19. Cap IXX

Finet la chica menos inesperada

Holiguiiss mi gente… Aquí les vengo con otro chapter… bueno es el seguimiento del anterior…Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano que lo disfruten.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-19: El forastero (parte II)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ante el ruido, Simon y Finn alzaron la vista para percibir de dónde provenía. Fue un ataque de las líneas enemigas, con una precisión casi exacta logran darle al antiguo Ex Rey Helado, quitándole su amada corona del pantalón.<p>

El Medicum al ver a Simon en el suelo, saca su espada de cristal, al momento de empuñarla intenta asesinar a los espectros enemigos de un solo golpe. Lo consigue ¿Pero a que costo? Lo único que logro fue solo apuntarle a uno de los espectros. Acudió al hombre mal herido mientras aun enfrentaba al otro espectro que atacaba con todo. Al fin que logro liquidarlo, sus oídos se quedaron sordos por un instante, fijo la vista en la ventana y descubrió con horror lo que pasaba.

El campo se había deteriorado y provocaba una invasión de espectros siniestros, sintió un agarre fuerte de su capa. Se incorporaba rápidamente Simon, la puerta se abrió de una patada lo que alarmo al rubio, pero se tranquilizó al ver a la morena cargando a su hijo. Cerró la puerta con gran rapidez y ayudo a su padre a incorporarse:

―**Tenemos que hacer algo rápido…―**comento el viejo a su hija, en ese momento mostró la corona, la había recuperado.

―**No, papá. No lo puedes hacer, esa magia te va a matar…―**intento ser fuerte en ese momento, pero se notaba que sus ojos se llenarían rápidamente de agua.

―**Nicolet, te tengo una nueva misión, saca a todos y llévalos a la otra base aliada, luego lleva al Medicum en busca de un portal…**

―**No te voy a dejar a ti…**

―**Es una orden Lariza…―**exclamo logrando enfatizar el segundo nombre de su hija**―Hazlo por todos y porque quiero que sea mi última voluntad… ¡Vayan!―**grito como el final logrando poner a los tres en acción.

Sacaron a todos los refugiados, siendo escoltados por enormes pingüinos y osos polares. Al pasar media hora la torre donde estaba antiguamente el líder del lugar se ilumino con una ráfaga de luz en la punta, después se escuchó un estruendo y terminando con la destrucción total del lugar, todos los refugiados miraban con suma atención a la hija de Simon, ella no se limitó a mencionar una palabra ni siquiera a mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Claro, Nicolet. Lo entiendo, ellos se pueden quedar…―<strong>menciono la Reina del Reino del Fuego.

―**Gracias, Phoebe. Después te lo agradeceré…―**comento con gran seriedad.

Finn se quedó cuidando a Connor y a otro niño de la misma edad junto con Gonner. Se le hacía de lo más extraño ver que el otro niño era el hijo de esa lagartija pervertida y de la Reina Flama:

―**Toby, no juegues tan duro con Connor―**menciono el dragón despreocupado.

― **¿Y cómo sucedió?―**pregunto el rubio intentando sacar conversación.

― **¿A qué te refieres, Forastero?**

―**Me llamó Finn por última vez, yo hablo de…―**se puso rojo y prefirió señalar al pequeño.

― **¿Enserio? ¿Quieres todos los detalles?**

―**No hablo de eso, digo… sobre ¿Cómo es que te casaste…?**

―**Bueno, antes ella era novia de Nicolet…**

― **¿¡Qué!?―**comento el rubio impresionado, trago duro y comenzó a imaginarse a Nicolet acosando y acariciando a la chica de Flama.

― **¡Despierta, Idiota!―**exclamo dándole un golpe certero en la cabeza para que despertará.

― **¿Por qué hiciste eso?―**mascullo enojado.

―**Porque eres un pervertido morboso, ya sé que ellas tuvieron sus intimidades, pero no es para que te lo imagines… Aunque "El líder" solo buscaba consuelo y Phoebe aventuras con ellas…―**se calló un instante y se tensó.

―**Con que contando la vida de otras personas soldado―**inquirió la morena amenazándolo**―Forastero, tu iras conmigo…**

* * *

><p>El tiempo se hacía más frío, los vientos tenían un sonido retumbante en las ramas de los árboles. Seguían un paso lento pero constante, la chica tuvo que dejar al pequeño con su padre y ordenarlo a que lo cuidará bien. Ella debía de seguir con las indicaciones de su padre. Tendría que ir al laberinto y sacar una esmeralda donde los transportaba directamente al portal, era de lo más peligroso por el tiempo y por el hecho que no tenían a Jake. Descansaron un poco y el rubio puso sus manos en los bolsillos, encontró una botella de Ron, sonrió demasiado pensativo.<p>

Esa botella era de la morena, se lo había quitado antes que le pusieran los cables y que todo esto tornara de mal en peor. Por un momento recordó que la chica se quedó un momento con su padre y los dejó a solas, el silencio dejo de reinar cuando ella comenzó a hablar:

― **¿Y eres de otra dimensión?―**cuestiono de repente la morena.

―**Sí…**

― **¿Cómo soy yo?―**trago duro al mencionar las palabras provenientes de la boca de ella.

No sabía cómo hablar ¿Qué le debía decir? ¿Cómo debía decírselo? ¿Debería decírselo? Respiro hondo. No sabía las reglas apropiadas para no arriesgar su dimensión estando en otra dimensión y otro tiempo ¿ella podría cambiar esto? ¿Podría odiarlo? ¿Y si mentía? No, no podía mentirle a su princesa, era su escolta y no podía mentirle. Eso no era de su gusto, expulso una gran ráfaga de aire:

―**En mi dimensión eres la princesa de los piratas, una borracha sin remedio erótica del ron y una grosera…**

―**Suena interesante ¿Y Connor?―**volvió a tragar duro.

―**Él… No existe…―**la chica paro sus pasos, desde hace un buen rato que comenzaron a caminar**―Tú y Marshall rompieron y… Se podría decir que no llegaron a más, Gonner es que quiere acortejarte y yo soy tu escolta… tú no sabes qué Simon es tu padre… Y por el momento estamos peleando con un ser vil que quiere tener tu vida―**intento hablar lo más calmado posible.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió avanzando, llegaron a un valle donde se extendía el silencio, esto no agrado a ninguno de los dos ya que en pocos minutos fueron sorprendidos por bandidos de la línea enemiga. Por un segundo una flecha logró arrebatarle el collar en el cuello de la morena, unos látigos le quitaron sus preciados guantes de metal y rubí. Sin aportar ninguna joya de la corona la chica torno sus ojos grises, su piel se volvió un poco fría y su cabello se tornaba blanco, la cuestión de poder respirar no podía ejercerla.

El Medicum miraba con gran horror como ella poco a poco la vida se le iba, no podía ser tanto al respecto, sus manos también fueron atadas por látigos antes que dieran el flechazo a pesar de esas complicaciones podía hacer algo aunque aún sentía demasiado débil su espada. Sus ojos sacaron chipas doradas y su respiración se volvía agitada, basto solo mover su mano y ver la espada empuñada en esta dicha y las alas desplegadas. Se libró de los estorbosos látigos y emprendió una rápida batalla contra los bandidos obteniendo la victoria. Pero antes que pudiera salvarla una flecha intento atravesarle el cráneo con su filosa punta conteniendo veneno de escorpión.

Eso nunca paso, ya que un escudo de cristal se puso presente en la mano del rubio, desplegó la flecha de su escudo y transformándolo como a semejanza el cristal tomo acotación ser una bayeta y darle un golpe certero al que se lo dio. Sus ojos dejaron de sacar chispas, pero era consiente que lo que acaba de suceder, agarro los guantes y el collar junto con el cuerpo de la chica. Se retiró a lo lejos volando.

* * *

><p>Ella se despertó en "poco" tiempo, el rubio ya tenía la cena lista, había conseguido un lugar muy seguro y uso sus poderes para hacer un campo invisible procuraron que nadie molestara la recuperación de la chica:<p>

― **¿Qué sucedió?―**pregunto ella.

El joven por un momento se asustó, pero al ver que era la voz de ella, se incorporó de la roca donde estaba sentado procurando dirigirse a ella para tocarle la frente por el horror a que contrajera una enfermedad, pero suspiro aliviado al ver que se encontraba bien:

―**Hemos volado como 3 días y llevas inconsciente 5 días, ya me empezaba a preocupar por ti―**comento el rubio, dándole una impresión a la morena.

―**Estuve inconsciente 5 días, mañana es el último día para que vuelvas a tu dimensión y tiempo exacto, será demasiado arriesgado.**

―**Eso no importa, lo importante es que te encuentras bien―**comento sacándole un sonrojo a la chica.

Se rasco la cabeza intentando actuar con naturalidad, pero una textura en sus manos la hizo reaccionar, textura. Se miró las manos y con asombro no tenía sus guantes, solo veía sus pequeñas manos frágiles del color de su piel. Miró al joven que aportaba una sonrisa:

―**Te he sanado durante cinco días, no sabía que no podías sobrevivir sin alguna gema de la corona, solo tu vida ahora depende de esa gema que usas como collar…―**el silencio volvió a reinar, el joven saco de su bolsillo la botella y se la entregó a la chica**― ¿Me puedes hacer un favor…? ¿Puedes beber lo que hay en esta botella?**

La chica dudo por un poco, pero acepto la botella y volvió dársela al joven, solo había bebido la mitad, lo que ínsito a comprender el joven que ella quería compartirlo con él. Con algo de miedo, junto sus labios en la boquilla de esa botella. Al dar un gran sorbo hizo un gesto y escupió:

―**Sabe horrible―**exclamo lográndole sacar una risa a la morena.

―**Eso si es cierto, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?**

―**Tú por lo general lo bebes como si fuera agua, siempre te lo tengo que quitar para que no causes problemas más grandes…**

Miró por un momento a la morena de pies a cabeza, fue cuando se dio cuenta que una de las manos de ella estaba en uno de sus senos ¿Por qué ella se los podía tocar con tanta naturalidad? Volvió a mirar su rostro, parecía desubicada y con un sonrojo en desde las mejillas hasta la nariz. Mierda, ¿Tan rápido se puso en estado de ebriedad? Sus ojos eran incrédulos al ver que otra mano se adueñó de otro seno:

― **¡Nya! ¡Ah! ¿¡No sabía que así de rico se siente complacerte!?―**comento ganándose la desesperación del joven.

―**Nicolet, puedes… dejar…―**la chica guío la mano blanca de Finn a para que apretara un seno.

―**No sabía que así se siente de suaves los senos ¿y tú?―**comento ella, ganándose la total atención del rubio.

Intento respirar suavemente, cerrar los ojos y alejarse. Pero en vez de eso se dejó llevar, ya se había abalanzado sobre ella y estrujaba sus senos sin cesar. Una duda saltó en su cabeza y restregó su cara en ellos, se estaba embriagando con el aroma de los pechos, quería cumplir esas fantasías que siempre los desquiciaban. Pero algo en él saco la idea que esto estaba totalmente mal. Podía ser la Nico de otra dimensión, pero no la suya y eso era más que suficiente para que saliera de su pecho. Cuando lo hizo descubrió que ella ya se encontraba sumamente dormida.

Por un momento agradeció no enfrentarse a ella por el momento. Miró el cielo estrellado, aun no podía presenciar a sus ojos que todo desapareció con el hecho de morir de ser parte de algo que no comprendía, entonces ¿Su madre fue una de ellos? ¿Dónde se encontraba ella? ¿Qué pasaría si abandonará este lugar? ¿Y si todo fue un sueño? Sacudió su cabeza por las abrumadoras preguntas que surgían sin cesar. Cubrió a la chica del frío…mañana sería un gran día para volver a su tierra. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era besar la mejilla de la chica y procurar estar en suma vigilancia, acomodo su espalda en el árbol detrás de él. Puso con delicadeza la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas y se quedó entretenido jugando con su cabello hasta quedar en totalidad dormido.

* * *

><p>Vivis: Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿No le íbamos a poner lemon carajo?<p>

Vero: Aun no es el momento… muy bien lo sabes…

Bien ya vamos para concluir este capítulo largo… Así que no se enojen conmigo aun no es momento de poner lemon

¿Gustan dejar Reviews?


	20. Cap XX

Finet La chica menos inesperada

Holiguiiss mi gente… Este será la última parte de ese chapter súper largo… Pero al fin llegaremos a algo… por así decirlo… bueno a lo que vamos ¿No?... este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-20: El forastero (parte III)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol apenas podían atravesar las gruesas nubes. La joven poco a poco comenzó a despertar, se estiró de brazos, no se sentía tan cruda por el hecho de que solo tomo media botella y no le afecto tanto. Cuando descubrió su entorno pudo divisar que él la abrazaba de manera protectora, no quiso deshacer el abrazo se sentía bien estar en los brazos de alguien.<p>

El Medicum despertó, ella ya no estaba. Se encontraba algo entretenida mirando el portal, lo toco y sintió un frío recorrerle el dedo. El rubio sonrío al ver que se divertía como una pequeña niña, levanto el portal, ella por inercia volteo y descubrió que él ya se encontraba despierto:

― **¿Estás listo para ir al laberinto, forastero?―**pregunto la chica intentando sonar natural.

―**Ya te dije que mi nombre es Finn, además ya estamos en el laberinto…**

―**Eso ya lo sabía, se nota por las paredes…―**comento como último y se dirigieron a su destino.

Finn había hecho un gran trabajo, ya estaba demasiado cerca del centro y solo necesitarían arrebatarle la gema a la serpiente lodosa. Se podría decir que es fácil, pero solo si estas en la tierra Ooo en la dimensión del Medicum. Muy pronto fueron atacados por líneas enemigas dirigidas por el Conde Limón Agrió, logrando encadenar a los dos jóvenes:

―**Mira que tenemos, A "el líder" y el forastero de otra dimensión. Estará muy complacida Goliad, gracias por tu ofrecimiento… Simon―**los saldados lanzaron el cuerpo mal herido de Simon.

Nicolet se horrorizo al ver a su padre casi desfallecer, el cuello, las manos y las piernas tenían cadenas de titanio solido:

―**Lo siento, princesita… Me dieron suero de a verdad―**comento como últimas palabras.

―**No, Simon. Mírame ¡Ella te necesita!―**exclamo rápidamente Finn.

Pero las palabras fueron en vano del Medicum, cuando dejo de mover los hombros en señal de respirar y el latido de su corazón dejo de funcionar. Nicolet bajo la mirada mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla. El conde notó eso y la obligó a levantar el mentón:

― **¡Oh! Esto es inaceptable para ser la princesa de un reino, llorar por la pérdida de semejante viejo loco que no podía controlarse al usar la corona. Insignificante escoria…―**fue interrumpido por Finn que le escupió en los ojos.

― **¡Tenle más respeto a la princesa!―**mascullo cabreado.

―**No tolerare este trato tan… ¡Inaceptable!―**sacó rápidamente su espada de sonido.

Apuntó hacia el forastero de una manera muy directa, el sonido logró aturdir al rubio, pero solo por un segundo en ese mismo segundo la espada se congelo. Lo que extraño al Conde, miró a la princesa del hielo que se encontraba en una especie de trance:

―**Mataste al hombre que me cuido…―**susurraba por debajo como loca**―Te encargaste de usar armas contra él cuando no estaba cuerdo, usaste toda clase de armas en vez de las manos… ¡Cobarde…!―**sus ojos se tornaron un rojizo, parecía que su alma se había ido.

―**Nicolet, cálmate…―**menciono el rubio, en ese momento las cadenas de ellas se destrozaron de miles de pedazos. (**N/As**: Nunca le digas a una mujer que se calme).

―**Luego le apuntas al forastero con intención de liquidarlo… Date por muerto…―**lo que sucedió no sé cómo describirlo.

Pero solo se decir que solo logró matar al Conde, ahí fue cuando se desmayó por el uso de sus poderes que la debilitaban. Los soldados comenzaron atacarla, pero el Medicum no se quedaría tras, con su espada logró atravesarlos con movimientos demasiados rápidos.

Luego se la llevo lejos, intentando llegar hasta el centro donde se suponía que estaría esa dicha piedra preciosa que los transportaría al cuarto de los deseos gobernado por Prismo, con la seguridad que los soldados perdieran su vista de él y de la chica que llevaba en brazos prosiguió con estar algo calmado. Pero aun así con prisa porque los latidos de la chica disminuían con el paso constante de los pies de Finn.

Logró estar en el cuarto de los deseos, no le sorprendió que Prismo lo mirara confundido:

― **¿Finn? ¿Qué hacías en el espacio tiempo G?―**pregunto el soberano del cuarto.

―**Es una larga historia…―**volvió con el asunto de sanar a la chica**―Espera ¿Qué dijiste?―**comento rápidamente**―De donde salí no era una alteración del tiempo por morir…**

―**Finn, esta yo sé que eso suena demasiado descabellado… Existe, pero es una vista de alteración, esto sucede cuando alguien muere en el mismo día de su cumpleaños y vuelve aparecer en un espacio-tiempo donde ve lo que sucede si sus lazos familiares no existieran, haciendo a la persona no existente en ese espacio-tiempo, pero si puede coexistir…**

―**Prismo de por si la situación retorcida que me dijo Simon me jodió demasiado el cerebro…―**comento el joven rubio.

―**Lo pondré más simple… ¿Qué edad crees que tiene esta señorita?―**pregunto refiriéndose a Nicolet.

―**Es fácil tiene un año menos que yo…**

―**Presta más atención…―**como dijo el ser de apariencia mística, el rubio se acercó más y percibir la diferencia entre la chica morena y de su amada pirata**―Ya lo notaste, esta señorita aporta una edad aproximada de 17… Esto indica que no tienes escapatoria de este lugar…**

― **¿Pero qué estás diciendo, viejo?―**interrogo aterrado.

―**Finn. Podría ayudarte con esto, pero esto ocasionaría algo demasiado incompresible… ayudar a un «no nacido» es un delito universal y básicamente imposible con mis dotes. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada―**la chica había escuchado todo eso.

Los pasos resonaban con la llegada de los soldados para aprisionar a los dos, pero eso no sería posible por un simple hecho. Claro que hubo una batalla, pero siempre se llegaban más lo que provocaba a Finn el máximo poder de su espada, pero las circunstancias no eran tan buenas que digamos, el Medicum se debilitaba lo que logró que una de las fechas logra atravesar su brazo.

En un simple instante sus ojos se tornaron de un blanco cegador, los soldados perdieron conocimiento al instante a pesar de eso la morena y Prismo eran conscientes de lo que sucedía. Finn volvió a abrir los ojos, su nuevo aspecto lo aterro demasiado, era un fantasma con delineaciones doradas:

―**Mierda, ya estás muerto…―**comento la chica intentando no sonar triste.

―**Oye lo importante es que estas a salvo…―**se abrazaron, pero la chica lo deshizo rápidamente.

― **¿No puede ayudar a un «no nacido»?―**Primo hace una seña con el dedo que no podía hacer nada**―Pero ¿Qué pasa si alguien desea ayudarlo?**

―**Eso sería posible, pero tendría que canalizar una gran energía para cumplirlo y tendría que ser un deseo…**

―**Usa mi energía, la canalizare…**

No hubo mucho que decir, ella era terca y no podía discutir con eso. Simplemente no podía ya que ella estaba dispuesta a todo por ayudarlo, aunque le costaba la vida a ella para salvar la de él:

―**Adiós, saluda a la otra yo y estrújale un seno de mi parte―**intento como para ultimo tener sentido del humor antes de partir.

Unió sus manos, lo que consiguiente fue separarlas y hacer una esfera de luz invernal, los ojos de la chica cambiaron a un gris frío y calculador. Un portal rápidamente se abrió sacando de sus dudas de cruzarlo o no, pero al ver que la chica lloraba de dolor por el gran esfuerzo decidió cruzarlo con rapidez:

―**Adiós, Finn―**susurro antes de caer al suelo y hacer que se desvaneciera, provocando su muerte instantánea.

* * *

><p>Mientras cruzaba el portal sus recuerdos lo invadieron sin parar, pero uno le llamo en específico logrando un gran aferro hacia ese recuerdo. Estaba en una pequeña cuna y sus pequeños ojos de bebé logran ver a una mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia, le llama demasiado la atención, ¿Susana?<p>

Básicamente la señora dice ese nombre a un lado de la cuna aparece una niña de 13 al lado de la cuna:

―_**Al parecer mi hermano Finn ya despertó de su siesta, ¿no es cierto, mamá?**_

Esperen un segundo, entonces Susana, la chica que básicamente le tenía miedo a todo, era su hermana mayor. Los recuerdos lo engañan y sigue su recorrido por el ancho agujero de su mente perdida. Logró sacar información útil, era cierto que su madre era una Medicum, una hermosa Medicum con el tatuaje en el tobillo, en lugar que lo tuviera en la espalda como él. Supo su nombre al momento en que Martin su padre la abrazara amorosamente.

"_Esmeralda_" igual que el color de sus ojos, esos momento familiares lo hicieron sentir nostálgico, no le hubiera importado que Martin fuera así, podrían mejorar su relación.

Pero algo no cuadraba bien, los recuerdos se tornaron oscuros al instante y su madre pronto se fue hundiendo rápidamente al fondo del océano, ya sabía cuál era el causante de su desastrosa fobia, la mala memoria y el descuido de su padre eran provenientes de la pérdida de su madre.

Susana se había encargado de que los soldados perdieran su rastro, pero el destino sí que era demasiado travieso ya que la atraparon, pero por suerte de ella escondió demasiado bien a Finn para que no lo hallaran.

* * *

><p>Finn despertó de golpe, al parecer se había desmayado y se encontraba en la dulce enfermería, que alivio. Estaba devuelta a su dimensión, pero algo no cuadraba bien ¿cuánto paso? Porque ya tenía una nueva fobia de algún día despertar demasiado viejo o estar dormido por mucho tiempo por lo sucedido con el siervo.<p>

Miró el reloj con calendario que estaba en la mesa de noche, otro alivio. Solo había pasado una semana. Acomodo un poco su cabeza para el lado izquierdo, pero fue interrumpido por un olor, su mirada azulina admiro a la pequeña pirata acurrucada sin ninguna intención de soltarlo. No estaba dormida ya que sabía la diferencia cuando ella está dormida o pidiendo un deseo.

Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo un poco por el hecho que él estaba despierto:

―**Hola, Rubio Idiota…―**susurro con voz fina.

―**Hola, Pequeña Princesa…―**el sonrojo aumento en ella por el nuevo apodo.

Pero eso pasó de alto cuando resonó una cachetada por todo el hospital haciendo alarmar a todos, pero se calmaron al ver a un Finn demasiado adolorido por su mejilla mientras se la sobaba y Nicolet contando hasta veinte mil:

―**Te dije que tu otro yo me lo pidió…**

―**Como si me voy a tragar ese cuento, fue una absurda fantasía tuya…―**exclamo la chica llegando a un tono alto de su voz.

Muchos querían saber más del motivo de la discusión, pero por peticiones de la enfermera que realmente los corrió para que ellos dos pudieran discutir en privado. Por suerte no molestarían a nadie por el hecho que los demás enfermos estaban en otra habitación:

― **¡Genial! Vengo a visitarte todos los días…―**la morena se sonroja.

―**Espera, todos los días, ¿Por qué?―**pregunto algo ruborizado.

―**En la explosión, tu gorro se destruyó… Intente componerlo, pero…―**intento recuperar su orgullo, pero era imposible. Saco de su bolsillo el gorro algo suelto y parchado.

― **¿Sabes?―**analizo al momento en que la chica hizo los honores de ponerle el gorro**― Me das demasiadas cosas y yo ninguna cosa…―**le da una flor que se encontraba en el florero.

―**Eso…―**no pudo terminar ya que los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los de ellas.

― **¿Quieres ser mi novia, Nicolet?―**un sonrojo invadió la cara de los dos.

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo, los labios encontraban demasiado cerca para formar otro beso con la esperanza de ser un "sí" indirecto, pero la desesperación de mucha gente esperando en la puerta para poder oír mejor lo que termino en una conversación de susurros, provocando que derrumbaran la puerta y vieran esa escena:

―**Con que por eso se tardaban…―**comento Carmen**―Nicolet ya dile que sí…**

― **¡No se metan en lo que no les importa!―**comentaron los dos ultra sonrojados.

La respuesta se perdió en el aire. Los maldecían en bajo por ese momento tan cerca de llegar a algo, pero al parecer el destino ataca de nuevo. Ahora el rubio tiene dos dudas en su cabeza; la de su familia y la respuesta de la chica morena.

* * *

><p>Vero: Tann Taaaan Taaaaaaaaannn…<p>

Vivis: Esto se pone demasiado interesante…

En el próximo capítulo…

Vero: Finn tiene una perdida, la rabia lo consume…

Vivis: Esto provoca que Finn entré a su propia mente, pero no solo…

"El secreto del pensamiento"

¿Gustan reviews?


	21. Cap XXI

Finet La chica menos inesperada

Holiguiiss mi gente... Aquí esta otro chapter... Les daré una pequeña advertencia... Por un momento será normal a lo que me refiero es que primero será en la tierra de Ooo luego en la de Aaa y después volveremos con Ooo permanentemente... Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... Que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-21: El secreto del pensamiento<strong>_

* * *

><p>—<strong>Mierda, Gonner no estoy para juegos ¿Dónde está ella?—<strong>pregunto el rubio, le valía poco que el dragón se encontraba con la princesa Flama.

—**Nicolet baja del árbol...—**en cuestión de segundos la chica bajo sin tanta gracia del árbol.

—**Joder, Rubio Idiota... No te preocupes...—**se quedó callada unos segundos y se acercó a la Princesa Flama**—Tú... ¿Eres la ex-novia del Rubio Idiota?—**mierda, el joven quería detener a la morena.

—**Espérate... Esto se podrá divertido—**comento en susurro el dragón con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—**Eso fue en tiempo pasado, ahora somos amigos... ¿Por qué te acercas demasiado hacia mí?—**cuestiono Phoebe.

— **¿No le han dicho que usted es hermosa?—**oh mierda, Finn sintió como una especie de celos ante lo que dijo ella.

—**Te voy a quemar si...—**la amenaza se perdió en el aire por un beso que le clavo.

¡Oh, mierda! Phoebe nunca pensó estar en esta situación, pero agradeció que Finn apartara a la chica pirata:

—**Llámame preciosa...—**comento haciendo la seña de un teléfono en su mano.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al fin la llevo a su casa, pero digamos que el rubio estaba demasiado molesto, no solo por besar a la princesa flama, sino también a las demás princesas:

—**Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué haces eso?—**pregunto poniéndola en la cama.

—**Es que cuando estoy hasta las chanclas de alcohol me gusta acortejar a mi género—**comento ebria.

— **¿Me pregunto que si mi alterno batallara con el tuyo?—**comenta de manera aturdido.

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

—**Pero eso no justifica la que hiciste. No puedes andar besuqueando a hombres tan fácilmente como si se tratara de fiesta…**

— **¿Tanto así te preocupas por mí? Vamos, ni que fuera puto de mercado—**mascullo ebrio el joven.

—**Príncipe Nicolás, no se puede comportar como si nada le interesara…****—**el joven se levantó de la cama y acorralo a la chica.

—**Pero me interesas…―**puso las manos en los bolsillos traseros de la falda de la chica**― Tienes un buen trasero—**comento logrando que la chica se apartara súper roja.

—**Aléjate, te pones demasiado pervertido cuando te encuentras ebrio—**se apartó y trato de ignorarlo.

—**Yo prefiero el terminó "atrevido"…—**le agarra del mentón, obligándola a ver sus ojos**—Sabes cuando vi tus labios me gustaron su color, me pregunto ¿así de rosados son tus pezones?**

Una gota resbalo en la frente de Fionna, el chico se abalanzo sobre ella con la intención de querer apreciar más los ojos de la chica, aspiro el aroma de su cuello hasta su cabello que dejaba presumir demasiado por el nuevo diseño de su gorro:

—**Nick… ¿Creo que no…?—**le pregunta se desvanecido por el roce de los labios de Nicolás en una de las orejas de ella.

— **¿Sabes…? Eres única chica que te beso con ese color de cabello…—**la chica frunce el ceño por lo que dijo el moreno**—Aunque las prefiero de cabello oscuro, se me hace extraño haberme enamorado de alguien demasiado bueno para mí…**

— _**¡**__**Mierda! Debo de controlarme, se supone que debes de tener más control sobre esto Fionna, pero al parecer a él solo se les enciende las hormonas estando ebrio…**_**—**pero los pensamientos de la chica se fueron al caño.

Nicolás acariciaba su glúteo con la intención de descontrolar las hormonas de la chica, pero más le hizo perder la razón al ver al joven con el hilo de la camisa que usaba para amarrarla. Sin percatarse que una de las manos de él iba debajo de la falda…

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

La chica tenía el hilo dorado en la boca, dejo su mano libre para cruzar el valle que había entre sus senos. A Finn no le sorprendía que la chica estuviera armada hasta los dientes y que guardara una daga en el sujetador. Agarro el mango de la daga y rompió sin ningún problema la unión del sujetador:

—**Rubio Idiota, ¿Por qué te vez tan tenso?—**pregunto con ingenuidad.

—**Mierda...—**susurro el joven y con un movimiento audaz logro tocarle el hombro haciendo que durmiera al instante_**—Finn. Dime ¿Cuándo mierda vas al fin a caer debajo de sus piernas?—**_se preguntó dentro de su cabeza.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al día siguiente la chica no recordaba nada, era de esperarse. Se estiro y se dirigió a la casa de Finn, solo por el simple hecho de molestarlo no por otra cosa:

—**Hola, Princesa...—**comento el rubio que se dirigía al parecer al Dulce reino.

—**Rubio Idiota ¿Qué te dije de seguir con las órdenes de la rígida? ¿Se te olvida que eres mío...?—**oh mierda, el acercamiento de la chica lo atormentaba.

—**So-Solo soy tu escolta-a ¿Ci-cierto?—**comento por la cercanía de la chica.

—**Eso es cierto...—**se alejó con una sonrisa de burla**—Entonces ¿A dónde vas?**

—**A visitar a una vieja amiga... Espero que las coordenadas para la memoria que me dio Neptor funcionen...—**comento y comenzó a descender junto con la chica.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al fin llegaron a "Bello-Topia" la chica no fue la única que frunció el ceño al ver una nave espacial mal posicionada en uno de los muelles, los jóvenes se apresuraron. Pero para asombro de Finn, todos los "Gi-Humanos" estaban amontonados en un lugar y susurraban la llegada de no solo de Finn si no también del ser también de aspecto humano:

—**Papá…—**susurro al ver a su padre arrodillado y en sus manos llevaba entrelazadas las de Susana.

—**Finn…—**exclamaron los dos, pero Susana lo hacía más débil.

—**Finn… Susana intento tener corazón fuerte de héroe, pero no funciona…—**el Medicum rápidamente aparto a Martín y comenzó a poner las coordenadas que tenía en su cráneo.

—**Resiste un poco Susana…—**pidió con suavidad, cuando logro poner las coordenadas, Susana cerró los ojos por un segundo y volvió abrirlos pesadamente.

—**Qué suerte que mi hermano y mi padre estén aquí para verme partir de esta vida…**

—**Susana, dime donde te duele, lo puedo curar…—**antes que él pudiera poner sus manos ella los aparto y negó.

—**Finn tienes que ser fuerte, sé que es duro, pero ya me llego mi hora. Papá tampoco pudo hacer nada y creo que es tiempo que…—**los ojos de Susana se debilitaron y cayeron sin el permiso de nadie.

—**Lo siento, Finn...—**no pudo terminar la oración Martín por un golpe en su mejilla provocado por joven Medicum con los ojos llenos de rabia.

—**Cállate, todo es tu maldita culpa, toda es tu jodida culpa. Mamá estaría viva si no fuera por tu voluptuosa ayuda de enano relleno de grasa…**

―**Tú crees que para mí no fue duro, fue toda tu culpa…**

―**Si la hubieras ayudado, ella estaría con nosotras, tú solo la abandonaste―**estaba realmente cabreado.

—**Finn, tranquilizate...—**comento la morena.

―**Todo fue tu culpa, si no hubieras nacido. Ella estaría aquí―**eso fue todo para que Finn sacara su espada con la intención de matarlo, pero eso no ocurrió.

Una gran ráfaga de luz blanca ilumino al joven, la pirata se aferró de él con la intensión de calmarlo. Ella despertó en una atmósfera negra muy desierta para su gusto:

—**Debí de golpearlo en los malditos testículos, ahora estoy en su mente... —**comento la chica y comenzó a caminar.

Tenía que encontrarlo antes posible al consciente de Finn antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, las emociones de los Medicums eran demasiados fuertes por el hecho que eran humanos en el uso del poder mágico. Llego a una pequeña puerta que decía "Deseos", la chica lo miro de todos los ángulos posibles:

—**Oh mierda, ¿enserio tengo que atravesarlo? Finn si encuentro sueños húmedos…—**comento en voz alta, pero se perdió en el aire ya que un brazo la obligo a entrar.

Abrió los ojos, pero para su maldita suerte volvió a cerrarlos, no quería abrirlos y prefería voltear para otro lado, estaba totalmente roja por la escena. Intento cubrirse el pecho con la espuma de la bañera. Así es mis queridos lectores, había entrado en un sueño húmedo de él, pero al parecer si entras en uno donde te incluye debes de interactuar con él:

—**Mierda. Rubio Idiota, no podemos hacer esto...—**mascullo por debajo la chica.

— **¿Por qué te vez tan tímida mi Pequeña Princesa?—**beso la clavícula de la chica.

Rápidamente la chica intento buscar la tapa de la bañera, lo encontró y al momento de jalarla se fue junto con el agua. Aunque no era el único sueño húmedo que tuvo que atravesar:

—_**Finn Mertens estas sentencio a perder tus malditos testículos—**_pensaba mientras pasaba por esos sueños.

Cerro los ojos, escucho mucha gente susurrar, abrió los ojos, pero su mirada estaba por donde provenían los susurros, entre la gente el que más se hace notar es Jake haciendo una seña para que mire al frente. Ella por inercia lo hace y estar rojo es una gran marca personal:

—**Entonces ¿Qué dices, Pequeña Princesa?—**pregunto el rubio de 23 años, arrodillado y con un anillo en la mano.

—**Necesito un trago—**solo eso dijo eso y se dirigió al bar, agarró un Ron pero al destaparlo la absorbió.

Vuelve abrir los ojos y aún tiene esa botella de ron:

—**Al fin lo que necesitaba—**pero antes que sus labios se posaran en la bebida fría y alcohólica, se le arrebata de las manos**—Rubio Idiota, devuélvelo...**

—**Sabes muy bien que no puedes tomar...—**comenta el joven de 24.

— **¿¡Cómo está eso!?—**escandalizó mientras se levantaba del sofá con dificultad, mira el causante y se encuentran preñada con una barriga de 5 meses**—Te odio, te arrancare los testículos si salgo viva del parto—**comento furiosa.

—**Yo también te amo—**exclamo sarcásticamente el joven y le dio un abrazo.

—**A la mierda me tengo que ir...—**se apartado del abrazo y sale por la puerta.

La cierra y suspira de cansancio, se mira el cuerpo generando otro alivio de volver a tener su edad y más sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Busca con la mirada al chico, pero para su mala suerte siente un escalofrío en su hombro como la de una mano de alambres:

—**Bienvenida—**susurra y ella voltea la mirada pero no ve a nadie.

— **¿Quién carajos eres?—**comento decidida la chica**—No estoy de buen humor por no beber alcohol...**

—**Tan divertida como siempre...—**al fin se deja al descubierto el ser**—Bienvenida a la mente de Finn—**comenta en carcajadas, saca un muñeco parecido a Finn.

El ser aportaba media máscara de calavera incrusta con una flecha, sus manos y piernas estaban casi consumidos por lo que dejaba ver los huesos, cabello anaranjado, ojos azules sin brillo y un color de piel humano. Sin olvidar que portaba un cuerno en un lado de su cabeza, navajas sobresaliendo de su espalda, manos de alambre y la ropa rasgada. Jugo con su muñeco, aparece Finn con cuerdas de títeres y le da un golpe certero a la chica:

— **¡Oh! Pero que grosero me comporto, me llamo Guston ****Roller****, el antiguo corazón retorcido de El Lich y te debo una grande. Si Finn no hubiera perdido sus fuerzas no podría entrar en su mente... ¡Ahora prepárate a morir…!—**exclamo moviendo el muñeco logrando otro golpe certero a la chica.

Ella no podía golpearlo era Finn, pero sus ojos ahora se encontraban sin vida, ella posiblemente se echaría a llorar por eso. Pero no permitiría que se adueñaran de su escolta, los ojos de Finn mostraron como si fuera una especie de celda. Se dejaba apreciar a un niño encadenado y acariciaba a un oso polar:

—**Todo es mi culpa...—**susurraba el niño.

—**No es tu culpa...—**exclamo la chica morena intentando que el títere no la atravesara con la espada.

—**No, por mi culpa estas a punto de morir con mis propias manos... No soy fuerte, ni siquiera lo suficiente para ponerte a salvo de mí mismo...—**la espada roza el abdomen de la chica.

—**No es cierto...—**el cambio drástico de la voz, hizo que el niño se volteara dejando ver su rostro, posiblemente Finn de 6 años**—Lograste que yo me hiciera fuerte por ti, no me importo en lo absoluto que tú no fueras fuerte, lo eres y por eso yo logre ser más fuerte...—**ella logra quitarle la espada y lo abraza**—Maldita sea, Vuelve en mí. Finn—**no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

Un destello enorme logro que volvieran otra vez a la vida materializada, ella estaba arriba de él, se incorporaron solo para estar sentados, la chica deshizo el abrazo y miro con atención el brazo derecho del rubio:

—**Oh carajo, no otra vez...—**comento el rubio al ver en lugar de su brazo una pequeña flor.

—**Pues que se le puede hacer al espectro que te hizo esto...—**comento Martín con algo de indiferencia aunque parecía algo cansado y con múltiples heridas, sí que había hecho todo por recuperar el brazo de Finn.

—**¿****Sucede algo, Nicolet?—**la chica se acercó a su oído y susurro, él se sonrojo y rápidamente volvió a recuperar su brazo.

—**Ni te atrevas hacerme volver a decirte eso—**comento volviendo a estar de pie.

—**Papá, me puedes cortar de nuevo el brazo...**

—**Ni se atrevan hacerlo ustedes dos...—**comento irritada.

* * *

><p>Después de un funeral digno de la guerrera de "Bello-Topia", los dos jóvenes volvieron a zarpar devuelta a la superficie, Finn aún seguía dolido por la pérdida que experimento era demasiado diferente y extraño. Nicolet le toco el hombro logrando que se sobresaltara, quedo un silencio demasiado incomodó para los dos:<p>

—**Sí...—**dijo en un hilillo de voz.

— **¿Sí, qué?—**pregunto algo rojo.

—**Sí quiero ser la pequeña persona que habita en los latidos de tu corazón, la chica que roba suspiros, la muchacha con la que puedes despertar cada mañana... Finn ¿Quieres intentarlo?—**su voz sonaba demasiado tímida**—Y no me obligues a repetirlo tres veces...**

Finn rodea su mano en una de las caderas de la chica, la obligo a mirarla a los ojos, realmente le decía la verdad. Si esto no era un sueño que recibiera una golpiza de parte de ella por lo que haría. Rozo sus labios y lo finalizo en un beso demasiado profundo, la chica seguía consiente y no recibió una golpiza, una muy buena señal:

— **¿En-enserio, Nicolet?—**tartamudeo y se quedó estático ante el sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa de ella.

—**Sí—**comento recibiendo el segundo beso en la nariz.

Una gran alegría inundaba las mejillas de Finn. Ahora tenía novia.

* * *

><p>Vero: Aww¡Aleluya!<p>

Vivis: Aleluya

Que más esperaban, al fin son novios.

Vero: Aunque se me hace muy triste que Susana no le dijo nada sobre… *Vivis y yo le cubrimos la boca*

Vivis: En el siguiente capítulo es…

"The Night is ours" ¿Gustan reviews?


	22. Cap XXII

Finet La chica menos inesperada

Holiguiiss mi gente... Aquí les vengo con otro chapter... Esta vez va en serio... Muy en serio ya no habrá vuelta atrás... Así que no me juzguen por lo que voy a escribir aquí... Este fic está hecho de **lemon**Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-22: <strong>__**The Night is Ours**_

* * *

><p>El joven Medicum y la chica Pirata habían comenzado su noviazgo sin ningún problema... Bueno casi sin ningún problema. Seguían con las mismas peleas por el hecho que ella reniega por la altura del chico, en pocas ocasiones lo llamaba por su usual apodo otorgado por ella y que a pesar de todo ella seguía bebiendo mucho y él tenía que cuidarla mucho. Lo típico. Por lo que él opto por cuidar a la chica en un día donde se juntaban todos los piratas y celebraban el cumplimiento de edad de la Princesa de ellos... El día del Ron.<p>

Ella vistió con el top negro y todo lo demás como una típica pirata. Mientras él se vestía como su fiel escolta aunque era una fiesta para celebrar aportaba el ceño fruncido por las múltiples miradas que recibía la chica:

—**Hola cantinero, ¿que tiene para mi este año?—**pregunto sin estar aún en estado de ebriedad.

—**Veo que has crecido demasiado…—**argumento haciendo un movimiento con las manos formando las curvas de la chica**—Pero ¿Quién este joven?**

—**Mucho gusto, pero creo que paso con eso…—**comento amargado. Logrando hacer reír al cantinero.

—**Bueno, Princesa tengo lo que te gusta…—**saca un jarro enorme espumoso de color anaranjado**—Es el último, como a ti te gusta, solo haz pausas para que lo disfrutes—**la chica iba a posar sus labios en el popote, pero el rubio la detuvo.

—**No creo que sea buena...**

—**Todo lo que hago te parece incorrecto, que te pareces si le aflojas y te diviertes conmigo...—**agarro la bebida y se la dio al Medicum**—Inténtalo, Rubio Idiota—**comento en desafío.

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

_**Nicolet**_

Mierda y doble mierda... Finn bebió todo el contenido sin dejar una gota derramada. Por un momento mis ojos fueron incrédulos a lo que vieron, pero cuando se acostumbraron seguí bebiendo junto a mi borracha pareja. Sin saber cómo demonios llegamos a hasta la casa de mi querido Rubio Idiota:

—**Y somos tan malos como un huracán... Todos gritando Yojo-Yojo ¡Piratas al navegar!—**cantábamos los dos totalmente ebrios.

Él dio una pausa para beber su cerveza, y yo por mientras le quite el gorro y le puse el mío en su lugar, no se le veía tan mal. Debía de admitirlo se veía demasiado bien cuando las gotas de la bebida se resbalaban por su cuello y llegaban a su clavícula, la tentación de lamerlos me mataba y más cuando su mirada azul comenzaba a notarse demasiado:

— **¿Sabes...—**en ese momento sus labios rozaban mi oreja, sus manos acercaban más mi cuerpo al suyo**—Te acuerdas que querías perder la virginidad a los 15?—**sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral.

Su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi cuello haciendo el sonido de la respiración algo inquietante para mí. La yema de su dedo acaricio mi boca, al fin logre ver esa sonrisa de malicia que nunca le vi en el rostro, ese brillo tampoco le vi en los ojos. Estaban llenos de lujuria y me querían devorar viva. Por un momento el rojo de la ebriedad que me marcaba se volvió un rojo vivo por la vergüenza.

Incrusto sus labios con los míos, deteste la forma en que se encorvó para agarrar mi cuerpo. Me hace sentir demasiada pequeña comparado con lo alto que esta. Me acorralo contra el sofá de la cocina, sus manos se aventuran en mí mientras nuestros sexos rozaban y sentía algo creciendo en él:

—**Aquí no...—**comenta y me carga hasta la habitación.

Comienza a no tener piedad conmigo, sus labios rozan mi cuello susurrando hasta llegar a morderlo, yo solo intento suspirar aún no es momento para llegar a más. Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello mientras él se encarga de destroza el top, su mirada azul observa el movimiento que provoca mi respiración ante mi pecho descubierto. La vergüenza se adueña de mí, opte por cubrir mis senos, pero eran prisioneros mis brazos de las manos fuertes de él, reacciono ante mi intento de sacarme de él.

Su boca succiono uno de mis pezones, su lengua intentaba atravesarlo mientras que su mano se encargaba de torturar la otra. Repitió esa acción dos veces, sus labios me quemaban sin saber que pronto llegaría a saber que era el verdadero infierno, desabotono mi pantalón cuando yo estaba entretenida mientras le quitaba la playera y me quede enfrascada a oler su cuello.

¡Maldigo que sea aventurero! Comencé a gemir cerca de su oído, no solo una ocasión llegue a morderlo y succionar su blancura de piel a diferencia de mi color pirata. Gruñía por lo que hacía y por eso me castigaba con meter otro dedo. Arañe la espalda y sus brazos, pero pase por alto hasta donde tenía el brazalete en el antebrazo. Un orgasmo llega a mi boca como el primero que me da él.

Pero aquí no se acaba, me recuesta y me quita las bragas totalmente empapadas; sin antes mirar sus dedos con la malicia de un niño ¿Qué sabor tiene? Chupa sus dedos y muestra una sonrisa blanca. Maldigo también a su lengua, su maldita lengua que me penetra sin mi consentimiento. ¿Qué es lo que piensa? Espera paciente con sus ojos admirando mi boca para que diga su nombre, pero no lo haré, no soy tan fácil de convencer. Otro orgasmo se plasma en mi boca.

No lo culpo, la rabia se a dueño de él, se quitó el resto de la ropa que tenía, me arrincono en la cabecera de su cama mientras gruñía:

—**Di mi nombre...—**ordeno antes de penetrarme.

Me daba estocadas llenas de furia mientras yo me agarraba de su espalda ¡Él gana! No puedo evitar gritar su nombre. Agarro su cara y la hago estrellar contra mis senos:

—**Finn se siente jodidamente... ¡Ah! Bien...—**masculle, pero se perfectamente que tiene una sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

Comienzo a balbucear como idiota miles de tonterías que me da color carmesí las mejillas de solo recordarlo. Siento la llegada del clímax muy pronto, al fin que se corre dentro de mí el líquido y la vista se me nubla por el tercer orgasmo en mí. Me saca los guantes, la única prenda que no quiso quitarme y admira mi tatuaje, me acorruco en su pecho.

Observo detenidamente el collar que le regale, combinaba con el azul de sus ojos. Me quedo dormida mientras sus alas brotan logrando que sienta la suavidad de sus plumas.

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

_**Finn **_

¿Qué otra opción tenia? ¿Dejar que muchos se aprovechen de ella estando ebria por la bebida? Claro que no... No tuve de otra que beberme todo el contenido sin hacer gesto como la otra vez, la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas por el extraño brebaje. Después que ella me mirara incrédula comenzó a beber conmigo ¿Se suponía que esto debía de pasar? Yo bebí el elixir para que ella no bebiera, pero al parecer se puso contenta por eso.

Llegamos a mi casa, totalmente borrachos y cantores. Gracias a Glob que Jake no estaba, ni tampoco BMO y Neptor; bebí la cerveza que tenía en la mano, sin percatarme de las acciones de Nicolet sobre intercambiar gorros. La miro, ¿no había notado ese sonrojo en su cara? La acerco más a mí, por alguna extraña razón tiene miedo.

Susurro algo que para mí es molesto, no sé lo que me ocasiona el alcohol provocándome ser otra persona, ella mira con duda y miedo en sus hermosos ojos color café tostado. Me abalanzo sobre ella en el sofá mientras la beso sin respirar; nuestros sexos hacen fricción el uno con el otro, se siente tan húmeda, tan caliente y demasiado para mí. ¿Tal vez debí de alejarme? Pero no, mi yo lujurioso y deseoso de tenerla dentro está pensando en otra cosa.

Agarro su pequeño cuerpo y la llevo a mi habitación. Me saco las botas y los calcetines tanto de ella como de mí, me deshago de su saco, no se ocupa mucha ropa para esta acción ¿Cierto? No cesan los suspiros que lanza de su boca al estar en presencia de su cuello largo; mi mano esta entretenida con embriagarme más con el aroma de su cabello, muerdo deseoso su cuello, ella no me niega los suspiros y yo estoy dispuesto a ir por más. Sostengo sus brazos, mis dientes destrozan el listón del top mientras mi mano destruye lo demás y deja ver un paraíso con dos montes coronados con unos botones más oscuros. Se ven tan bien y más con el movimiento de su respiración que hace que se muevan con una gracia espectacular, sus manos se quieren librar de mi ¿Le da pena?

Reacciono ante el hechizo que me provoco verla tan vulnerable. Mi boca degusta uno de los botones marrones y mi mano acaricia con furia el otro; lo pellizco sin piedad en otros términos, repito lo mismo, cambiando de botones hasta el borde de ponerlos duros y colorados botones. Besó el valle de sus senos y mordisqueo la perforación metálica de su ombligo; el sabor metálico me hace llamar la atención de al botón ubicado en el pantalón, la guío a que se siente en mis piernas mientras me saca la playera, intento ser sigiloso para llegar sin que se entere y escucho un alarido celestial de su boca.

He llegado a mi destino; metiendo un dedo a su húmeda y caliente zona, me muerde el oído por la acción violenta que yo mueva muy brusco el dedo, como venganza meto otro dedo, sigue mordiendo, entonces que sean tres. Sus alaridos son música para mis oídos y sus delgados dedos se incrustan en mi espalda queriendo seguir las líneas de mi tatuaje, escucho un alarido muy claro y demasiado trasparente ¿Un orgasmo? ¿Y qué paso con mi nombre? Debí de sospechar que ella no cedería tan fácilmente. La recuesto y sus piernas tiemblan ante los espasmos que le provoque; saco mis dedos empapados de un líquido, muy brillante y transparente, mi curiosidad se adueña y los saboreo uno por uno en mi boca. Sabe como ¿Avellana?... ¡Por Glob, esta mujer me va a matar! Saco sus bragas empapadas, mi nariz surca y se embriaga por su olor cerca de su tibia intimidad ¿Cómo sabrá directamente de ella? Tanta es mi curiosidad que saco mi lengua, aventurándose al territorio desconocido, mi lengua saborea su centro. Sabe mejor directo. Sigo torturándola con la lengua, me pongo demasiado caprichoso y muerdo el clítoris; otro alarido transparente de ella, ¿tan caliente, tan deseoso me he puesto de que digiera mi nombre a los cuatro vientos?

Me quito la demás ropa que me queda, acorralo su pequeño cuerpo entre la cabecera de la cama y yo, le ordeno mi nombre ante todo y ya con mi miembro totalmente erecto, la embisto metiendo parte de mi dentro de ella. Se siente tan caliente; tan húmedo y tan delicioso estar dentro de ella que comienzo a moverme sin piedad, está harta de aguantar y su cara lo dice todo, agarra mi cabeza con sus delicadas manos y me lo hace estrellar en sus perfumados senos.

Al fin logro ganar que diga mi nombre, ¿Tal vez debería de exigir que lo diga más seguido? Suena muy excitante que mi nombre salga de su boquita y con un tono de llegar a un alarido transparente:

— **¡Finn! Más... ¡Ah! ¡Nya!... Quiero ser una... Con-Contigo—**suplica entre alaridos calientes.

Yo no puedo negar las órdenes de mi Pequeña Princesa, aceleren el paso con tal de llegar a más. Llego a un alarido transparente con mi nombre en él, me derrame sobre ella logrando tener la misma sensación ¿Esto es un orgasmo? Pues si no es que te nuble la vista y sentirte tan bien, entonces no sé lo que es.

Ella se recuesta en mi pecho y yo le quito los guantes con tal de ver ese tatuaje que nunca me mostró, sus manos se posaron en mi clavícula y admiraron con gran brillo en los ojos el copo que me dio. Señal que soy suyo; siento un gran cansancio, mis ojos pesan, duermo junto con ella y mis alas brotan con tal de protegerla del frio de esa noche.

* * *

><p>Finn comenzó abrir sus ojos; todo fue oscuridad, luego se acordó que aportaba un sombrero, fue destapando su cara hasta toparse con los rayos del sol, logrando sacarle al aire la resaca, su boca estaba totalmente seca y con los músculos adoloridos. Sintió un peso en su cuerpo, abrió más los ojos hasta toparse con una cabellera despeinada con su gorrito de oso polar. Por momento volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero luego los abrió de golpe y trago duro.<p>

¿De verdad él...? ¿Esto no es un sueño engañoso? ¿Enserio ella y él...? Sudó en frío al sentir su miembro aún dentro de ella. Mierda, está muerto. Si ella despertara posiblemente le daría una buena despedida a sus testículos. Comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos; intento no moverse de la desesperación, la chica se incorporó hasta sentarse en la entre pierna del joven, su desnudez lo presenciaba el joven intentando no tragarse la lengua, la morena se tallo los ojos y lo miro con unas ojeras contemplando que no pudo dormir toda la noche:

—**Finn...—**el trago duro ante el nombramiento**—No te muevas tanto, vuelve a dormir ¿quieres? Aún es temprano...—**y dicho esto ella volvió a tomar su lugar en el pecho del joven.

Suspiro aliviado, no estaba molesta hasta se podía notar cierta dulzura y ternura al decirle eso. La miro mientras volvía a dormir, parecía un pequeño ángel. Muchas imágenes surcaron su mente ante el olor y la presencia que tiene de ella, un sonrojo le tiño las mejillas, en ese acto la chica se volvió a levantar algo molesta:

—**Si quieres que me levante, dímelo ¿no? No es para que "Mini Rubio Idiota" me tenga que avisar—**se puso totalmente rojo ante la insinuación de la chica.

—**Bueno, está bien...**

—**Por favor ¿Me puedes hacer de desayunar, Amor?—**pregunto la chica saliéndose de la cama.

— **¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Nicolet?―**comento tocando la frente de la chica para saber si había inicios de fiebre.

—**Rubio Idiota lo diré sin rodeos, me puedes dar algo de tragar. Ya me duele el puto útero con las estocadas de ayer a parte de darme una playera tuya por el hecho que rompiste mi top ¿Así o más amable?—**comento ya vestida con sus medias rayadas, unas bragas negras y la playera de él.

—**Dalo por hecho...—**respondió él acariciando su cabeza, él vestía con el saco de ella y le quedaba también a él grande y un pantalón.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Esto es extraño—<strong>comento el chico ruborizado**—Nunca pensé cocinar para una ocasión así—**admiro el desayuno.

—**Pues no te excedas...—**mascullo con comida en la boca.

—**No estarás... Digo ¿ser madre?—**pregunto ruborizado.

Tan solo de pensar en que ella podría tener el vientre abultado logró sonrojarlo a más no poder, despertó de ese pequeño sueño por un codazo fuerte de la chica.

—**No, ten suerte que estoy en mis días seguros...—**mordió un pedazo de manzana que Finn tenía en su tenedor.

— **¿Aun estas?—**ella asiente**—Bien...—**se abalanzo sobre ella.

—**Joder, Finn ¿Aun te queda algo de la borrachera?—**comento al sentir sus manos posados en sus senos.

—**Claro que estoy borracho, tanto de amor como de ti...**

— **¡Carajo! Cree un monstruo—**susurro para sí misma.

―**Quiero mi comida…―**lamió su cuello, mientras la chica retenía gemidos.

―**No… Finn…―**ya no pudo decir más por la boca Finn se apodero de la suya.

Después Finn tendría que limpiar la cama y el sofá por haberla manchado, pero que importaba. Cuando un hombre obtiene sexo está feliz con eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__**The**__**Night**__**is**__**Ours**__**… **_Es una canción de Sonohra que traducción sería "La noche es nuestra" es una hermosa canción se los recomiendo.

Vero: Al fin lemon cuanto te extrañe…

Vivis: Jejeje los dos son unos borrachos…

Solo faltan tres capítulos para acabar la saga…

Las tres: ¿Gustan reviews?


	23. Cap XXIII

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente... Aquí les tengo otro capítulo donde los protagonistas no aparecen... Otro "¿Flanner?" Esto va por el hecho de que paso con ellos después que los protagonistas se juntan... Este fic este hecho de mucho cliché Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... Que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-23: Procedimientos para llegar a un acuerdo común...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Noticia de último minuto... NICOLET Y FINN ESTAN SALIENDO. Eso retumbaba en la cabeza del joven azabache, obviamente que estaría desilusionado por el hecho que la chica al fin quedo con ese rubio oxigenado y él se quedó como un cero a la izquierda. Ahora debería de ahogar sus penas con el alcohol en el Día del Ron.<p>

Pero creo que debió de esquivar ese día ya que se encontraba la chica con su pareja. Estúpidos Celos, estúpidos resentimientos de no haber enamorado a la chica como se debía, ahora tenía que resignarse a solo tenerla a ella como siempre eran «Amigos de la infancia». ¡Amigos de verdad el alcohol! Que era el único que lo consolaba de este maleficio. Tal vez debería de olvidarse de la chica con otra, después de todo era algo demasiado sencillo.

Comenzó su coqueteo interminable con múltiples señoritas. ¿Esto era necesario? No tenía ganas de correrse en ninguna de ella porque ya están demasiado usadas que ya ni gimen cuando es hora de penetrar. Ultimo cortejo con una chica menor que él, pero fue detenido por una mano que sujeto de su hombro:

— _**¿Mierda, esta noche no tendré sexo?—**_pensaba el joven, pero se quedó mudo al ver un ceño fruncido.

—**La Reina del fuego ocupa tu labor...—**interrumpió a su superior.

—**No estoy de humor migaja de canela andante, ¡Vete a la mierda!—**comento, pero su palabra válido madre.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Cuando llegaron al Reino de Flama, Pan de Canela bajo al corsario de su perro guardián. Ante el berrinche que hacia el dragón sin olvidar su estado de ebriedad se presentó en la alcoba de la chica de cabellos de flama:

—**Lo traje, Alteza—**lo presento ante la reina y se fue siguiendo las indicaciones de su Ama e hija postiza.

—**Gonner, te pido tu ayuda para obtener la paz de tu gente y la mía, no es bueno que sigamos en estado de guerra y te atreves a enfrentar a tu gente, no lo permitiré...**

Era cierto, desde su estadía en el Reino de Flama y su encuentro con la gobernante logro hacer más fuertes a las tropas en resistencia del agua como parte de vivir en el Reino de Flama y estar entre la comunidad, solo podía hablar con confianza con la Reina ya que mucha gente lo miraba como un monstruo o un traidor que osaba de atacar a su propia gente. A Gonner no le importaba lo que pasaba, pero sí algo quería era tanto la paz entre su pueblo y de Phoebe. Él no se encontraba de humor ni tampoco cuerdo para charla de eso, se acercó a la chica:

—**Usted ¿Qué propone?—**susurro en su oído.

—**Tal vez el fin de la guerra por mi estima hacia ti...—**comenzó a sentirse ¿rara?

Eso era muy claro, pedirle que hable con su gente y fomente la paz por el estima que le tiene a ella, solo que ella prefería usar una palabra más fuerte ¿amistad? Demasiado cotidiano ¿Amigos? No es esa palabra, pero cerca ¿Súper amigos? Claro que no. No será un terminó que ella le gustaría suplantar esa palabra... Amor. Ella desearía que fuera eso, pero ante las circunstancias solo podía usar Estima.

—**No creo en eso... Existe una regla que ya dejo en armonía con los demás pueblos lanza fuego o poseedores de ello, dar a un ser híbrido...—**comento surcando la nariz en el cuello de ella.

— **¿Híbrido?—**pregunto ella mientras él se apartaba más.

—**Un hijo de las dos razas para ser más precisos...—**la chica se tensó al oír eso**—No importa si es un plebeyo con tal que haya un híbrido estará el fin de la guerra, pero debe de aportar una edad mayor...**

La chica miro por todos lados, cerró las cortinas y puso seguro a la puerta con tal de no ver lo que ella pensaba hacer:

— **¿Cómo de que edad?—**pregunto ella.

—**Por lo general el hombre debe de aportar entre 18-20 para ya poder procrear en términos de dragón—**comento dándole otro sorbo a su botella dejando la completamente vacía.

—**Puedes hacer que uno de tu gente venga y se enamore...—**interrumpió a la chica.

—**No creo, me culparan por traición... Debe de ser por acto de amor y realmente no creo estar acto de llegar a esos extremos—**la chica lo miro interrogante**—No le ha pasado que se enamora, pero luego se desilusiona de esa persona ¿o no?—**pregunto el dragón.

—**Si—**maldita calentura de a cercarse cada vez más el uno del otro.

—**No se siente algo sola o ¿me equivoco?—**la chica de ojos carmín no aguanto y besó sus labios.

Él estaba realmente inconsciente de provocar semejante lujuria a esa soberana, lo único que quería era charlar. Pero ya que estaba en eso, no resistió. La acorralo en la pared, sin más que hacer introdujo su lengua de serpiente en la boca de la soberana. Sintió muchas cosas inexplicables ¿Tal vez por qué no lo haya hecho con una chica de flama? Eso sería una buena excusa para no dar rodeos a lo que sentía.

Pero para su mala suerte él no sería el líder en este acto. Ya que no se percató que sus manos de flama se dirigían no solo con la intención de quitarle la pañoleta roja, también para acariciar los cuernos que coronaban su cabeza. El joven se detuvo y examino a la chica que se mordía el labio con solo ver que se estremecía:

— **¿Qué haces?—**susurro y saco un gruñido ronco.

—**Yo... Solo quiero saber ¿Cómo es esto?—**se había sonrojado brutalmente ya que era demasiado inocente en cuestión de acciones.

Pero ese acto no sería uno de los más importantes. Al momento que el joven se desplomo en el suelo por la acción de la chica, ella quito su camisa y juro que casi le provocaba derramar gran parte de ella para mojar sus bragas. Acaricio su espalda y llego a un punto referente, su cola:

—**Phoebe ¿Qué...?—**no logro continuar ya que la chica lo detuvo.

Había agarrado su cola y jugaba con la punta en forma algo triangular introduciéndola en su pequeña boca. Mierda, Gonner aportaba un color rojo en su cara y sus orejas se podía ver que escupían algo de humo. Era una caldera a punto de explotar. El joven no soporto y agarro el cuerpo de la chica que ardía por los gruñidos y blasfemias por voz ronca del joven corsario, desgarro las ropas de la soberana. Se quedó hipnótico ante su cuerpo, no era tan atractivo como las otras chicas con las que se había acostado, pero se sentía verdaderamente excitado con su presencia y eso le bastaba.

Abarcan gran espacio de la piel fogosa, adueñándose con los colmillos de una bestia incapaz de detenerse. Gonner podría hacer muchas cosas, pero tomaba en cuenta que sentía a su jefa de otra manera que con las demás que se había aventuro en el arte de la cama. Al solo pensar en eso lo hizo inconsciente de lo que Phoebe planeaba hacer, agarro su cola y lo introdujo lentamente dentro de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso hasta sentir la presión de sus paredes en contra de una parte de su cuerpo que sin duda le teñía de rojo parte de su clavícula al oír la voz dulce de la chica de flama por el movimiento que hacia sin control alguno de su cola.

Malditas hormonas que controlaban esa parte.

La chica llego a un pequeño orgasmo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que se percatara de lo que hacía y más por el hecho que escucho su nombre en el pequeño orgasmo, se retiró de ella y se abrocho el pantalón para estar con la tranquilidad que no volviera a tocar ninguna flama de su cabello. Se apresuró a marcharse dejando la comodidad de la cama, pero las manos de ella interrumpieron esa acción:

— **¿Hice algo malo?—**pregunto con suma inocencia.

—**No quiero hacerlo—**dijo sin voltearla a ver.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, se mordió el labio antes de soltar un leve suspiro de su boca para luego mirarla a los ojos:

—**Este sentimiento que tenemos los dos es sumamente artificial...**

—**No creo eso—**mascullo ella negándose a la realidad.

—**Escucha, Phoebe...—**agarro sus mejillas con las manos**—Estamos dolidos, tú porque te sentiste prisionera en un mundo de mentiras y pensaste que Finn te ayudaría, pero también te había mentido. Y yo por llenarme los ojos de esperanzas, cuando sabía ciegamente que ella ya se había enamorado de alguien más...**

—**Esto es consuelo—**susurro la soberana.

—**Así es—**comento alejándose.

Parecía que el momento era eterno para que ella pudiera admirar las acciones del joven para salir de su alcoba, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza de forma como lo hace el eco de una cueva, frunció algo el ceño para que luego sus labios formaran una sonrisa maliciosa. Detuvo al joven dragón agarrando su muñeca antes de que se atreviera de irse con buena voluntad:

—**Le tengo otra propuesta...**

—**Entiéndelo—**interrumpió con franqueza.

—**Esto es una oferta de paz...—**el joven se paró en seco**—Dado a las circunstancias, la mejor de las opciones es que este sentimiento sea profesional—**comento con una sutil sonrisa.

— **¿A qué se refiere?**

—**Como lo has dicho, te acusarán por traición y no podrás que gente vaya aquí para que formen un híbrido—**se tensó al oír esa palabra, podría estar ebrio, pero era demasiado consciente de lo que pasaba.

La chica deslizo sus manos debajo de la ropa del joven, ya no había excusa para salir de esta por mucho que no le gustara esta incómoda situación, pero ¿Qué carajos podía hacer? Esto era por cuestiones de trabajo, solo trabajo ¿cierto?

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Sintió una presión acumularse en el vientre, él solo se preocupaba de seguir con las estocadas a un ritmo regular a la intensidad de la chica, por el momento se deleitaba con cada sonido fogoso que soltaba de los labios de ella aparte de que esos sonidos advertían el estrechamiento de las paredes que se contraían con la presencia del miembro del joven. En ciertas ocasiones se detenía por los gestos de dolor que sentía la chica por la nueva experiencia, pero luego que ella insistió en que no se detuviera por los gestos. Gruño el joven por lo que se avecinaba y comenzaron las estocadas con gran furia.

Orgasmo de consuelo y su alarido de contorno cálido se escuchó de la chica que sintió un derrame caliente dentro de ella, se podría decir que más ardiente que ella. Con la respiración agitada y los músculos cansados. A parte que al fin llegó a un orgasmo, Gonner se sintió de lo más extraño compartir la cama con ella.

Al día siguiente se despertó la chica con la cálida presencia del joven, tal vez sea un deseo egoísta que él sintiera un amor de verdad hacia ella por ser uno de los pocos que logro ser abiertamente honesto, pero eso no podía ser así, él había dicho que era solo consuelo y sus ojos color gris mostraban la seriedad en su boca.

Pero eso no importaba, ella haría todo lo posible para que ese consuelo se transformaba en amor y también el suyo, le había abiertos los ojos a lo que sentía realmente era también consuelo. ¿Por qué quería experimentar el amor? ¿Uno puede amar a voluntad propia?

No.

Y para la mala suerte de los dos amaban a dos personas completamente inconscientes de su existencia como algo más. Ella porque pensaba que Finn seguía sintiendo algo por ella y que esperaría hasta el fin del mundo haciéndolo creer que solo lo quería como amigos para ganarse confianza.

No fue así.

Y él porque se había enamorado tontamente de Nicolet cuando nadie la había aceptado, sin importar que ella solo aportaba ciertos sentimientos hacia él como un hermano que podía besar en los labios a pesar que sabía de las emociones que le provoca el rubio oxigenado, era ingenuo al pensar que tendría una oportunidad.

Eso tampoco sucedió.

Ahora con el corazón dolido, ambos solo podían pensar en algo. La guerra. Esa guerra que pronto cesaría al otorgarse un ser híbrido fruto del consuelo que ambos tenían. Sabía ella que no sería fácil que ese sentimiento cambiara...

Pero ella haría todo lo posible para que el corazón de él junto con la de ella, esos corazones ya no sufrieran más.

Gonner sabía lo que planeaba Phoebe, por un lado la comprendía por otro no tanto, sería una total pérdida de tiempo lidiar con los sentimientos de un dragón enamorado de una chica, pero ¿realmente estaba en todos sus sentidos enamorado de ella? Dudaba de eso al reflexionar lo sucedió con la vista del mar.

Siempre estuvo engañando lo que sentía por la chica con otras chicas, ya tenía fama por acostarse con muchas chicas y ser difamado como mujeriego de primera, dando como excusa que estaba entrenando para que Nicolet no se sintiera insatisfecha.

Que tonto de su parte.

Cuando vio a la chica salir de la casa del árbol con el pelo totalmente despeinado más de lo usual, unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y una marca en el cuello representando propiedad. Eso lo destrozo, pero eso no era lo peor, fue cuando salió su pareja en el mismo estado, con una boba sonrisa en los labios y agarrando una de las caderas a la chica.

Joder, Finn le había dado como regalo la marca roja de propiedad a Nicolet. Se llenaba de rabia al verlos tan alegres con el simple hecho de pensar que estuvieron los dos solos, se alegraba por ella porque era feliz a pesar que él no formaba parte de su felicidad. Salió del escondite rendido, ocultando sus lágrimas que se evaporaban casi al instante.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Llego al trono de la soberana, que estaba en un estado similar por los rumores que el más grande héroe de Ooo seguía con esa pirata problemática. El dragón se inclinó ante ella:

— **¿Cuál es su respuesta?—**pregunto la reina.

El joven suspiro y voltio a ver a la cara con su rostro dibujando la seriedad de sus palabras. Ella se sorprendió al ver eso, pero decidió fingir su expresión:

—**Por el momento no hay nada importante, solo que nuestras naciones estén en guerra... Haré todo lo que pueda para que la guerra llegue a su fin...—**exclamo con seriedad y honestidad en sus palabras.

Están tan dispuesto como ella que ahora lo más importante es la paz y el amor era un artefacto que algún día volverían a tomar cuando el consuelo se transformara en algo más…


	24. Cap XXIV

Finet la chica menos inesperada

Holiguiiss mi gente... Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta saga, la próxima saga será un tanto pequeña, pero reveladora con el pasado de Finn y Nicolet... Y este capítulo fomentará lo de la saga siguiente... Así que lean con suma atención... Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... Que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-24: Sabiendo más de mi pasado: ¿Marcharse sin voltear atrás?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aunque fuera algo vergonzoso, por así decirlo tenía que ir. Después de todo es el idiota de su novio y por no cuidarse término en un mal estado, toco la puerta de la casa del árbol con un pequeño revoltijo en su estómago, se abrió dejando ver al can y hermano del rubio:<p>

**—Hola, Cuñadita—**comento el perro.

**—Vine a ver al Rubio Idiota, ¿puedo pasar?—**pregunto intentando sonar desinteresada con un rubor en sus mejillas muy notable.

**—Claro, yo tengo que salir para controlar al monstruo que liberaste, ya son como tres días que Simon ha intentado retenerlo y necesita ayuda—**se despidió y fue en dirección al Reino Helado.

La chica subió las escaleras y se encontró a Finn en la cama con una fiebre ligera y sus alas vendadas:

**—Hola, Nicolet...—**saludo con una sonrisa.

Ella por inercia se sonrojo, cubrió sus ojos con el sombrero y decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama. Se sentía muy culpable por haberlo lastimado, a pesar que tenía 17 años y era fuerte, Finn no sabía lidiar con ese tipo de conflictos que había logrado dañar parte de sus alas sin olvidar una fiebre:

**—Te traje esto...—**casi se le quiebra la voz al entregar un ramo de nube azul.

**—Gracias, pero ¿No se supone que debería yo darte flores?**

**—Agarra el ramo o me largo.**

Agarro el ramo y la chica se sonrojo brutalmente al momento en que hizo esa acción, toco su mano y la beso. Puede que ya llevaban unos años juntos desde que la encontró en el lago ártico y se conocían el cuerpo de cada uno. Pero a pesar de eso ella no estaba acostumbrada de recibir muestras de cariños así, mucho menos de su padre Simon que ya sabía sobre eso. Realmente no tenías que ser un genio en eso, era muy obvio por ser una copia exacta de él, solo que con ojos distintos y diferente personalidad:

**—Lo siento—**comento.

**—No es tu culpa.**

**—Claro que sí, si no hubiera hecho ese hechizo no hubiera provocado que ese monstruo apareciera... Tal vez yo debería ser la herida en vez de ti...—**mascullo.

**—Te prometí protegerte de todo, incluyendo de tus propias creaciones, además no es para tanto, solo fue un rasguño en las alas—**exclamo con una sonrisa.

Pronto llego un silencio no incomodo, ya que la chica estaba acurrucada a su lado, pronto se le vino una idea realmente macabra en la mente al enfermo por el rasguño de la batalla. Miro a Nicolet y le indico con la mirada lo que planeaba hacer o por lo menos adivinar lo que pretendía:

**— ¿Sabes? Jake quería que me atendieran las enfermeras payaso, nunca me agradaron... Pero necesito tratamiento―**comento con cierta inocencia.

**— ¿Tratamiento?**

**—Sí, de besos—**movió las cejas indicando lo que quería.

**—Finn, no podemos tener sexo—**comento con rabia e inflando las cachetes.

**— ¿Por qué?—**interrogo exalto por lo rápido que descubrió su artimaña.

**—No.**

**—Bien...—**exclamo rendido**—Pero por lo menos, bésame donde me duele—**mascullo con una sonrisa.

**—Pero que marica, no seas llorón―**inquirió cruzada de brazos.

**—Tú más que nadie sabes que no soy marica—**comento abrazándola y respiro el aroma de su cuello.

**—Rubi-bio Idio-diota, no t-te pongas en ese plan-an—**tartamudeo antes que sintiera un beso estremecer su columna vertebral.

**―Que bien hueles…―**susurro logrando que ella se tensara.

**—Bien, lo haré—**se sentó en el torso del chico.

Comenzó a besar la suavidad de las plumas que emanaban las alas del rubio. Si Finn se ponía a comparar la suavidad, sin duda ganaría ella, por ser una persona suave, se estremeció cuando sintió el beso en su nuca e ir más abajo por la estructura que tenía el ala. La apartó y beso los labios de la chica como si fuera todo un pequeño sueño que no quería despertar, sus manos se fueron por debajo de la ropa de la chica para agarrar con naturalidad las caderas:

**—Finn...—**suspiro su nombre y eso era todo para que ya perdiera el control.

Por el hecho que sus alas estaban en mal estado y no podía incorporarlas de nuevo a la espalda, lo que por hecho no podía estar sobre ella o ella sobre él, ¿pero de lado? Era cosa muy distinta. Beso su cuello al finalizar el acto, le encantaba como ella terminaba dormida entre sus manos, hubiera sido mejor que no hicieran "eso" por el hecho que en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien. Pero se acordó que posiblemente llegarían hasta muy noche, por el momento tomaría un merecido descanso a pesar que ya se sentía mejor que nunca.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**—Rubio Idiota, ¡Devuélvemelo!—**exclamo ella intento alcanzarlo de puntitas cosa que era inútil.

**—Intenta alcanzarlo, Nicolet—**comento el chico divertido.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Su pequeña novia aunque era una pirata, una gran aventurera y en un futuro lejano una gobernante, no podía alcanzar sus bragas de las manos de él. Por lo visto ya se sentía mejor y lo suficiente como para demostrar lo bien que se sentía jodiendo a su novia con la altura. A él le entretenida este tipo de cosas porque perdida tiempo antes de que ella se pusiera en marcha de salir de la habitación:

**—Jóvenes, ¿Qué es lo...?—**bien esto era incómodo.

En todo caso, que suerte que ella tenía la playera de Finn que le cubría el cuerpo y él tenía puesto el pantalón. Se podría decir que era un avance de no sufrir tanta vergüenza, solo que Jake que no iba solo, estaba acompañado de alguien. Su acompañante era Simon y era muy claro que no le dio gracia ver a su hija acompañada de ese "pervertido" con las bragas en la mano, sin olvidar como vestían.

Ante un rápido reflejo de Finn lo único que podía hacer en estos casos era darle las bragas, besar por "última vez" a su novia y salir por la ventana para escapar de la furia del antiguo Rey Helado. A lo cual respondió de una manera que era de esperarse, también salió por la ventana con la corona puesta y recuperando sus poderes:

**― ¡Simon! ¡Cálmate!―**exclamo en forma de susto reteniendo con su espada los guantes de hielo que querían ahorcarlo.

**― ¿¡Mira quién me lo dice!? ¡Cochinote!―**comento con furia volviendo a obtener esa voz de lunático.

Por lo tanto Jake intentaba retener a Simon, aunque una cierta parte de él decía que no debía de ayudar a Finn, de hecho después que las cosas se calmarán recibiría un enorme sermón de la responsabilidad que podría recaer en sus manos si la chica salía embarazada, pero no logró retenerlo por mucho para que el rubio buscara refugio lejos del perímetro de la Casa del Árbol. Finn podía lidiar con muchas cosas, pero no con un padre hecho cólera por acostarse con su única hija.

Estaba listo para recibir el impacto con los ojos cerrados, pero eso nunca llego, ya que al parecer la pirata que ya se encontraba vestida con su ropa habitual logro quitarle la corona a su padre y detenido el impacto con un rayo. A pesar de eso, la chica tuvo que irse ya que su padre le tendría que dar un buen sermón junto con la ayuda de su novia Betty en el Reino Helado, pero ella no sería la única que recibiría el sermón:

**―Dime ¿En que estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste esa barbaridad?―**exclamo el can.

**―Básicamente estaba ebrio…―**argumento sin ninguna culpa.

**―Por lo menos dime…Espera…―**paró en seco al oír eso**― ¿¡Yo no te deje ebrio!?**

**―Bueno… Es que…―**comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ser descubierto por él mismo.

**― ¿Por qué no me dijiste?―**grito molesto.

**― ¿Cómo querías que te digiera? Hola, Jake… Me acosté con Nicolet cuando ella cumplió 15 estando ebrio y fue una de las mejores noches que he pasado con ella―**soltó todo dejando que cierto peso saliera de él.

**― ¿Usaste protección?**

**―Cuando lo hicimos por primera y segunda vez no, luego ella encontró un conjuro para que sus ovarios se volvieran estériles por cierto tiempo…―**comento algo rojo de la vergüenza**― ¿Y por qué me haces esa clase de preguntas?**

**―Porque yo ya me rindo, yo quería disfrutar de esa plática de hombres, ¿hombre a mejor amigo? ¿Hombre a Can?...―**agito su cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su cabeza**―Lo que sea que fuera… pero dime…―**se acercó a su hermano**― ¿A qué estás dispuesto hacer por ella?**

El Medicum se revolvió por dentro al oír eso de su hermano "¿A qué estaba dispuesto hacer por ella?" No comprendía, porqué la pesadez lo hacía sofocarse mucho y más. Él está dispuesto de cuidarla y protegerla, sin olvidar el amor que le tenía sobre todas las cosas, pero aun así:

**― ¿A qué estoy dispuesto… hacer por ella?―**murmuro para sí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>― ¿¡Enserio no lo puedes comprender!?―<strong>comento exaltado Simon.

¡Perfecto! Ya llevaba media hora de sermones inútiles en la cabeza la pirata. No comprendía porqué se ponía como loco él. Cuando dejo de oler a virgen su familia adoptiva se sorprendió que hubiera durado hasta los quince años para dejar de cargar con eso, por otro lado Betty si sabía que había dejado de ser virgen, pero no pensó que ella también se pondría de lado de su padre:

**―No tienes de que preocuparte… Me protegí…―**exclamo con simpleza.

**―Ese no es el caso… El chiste es que te...―**trago duro por lo que pensaba decir.

**―Sé que Finn y tú tuvieron un pasado. Princesas secuestras por tu parte, él las rescata como un héroe… ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver?―**pregunto.

Pero al ver el rostro pálido de su padre, dejo de acariciar el pingüino que tenía en sus manos y fue dirección hacía él junto con Betty. Volvió a recuperar el aliento, para el alivio de ellas, se limpió los lentes e intento pensar muy bien las palabras que iba a decir. Era muy irónico, Finn siempre fue conocido como el joven humano que salvaba a las princesas que secuestraba, ahora parecían que cambiaban en cierta forma los papeles, pero en vez de una princesa se había llevado a su hija.

Soltó una pequeña risa al encontrarle la gracia, pero se calló rápidamente al tener que decir las noticias más fuertes. La chica en si estaba muy acostumbrada con tener que lidiar con líos desde muy pequeña, pero talvez esta vez ocupaba poner más atención:

**―Nicolet… Siéntate, esto se va poner demasiado fuerte…―**ante las palabras de su padre ella comprendió la seriedad de ellas y acoto la orden.

Después de una hora, comprendió muchas cosas, el odio, la ira, entre otras. Lo que más le frustro fue ver los ojos de su hija cubiertos por una ligera capa de agua cristalina y un rubor adueñándose de sus mejillas. A pesar que ella fue criada por personas de en verdad la peor categoría, conservaba la pureza de la que una vez tuvo la madre de ella.

**_-.*-.*-.*-_**

**_Nicolet_**

¿Por qué me tengo que marchar? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Me había encontrado con mi padre y mi pasado, había logrado conocer a mucha gente y hasta… llegue a enamorarme. Llegué enamorarme ciegamente de alguien. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es huir como los mercadantes cobardes que dejan preñada a una chica virgen y sumamente enamorada de ellos.

¡Mierda! ¿Finn me odiara? ¿Él me odiara si no me despido? ¿Eso ha de importar? Lo mejor ahora es que me odie, que me odie con todas sus fuerzas si es necesario, que me odie hasta el punto de no verme a la cara. Eso sería lo mejor en estos casos, pero no podría soportar algo así, la frustración me va a matar y hace que tenga ganas de seguir bebiendo.

Pero no puedo beber en estos momentos, ¿Qué tal si le escribo? ¡Sí, lo mejor es una carta de despedida! Así no le tendría que ver a la cara cuando me tenga que ir… ¿Cómo le daré la carta? ¿Y si se lo dejo en mi habitación? ¿O en la puerta de su casa? No me queda tiempo, si no desaparezco rápidamente de Ooo esta noche, no habrá forma en que alguno sobreviva.

Mi mano tiembla, tengo muchas cosas que decir al respecto y tantas cosas que confesarle a ese Rubio Idiota que se adueñó de mi corazón de una manera extraña. Pero no puedo decir muchas cosas, tal vez lo mejor es que se quede con la duda, ocultar todo a Finn es la mejor opción, para que sepa que me voy por mi propia voluntad y no por la suya, termino de escribir en la pequeña carta lo único que faltaría es dársela:

**― ¿Estás lista?―**comento la ser encapuchada.

**― ¿Me puedo despedir de él? ¿Y decirle a Carmen que lo convenza de odiarme?―**pregunto entre suspiros, antes dejar la nota en mi escritorio con el destinario a nombre de Finn.

La ser asiente, por alguna extraña razón me recuerda a alguien, pero no logro comprender a quien. Despierto a Carmen y le digo lo sucedido, ella sabía perfectamente que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Por el momento lo mejor es que me despide de él mediante un sueño, llego y me encuentro con Jake algo melancólico:

**―Finn está dormido…―**murmura el can.

**―Es mejor así, es más fácil despedirse de una persona así… ¿Cierto?―**pregunte con tristeza.

**― ¿Qué pasa cuñadita?**

**―Me… tengo que ir, pase lo que pase quiero que Finn encuentre a alguien más, puedes hacerme ese favor de juntarlo con una persona que pueda permanecer a su lado y lo logré ser feliz, más feliz de lo que ha sido conmigo… ¿Puedes hacerlo, Jake?―**él asiente y yo le doy un beso en la frente como muestra de gratitud.

Subo a la escalera y me encuentro con él profundamente dormido. Una sonrisa triste se forma en mis labios, intento calmarme de no volver a llorar, ya tuve suficiente con que me consolaran mi papá y Betty. Al parecer comenzó a dejar de usar ese mameluco color rojo por la primera vez que lo vi cuando íbamos a ir a mi lugar nata hecho en ruinas, mi respiración agitada no se compara con lo relajada de él mientras aprieta con fuerza un objeto. Me inclino y le doy un beso en la mejilla:

**―Finn… Me tengo que ir, espero que encuentres la felicidad sin mí―**susurre en su oído.

Me aleje de él y me fui por la ventana rota, abajo se encontraba la ser encapuchada con un par de caballos para irnos lejos de Ooo. Posiblemente pueda volver a ver a Finn cada dos años por unas cuantas semanas, pero solo mi estadía podría incomodarlo y hacerle añicos el cerebro por mi partida.

Intento despejar mi mente, pero por el momento me largo, porque él es puro y yo soy la que puede traer la devastación. Adiós.

* * *

><p>Vero: Sin comentarios…<p>

Vivis: ¿No crees que nos excedimos con lo enigmático?

No lo creo…

Vero: Falta un capitulo para terminar la saga…

Vivis: Luego sigue otra saga muy corta y re-actualizar los capítulos…

¿Gustan reviews?


	25. Cap XXV

Finet La chica menos inesperada

Holiguiiss mi gente… aquí llego el final de nuestra amada saga Batallas de Luz… Reímos, lloramos, nos emocionamos al ver que existía el amor para unos seres y para otros existe un consuelo que poco a poco se convierte en algo más… Supimos más del pasado de Finn y de Nicolet… pero por el momento hay que darse un gran respiro… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la Saga: «Batallas de Luz»<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-25: Promesa de volverla a ver…<strong>_

* * *

><p>El chico de despertó con una sonrisa boba, había soñado algo fantástico parecía tan real ese sueño que hasta pudo sentir el sonido de su corazón latir, el aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de ella y su voz risueña sobre su oído. Mandaría al carajo todo, no le importaba que Simon estaba posiblemente cabreado ante lo sucedió, él no podía detener ese sentimiento, uno que posiblemente muchos experimentan al estar enamorados y sentirse una sensación de volar. Finn podía volar por las alas, pero con ella era cosa diferente, lograba degustar el cielo con ella.<p>

Por último se estiro y fue en busca de un desayuno ligero para ir en busca de Nicolet, tal vez tendría que enfrentarse ante la furia de su padre, pero por lo menos eso permitiría que hiciera una locura que para él hubiera pensado lo más estúpido. Un ejemplo serían cartas de amor, le entregaría a un pingüino una carta y comenzarían una etapa de cartas escritas a puño y letra, para él ese tipo de cosas eran demasiados cursis, pero lo haría con tal de saber que su amada estuviera bien:

**―Buen día, chicos―**exclamo con un aire de buenas.

**―Hola, hermanito…―**no le extraño que Jake estuviera de esa forma.

De una manera algo melancólica, él pensaba que aún se encontraba algo decepcionado de no haberle dicho que había logrado a una relación más íntima con si queridísima novia. Pero no era eso, en la mente de can intentaba ingeniar algún plan para no herir los sentimientos de su hermano, él ya había sufrido lo suficiente; un amor no correspondido, un corazón roto, la aparición de su padre, la muerte de una hermana y el descubrimiento de sus orígenes. Tal vez podría lidiar con "esto" ya que anteriormente ya había sufrido por amor y se había recompuesto sorprendentemente. Pero esto no era el caso.

En sus antiguos amores fue por razones "Demasiado joven" "Un verdadero mentiroso" ¿Quién lo diría? Esta no tiene razón, bueno si tenía una razón por la cual no podía decírsela a Finn, sin mencionar que logró tener un lazo más especial que lo tuvo con sus antiguos amores. Esto sería un verdadero caos, nunca le gusto ver la tristeza de su hermano, pero por una extraña razón tenía que estar del lado de la morena. Suspiro frustrado de tocarle tal vez una de las peores partes:

**―Ella estuvo aquí anoche…―**soltó mientras bebía en su taza favorita.

**― ¿Nicolet? Bueno, iré a verla y me disculpare por ser descortés en no atenderla… ¿Por qué motivo fue?―**pregunto curioso.

**―Se quería despedir…―**no lo estaba viendo a la cara, pero pudo sentir como su sonrisa de niño enamorado se desvanecía**―Pero al ver que estabas dormido, decidió despedirse mientras te encontrabas acumulando sueños… Se fue de Ooo para nunca volver―**fueron simples palabras.

No era cosas de hechizos, solo eran hechos que para él les caía como plomo y sentía el impacto peor que un golpe físico. Palabras demasiadas simples, pero comentadas con una seriedad que lograba helarle la piel intentado razonar que se trataba de alguna mala broma de Jake. Finn se alejó de la mesa y fue en busca de la cabaña para presenciar con sus propios ojos la falta de su esencia.

* * *

><p>Carmen cerró la puerta, tenía un aire melancólico; de solo recordar cómo fue alojada en ese pequeño recinto, aunque no fuera mucho, siempre tuvo la compañía de Nicolet como la hermana mayor que nunca pudo tener, lo mismo sentía ella pero la veía como la hermana menor que nunca logró tener. Estaba a punto de zarpar a los cielos en compañía de sus aves con narices de papaya, anulo esa acción al sentir una vibración en la tierra que la alarmaba de que antes de partir aun debía de cumplir una misión más…<p>

_"Carmen, quiero que hagas que Finn me odie y si eso no funciona. Dale a Jake está bolsa pequeña… ¿Puedes hacerme ese pequeño favor, Carmencita?"_

Se quedó mirando fijamente a la bolsita y lo guardo rápidamente en su zapato. Al fin se encontró cara a cara con el Medicum, él la observaba muy serio por todo lo que su cabeza aun no podía procesar de que nunca volvería ver el rostro de burla de la chica. La ignoro y se acercó a la puerta con la intención de abrirla, pero fue en vano ya que la voz de la chica se hizo sonora:

**―Ella no se encuentra, se fue en la noche con un mercante más atractivo que tú―**exclamo seria intentando actuar lo más natural posible.

Finn se estremeció un poco al oír esa palabras, pero supo por el sonido de un tragar duro que era una vil mentira, activo la espada de cristal y rebano la puerta a la mitad con solo un movimiento. Entró silencioso buscando alguna señal de vida de la chica, pero confundido por los sentimientos y los recuerdos que comenzaron a jugarle una broma cruel confundiéndolo por la falta de visión.

Todas las ventadas se encontraban en totalidad cerradas junto con puertas, agarro su mochila y busco una linterna logrando que la luz procedente de ella mejorara su visión. Solo le faltaba una habitación y en ella encontró algo que le llamo la atención, una carta con una hermosa letra que escurría en perfecta tinta negra recién escrita en la noche.

Salió, ocultando la carta y miró como la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Finn se encontraba serio para este tipo de asunto, esa pequeña mocosa siempre le comentaba lo bien que la agradaba que su "hermana mayor" tuviera el privilegio de ser la novia del más grande héroe de Ooo…:

**―Me dirás la verdad… ¿o no?―**mascullo con cierto desprecio.

**―Ella solo te tomo como un juguete sexual, sabía muy bien que perdería la virginidad contigo… No me sorprendió con lo puta que se volvió poco a poco terminó ahogándose en sus propios hábitos de malos piratas, sin olvidar la orgia con lesbianas que tuvo tanto con corsarias y princesas…―**fue lo último para que él colapsara.

En fracción de segundos la chica solo sintió una pequeña brisa, una demasiado ligera para su gusto en estos momentos de angustias, luego un dolor agudo en su brazo metálico, al inspeccionar con el rabillo del ojo como se encontraba termino por despedazarse frente suyo. Los cableados vertieron un líquido oscuro similar al combustible.

Carmen cayó de rodillas con el dolor pulsante de los líquidos no orgánicos derramarse sobre el césped con olor a roció. Las promesas, los secretos, las antiguas lenguas, todo estaba a punto de irse al carajo cuando iba a expulsar palabras, pero le prometió que no diría nada acerca sobre el motivo de la repentina marcha de Nicolet:

**―Idiota… ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre su partida?―**esas palabras lo atravesaron como dagas**― ¿Has pensado en Simon o en mí? ¿Incluso de Gonner? Simon volvió a perder el contacto con su hija, eso sin duda se siente horrible. Gonner es uno de sus mejores amigos y ahora está bañado con el desprecio, tanto de su gente como la del Reino Flama por traición a sus orígenes, se siente solo por perder a la única amiga que le quedaba… Y a mí, mis padres murieron por las bestias del Inframundo 4, solo me crie con las aves y ella fue a mi auxilio tratándome como parte de su familia… ¡No eres el único!―**sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas y gimoteaba.

Sintió la pesadez, era algo insensato de él pensar que era la única persona que sufría por su partida, solo pensó en sí mismo y nunca pensó en como los demás intentaban sobrellevar eso, posiblemente como intento hacerlo la chica de pecas al momento que le dijo semejante mentira. Manteniéndose firme a pesar que no pudo con la presión y termino llorando la perdida de otro ser querido, al que nunca volvería a ver.

Ayudo a la niña a rejuntar las piezas destrozadas del brazo, aunque no era un mecánico, logró acomodar el brazo con algo de sus poderes. No comentaron ninguna palabra hasta que la chica fue a llevar sus maletas y equipo con las aves:

**―También te marchas…―**su tono era indiferente por el uso de las palabras.

**―Mi trabajo ya está terminado, volveré al desierto… Tal vez a investigar más sobre los compuestos de Alquimia o regresar con mi vieja pandilla de bandidos… Lo que pase primero…―**se subió al ave y miró por última vez al joven**―Es tu decisión, Finn…Olvidar o Permanecer el recuerdo de ella―**sugirió con voz suave y aun algo irritada después de haber llorado.

Se fue sin nada más que decir, logrando que la silueta de las aves y de ella se volviera más pequeños conforme ascendían al cielo hasta que al fin se perdió rastro de esa niña. Desplego las alas y fue en busca de un lugar para leer la carta.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Los pulmones se embriagaban del aroma que emanaba el árbol, no era cosa rara esa acción, muchas veces estuvo con ella en los arboles ya que le fascinaba escalar por recordarle el mástil de un barco…

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_―Vamos, Rubio Idiota…―_**_alentaba la chica de cabellos morenos._

**_―No sería mejor que vuele y te veo en la cima…―_**_comento mientras seguía trepando intentando seguirle el paso a la chica._

_Pero al no ser consciente del entorno, agarro una rama demasiado frágil y estuvo a punto de caer contra el duro suelo alfombrado con césped, eso nunca sucedió ya que la chica sujeto de su mano a tiempo. Un sonrojo se adueñó de él, era obvio apenas tenía 15 años, fue uno de los pequeños momentos que pudo convivir con ella antes de su noviazgo._

_Tal vez no fue una gran sorpresa para muchos que ellos se convirtieran en pareja ya que llevaban una estrecha relación, pero para él fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudo haber pasado en su joven vida. Al fin un amor correspondido con los mismos sentimientos. _

_La chica puso fuerza haciendo que Finn pudiera encontrar una rama más firme. Cuando llegaron a la cima, fue una de las expresiones que no conocía de la chica:_

**_―Se ve todo el puerto desde aquí, el océano es precioso con solo verlo desde aquí me provoca tantas ganas de…―_**_aunque la morena se encontraba a en la rama principal, bajo y se encontró con él._

_Tenía esa sonrisa que lograba que el rubio sintiera muchas cosas, pero no conoció esa pequeña capa de agua cristalina que adornaban los ojos color café tostado de Nicolet. Fue un movimiento demasiado rápido, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, su relación era de "Princesa y Escolta" "Pirata y Héroe" "Amiga y Amigo"… La chica se aferró de la espalda del Medicum, alargando el abrazo que le estaba dando la chica:_

**_―… abrazar algo cálido, que me recuerde a muchas cosas, tanto malas como buenas, porque sin duda he logrado llegar hasta aquí… pero ya nunca sola―_**_su voz se quebraba._

_Sintió su hombro húmedo, el olor a lágrimas se encontraba presente en Nicolet y en su hombro, deshizo el abrazo y observo como la morena se tallaba los ojos intentado de ocultar cualquier rastro de ellas, pero una traicionera lágrima escapo por su mejilla destina de ir hasta la barbilla, no logró llegar a su meta por una mano blanca que se deshizo de ella con el pulgar. La pirata miro al chico que la observaba con mucha ternura por esa escena._

_Fue uno de los pocos momentos en que se miraban los ojos sin ningún temor de ser apartados por voluntad de alguno de ellos o de algún tercero, los rayos del atardecer bañaron parte de la cara de ambos, aunque se percataron de ello siguieron mirando los ojos que tenían en frente. Finn rompió el lazo al darle un beso en la frente y volverla a dar un abrazo haciendo que ella correspondiera con mucha fuerza. Desde ese momento iban frecuentemente a ese árbol._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**―Un buen lugar…―**murmuro estando al pie del árbol.

No se atrevía a escalarlo ya que los recuerdos volverían a confundirlo nuevamente y no quería que eso sucediera por el momento. Su respiración era lenta y constante en los pulmones, de su bolsillo saco la carta. Olía a Ron y a tinta negra de pulpo, tenía que ser fuerte, si no se atrevía a leerlo ahora no sabría el porqué de su exilio.

Desdoblo la carta con cuidado de no romperla, esta cosa era tan frágil, trago duro al divisar las primeras letras escritas…

**_-.*-.*-.*-_**

Querido Finn…

Si llega a tus manos está a carta, seguramente fue porque rebanaste la puerta de la cabaña. ¿Sabes que es ilegal interrumpir en propiedad ajena? Yo lo he hecho, pero conmigo es cosa distinta. Voy al punto, ya que esta carta no es para darte medio sermón de lo que le paso a la puerta.

Me tengo que ir, posiblemente no logre despedirme de ti personalmente, no sé porque me siento como los mercadantes que dejan a sus esposas para comprar unos cigarros y vuelven después de un largo tiempo. Desearía ser ellos ya que ellos volverán y yo no. La vida de una persona es realmente curiosa, uno puede pensar que al estar feliz se encierra en su propia burbuja que construyo, pero no sabe que hay cosas que pueden destruirla ya que es demasiado frágil.

Esta carta… sería un adiós formal, hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado decirte, una de ellas sería mi marcha de Ooo. Solo te lo podré explicarte esto, llego una ser encapuchada que me ayudaría a canalizar mi poder, pero que tomaría años de práctica, me ha dicho que nunca volveré a aquí y que si lo hago es por mi propia voluntad…

_"El pasado debe de ser enmendado"_

Son unas fuertes palabras que estoy comprendido, no sé si en un futuro pueda volver a verte. Pero si eso sucede espero que por Glob te encuentres feliz, feliz de saber que me fui por voluntad propia y tomar otro tipo de sendero que esperabas a que yo tomara contigo, feliz porque has encontrado la felicidad que tanto anhelo tu corazón.

No te pediré perdón y no te diré alguna excusa barata si algún día nuestras vidas se cruzan por casualidad, pero espero que solo sea por un amargo recuerdo que es agua pasada y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

Adiós.

**_-.*-.*-.*-_**

Arrugo la carta, intentado digerir lo que había leído "amargo recuerdo" "seguir con nuestras vidas" **"El pasado debe de ser enmendado"**. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, era algo obvio ya que solo contaba una parte de la historia y no toda la verdad detrás de ella. Se llenó de un sentimiento algo pesado, lo único que podría hacer en ese momento era volver a casa para que Jake no se sintiera angustiado por decírselo.

* * *

><p>Por lo tanto Jake examinaba la pequeña bolsa, miró a la chica de pecas con los ojos hinchados y rojos:<p>

**―Esa bolsa contiene agua que proviene del "Río del Olvido" en la Tierra de los Muertos, si lo pones debajo de la almohada de Finn comenzara a tener amnesia de Nicolet… No recordara nada, pero se sentirá vació por la falta de la presencia de alguien, a pesar de ser un Medicum no es tan fuerte para eliminar el impulso de olvidar―**comento la alquimista.

**― ¿Esto es necesario? ¿No hay otra forma?―**exclamo exaltado.

El silencio se apodero de cada rincón de la casa del árbol, era increíble que Nicolet dejara esto, por una parte estaba agradecido de que su hermano dejara de sufrir y por otra decepcionado de que la chica se haya rendido con demasiado facilidad. Sabía sus motivos, pero no pensó que eran demasiados fuertes:

**―… No te alarmes cuando la bolsa comience a vaciarse, solo será por una semana el uso de ella, lo suficiente para que no recuerde su nombre―**observo la ventana y diviso los últimos rayos del sol**―Es hora de irme, espero que lo logres, Jake―**la chica salió de la puerta.

Cuando llego Finn no mencionaron ninguna palabra, su estado no era uno de los mejores. Se encontraba sobrio y con un aspecto horrible, el olor a alcohol estaba impregnado en su camisa incluyendo algo de su sangre por una pelea, tuvo suerte de estar sobrio y acabar con ellos. Jamás creyó presenciar ese tipo de estados en Finn, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue un rasguño en su mano derecha con la que aferraba al copito de nieve:

**―Si algún día la vuelvo a ver, le hare recordar muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, le hare saber que también he madurado en su ausencia y lo logre por mis métodos… Es una promesa―**susurro haciendo que el copo brillara.

* * *

><p>El sonido del reloj lograba angustiar a Jake y el olor a cafeína en su taza mostraba que se encontraba algo preocupado. Desde que Finn había bajado a desayunar no menciono ninguna palabra al respecto de lo de ayer, se quedaba demasiado pensativo desde el momento en que se despertó:<p>

**―Jake… Tuve un sueño demasiado extraño―**al fin escuchó la voz de su hermano.

**― ¿Un sueño extraño?―**pregunto algo confundido.

**―Fue algo loco, soñé que a los doce conocí una chica que era la hija de Simon…―**se rasco la cabeza en busca de algo más relacionado con la chica, pero su mente fue completamente adueño por el olvido**―Pero no recuerdo nada más…―**menciono en seco.

Por un momento Jake se sintió algo culpable, pero haría mucho por proteger los sentimientos de su hermano, ya no se preocuparía más sobre los sueños que tenía Finn porque se desvanecían y no lograba recordar nada. Se veía feliz, aunque solo era una pequeña mascara, como había dicho Carmen, estaría en todos los sentidos con amnesia, pero eso no le quitaría el presentimiento que faltaba la presencia de alguien.

Con el tiempo Finn se volvería más fuerte, intentando superar los rangos que no conocía, pero siempre ocultaba debajo de su camisa el copito de nieve a la vista de todo ser con intenciones de querer quitarle su más preciado tesoro, no entendía porque era tan especial para él. Pero sabía que había prometido volver a ver a esa persona que le otorgo el copo. No había duda de eso, ante la promesa de sangre de un Medicum.

* * *

><p>Vero: Aquí termino la saga…<p>

Vivis: Si algo medio soso el final…

La siguiente saga solo serán 5 chapters…

Vero: Hablaremos de los antepasados de estos dos…

Vivis: Daremos pequeñas pistas sobre el pasado de Finn…

¿Gustan dejar reviews?


	26. Cap XXVI:Saga:Generaciones atrás

Finet la chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… la nueva saga del desarrollo de todo… sé que es muy corta, pero por lo menos los tendrá al tanto de ¿Por qué ocurrió esto? Bueno mis lectores sin más preámbulos les muestro la nueva saga… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga: «Generaciones atrás»<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-26: El cruce de las miradas…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**100 años atrás**<strong>_

El viento bañaba con un aire cálido a la aldea de "Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado", se podría decir que era un día tranquilo. Una ser encapuchada intentaba salir de la ciudad, detestaba el aislamiento de su gente, hoy procuraría escaparse por lo menos esa tarde y volver sin que nadie se enterara de su ausencia. Pero antes que pudiera salir por la puerta principal vestida de mercader, una fiera apareció por la tierra e intento devorarla.

Tuvo suerte que lograra saltar, cuando aterrizó pudo ver al ser que intentaba atacarlo, parecía un topo negro con fauces de tiburón y unos ojos rojos como las viudas negras. Uno de los Medicum que vigilaba la puerta logró golpearlo con la lanza:

—**Salga de aquí—**exclamo el Medicum a la chica logrando al fin salir de la aislada aldea.

El Medicum lanzó una alarma logrando que todos los Medicums fuera al punto donde tuvieran que atacar al monstruo, con sus armas de cristal que los convirtieron en sogas para atar a la bestia, pero desistía sin poder llegar a derrotarla. Lanzas, flechas, espadas, todo era en vano:

— **¿Dónde carajo está Diaval?—**pregunto uno de los que sostenía la soga.

Al fin las sogas se rompieron logrando que la bestia escapara por debajo de la tierra e intentaba sorprenderlos por debajo de la tierra, pero ese fue su error al salir se expuso logrando que un Medicum lo decapitará y se convirtiera en humo al instante. El héroe aterrizó y se quitó el casco dejando ver su rostro. Diaval el tatarabuelo de Finn Mertens y su viva imagen.

Después de haber derrotado a la bestia los Medicums existentes en servicio que eran 10 fueron a la reunión en busca de la ubicación del nuevo «Inframundo », por eso existían los Medicums, alquimistas híbridos y "Los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado" Desde tiempos pasados lucharon juntos para mantener ocultado la existencia del libro que tenía todos los secretos del mundo:

—**Otra bestia del Inframundo 4, ¿Algún indicio?—**pregunto Diaval mientras su espada se volvía a incorporar en el cinturón.

—**Lo único que sabes es que son distintos del Inframundo 2 y 3, al parecer las demás bestias de los Inframundos se han extinguido con el paso del tiempo y hemos acabado con sus nidos, pero esto es diferente...—**comento uno al mismo tiempo que señalaba un mapa con los lugares marcados.

—**Muy diferentes no se dejan ver hasta tener presentes el olor de la sangre real—**exclamo el más viejo.

—**Espera...—**menciono en seco Diaval**— ¿Cuándo se dejó al descubierto?—**pregunto apoyando sus manos al mapa.

—**Un mercader iba a buscar especias y otros abarrotes, con el permiso de la princesa paso, posiblemente al estar con ella confundió su olfato—**argumento el del mapa.

—**Vuelvo en seguida—**anuncio Diaval y desplegó sus alas para surcar los cielos.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

La ser encapuchada corrió todo lo que pudo, perdiéndose en lo frondoso del bosque mientras travesaba los diversos obstáculos que hacían a la aldea libre de los invasores y al fin que consiguió estar lo más lejos posible. Soltó un suspiro de alivio hasta que sintió la mano de alguien sujetar su brazo:

—**Su majestad, no puede salir así como si nada—**perdió la capucha dejando su identidad al descubierto.

Lourey era la princesa que gobernaba la aldea, su piel era como la de un gitano, su cabello de color como el cacao y la tierra mojada en un mechón que combinaba con sus ojos color café tostado. Ella era la tatarabuela de Nicolet Lariza Petrikov:

—**Diaval, que suerte—**lo abrazo logrando que se pusiera rojo.

— **¿De qué habla, su majestad?—**exclamo aún aturdido por el cariño.

— **¿Qué? No puedo abrazar a mi amigo de la infancia, desde hace mucho que no nos vemos—**menciono mientras lo llevaba por la muñeca en dirección opuesta a la aldea.

—**Deberíamos de volver a la aldea, no debo de tardarme...—**excuso el rubio rojo.

—**No nos tardáremos, pronto podrás estar con tu hija Camila—**dijo contenta.

— **¿Qué piensas hacer?—**pregunto mientras le seguía al paso a la soberana.

Ella se puso nerviosa, de su mochila sacó una esfera de luz con una tonalidad algo dorada y plateada, se lo mostró. Ambos sabían que ella era una descendiente de la realeza estéril, no podía procrear ni un sólo hijo y eso era prueba de su infertilidad. Los que sufrían de eso podrían llegar a tener un descendiente de manera algo artificial, con sus conocimientos de la magia cultivo un pequeño capullo que floreció dando la esfera de luz y de esa esfera tenía que cuidar de ella hasta que llegara al tamaño de un vientre de 9 meses:

—**Esto es una buena razón para regresar...—**exclamo mientras seguía de nuevo a la chica.

—**Claro que no. Para que crezca bien necesita de un recuerdo feliz—**se detuvo**—Lo encontré—**grito emocionada.

Diaval se llenó de nostalgia al ver ese lugar, lo recordaba, pero no esperará que ella también lo recordara. Los recuerdos de este lugar eran demasiados frescos, su respiración se pauso mientras la princesa encendía la fogata, le entregó una flauta de caña y ella usaría una trompeta de bronce:

— **¿Te acuerdas de la tonada que compusimos cuando te nombraron Medicum?—**se pasó un mechón por la oreja y comenzó a entonar.

Entonó una fina canción que lograba enloquecer a las aves y tener envidia, al poco rato el siguió el ritmo que le pedía, varias veces la miraba y un rubor crecían por sus mejillas. Comprendió al estar esa tarde que aún no la dejaba de amar, se había casado con la idea que la olvidaría y en el parto perdió a su esposa, su mayor prioridad era ahora su pequeña hija que era atendida por su hermana.

Por el momento solo se dejó llevar por los acordes, las notas y el ambiente que sentía en todo, la música lo llevaba a otro mundo con la sinfonía que conectaba tan bien con la flauta de caña y la trompeta de bronce...

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_A su corta edad de 6 años desarrollo las alas más majestuosas que el mundo pudo conocer, era un pequeño niño que iba de visita junto con su padre, el puesto de su padre era custodiar el castillo a toda costa. Al ser muy pequeño aún tenía curiosidad de todo y en un momento de aburrimiento logró escapar de la vista de su padre._

_Con sus grandes ojos azules que a cada paso se agrandaban por el asombro del castillo, se detuvo en seco al oír unos pasos dirigirse con gran rapidez, se escondió por el temor que fuera su padre en busca de él. Paso una persona, pero era de un estatura tan compacta que posiblemente era un año menor que él, se acercó sin temor y le apartó los cabellos que cubrían su cara, se ruborizó en fracción de segundos cuando ella le agarró de la mano:_

—_**Corre...—**__exclamo divertida._

— _**¿Por qué?—**__pregunto mientras intentaba seguirle el paso._

— _**¡Hay un monstruo!—**__anuncio alarma._

_El niño se detuvo y fue en dirección contraria en busca de su padre para que pudiera acabar con ese monstruo:_

— _**¿A dónde me llevas?—**__cuestiono._

—_**Si hay un monstruo debemos de llamar a mi papá, él es un gran Medicum—**__le niña frunció el ceño y detuvo sus pasos__**— ¿Qué sucede?—**__pregunto._

—_**Tonto—**__exclamo con las mejillas inflamadas y marchó cual soldado en dirección contraria._

—_**No me llamó Tonto, me llamó Diaval...—**__argumento furioso el niño._

—_**Es un juego, mi nana es el monstruo que me quiere atrapar por escaparme...—**__se carcajeo la niña__**—Yo no quiero que los Medicums me ayuden, quiero salir y no me podrán permitir...—**__no pudo seguir por el aullido de una bestia._

_El rubio agarró la mano a la niña y fue en busca de ayuda, pero no lo lograron ya que la niña cayó, se percató que la pequeña tenía el pie agarrado por una raíz negra, intento con todas sus fuerzas sacarla a pesar que se pinchara con las espinas consiguió sacarle la raíz._

_Corrieron todo lo que sus pies le permitieron, pero al momento en que no pudieron más ya que no tenían salida, estaban entre el monstruo y la pared con ventana. Diaval apretó la mano y la miro a sus ojos que se encontraban por el momento, asustados. No se atrevían a voltear a ver así atrás por el temor de que la bestia los devorará:_

— _**¿Confías en mí?—**__susurro el pequeño._

— _**¿De qué hablas, Tonto?—**__pregunto ella asustada._

— _**¿Confías en mí?—**__exclamo más fuerte y con un tono firme en la voz._

_Ella encontró la seguridad en su mirada azulina, cerró los ojos y asintió con fuerza. Lo único que pudo oír después que cerrara los ojos con fuerza fue el sonido del cristal de la ventana rota y el aire en su cara, se había aferrado de Diaval por el cuello por temor de que el impacto doliera mucho, al poco tiempo sintió que la caída duraba demasiado y se atrevió a ver el suelo. Descubrió las alas de ese niño:_

— _**¿Eres un Medicum? —**__murmuro._

_El viento se volvió fuerte y el pequeño tuvo que aterrizar forzosamente en un árbol logrando que ambos cayeran de espaldas al duró suelo, rieron ante el susto y de haber burlado a la bestia, pero duró muy poca:_

—_**Tu dedo...—**__el dedo de Diaval escurría un líquido verde._

_Miraron por atrás y se percataron que había conducido un camino para guiar a la criatura, la sombra del árbol se movió logrando mostrar el aspecto de una serpiente hecha de humo. Diaval se puso delante de la niña para recibir el golpe con la espalda, eso nunca sucedido al escuchar el filo de una espada destrozar el animal. Tembló de miedo al ver no sólo a su padre con una expresión de preocupación sino también al ver al rey de la aldea:_

—_**Su majestad—**__se arrodilló Diaval._

—_**Papá—**__chillo la niña dirigiéndose al rey para abrazar sus piernas._

— _**¿Papá?—**__repitió el niño algo aturdido._

—_**Tranquilízate, Lourey...—**__agarro a la niña__**—Todo ya paso—**__menciono con alegría mientras acariciaba la melena de su única hija._

— _**¿Ella es la princesa? —**__exclamo sorprendido._

—_**Así, es hijo...―**__exclamo el padre de Diaval._

—_**Y tu muchachito eres muy valiente, sino hubieras roto la ventana, tu padre y yo no llegaríamos a tiempo... Lourey, ¿Tienes algo que decirle a este jovencito?—**__dejo de cargarla._

_Lourey se acercó a Diaval con las mejillas teñidas de un carmín muy notable, luchaba contra sus dedos y al encontrar valor le dio un beso en la mejilla:_

—_**Te nombró aprendiz de Medicum... Qué vergüenza—**__chillo y se cubrió la cara con las manos__**—Un corderito, Dos corderitos...—**__comenzó a contar (**N/As: **Como cierta persona que lo hace, pero para no cabrearse más)._

—_**Deben de perdonarla, se pone así de nerviosa—**__exclamo el rey mientras se rascaba la nuca._

—_**Para nada su majestad, pero ¿está seguro de nombrar a Diaval aprendiz tan joven?—**__inquirió el padre del pequeño._

—_**Yo no lo nombre, fue mi hija, sabe muy bien uno puede llamar aprendiz a un futuro Medicum cualquier miembro de la realeza—**__respondió alegre._

—_**Lourey Custode...—**__se nombró la chiquilla después de haber contado treinta corderitos._

—_**Mi nombre es Diaval, su majestad—**__iba a arrodillarse, pero la niña sólo lo abrazo._

—_**Dime Lourey. De ahora en adelante seremos amigos—**__exclamo la niña con alegría._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

El fuego daba un calor tan cálido como el primer día del verano dando el fin determinado de la primavera, Lourey se acurrucaba en el pecho de su protector y entre sus manos abrazaba una oportunidad de otorgar vida, por lo tanto Diaval acariciaba el cabello corto de la joven, nunca le gusto el cabello corto por arriba de los hombros en el aspecto de una mujer, pero a ella le quedaba bien y lograba detonar su sonrisa.

Sonrió ante la ironía, ella había sufrido tanto no sólo por ser un descendiente de la realeza estéril, además que no podía sacar a flor de piel sus rasgos animales por la esterilidad que aportaba la joven y no podría ser vista por el pueblo ya que la tomarían como un ser vulnerable y no digna de tener al mando la aldea. Su respiración estaba tan cerca de él que podía estremecerlo y sentir que con cada exhalación pedía a gritos su corazón de darle un beso en los labios. Miro la luna en busca de una respuesta, ya era tarde y debía de volver cuanto antes a cuidar de su pequeña hija:

—**Lourey...—**miro a la chica y descubrió que estaba dormida entre sus brazos, suspiro**—Descansa—**le dio un beso en la frente y emprendió vuelo para regresar a reino.

* * *

><p>Vero: Esto es un paso más…<p>

Vivis: Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte…

La sombra tiene luz ¿Gustan reviews?

**Amaisupresh: **En primer lugar esto debía de pasar, aunque yo soy la que escribo siempre estuvo presente en todo el transcurso de la historia que llegaran a separarse de una u otra manera… Segundo lugar en esta saga aclararemos muchas cosas, pero no las suficientes para encontrarle la idea fundamental… *risa malvada con relámpagos* Gracias por seguir este fic y por los reviews.

**Angela Li Marvell: **No sufras tanto por esto, más adelante más a tener que sufrir por más y te lo aviso desde ahorita… Sobre aviso no hay engaño… Así que recompone ese corazón roto que aún no ha pasado la parte que de verdad debe de doler. La cuestión del misterio es por el hecho que apenas no vamos en la parte de tener la verdad entera… En esta saga se revelarán cosas pero no todas *risa de yandere-chan simulator*… Gracias por los reviews y por seguir con esta historia.

**jbadillodavila: **Te voy hacer honesta, creo que la reacción de Jake sería como de esos típicos padres o hasta hermanos, creo que el termino sería hermano que se inflan de orgullo al ver que el chico creció, pero les llega las nostalgia al recordar a ese pequeño mocoso que pensaba que salió de una calabaza XD… Gracias por el review.

**natsu dragneel354: **Tiene razón nada es mejor que el Ron y el Tequila también es bueno junto con el Licor de Café. Pero nada es mejor que hacer tu primera vez ebrio. Bueno eso dicen los personajes o por lo menos los que estaban en ese estado. Pero quitarte el peso de ser virgen tal vez sea mejor que el Ron *modo pensativa*… Gracias por el review.


	27. Cap XXVII

Finet la chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… ¿Cómo les pareció el ojo sobre esto…? ¿Podrán sus ancestros quedar juntos? ¿Qué son realmente las criaturas del Inframundo? ¿Por qué han vuelto a existir en la época de sus tataranietos? ¿No sé habían llegado a su extinción por obra de los Medicums…? Estas y muchas preguntas más serán respondidas en esa saga tan reveladora, pero no toda… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-27: La luz llega a tener una sombra...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Hace unos cuantos años atrás*<strong>_

Desde que se convirtió en un aprendiz de Medicum se había marchado a la corta edad de 9 años y comenzaba su entrenamiento en los alrededores exteriores de la aldea. Un entrenamiento en el arroyo lo hizo perderse de los demás aprendices de 14 años. No se sentía tan cómodo con ellos, sólo uno lo consideraba bienvenido a esa generación, no debía mentir, los humanos se acababan y bajo la protección mágica que les ofrecían esos Guardianes al estar con ellos lograban tener mayores expectativas de vida.

Pronto un aura oscura logró acaparar toda la luz, por alguna extraña razón no tenía miedo, eso era la única emoción que están estrictamente prohibida de sentir, desde que había salvado a Lourey no se daba el lujo de tener temor al estar junto a ella o sin ella:

— **¿Quién eres?—**pregunto una voz.

—**No, dime tu primero ¡No te tengo miedo…!—**en un momento fue callado.

Supo que era una voz sin una forma física estable, ya que se encontraba en un oso albino con un extraño brillo:

—**Mi nombre es… No tengo nombre…―**menciono de una manera triste.

— **¿Por qué?—**siguió dialogando el infante.

—**No lo entenderías, todos me deshecha… Mi antiguo poseedor me deshecho porque soy inservible para él a pesar que tengo gran fuerza—**el niño se puso en cuclillas y lo miro emocionado.

— **¿Quién te deshecho?—**pregunto.

—**Un hombre que sólo desea destrucción a su paso, yo se lo hubiera otorgado, pero cuando soy utilizado tengo condiciones…—**el rubio ladeo la cabeza a un lado.

— **¿Qué tipo de condiciones?—**exclamo curioso.

—**Te propongo algo, te puedo hacer poderoso ¿Te lo imaginas? Tú, el ser más poderoso, el Medicum más poderoso que pudo existir—**menciono.

—**Trato hecho, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—**pregunto el infante sonriente.

—**Dame un nombre y te daré toda mi energía—**exclamo sombrío sin que se percatara el joven aprendiz.

—**Bien...—**se puso pensativo y recordó un juego de palabras que hacia siempre para aprenderse el manejo de las enseñanzas de sanación.

—**Guston Roller—**susurro y la energía entró en él.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Despierta—<strong>ordeno una voz.

Diaval despertó encadenado, sus párpados le pesaban como el hierro de una espada que no puede ser dominada aun así logró abrirlos. La oscuridad se adueñó de todo, no lograba encontrar alguna señal de luz, pero eso no evitaba que se diera cuenta que no estaba sólo, era más claro que la misma agua que se escuchaban los ruidos de las pisadas de alguien. No le importaba como llegó a ese lugar, lo único que le importaba ahora era salir de ahí. En lo que se había metido.

Podía divisar a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre, la oscuridad por alguna extraña razón no le afectaba en lo absoluto en la silueta de aquel hombre, las pisadas lo estaban volviendo loco y los recuerdos con la Princesa le surcaban tan repentinamente que no se dio cuenta cuando el ser misterioso le agarró la mejilla y lo obligó a mirar sus ojos.

Una mirada azulina encontró.

Despertó gritando de su sueño y sudando en frío, era la octava vez que soñaba con eso, cuando se dio cuenta que esto era la realidad se percató que su pequeña hija se encontraba llorando, salió de la cama y fue a calmarla.

Al llegar a la habitación de Camila, la cargo y comenzó a dar unas pequeñas palmaditas para que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Era algo difícil ser un padre soltero, desde que su esposa murió se encargaba de la niña y seguía con su trabajo. Suspiro frustrado, no comprendió ese sorpresivo compromiso arreglado y que su prometida siempre le tuviera celos al estar con la princesa, debía de saber que solo eran amigos.

Aunque estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, sabía que su pequeña no cesaba de llorar, miro a la pequeña de tez blanca y con mechones algo castaño muy claro, la boca de la infante simulaba querer chupar algo. ¡Genial! Quería comida y su hermana vivía al otro lado de la aldea, no quería que su niña muriera de inanición, pero no quería volver a pasar por ese vergonzoso asunto de cruzar toda la aldea despertando a medio mundo por los llantos de su pequeña hija que parecía bocina. No tenía otra.

Estaba a punto de ir a la calle, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una amiga:

— **¿Qué hace aquí, su majestad?—**pregunto algo cansado.

—**Vine a...—**se golpeó a la cabeza como señal que se le había olvidado.

—**Bueno no importa... Pase—**exclamo.

— **¿Qué es ese sonido?—**pregunto al oír el llanto.

—**Creo que me tengo que ir, mi hija...**

—**Déjame cargarla, tal vez pueda ayudar—**no podía negarle esa petición a su superior.

Le indicó como la debía de agarrar y ella acotó, al momento en que cargo al infante, la niña se contrajo a su pecho y comenzó a buscar el pezón para succionar:

— **¿Qué está haciendo?—**pregunto alarmada.

—**Quiere comer—**respondió.

—**Dale de comer—**dijo de lo más obvio.

— **¿Qué quieres que le de comer?—**pregunto sarcásticamente.

— **¿Tomates?—**bien eso no sonaba lógico.

—**Lourey... ¿Sabes de qué se alimentan los bebés?—**la chica se encogió de hombros**— ¿Cómo decírtelo...?—**se preguntaba sin tener que decírselo directamente**—Es como las Vacas, tienen ubres y así alimentan a sus crías, es casi lo mismo—**exclamo.

—**Diaval, no tengo ubres...**

—**Son los pezones de los senos de una mujer—**grito rojo y se cubrió con una almohada, al fin lo dijo.

— **¿Qué se puede hacer entonces?—**menciono con ironía.

Se retiró un tirante, pero se le hizo algo incómodo, por lo que prefirió quitarse el broche y dejó al descubierto un pezón que fue rápidamente acaparado por la pequeña infante, se sentía algo extraño la sensación, pero no se podía quejar, tenía 21 y debería de estar acostumbrada:

— **¿Qué estas...?—**la pregunta se fue en el aire, sólo había pasado un rato con la cabeza sobre la almohada avergonzado y ahora la encuentra así.

—**Dándole de comer a la niña...—**antes que terminara el padre joven ya estaba nuevamente en la almohada.

**—Esto es vergonzoso—**susurro.

**— ¿Eso crees, ya sabía que los bebés tomaban leche de los pechos de las madres?—**exclamo divertida.

Diaval cayó en cuenta que ella seguiría siendo la misma, siempre haciéndole una broma lo baste buena para provocarle tornarse de un rojo carmín la cara, cosa que le parecía algo gracioso a la chica, poco a poco sentía pesadez en sus ojos, ya era muy tarde. Lo último que vio fue que la princesa se sentara cerca de él entretenida por darle de comer a la niña.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Tocaron la puerta una y otra vez. Diaval abrió poco a poco los ojos intentando por lo menos despertarse, bostezo y esto ocasiono que los llamados a la puerta dejaran de sonar. Posiblemente eran sus compañeros de trabajo que lo buscaban para irse en su turno de guardia, ellos comprendían que llegara a cansarse de más por el esfuerzo de tener que cuidar una pequeña, por ese motivo se fueron con la mentalidad de encontrarlo más tarde. Diaval volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en las múltiples pesadillas, pero los abrió de golpe al ver en qué posición se habido dormido; la cabellera de color cacao con café tostado le provocaba cosquillas en la nariz, le sorprendió haber dormido abrazando a la princesa y ella se aferraba de la pequeña Camila junto con su esfera.

Trago duro al ver el naciente de los senos de la chica, tenía que controlarse y más por el hecho que despertaba, el rubor se expandió en las mejillas de Diaval y una pequeña mano toco las mejillas:

―**Diaval… ¿Estás enfermo?―**pregunto Lourey con preocupación.

―**No, Lourey―**susurro con dulzura.

Lourey se sonrojo por un momento al escuchar eso de la boca de Diaval, luego sintió una especie de pena por su comportamiento la otra noche ¡Al carajo! No sabía lo que sentía cada vez que él se ponía muy cerca desde que eran adolescentes, cuando él se casó tuvo una ligera depresión algo que la puso muy delicada y no sabía el motivo. Lourey no sabía que era eso del amor, siempre estuvo cautiva de no ser vista por otros y básicamente uno de los muy pocos amigos con los que podía confiar era solo Diaval. Maldecía en su mente que los de su especie solo podían otorgar un descendiente por la genética, le hubiera gustado tener algún hermano o una hermana. Pensó en pararse rápidamente con la intención de salir de la casa de Diaval, había recordado algo que realmente prefería olvidar.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_La lluvia caía con cierta gracia constante logrando enfocar el momento triste. El Rey había muerto y Lourey tenía que ascender al trono. Realmente no quería eso, no quería sentarse en el trono de su padre y oler la fragancia que había dejado. Era un día perfecto junto con el clima para ent__errar a otro gran Rey que gobernó con sabiduría y pureza, los llantos y suplicas de tristeza para que el Rey pudiera encontrar la libertad en su otra vida eran notorios en todos._

_Lourey intento no llorar tanto para no llamar la atención de sus ciudadanos, a su lado estaba Diaval como su fiel escolta, siempre él estaría a su lado a pesar de que él ya se encontraba comprometido. Él sabía que Lourey debía de decir unas palabras antes de enterrar al Rey, así era la tradición:_

―_**Mi gente, Medicums y alquimistas…―**__era difícil intentar que su voz no se quebrara__**―Como ustedes saben, mi padre no solo formo una figura paterna para mí, sino para todos. Fue un gran Rey y un magnifico líder que sabía lo que hacía, siempre lo recordaremos con el corazón y alma…―**__todos aplaudieron ante eso y tenían sensación de llorar._

_Pero no tanto como Lourey que después del funeral se fue directo al lugar donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Diaval desde muy niños. Aún seguía lloviendo y no había rastro de Diaval o eso ella pensaba. Escucho su respiración atrás de él, giro la cabeza y ahí estaba, Diaval cubriéndose de la lluvia con su escudo, se acercó a ella y le colocó la capa de Medicum para que no se enfermera. Sin más que hacer se sentó en el mismo tronco y miraron como caía la lluvia. _

_Después de un rato, Lourey sintió el roce de la mano de Diaval, lo miró a los ojos ya que no se había percatado que todo ese tiempo que pensó que ellos miraban la lluvia al caer era en realidad que él la observaba mientras ella veía la lluvia al caer. Intento ahogar ese impulso Diaval; pero termino agarrando firmemente la mano de Lourey, la princesa se tensó, apenas se enteró que él ya estaba muy cerca de ella. Los parpados de ambos comenzaban a pesarles sin ningún motivo mientras entreabrían los labios, todo termino en un dulce beso y finalizo al estar abrazados protegiéndose solo con el escudo de cristal de la lluvia…_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Lo hizo, pero de una manera más disimulada, al momento en que intento abrir la puerta y escapar que Diaval la viera como quería que su corazón saliera por la garganta, recordó porqué vino aquí:

―**Te tengo una propuesta de trabajo… Para que puedas convivir mejor con tu hija―**extendió su mano**― ¿Te interesa?―**pregunto.

Estrecho la mano de su soberana, ella se retiró sin decir más con el recuerdo abrumándole la mente…

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

La chica miro con ciertos celos a la Luna, se preocupaba demasiado de este asunto, pero ¡Tenía que saber! Esa era la única excusa que encontró para no llamar a lo que sentía al estar cerca de Diaval "sentimientos hacia él". Ella no podía enamorarse, ella no podía hacerlo por tener esterilidad y más porque él era un humano y ella no. Era básicamente imposible que eso sucediera este tipo de cosas, aunque sonara algo absurdo ¿Qué podía hacer?

Diaval solo tendría que rondar una hora en el centro de poder que sustentaba el castillo y después de eso se iría sin nada más que hacer, eso le frustraba, pero hacía todo lo posible para no recordar ese momento. Lo olvido por completo y volvió el recuerdo para joderle la existencia con una cruda verdad ¿Esto era importante tanto para ella como para él?:

―**No sé qué hacer―**susurro rendida, pero alguien también escucho eso.

― **¿Le ocurre algo, princesa?―**ella dio media vuelta al reconocer esa voz.

La respiración de ambos era pausada, había tanta tensión en el aire que Lourey deseaba no haberse dado la vuelta para admirar la presencia del Medicum. Diaval dio un paso y llego hasta unos cuantos centímetros de la soberana, no comprendía su comportamiento extraño desde la mañana y realmente no le gustaba que ella intentara evitarlo, ya que al momento que quiso tocar la mejilla de la chica, se apartó en modo de reflejo:

― **¿Qué le sucede?―**pregunto firme.

―**No puedo más…―**exclamo, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del Medicum**―Diaval ¿Qué sientes cuando yo estoy cerca de ti?―**cuestiono con los ojos llorosos.

El Medicum se tensó al oír eso de su soberana, no pensó que ella llegara a preguntar eso. No sabía que decir, solo la miraba sin tener el valor de pronunciar alguna palabra:

―**Porque… Después del beso…―**se tocó los labios y Diaval recordó ese momento**―No lo he podido olvidar―**menciono en susurro cabizbaja.

―**Lourey…―**agarro del mentón para poder admirar los ojos de la chica**― ¿No sabes cuánto espere por esa respuesta?―**junto sus labios con los de la soberana.

La chica se dejó llevar, era un beso como el primero que le otorgo. No sabía que era ese cosquilleo. No sabía lo que era el amor. No sabía lo que sufriría por eso, pero era el presente y uno se vuelve ciego cuando saca emociones que nunca había experimentado.

Esto es el comienzo de un hermoso amorío secreto entre un Medicum y una Princesa.

* * *

><p>Vero: Lindura de pareja...<p>

Vivis: ¿Qué teoría loca creen que tenga?

Al fin se dan cuenta de los sentimientos...

Vero: Solo quedan tres chapters para que termine la saga...

Vivis: He de creer que es la saga con más incógnitas contestadas...

Traición sobre el Amor... ¿Gustan reviews?


	28. Cap XXVIII

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente... Es momento de sufrir, y habló enserio... no quiero que me andén reclamando, desde ahorita les aviso... Sobre aviso no hay engaño... Refrán muy popular en México... Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-28: La traición sobre el amor.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Paso el tiempo y nadie sospechaba el amorío que tenía la princesa con su guardia. Pasaban la tarde básicamente olvidando todo, se olvidaban de su vida, del pasado y de su estatus social, en ese tiempo de olvido absoluto lo recompensaban llenándose de caricias y de besos en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Eran tiempos de joven enamorados y lo vivían al máximo límite, al caer la noche Diaval se iba por voluntad propia o Lourey debía de pedir dulcemente que se retire para atender a su hija.<p>

Se daban cuenta de la realidad, no era tan pesada porque eran conscientes de lo que hacían y no les importaba en lo absoluto, al contrario. No sólo pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la alcoba de la princesa, también la pasaban recorriendo la aldea, logrando pensar a la gente que sólo se trataba de un Medicum acompañando a una Mercader y varias veces terminaban con ir a su lugar secreto de niños para intercambiar besos sentados en el tronco. Ahí se encontraban con el aire faltándole en los pulmones a ambos, pero ninguno quería parar hasta que la joven tomó la iniciativa:

—**Diaval... Hay que respirar—**soltó una pequeña risa.

—**Me gustaría aguantar más—**se excusó para seguir saboreando la boca de la princesa.

Pero ella lo detuvo poniendo la mano en la mejilla del Medicum. Tenía tantas cosas en mente y él también, Lourey se sonrojo brutalmente intentando encontrar las palabras correctas, Diaval se quedó viendo las acciones de su superior mientras contaba en silencio los dedos de las manos ¿por qué se encontraba nerviosa? Al fin la chica pudo reunir valor y entreabrir los labios para expulsar palabras de ellas:

—**Diaval... ¿Te gustaría-ría casa-casarte conmigo-o?—**pregunto nerviosa.

El silencio se adueñó del ambiente y Diaval tenía la cara tan teñida de rojo. Diaval era muy valiente, se enfrentaba constantemente a monstruos y los rebana sin tener tanta piedad con ellos por saber las intenciones de esos seres de aspecto espeluznante, pero ahora se encontraba sin palabras en frente de la mujer que siempre estuvo enamorado y tomó esa iniciativa de preguntar eso. Respiro hondo para que no sospechara lo nervioso que se encontraba, sonrió de cierta forma que él ya no fuera el que estaba tan sonrojado y le dedico un beso en la frente a la joven:

—**Claro, no le veo ningún problema—**dijo dulcemente haciendo sonrojado más a la chica.

Le devolvió la sonrisa...

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hace unos pocos días que se han visto apariciones de esos seres con más frecuencia, poniendo en peligro no sólo a la princesa, sino a toda la aldea en general incluyendo la de los Medicums, por el momento Diaval se preocupaba de que algo le ocurriera a Lourey, por lo que opto por quedarse una noche en la alcoba de la princesa:

—**No te preocupes por mi Diaval, Valentino y yo estamos bien—**exclamo relajada.

Valentino era el nombre que le había dado a la esfera que muy pronto daría a un ser viviente. Sabía cómo era la chica, hiciera lo que hiciera ella no quería que la cuidará, pero era su jodido trabajo y no podía excusarse con el juramento:

—**Debe de entender que es mi trabajo—**menciono como milésima vez el Medicum algo irritado.

— **¿No tienes segundas intenciones?—**interrogo con un tono de malicia y burla, más que nada burla.

Diaval enrojeció por eso. Por supuesto que tenía segundas intenciones, él era un humano y como cualquier humano tenía necesidades que ocupaban atención de cierta persona que tenía en frente suyo. Se acercó a ella con delicadeza, le planto un beso pequeño en los labios incitándola a que se dejara llevar y así fue. En poco tiempo las manos de Lourey se adueñaron del cuello de Diaval, el beso se hizo más profundo y esa clase de intensidad los mataba a los dos.

El Medicum despojo las ropas finas de la princesa para mayor comodidad de su superior y hacer más placentero el asunto para los dos, sobre todo para él. Quería que solo fuera suya, de él y de nadie más, se llamaría egoísta por pensar en esa clase de cosas, pero esa mujer lo tenía tan loco por el amor provocando poder hacer cualquier cosa que ella pidiera sin respingar. La princesa soltaba una que otra risita e inhalaba el aroma de su amor secreto, queriendo formalizar un lazo más íntimo con él y volver a recaer en la oscura soledad.

Ellos dos solos y nadie más.

Pero para desgracia de esta escena, siempre hay un final. Era la primera y la última noche que la pasarían amándose sin remordimientos, sin rencores y sobre todo con la más pura ingenuidad de los dos pensando que esto sería parte de otras noches que podrían ir juntando con el paso del tiempo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

― **¿Cómo te has sentido, Diaval?―**pregunto una extraña luz.

― **¡¿Por qué haces esto?!―**exclamo el Medicum hecho cólera.

―**Esto fue lo que pediste, pero si quieres salir, solo pídelo―**menciono el ser con simpleza.

El Medicum pensaba que era solo una trampa, una vil trampa. Las cadenas se aflojaban y sentía mayor libertad, la oscuridad se dispersó dejando a la vista la forma física del extraño ser, se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que él se encontraba encadenado, las cadenas de Diaval eran más nuevas que las de ese prisionero:

― **¿Te encuentras bien?―**interrogo con compasión.

―**Sí, pero tienes que salir, yo saldré después de ti―**levanto la mirada y Diaval quedó sin aliento.

Tenía tantas ganas de echar a llorar en ese preciso momento al igual que otros sentimientos mezclados que no podía distinguir cuál era el correcto para sentir tal horror y a la vez tal comprensión. Al momento que se quitó las cadenas fue corriendo rápidamente al prisionero y con su espada rebano las cadenas oxidadas sin pensarlo.

Despertó sudando en frío, realmente eso se sintió tan real y tan ficticio. Se incorporó de la cama para ir a lavarse la cara, pero fue detenido por Lourey que despertó tallándose los ojos:

― **¿Te sucede algo?―**pregunto con voz dulce y de preocupación.

―**Solo fue un sueño, nada más―**exclamo intentado animarla.

Pasó alrededor de una media hora cuando al fin decidieron salir de la cama. El joven Medicum se sentía feliz, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan pesado? ¿Por qué tenía este sentimiento mezclado con otros? Se dio cuenta de algo, pensaba en sangre derramarse y ver a toda la gente aclamando por eso, por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de herir a una persona ¿Y por qué solo una? ¿Por qué no todas? Su mente jugaba con él de la manera más cruel posible:

― **¿Por qué pienso en eso?―**susurro para sí mismo mientras admiraba la vista de la aldea desde el balcón que se conectaba con el cuarto de la princesa.

―**Porque no lo puedes evitar, es muy simple ―**exclamo otra voz, muy similar a la suya.

―**Yo no deseo la destrucción de nadie…―**fue interrumpido por la voz.

―**No lo niegues. Desde que comenzaste el entrenamiento de Medicum siempre te ha gustado descuartizar monstruos ¿Por qué no personas?―**interrogo la voz.

― **¿No es lo mismo?―**se preguntó.

―**Mira esa gente, mírate a ti. Te crees suficiente para que Lourey se sienta feliz ¿no es así? No eres nada, solo un simple siervo nada más. No te mereces el amor de una princesa mucho menos el derecho de tener una mirada de ella…―**fue interrumpido por Diaval.

― **¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto! ¡No puedes obligarme a esto!―**gritó de frustración.

―**No lo puedes negar. Esto eres, sin importar lo que padre tan ejemplar eres, que tan buen amigo fuiste con Lourey has llegado hacer su amante. Pero aun no deja ocultar lo que realmente eres Diaval, un Medicum despiadado―**la voz se calló al pronunciar esas palabras.

El Medicum cayó en cuenta que tenía razón, siempre la tuvo. Lourey no se encontraba, se había ido desde hace un rato y lo dejo a cargo de Valentino, se acercó a ese objeto con cautela y lo rebano a la mitad sin necesidad de poner una expresión de tristeza o de alegría. Estaba serio y necesitaba más que solo acabar con la vida de un no nacido. Salto del balcón y fue en busca de más víctimas, lo primero que encontró fue otra criatura del Inframundo 4 y la degolló sin piedad logrando el alivio de los Medicums. Pero no por mucho tiempo ya que al momento que lo degolló absorbió algo de la esencia. Los Medicums se tensaron al ver la nueva apariencia de su líder:

― **¿Di-Diaval?―**pregunto uno algo asustado.

El que pregunto fue literalmente descuartizado ante los ojos de los demás, el miedo los invadió al tener que enfrentarse a él. Uno se atrevió a dispararle una flecha lográndole dar en la cabeza, pero ante la locura recorriendo en el cuerpo del Medicum adueñándose de su mente solo se quitó una parte de la piel dejando expuesto el hueso del cráneo. La sangre se demarraba, tiñendo la melena rubia de un anaranjado al combinarse, reía con cinismo al momento de cortar o herir gravemente a muchos.

Estaba loco.

Estaba sufriendo.

Diaval ahora era el prisionero de Guston Roller.

Cuando Lourey regreso de sus deberes para encontrarse con una escena que la desgarro por dentro, Valentino estaba partido por la mitad. Lo había criado con tanto amor con la esperanza de formalizar al fin un vínculo maternal y no sentirse nuevamente sola, partió a llorar mientras recogía las piezas, pero su tarea de reparar a Valentino se fue al caño al oír el sonido de alarma. Dejó los pedazos en la cama y fue al balcón para investigar a lo que su Aldea se estaba enfrentando.

Esto ya era demasiado para ella, tenía que contener las lágrimas. Él no era su querido Diaval, pero tristemente lo era. Se mantuvo seria y llego hasta el ser sin ocultar ante nadie como era realmente su soberana:

― **¿Diaval?―**pregunto con dulzura.

―**Diaval…―**soltó una risa sádica**―Ya no está princesa, solo esta su servidor. Guston Roller―**exclamo el ser de cuernos.

―**Devuélveme a Diaval―**exigió la soberana apretando los puños sacando algo de su poder.

― **¿Crees que puedes conmigo, princesa?―**susurro y dio el primer golpe.

La princesa lo esquivo sin ningún problema, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar para el segundo golpe. Perdió el equilibrio de sus pies, estaba a punto de recibir el tercer golpe el cual logró detenerlo con su mano hecha una ráfaga de luz provocando que se alejaran los dos a una distancia de diez metros, siguiente golpe fue el de ella intentando contener el impulso de detenerse:

―**Lourey―**susurro el ser logrando que la chica dejara de lanzar sus ataques y lo miraba a los ojos.

Por un instante el silencio reino, pero el ser la agarró del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla con sus manos convertidas en una semejanza a manos de alambre desgarrando poco a poco la carne del cuello de la princesa. Pero dejo de hacerlo y admiro la sangre que derramaba del cuello la soberana, se arrancó algunos cabellos intentando contener algo, a pesar del esfuerzo de Diaval de evitar el desastre, activo la espada y se abalanzo con la intención de matar de una vez por todas a la Reina, la chica contuvo el ataque con sus manos, pero subestimo lo fuerte que era ese ser:

―**Diaval…―**llamó la princesa**― ¡Diaval, reacciona!―**exclamo otra vez su nombre, teniendo los ojos clavados en su mirada.

Estaban frente a frente, la espada centímetros de matar a alguien, solo se escuchó un pequeño quejido de unos labios entreabiertos dueños de unos ojos que soltaron lágrimas:

―**No―**susurro la princesa al ver el horror.

El Medicum logró apuñalarse a sí mismo, la sangre comenzó a manchar sus vestiduras y una presencia oscura salía de ahí maldiciendo en antiguos juramentos que los aldeanos conocían muy bien. Diaval quito sus manos del mango de la espada atorada en su corazón y agarro con fuerza las de la princesa indicándole que se acercara un poco. Le dio un beso en la frente:

―**Me hiciste feliz…―**murmuro débilmente**―…Adiós, mi amada _Princesa_―**y ante esas últimas palabras se desplomo.

Lourey logró en vano retener la caída del muerto Medicum contra el suelo, las lágrimas no paraban de brotarle por los ojos y gritar el nombre del joven, padre, guardián y el amor de su vida a los cuatro vientos sintiendo culpabilidad en su corazón de no poder detectar ese ser a tiempo. Lloro desconsolada abrazando el cuerpo de Diaval sin importar que el mango de la espada le lastimara ya que al poco tiempo volvió a incorporarse en cinturón del guardián.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Sonaron las gotas de la lluvia caer, esto era un día triste para los "Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado" junto con los Medicums. Los humanos sabían muy bien el desastre que ocasiono uno de los suyos y prefirieron exiliarse mientras llevaban el cadáver a las lejanías donde se ubicaban un fragmento de una gema extraordinaria que culminaba la paz tanto de los seres vivos como de los muertos.

Los Medicums entregaron sus armas junto con la de Diaval que fue custodiada por la princesa. Cuando partieron, Lourey fue a mandar un estante para el cinturón y se encerró en su cuarto por el resto del día dando a luz al pequeño Valentino que logró componerlo otorgándole sangre de su cuello. Al momento que le dieron el estante, le pidió ayuda al oráculo de la Aldea para dar indicaciones de una profecía:

―**Cuatro generaciones deben de pasar, cuatro donde solo mis descendientes obtendrán mi genética sin importar que tan distinto sea el progenitor o la progenitora… ¿estoy en lo correcto?―**pregunto la reina al oráculo.

―**Al ser descendiente estéril. La naturaleza se encargó de recompensarla con el don de Adivinación y de poder viajar en tiempos relativos―**explico el oráculo.

Ella lo sabía bien, mejor que nadie ya que posiblemente el resto de sus descendientes serán fértiles y capaces de procrear, pero el cuarto descendiente sería el determinado para unir el lazo perdido con el tataranieto de Diaval. Sabía a lo que se enfrentarían y debía de por el momento advertir a los peligros que se avecinaban al estar libre el ser maligno que se encargaba de mandar a los monstruos del Inframundo 4.

Dicto como se llevaría a cabo la profecía mientras el oráculo afirmaba lo tan acertado estaba la princesa:

―**Pero… ¿Se da cuenta que tendrá que interrumpir en la línea del tiempo para que se lleve a cabo la profecía? Desgraciadamente nunca puede retroceder un día, solo volver a donde inicio su viaje―**indico el oráculo a su soberana.

―**Lo sé bien. En la mañana parto rumbo a un viaje para hacer eso posible…―**respondió en seco Lourey.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Y ahí mismo se encontraba, enfrente de ella mirándose mutuamente sin ningún atrevimiento de mencionar alguna palabra. Ambos orbes cafés se peleaban en silencio, le recordaba tanto a ella en su juventud, ese característico sonrojo al llorar y lo helada que podía ser al momento de enfrentarse a los problemas:

**―Es tu decisión… Volver o nunca hacerlo―**exclamo en seco.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas que estaban rodando por las mejillas coloradas. Podía comprender su situación, ante ella su tataranieta Petrikov Nicolet Lariza estaba por tomar la decisión de que si volvía habría consecuencias graves y todo esa peso problemático está dirigido a Finn, pero por otra parte si no volvía; ese jodido órgano que se llamaba "corazón" sentiría la necesidad de saber de su padre, Betty, Carmen, Gonner, Marceline, Grumosa hasta Bonnibel, pero al que más extrañaría y estaría totalmente ajeno a su recuerdo sería Finn.

Debía de admitirlo. Lo ama, él se lo había dicho un sinfín de veces y ella no fue lo suficiente valiente para decirle lo que sentía cada vez que sentía su mirada, sus manos abrazando posesivamente sus caderas al excederse con el alcohol, cuando le daba el consentimiento de tocar esa cabellera rubia que tanto le gusta y no admitiría. No tuvo esa oportunidad…

Solo una decisión…

* * *

><p>Vero: Esto continuara…<p>

Vivis: Ya es una larga lista de muerte…

*risa malévola insertada aquí*

¿Gustan Reviews?


	29. Cap XXIX

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… ya estamos al término de esta saga microscópica… Era obvio ya que anteriormente comente que estaría compuesto de cinco chapter, podría ser pequeño, pero en términos poderoso y cargado de sorpresa… En cierta forma me exalte al escribir esa última actualización… Pero esto compensa en otros términos en vez de un mal recuerdo… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-29: Un lindo recuerdo…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Suspiro frustrado, era la milésima vez que suspiraba de esa forma, Betty ya está advirtiendo que si suspiraba una vez más tenía por seguro ponerse la corona e ir a buscar a su pequeña hija. Era inevitable sentirse mal, desde hace una semana que ella partió junto la enigmática mujer que viaja en tiempos relativos y le dijo esa fuerte verdad intentando ser suave a la hora de escoger las palabras correctas. Tenía fuertes intenciones de partir y eso le dolió demasiado, quiso acompañarla, pero negó rotundamente ya que Finn comenzaría a sospechar esa partida, a parte que solo tenía agua suficiente para olvidar su presencia y necesitaba una cuartada para simular que nada había pasado.<br>En estos casos se sentía tan desdichado Simon, miró la ventana con preocupación de que algo le pasara a ella, sonrió nostálgico al darse cuenta que se parecía demasiado a su madre, pero de una manera más grosera y más atrevida de lo que fue su esposa Lariza. Ahora tenía a Betty para aliviar su dolor y también a Marceline, pero eso no opacaría el vació que sintió nuevamente al ver partir otra vez a su pequeña.

En ciertas ocasiones se imaginaba que sucedería si hubiera llegado a tiempo antes que la corriente se llevara la canasta, sonreía de tan solo pensar a una chiquilla viviendo en el Reino Helado despertándolo bruscamente de la cama cada vez que había una nevada ligera, cosa que pasaba cada viernes. En como una chiquilla de piel azulina y blancos cabellos jugara con los pingüinos, pagaría por ver esa cara sonriente cuando descendía la nieve sobre el rostro de su primogénita.

¡Después tendría que sufrir la metamorfosis de la niña! Y desde ahí empezaría el desastre. Posiblemente tendría que espantar tanto pretendiente, no hablaba de algo ficticio sino de hechos reales que ocurrieron a lo largo del tiempo que estuvo, no eran solo Finn y Gonner. Realmente le agradeció al rubio por estar al pendiente de Nico, pero cuando supo que después se volvió su novio, le dio ganas de haber dejado que el Sicario por lo menos matara a Finn.

Esto le formo una amplia sonrisa, se convirtió en un completo nostálgico y se echó a reír con ternura como resultado de eso Betty lo miro extraño:

― **¿De qué te ríes, Simon?―**interrogo la pelirroja.

Miro a su pareja, aun reía y tenía que esperar con ansiedad la respuesta. Respiro profundo el moreno y lo miro con un cierto brillo en los ojos que sin duda juraría que era de una felicidad pura:

― **¿Te acuerdas cuando Nicolet te conoció?―**ella frunció un poco el ceño.

Sin duda lo recordaba, pero después de fruncir un poco el ceño, lo imito soltando una pequeña risita…

_****Hace aproximadamente un año****_

Una chica de sombrero pirata estaba con toda la intención de pasar el sendero de nieve, cosa que no podía ya que cada paso que daba significaba que casi toda su pierna se hundía y era cubierta por la nieve:

― **¿No quieres qué te cargue?―**exclamo una voz.

―**Yo puedo sola ¡No necesito tu ayuda!―**respondió con rabia.

Y ahí estaba Finn, sin ninguna dificultad de pasar, él sabía muy bien como travesar la gruesa nieve, sin duda tener que rescatar princesas que el Rey Helado secuestraba le enseñaron como pasar por estas circunstancias y más si no tenían a Jake para ayudarlos en esta situación. Apenas estaban en pleno noviazgo, por lo tanto el canino no quería entrometerse mucho en ello, el Medicum suspiro pesadamente mientras veía como ella se tomaba el tiempo del mundo en dar un paso, por desgracia, ella cayó logrando experimentar un entierro. Levanto la mirada y por inercia se sonrojo al ver como su pareja le ofrecía la mano, soltó un gruñido mientras entrelazaba sus dedos contra los de Finn.

Cuando la saco de la improvisada tumba de nieve, "voluntariamente se ofreció" a ser cargada en la espalda de Finn, por otro lado el chico trago duro al tener ese contacto cercano con ella, no era la primera vez que hacía esto con ella. Pero en otros momentos ella estaba lastimada y no era momento para que se preocupara que los pechos de la pirata fueran aplastados por la espalda, tuvo que respirar profundamente y evitar cualquier pensamiento no sano:

―**Rubio Idiota, pervertido―**susurro la chica logrando obtener toda la atención de él.

―**No es cierto―**negó el chico mirándola.

―**Entonces deja de agarrar mi trasero―**inquirió la chica.

Literalmente había un tomate caminando incómodamente cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, la chica se había bajo y caminaría sin dificultad por donde su novio dejaba las grandes huellas en la nieve a su paso:

―**No era mi intención―**murmuro el chico aun rojo.

―**Bueno, en parte yo tengo la culpa por corromper tu linda linda teoría de los bebés, pero eres tan inocente que haré mi esfuerzo por ir despacio―**sonrió la chica en forma de burla.

Pronto el chico frunció el ceño pensando hasta donde pudo llegar con Gonner, con su ex o cualquier otro chico que pudiera meterle mano cuando se encontraba ebria:

― **¿Hasta dónde llegaste en una relación?―**pregunto cabreado.

― **¿Masturbar a la hermana de un amigo es tener una relación estable?―**pregunto ingenuamente logrando que Finn tuviera que tragarse la lengua por su contestación.

― **¿Por qué siempre que preguntas algo pervertido usas ese tono sin ninguna pizca de malicia?―**argumento con un nuevo color de rojo.

― **¿Tal vez por qué sigo soñando aun después de preocuparme por perder la virginidad?―**el rubio la miro con cierto desconcierto**― ¡Ya sabes! Cuando eras pequeño y solo te preocupabas por ti mismo antes que las jodidas mariposas se adueñaran de tus sentimientos o saber de dónde vienen los bebés…**

― **¿Hablas de un sueño infantil?―**la chica asintió**―Yo aún sigo queriendo tener muchas aventuras y ser reconocido como el mayor héroe de todo Ooo ¿tú que querías cuándo estabas pequeña?―**pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

―**Ser Reina de los Piratas y si alguien se interponía ante mi reinado lo torturaría de la manera más cruel posible, el máximo castigo sería que se tragara sus propios testículos―**menciono seria logrando adquirirle a Finn una advertencia de no interponerse.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta del castillo, se sorprendieron al ver a Marceline pegando una oreja en la puerta cosa que imitaron los jóvenes y termino de manera mal al momento que escucharon esa conversación, sin mencionar el eminente destrozo de la puerta y encontrar a una chica con malas intenciones:

― **¡Papá!―**gritó a los cuatro vientos cabreada.

Al fin que encontró a esa persona, tuvo un leve tic en el ojo al encontrarla abrazando a una mujer de cabellos rojos. Trago duro antes de dar un golpe en el hielo y maldecir en bajo logrando que Simon mirara a su hija y Betty estuviera confundida:

―**Papá ¿Quién es ella?―**pregunto refiriéndose a la "intrusa".

― **¿Qué está pasando aquí?―**interrogo Betty.

―**Déjenme explicar…―**inquirió Simon al incorporarse del sofá y abrazar del hombro a su hija**―Nicolet, ella es mi antigua prometida… Betty ella es mi hija―**las presento de manera calmada.

― **¿Hija?/ ¿Antigua prometida?―**exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

― **¿De dónde salió?―**pregunto la pelirroja, refiriéndose en si a Nico como algún producto bizarro de un hechizo.

― **¿De dónde más? De una mujer que embarazo papá por tener una noche salvaje―**respondió cortante, Marceline y Finn sentían que sobraban y por lo tanto Simon intentaba estar calmado.

― **¡Que maleducada!―**protesto, en cambio recibió una mirada de furia por la morena.

―**Nos podemos calmar un poco. Nicolet no seas tan grosera con la visita…―**fue interrumpido por la susodicha.

― **¿Maleducada yo? Básicamente ella llego sin invitación y diciéndote muchas cosas. Sobre volverlo a intentar y que la ayudes en aliviar su locura ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?―**exclamo con cierta ironía.

―**A todo esto… ¿A qué vino tu hija?―**pregunto Betty por la curiosidad, pero la morena lo interpreto de otra manera.

Con pasos grandes y ruidosos se dirigió a la cocina seguida por los demás, se sentó en mesa de una forma muy calmada, con elegancia se quitó el guante de la mano derecha para ponerlo en la mesa; el momento clamado se perdió cuando repentinamente saco un cuchillo y comenzó a picar los huecos que formaban sus dedos de forma rápida y cínica:

―**Nicolet, para―**menciono Finn, pero lo que consiguió fue que la chica cerrara los ojos y aumentara la velocidad.

Todos se tensaron al momento en que lo hizo con ganas el querer lastimarse por el simple hecho de que una persona estuviera con su padre, Simon termino con su paciencia y en acto de rapidez logró quitarle el cuchillo a su primogénita:

―**Lariza ¿Me puedes dar todas tus armas, por favor?―**el ambiente se puso tenso.

Ella gruñó por debajo y comenzó a desarmarse, le dio sus armas pulsantes, de tiro, los de hechicería:

― **¿Eso es todo?―**preguntó al momento en ver el cómo su hija se cruzaba de brazos**― ¿Y la espada que te dio Barba azul?**

―**Eso fue un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de ****Mi Padre Barba Azul****―**respondió con enojo.

―**Pues no es muy buen padre que digamos…**

―**Por lo menos no le ha metido al cuerno a su esposa―**enfrento cortantemente.

―**Lariza…―**extendió la mano y la chica tuvo que resignarse a los hechos, no solo le dio la única arma que le quedaba, sino que le dio de mala gana su collar provocando que las puntas de su cabello se volvieran albinas**―Gracias, te devolveré el collar más tarde ¿Te sientes bien?**

―**No, pero si te refieres por el collar puedo sobrevivir sin él por una semana. Ahora solo soy una pirata indefensa―**mascullo por debajo.

Hubo una larga charla por intentar poner en claro lo que pasaba por la llegada tanto la de Betty y la de Nicolet. Algo que le llamo la atención de la pirata fue el pasado de su padre y sintió una especie de remordimiento, pero ella no se iba a retractar de sus palabras por saber que esa mujer llegó mucho antes que su madre viniera al mundo. Por otro lado Betty sintió una comprensión infinita por la hija de Simon, logró comprender sus motivos por el cual se comportaba y no por el hecho de saber que fue criada por piratas, ella misma había experimentado el engaño de su padre al casarse con otra mujer después que se divorció de su madre, aparte de sentir envidia, ella hubiera querido formar una familia con Simon, pero por su esterilidad no se iba conseguir:

―**Por cierto. Nico, las cosas están en una de las puertas del sótano ¿o era del ático?―**se preguntó el antiguo Ex Rey.

―**En el sótano―**exclamo con una sonrisa Marceline.

Se dirigieron en silencio incomodo al sótano y al abrir una puerta era sin duda un desastre, pero sin dificultad Simon encontró el baúl donde se encontraba "las cosas", sacudió un poco la tapa y la abrió con una de las llaves que colgaban de sus pantalones. Al momento de abrirlos por un momento se pudo ver una cara triste por parte de Nicolet y Simon, pero se esfumo de manera instantánea con una sonrisa risueña:

―**No recordaba que había tomado fotos en mi estancia con tu madre―**menciono el moreno al sacar unas cuantas fotos.

En ese viejo baúl se encontraban uno de los tesoros de un recuerdo, de una historia feliz. Había unas cuantas fotos que mostraba como fue la aldea de "los Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado" y algunas cuantas ropas, las prendas le dieron miles de recuerdos a Simon y uno de ellos hizo que tragara duro:

― **¿Qué sucede Simon?―**pregunto la vampiresa.

―**No debí de ponerle a mi hija como segundo nombre Lariza―**todos ladearon la cabeza, excepto la pirata que se sonrojo hasta las orejas**―Finn ¿Puedo hablar contigo… en privado?―**el rubio asintió sin darse cuenta del peligro.

Al momento que salieron de la habitación, la pirata le pidió a Marceline que los vigilara con la excusa de que no quería morir virgen. Solo quedaron Nicolet y Betty en la habitación, el silencio se adueñó de la habitación hasta que uno rompió el silencio:

―**Tú madre de seguro era una persona muy linda―**la pirata miro con cierta confusión a la pelirroja.

― **¿Por qué?―**fue lo único que exclamo de su boca, Betty se quedó estática al sentir su espalda unas manos cálidas. Nicolet la estaba abrazando con cariño e intentaba regular su respiración**―He sido una persona de mierda contigo, pero ¿Por qué me tratas con ese cariño?―**Betty al fin reacciono para responderle el abrazo.

―**Porque tenías tus motivos…―**fue interrumpida por la chica.

―**Pero no lo comprendo, hasta con Finn he sido una persona de mierda y él me quiere…―**sintió pronto el goteo de sus ojos.

―**Porque las personas a las que amamos con todo el corazón. Nunca les importarán sus defectos o que tan diferentes eran el uno del otro, siempre existirá esa conexión que los una, como la que alguna vez me unió con Simon, como la que alguna vez la unió con Marcelinne, como la que alguna vez existió con tu madre y no hay conexión más fuerte que el familiar que tienen Simon y tú―**se apartó y miro los orbes lagrimosos de la chica, beso su frente dando un cierto cariño maternal.

Observo el baúl y en ella contenía una carta dirigía para ella, con el corazón echo un manojo de emociones lo llevo contra su pecho y sonrió de forma satisfecha al encontrar lo que quería, aparte de llevarse una foto donde se encontraba su padre apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Lariza, ella tenía un suerte azul, ese mismo que le había obsequió su padre el día de su rencuentro mientras que con una mano acariciaba el vientre abultado. Salieron del sótano con un aire tranquilo hasta que escucharon un escandaloso Simon:

―**Finn ¡Si le rompes el himen a mi hija! ¡Te juro que lo lamentaras!―**exclamo poniéndose en una pose ninja.

―**Pensé que Simon dejo su fascinación por los ninjas―**pensó en voz alta Betty.

―**Te juro que no pienso tocarla―**inquirió el Medicum esquivando los ataques.

― **¿No sé cuándo esto paso de una charla tranquila a un combate?―**menciono la vampiro con un tomate de botana.

― **¿No piensas hacer nada?―**interrogo la pelirroja a lo cual la Reina de los Vampiros se encogió de hombros.

―**Finn ¿Qué dijiste?―**exclamo furiosa la morena, logrando la atención tanto de los "espectadores" como de los que combatían.

―**Digo… No en ese plan de…―**intento excusarse.

― **¿Entonces no me considero atractiva?―**interrogo.

― **¡Claro que eres atractiva, pero…!**

― **¿Lo dices por qué me visto como una virgen?―**exclamo, debía de admitirlo siempre estaba cubierta hasta el cuello.

El rubio se tensó ante el nerviosismo hasta que la chica se carcajeo y acarició sus cabellos para desordenarlos aún más. Como le cabreaba esas veces en las que ella jugaba con las palabras para ponerlo en ridículo, pero el ceño fruncido le duro poco al sentir sus labios cerca de los de ella y sorprenderlo con un beso estilo pico, ella no era de las chicas que le gustaba mostrar cariño en público y por lo general se besaban cuando no estaban a la vista de alguien, pero hacerlo en frente de su padre eso era una carta suicida. La chica se volteó, le pidió sus armas a su padre, incluyendo su collar y se despidió de los presentes llevándose a Finn de la mano.

* * *

><p>Debía de admitir que le dieron muchas ganas de atravesar el cuerpo de Finn con un pico enorme de hielo, pero después de que Betty le dijera lo que paso en el sótano, decidió que estuvieran más tiempo y no encargaría a pingüinos a espiarla, aunque debió de saber que ellos tarde o temprano terminarían haciendo "eso" y se lamentó que fuera temprano. Era igual que él de joven: conflictivo, ebrio sin causa, sin duda la historia se repetía, pero de una manera tan distinta.<p>

La nieve descendió con cautela, ahora el enigma del asunto es…

¿Volvería a saber de ella algún día?

* * *

><p>Vero: ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Vivis: ¿Qué contenía la carta?

El hecho de lo del nombre queremos publicar la historia de Simon y Lariza…

Vero: Solo sería un Fic de tres chapter…

Vivis: Donde contaríamos como se encontraron y como termino enamorado de Lariza, no se pierdan "La otra historia de mi vida"…

¿Gustan Reviews?


	30. Cap XXX

Finet La chica menos inesperada

Holiguiiss mi gente… después de escribir la el chapter anterior y escuchar la canción con la que terminaba me dieron unas ganas tremendas de poner la opinión de Finn respecto a lo que paso… Claro que no recuerda nada y eso llega a frustrarlo… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la Saga: «Generaciones Atrás»<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-30: ¿Quién eres?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Las pesadas huellas que dejo en la nieve no lo calmaban, se sentía ansioso y de una forma irritado, se acomodó por milésima vez el suéter y examino que el collar de copo estuviera en su lugar indicado. Todo perfecto, solo transcurrió un año, todo era normal.<p>

No lo era.

Finn se sentía vació desde hace un año y se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía vació? ¿Por qué no podía seguir su camino? Las criaturas del Inframundo 4 habían disminuido, se hizo amigo de Gonner, iba de fiesta, le ayudaba a Simon en sus proyectos junto con la Dulce Princesa. La paz está presente, pero no la podía sentir.

Algo faltaba, algo importante para él. Se recostó en la nieve mientras la veía descender, debía de llevar la muestra de uno de los monstruos que combatió para que Simon pudiera rastrear su nido, no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero se veía obligado para hacerlo sin decir nada, fue su propia voluntad. Se acomodó la bufanda color carmín, era algo vieja ya que su mamá Margaret se la hizo de pequeño, pero lo quedaba sumamente grande.

Suspiro y recapitulo todo lo que paso hace un año, hace un miserable año en que se sentía vació; por el cual no podía satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales con las prostitutas a las cuales siempre Gonner era el regañado por su soberana y ni hablar de masturbarse. Daba asco de tan solo pensar que no era placentero y era la única manera lo suficiente para acallar ese deseo, pero sabía que había algo; inhalo un aroma característico de ese suéter, no era su olor, era algo muy diferente.

¿Quién era?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba al momento de despertar en la mañana y encontrar a un lado de su cama a esa chica que poco a poco se desvanecía sin antes tocarla. No podía saber su color de piel, de su cabello o de sus ojos; solo recordaba su dulce voz, su expresión al dormir y esa linda sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro al verlo despierto. Cuando intentaba tocarla no podía, se desvanecía y le daba un enorme coraje, muchas veces soñaba con ella al momento en que sus manos se entrelazaban contra los dedos delgados de esa chica, donde la abrazaba sobre la rama de un árbol y donde ella acaricia sin ninguna malicia su cabello rubio. Claro que todos sus sueños no eran santos, pero esa mañana al soñar eso fue algo especial.

Era algo "necesario" soñar eso, al momento en que llegaban al orgasmo la chica soltó unas lágrimas:

― **¿Por qué?―**pregunto logrando que la chica lo observara con cierta confusión**―Cada vez que lo hacemos lloras y me siento como basura al momento de verte a la cara―**exclamo en seco.

Saldría de ella, no quería hacerla sufrir por su orgullo de hombre y realmente no era por el hecho le hiciera daño al penetrarla, solo que cierta parte de él se sentía bien al momento de verla soltar esas lágrimas solo para él, se sentía enfermo de tan solo pensarlo. Pero antes que pudiera salir de su tierno y cálido interior, sintió un nudo en la garganta al momento de sentir las piernas de ella rodear el torso con fuerza, unas manos de muñeca adueñarse de su cuello y de su mejilla, y para coronar una sonrisa de regalo:

―**Tonto―**se burló con dulzura la chica**―Existen todo tipo de lágrimas; de tristeza, de alegría, de ira, de placer. En mi caso es que me siento…―**acaricio su mejilla con ternura hasta llegar al labio inferior**―Feliz al ser una contigo, saber que tengo el placer de ser feliz con esa persona que podría robarme miles de sonrisas con tan solo mención de su nombre y esa persona eres tú. Finn―**sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero carmesí y la chica solo sonrió ante eso**―Eres la persona más importante para mí―**le dio un pequeño beso.

Después de eso cada vez que ella lloraba al alcanzar el orgasmo sin importar que fueran sus dedos, su lengua o su miembro causante de eso, limpiaba sus lágrimas con ternura para provocarle una sonrisa sincera. Suspiró frustrado ante lo tan real que podía llegar hacer sus sueños, eran como si realmente fueran recuerdos maravillosos, lo ponían algo nostálgico.

¿Quién era esa maravillosa persona?

¿Quién era el causante de sus sueños húmedos?

¿Quién era esa pequeña ser que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas ante el olvido?

― **¿Quién eres?―**susurro por debajo su pregunta.

Admiro el copo de hielo, sus ojos celestes desprendieron una chispa al pensar que este fue un regalo de la chica que se negaba que la olvidara. Su mente podría retener ese efecto, quería evitar el efecto de la dichosa agua del olvido; pero era difícil, aun no tenía ese metabolismo de Medicum desarrollado, a pesar de que habían sido sueños con esa chica, también con esa persona.

Era un hombre de semblante maduro, podía jurar que así se vería en algunos años si daba la opción de madurar de igual manera como él, sin duda era su antiguo ancestro. Pero era algo muy distinto a él, en sus ojos reflejaban un vació de la misma manera que experimentaba nuestro héroe, pero Diaval sabía muy bien el causante de ese vació en su interior:

― **¿Te crees muy valiente para no olvidarla?―**pregunto en seco.

Finn se detuvo en sus pasos, la mejor manera de que todo fuera perfecto tanto para ella como para él era el olvido, no saber nada de ellos y seguir con sus vidas por distintos senderos; estaba por ceder ante esa idea ¡Quería olvidar! Pero algo decía que no, tal vez era su mente por la curiosidad o ese órgano que palpita sangre y emociones que lo hacían actuar como un idiota sin remedio. Apretó sus puños con la sensación de retener su respuesta.

Los orbes azulinos analizaron Finn, sin duda el chico tenía coraje que heredó de parte de él y de cualquier miembro de la familia relacionada con los Medicums, pero eso solo lo fastidiaba más por sus imprudencias, pronto terminaría herido al igual que él cuando lo hizo por Lourey. Frunció el ceño:

―**Lo mejor es o…―**las palabras desaparecieron.

―**No lo haré―**eran solo simples palabras.

Unas tres palabras que marcaban una rebeldía en el joven héroe, pero que también significaban algo mucho más fuerte para Diaval y no solo el hecho de como uso el tono de voz al pronunciar, una franca y precisa; sino que en la mirada era sin rencores, sin malicia, solo el deseo de no poder olvidar a esa persona que tal vez fue algo especial para él.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos al joven, le ganaba por algunos centímetros. Para Diaval era tarde aliviar todo el mal que pudo ocasionar su estupidez, pero para Finn no era tarde y podría emendar todo el daño que causo, todo el sufrimiento y todo el odio que pudo causarle a la princesa:

―**No puedes retractarte de tus palabras―**exclamo poniendo una mano en el hombro de ese joven.

―**Yo no pienso retractarme de lo que siento―**respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Volvió abrir los ojos y se limpió la nieve que había caído sobre su nariz ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo tumbado en la nieve? ¿Una hora? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿El suficiente tiempo para analizar todo lo ocurrido en un año? ¿Cómo expresarlo? Solo sería un pequeño resumen de que ese hombre de semblante serio comenzó a entrenarlo para no olvidar a esa chica, a pesar de su gran progreso de recordar muchas cosas y no solo sobre ella, estamos hablando de antiguas enseñanzas ancestrales, derrotar con más facilidad a esos seres del Inframundo 4 y una que otra historia de sus antepasados.

Hasta le revelo donde podría encontrar a su madre, pero esa información no lo tomo de la mejor manera considerando el hecho de su "lindo" reencuentro con su padre, así que prefería no meterse en ese tema de encontrar los huesos de sus difunta madre. Pero algo no encajaba, cada paso que daba para avanzar el vació se agrandaba y se volvió inconsciente de su propósito original, fue cuando descubrió una pequeña bolsa en su almohada y desconfió en contarle los sueños a su hermano.

¿Cómo evitar esto?

Fácil, ponerse una máscara y fingir que nada malo pasaba, que todo se encontraba jodidamente bien, sin importar que de un golpe perdiera todo lo que descubrió de la chica y comenzó desde cero intentado desarrollar los recuerdos. Pero pensaba que podía seguir adelante. No fue así. Algo en su mente le dijo suavemente que su alma se la había dado desde el momento en que toparon miradas, antes que ellos dos pudiera nacer sus destinos ya estaban escritos de encontrarse y darse el alma sin repicar, le dio coraje cuando se enteró de ello.

¿Cómo se llamaría a esa persona que dice quererte y se va sin decirte nada?

¡Ah sí! Hipócrita.

Porque eso ella era, una verdadera hipócrita que se fue sin decirle una palabra y solo tuvo el valor de escribirle una mugrosa carta que no explicaba nada. Solo decía un pequeño fragmento de la verdad y eso le frustraba el tener que cavar lo que hace tiempo había enterrado, el pasado. ¡Ojala le hubiera dado amnesia de esa persona! ¡Ojala ella nunca hubiera llegado a su vida! ¿Pero qué creen? No podía desearle la muerte ¿Por qué? A pesar de todo lo que sufrió por descubrir eso, aun la amaba. Aun quería estrechar su mano, quería abrazar su cuerpo mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabellera y darle un tierno beso en sus labios como última petición antes de morir.

Sonaría bipolar.

Sonaría patético.

Sonaría como un masoquista.

Pero aun amaba a esa persona sin importar nada.

Y ahí estaba con una expresión de frustración, ansiedad y algo irritado. Porque su corazón mandaba en esos momentos y tenía que fingir ser un joven feliz cuando realmente se estaba pudriendo por dentro de lo envenenado que podía ponerse al amar un ser hipócrita. Quería salir corriendo y pelear con alguien hasta terminar hecho un desastre, tenía ganas de beber, pero no le pareció del todo correcto olvidar algo que se esforzaba por recordar. Intento sonreír, pero esa sonrisa que se formó en sus labios se desvaneció al recordar como la conoció.

Ese recuerdo.

Que realmente solo aparecía en sus sueños como pequeñas manifestaciones, como ella se hundía más y más en el agua, las burbujas de aire salían de los labios de la chica. Intentaba llegar a ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo se lo impedía:

―**Olvídala, Finn―**decía su voz.

Esas palabras siempre lo ponían en duda, ¿no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba en el agua? Ya que la chica se alejaba mientras iba creciendo y él también, pero cuando elegía lo más razonable que era olvidarla, sus actos hacían algo muy distinto a lo que decía su cerebro.

Al fin se levantó de la nieve y se sacudió lo escarcha de la espalda, sin hacer tanto el drama de revivir todos los remordimientos de un año llego a un clara conclusión que sin duda llegara a tener hijos les diría lo mismo.

"Sencillamente el amor se puede experimentar, pero está compuesto de dos partes. Una es la bondadosa, donde hallaras la felicidad y las virtudes que te puede otorgar esa persona tan especial a la que quieres pasar el resto de tus días, pero esa parte no existe sin la otra, no puede existir solo arcoíris y chocolates en un mundo de rosa. La otra parte está compuesta de sufrimiento y de celos, se llama agonía, si nunca sentiste esa especie de emociones nunca llegaste amar en totalidad a la persona.

Claro que uno puede llegar a olvidar esa persona dependiendo el tiempo en que estuvieron recolectando esos sentimientos y llegaron a compartirlos mutuamente. A este paso no llegaras a olvidar a esa persona en totalidad y buscaras la presencia de ella en los recuerdos amargándote la existencia"

Palabras sabias de alguien especial para él. Si él en el sueño tenía como trece y al fin que reaccionaba con salvarla ya aportaba diecisiete, duro con esa persona compartiendo esos sentimientos por unos largos cinco años y el camino para olvidarla era más doloroso que caminar con por pinchos filosos calientes.

¿Tal vez valía la pena? ¿Algún día terminaría por olvidarla? ¿Se encontrarían nuevamente?

Enigmáticas que se resolvería con el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Vero: Al fin terminamos esta saga...<p>

Vivis: Ahora sigue la salseante...

Muchas cosas van a pasar...

Vero: Lo se, y el nombre es *redoble de tambores*

"El causante del presente" nombre de la saga...

¿Gustan dejar Reviews?

**Amaisupresh: **Lo siento, no me percate de algunas faltas, ya esta corregida... Al fin llegue a la saga que tanto esperaba... Solo diré... Es especial... ¿Raro imaginar que Simon defienda a su pequeña? Yo pienso que podría ser un celoso sin remedio, el próximo Fic. donde hablo de la vida de Simon quiero publicarlo en Diciembre como un especial... Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Angela Li Marvell: **Termine la saga chica... ¿no creí que te afectara tanto esa escena? ¿¡Sera que soy una asesina por matar personajes!? Es lo más probable... pero en fin, espero que te guste y gracias por tu apoyo...


	31. Cap XXXI:Saga:El causante del presente

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… esta saga esta indefinida de chapter… pero estoy segura de algo… es la última saga que hago… *Inserte risa malvada* Todo se encuentra aquí, demasiadas cosas que ni siquiera puedo nombrar lo que podría ocurrir… Este fic está hecho imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Saga: «El causante del presente»<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-31: ¿Dónde has estado?<strong>_

* * *

><p>El cielo brillaba con el sol exclamando que el día sería estupendo. Pero esto no empieza de la mejor manera, las nubes comenzaron a descender hasta el borde de provocar una neblina espesa, las sombras eran tan engañosas que no se percatarían que los sucesos estaban presentes en el Reino de la Princesa Anillo de Compromiso. Una sombra se movía con la agilidad de no hacer algún ruido, pero sus planes fracasaron cuando una espada de cristal le atravesó uno de sus miembros.<p>

El causante de esto tiene un nombre, Finn Mertens.

El monstruo sin ningún problema arranco su extremidad y en un par de segundos le creció un suplente, el Medicum siguió a ese ser, ya lo había detectado y solo debía de vencerlo sin ningún problema. Miro a su alrededor buscando a esa abominación que perturbada a ese Reino, piso un charco y giro sobre sus pies al sentirse vigilado, trago duro ante sus acciones y empuño una ballesta:

― **¡Muéstrate!―**ordeno con voz gruesa.

―**No dispares―**suplico una mujer.

La neblina se dispersó y se mostró una mujer de cabellos cenizos hasta las caderas y unos ojos de una hermosura morada. El Medicum la miro fijamente de pies a cabeza, desconfiaba y tenía sus motivos, disparo rozando el cuello de esa mujer. Ante el fallo la mujer entorno una sonrisa sínica con dientes afilados y volvió a la forma de monstruo, él no era fácil de engañar con una apariencia angelical.

La criatura se abalanzo sobre él y rodaron hasta llegar a un pequeño acantilado, nuestro héroe logro retener el golpe de la caída al aferrarse en una de las piedras que sobresalían de los lados, el monstruo del Inframundo 4 revelo su aspecto. En si era como una chica en forma de insecto de diferentes categorías, el Medicum al estar en un lugar seguro observo asqueado el aspecto y como amplificaba su tamaño, deslizo los googles para ocultar sus ojos azulinos y emprender el vuelo. Cuando agarro altitud con su ballesta disparo sin ninguna complicación al monstruo, la flecha con cuerda le atravesó el tórax y ante esta acción la bestia hecho un grito al cielo en una antigua lengua. Finn volvió al punto de partida y comenzó a correr entre los lados del acantilado enredando a la abominación en la trampa, el tórax se comprimió de tal manera que al final las partes del monstruo pintando el acantilado de una sustancia amarillenta.

El joven héroe reviso cada uno de los pedazos incinerándose delante de sus ojos, pero un pedazo intentaba seguir en pie mostrando a esa mujer:

―**Ayúdame buen hombre―**susurro la mujer.

―**No ayudo a los de tu categoría―**exclamo con frialdad sacando mientras sacaba su espada y le atravesaba el cráneo.

Mientras el líquido amarillo quemaba los sesos del monstruo, la mujer soltó una pequeña risita hasta formar una carcajada maliciosa:

―**Joven Medicum, esto no termina aquí. Nuestro Amo estará siempre presente, gobernando desde el nido a lo cual llamas Inframundo 4. Todo es de acuerdo al plan. ¡Tú y Ella no podrán detenerlo!―**grito con rabia en sus últimos momentos de vida, después se incinero de una forma rápida con una sonrisa malévola.

― **¿Ella?―**se cuestionó en bajo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Se dirigió sin ninguna prisa al castillo de ese Reino, la Princesa lo esperaba con una sonrisa divertida al querer recompensar. Se inclinóante la soberana de esa tierra:

―**Su ayuda hizo que mi pueblo ya pueda dormir en las noches sin ningún temor―**dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa de malicia.

―**Es mi trabajo, Su Majestad―**menciono de forma seria.

―**Pero me temo que este Reino necesita de su protección. Le propongo…―**antes de seguir el Medicum solo negó con la cabeza.

―**Sería un honor, pero por el momento no quiero llegar a ese tipo de propuesta―**inquirió de la forma más fría.

Sin más que decir se fue del castillo haciendo oídos sordos sobre las incoherencias que expulsaba la soberna. Algo sobre, hijos, casamiento y sexo salvaje después de comer. ¿Fue buena idea cuando su brazo era una flor que se marchitaba besar a toda princesa que se cruzaba en su camino? Ahora se arrepentía de su imprudencia de adolescente llorón, no quería ninguna relación con nadie y no era la única que le proponía matrimonio después de salvar su Reino de uno de los monstruos de los cuales debía de exterminar. Aunque cuando le hizo ese favor a Bonnibel ella ya tenía una relación estable con Marceline, por un momento no le creyó ya que la vampira siempre jugaba con él y le hacía una que otra broma pesada.

Pero cuando Marceline hablo sobre tener sus propias crías con genética de vampiro y de ser dulce. Ya todo era posible, incluyendo aceptar la extraña relación que tenía la soberana del Reino Flama con el Dragón de pervertidas intenciones, aunque los papeles se intercambiaron cuando la soberana hablaba de tener crías hibridas y el dragón no hacía nada más que sonrojarse hasta ser un tomate.

¿Era época de tener bebés?

Sus pensamientos eran tan extraños. Se rasco el nacimiento de su barba, aunque no era para nada vanidoso debía de admitir que tenía cierto atractivo maduro a los diecinueve años y tener una barba en fase de crecimiento…

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Cuando llego a su casa pudo escuchar la melodía de violín de Jake junto con la de un arpa que se movían al son, sinceramente no quería interrumpir en el ensayo y tenía un mal presentimiento de eso. Así que Finn abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y subió las escaleras con la intención de no hacer algún ruido, pero antes que pudiera subir a su habitación una voz lo interrumpió en el acto:

―**Alto ahí, jovencito. Tenemos que hablar…―**exclamo una voz dulce.

―**C-Claro―**tartamudeo el héroe de Ooo y sin ninguna excusa buena tuvo que esperar en el sofá hasta que esa mujer terminara el concierto con su hermano.

Podría tener 19 años. Podría destruir cualquier monstruo en un par de minutos, sería un joven hombre con una expresión fría e indiferente desde hace dos años, pero esa mujer lograba que tuviera miedo cuando usaba ese tono de voz. Una mujer de cuya edad no sabía con exactitud ya que según ella era de mala educación hacer semejante pregunta a sus mayores.

Esmeralda Medicum, la mamá de Finn.

Sin duda fue un misterio encontrarla, en primer lugar pensó que ella había muerto en el océano logrando que se fomentara ese miedo de pequeño. Pero no fue así, ella logró sobrevivir ya que la corriente la arrastro a una cueva marítima, después emprendió una búsqueda para encontrar a su familia…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Después de unos ¿Qué? ¿Dieciocho años? Llego a un poblado en la playa, el poblado le conto que en las tardes había un monstruo que los atormentaba, ella no dudo ni un segundo ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? No era un monstruo cualquiera, era una bestia del Inframundo 4. Muchas veces había escuchado de esas bestias como cuentos de hadas narradas por su bisabuela, que se lo conto a su abuela y ella a su madre y su madre a su persona. Nunca pensó que fuera cierto y esto significaba que todas las historias que le contaron al ser una infante eran completamente verdaderas._

_Se quedó inerte por unos segundos admirando la bestia, empuñando su espada algo oxidada lucho con la criatura, pero cuando pensó que podría derrotarlo por su propia cuenta su espada le fue arrebatada y devorada por el mismo combatiente. Estaba perdida, pensó que ese era su final el de no volver a ver a Susana, ella ya se había dado una idea donde estaría Martín, pero no reencontrarse con sus hijos la sofocaba y más Finn que solo lo tuvo unos cuantos meses y no pudo observar como crecía._

_Algo extraño sucedió cuando sollozo y ver al monstruo haciendo muecas de dolor, cuando perdió el equilibrio pudo ver a alguien que lo había apuñalado por la espalda, pronto fue a donde estaba ella y lo amenazo con la espada de cristal que reconocería en cualquier parte:_

― _**¿Eres un Medicum?―**__susurro entre sus sollozos._

_La persona dejo de amenazarla y se descubrió la capucha._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Después de eso, hubo muchas cosas por revelar y al final su madre se mudó a la casa del árbol. Fue maravilloso por un momento, hasta que comenzó a experimentar los regaños ¿Qué pasa si todos esos años de tu vida eran sin los regaños de tu madre? Lo pagas tarde o temprano, que mala suerte fue muy tarde:

―**Finn, me puedes explicar ¿Por qué hay una cuenta del burdel de las ninfas…?―**pregunto la mujer con voz de ultratumba.

―**Mamá… Tengo ci-ciertas n-necesidades―**intento excusarse, pero no tenía de donde sacar más excusas buenas**― ¿Cómo sabias de eso?**

―**En la mañana llego una ninfa diciendo: "Se le olvido esto a su hijo, suegra"―**estaba seguro que moriría de vergüenza en ese instante.

―**Aclaro las cosas mañana…―**no pudo terminar cuando una bola de picos se incrusto en la mesa repentinamente.

Su madre era algo impulsiva y dramática, ahora podía entender perfectamente a Jake cuando era un mocoso que no mostraba mucho sus sentimientos de forme verídica. Cuando Esmeralda soltó el agarre de la arma, respiro profundamente y después se recostó en el sofá para tomar fuerzas, se puso las manos sobre los ojos mientras su respiración se calmaba.

Al recobrar sus energías, miró fijamente a su hijo, no podía creer que hace años ella lo cargaba en sus brazos y ahora él estaba saltando de cama en cama, pero en burdel. Aun así al pasar el tiempo sabía que él no era así, algo le pasaba y no se lo quería decir y no era solo intuición de madre, también la prostituta estaba de acuerdo con ella cuando le dejo el recibo:

―**Finn ¿Qué te sucede?―**pregunto preocupada.

―**Nada, es solo el estrés…**

―**No me mientas, se cuándo estas ido. Y jovencito lo has estado desde que me reencontré contigo―**eso la irritaba, pensaba que su hijo la odiaba.

La odiaba por no estar ahí cuando necesitaba de algún consejo maternal sobre sus sentimientos o sobre amores. Por lo menos Jake ayudo en gran parte de eso, pero sí sufrió por uno que otro amor no correspondido, se echaba la culpa que su hijo se volviera tan indiferente y frío por no estar a su lado. Pero en cambio, Finn se empezaba a sentir culpable; sabía con la poca convivencia de su madre que ella se sentía culpable ¡No era su culpa! No era su culpa que la tormenta la arrastrara, que no volviera a ver a sus hijos y enterarse que uno de ellos estaba muerto.

¿Debía decírselo?

¿Comprendería su dilema?

Era su madre, eso sería lo suficiente para revelarle su pequeño y enorme secreto.

Suspiro ante los nervios, las manos le sudaron un poco por abrir esa cajita de emociones inexplicables sobre lo que pasó, sus preguntas que necesitaban urgentemente de respuestas y acallar ese vació que lo abrumaban. Sin hacer más honores, con una mano saco debajo de su camisa el misterioso collar:

―**He tenido sueños con una chica, pero no recuerdo nada de ella…―**comenzó a relatar sobre ella, su madre lo escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de prestar atención a cada palabra que expulsaba Finn**―A pesar que he llegado a odiarla, no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de amarla tanto. Sé muy bien las palabras que me contaste sobre Martin, de los complementos principales, pero esto realmente me quiere consumir.**

Al terminar sintió como un gran peso salía de él, pero aún quedaba el peso de esa miserable pregunta ¿Él podrá verla por última vez? Esmeralda no dijo ninguna palabra, solo analizo a su hijo de una manera triste y seria. Ella no creyó cuando Jake le dijo sobre el estado de Finn, pero ahora que él se lo dijo, sentía muchas cosas. Entre ellas las que más sobresalían eran el Miedo y la Ira.

Desde pequeña escuchó cuentos espantosos sobre lo despiadados y crueles que podían llegar hacer los "Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado" No eran humanos y eran más animales que su propio razonamiento, no pensó que Finn llegara a estar perdidamente enamorado de ese tipo de cosas, ella no quería que sufriera como lo hizo Diaval con la princesa de esa época. Solo sabía que él murió en manos de esa soberana cruel y despiadada, es lo que todo niño sabe por las historias de los ancianos y sobretodo de la libreta de la hija de Diaval, Camila. Ella detallaba con odio como su padre murió, no quería una vida llena de dolor para Finn, se paró en seco del sofá y le dedico una mirada a él:

―**La Princesa Bonnibel te espera en el castillo, dice tener una misión para ti. Creo que lo mejor es que despejes tu mente―**dijo con un intento de no quebrar la voz.

Finn solo asintió y se fue rumbo al Dulce Reino.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Sus ideas se peleaban entre sí, solo significaba que aun después de descargar ese gran peso, el deseo de volver a verla se hizo más fuerte. Necesitaba una buena pelea a madrazos, sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar a un venado ¿Tal vez cazar no sería tan malo? Preparo su arco y flecha, pero no disparo ya que la presa se lo había ganado otra persona, pero no supo por qué se quedó al ver como el depredador reclamaba su premio comiendo la carne cruda. La persona devoro una gran parte del venado y guardo el resto en una bolsa que oculto en algún lugar de su capucha olor a cadáver.

El Medicum siguió a ese ser encapuchado, pero ¿Por qué lo seguía? ¿No debía de perder el tiempo en ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué esa forma de cazar le recordaba a alguien? Se sorprendió cuando esa persona iba en la misma dirección que él, pero se paró en los arboles de manzana, la persona uso ciertas habilidades de trepar y bajo sin ninguna complicación con un puñado de manzanas, una salió rondando. Finn ante un llamado de la caballerosidad agarro la manzana y fue hasta la persona, era alguien demasiado pequeño para él:

―**Se le cayó esto―**exclamo amablemente.

―**Gracias―**ese tono de voz un poco suave hizo que el corazón de Finn latiera.

El rostro de esa persona no se mostraba por la capucha, la persona se acercó suavemente a él y con sus dedos delgados agarro la manzana, ese pequeño contacto hizo que el héroe se ruborizara, la persona no le tomo importancia y se alejó de él con pasos ligeros. En un impulso de que esa persona se quedara más tiempo con él, jalo de su capucha dejando al descubierto una cabellera morena.

La persona se volteó lentamente, no sabía con quién cruzaría miradas. Cuando vio con detenimiento a la persona que le dio la manzana se congelo de igual manera que lo hizo el Medicum al encontrar unos ojos café tostado. La respiración suave era lo único que se podía escuchar en ese ambiente de muchas emociones:

―**Nicolet―**dijo el nombre de la chica.

* * *

><p>Vero: Eso es todo…<p>

Vivis: Momento de tensión inserte y también el de las ganas de matar a la escritora…

No es justo, pero así quise el chapter…

Vero: En el próximo chapter…

Vivis: ¿Para qué les damos información…? Si sabemos que en esta saga nos van a querer asesinar

¿Gustan Reviews?


	32. Cap XXXII

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… No pensé en las consecuencias, solo lo escribí, es una de mis facultades de suprema ignorancia e inocencia en no pensar lo que sufren cada vez que hago este tipo de cosas… es una vil mentira que yo ni me la creo… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-32: El destino puede ser mierda…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Parpadeo pensando que era una especie de espejismo, no creía lo que sus ojos miraban. Tenía miedo, tenía ira, estaba al colapso de un infarto de tantas emociones juntas, ambos lo estaban y no sabían cómo reaccionar, excepto la chica que susurro algo y sin que Finn se tomará el tiempo de pronunciar alguna palabras más, desapareció. El héroe volvió a pestañar, ahora lo recordaba todo de ella y era extraño que desapareciera, se lo tomo a la ligera pensando que posiblemente era una especie de alucinación por desahogar el secreto y retomo su rumbo.<p>

Mientras tanto la morena pronunció a tiempo las palabras para que su cuerpo físico tomara el lugar de su sombra, río histérica por lo que vio ¿Ese era Finn? ¡Por Glob! Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de tomar la decisión de volver, hace un año que intento olvidarlo y ocurrió muchas cosas para poder hacerlo, pero no. No podía olvidarlo, el corazón era demasiado terco con respecto a sus sentimientos, no tuvo de otra que seguir con su camino rumbo al castillo de Bubblegum, para buena o mala suerte no estaba sola, la sombra del Medicum le hacía compañía.

Comenzó a sentir un cierto sentimiento de querer salir de ese espacio alternativo, abrazar a Finn fuertemente, desordenar su cabello y besarlo hasta que sus pulmones les permitieran. Pero no podía, no era momento de fantasear como niñita enamorada.

Por otro lado Finn estaba en un debate que si lo que presenció era una alucinación o no, realmente le hubiera gustado abrazarla y tocar otra vez las suaves caderas de la Pirata, no se sintió solo en el transcurso de ir al castillo. Dudaba de su cordura y las ganas de volverla ver, pero los sentimientos eran más dominantes en lugar del razonamiento.

Al pasar las puertas del gran castillo no hubo otra alternativa, ella tuvo que volver al mundo real y no podía huir de las cosas como si fueran a resolverse por sí solas, le hubiera gustado que Finn no la mirara al momento del intercambió:

―**Nicolet… Y ¿Finn?―**la soberana de dulce trago duro al ver como el Medicum estaba en presencia de la pirata, le hizo una seña a Mentita en auxilio ante la situación.

―**Cid. Mertens la misión que tendrá yo se lo mostrare, si no es molestia debe…―**fue interrumpido al ver la reacción del Medicum.

―**Si no es inconveniente para la princesa. Me gustaría saber ¿Qué pasa aquí?―**exclamo intentando ocultar su rabia al ver el complot entre Bonnibel y la pirata.

―**No es ninguna molestia, Cid. Mertens―**inquirió en seco la morena.

Sintió un fuerte apretón al corazón al decirlo con tal descaro su oficio y apellido, olvidando los apodos y los tonos de voz que empleaban al llamarlo. La observo con cierta melancolía de solo centrar los ojos en la soberana del Dulce Reino, eso le daba a entender que ella lo olvido mientras él se aferraba a lo que alguna vez existió.

¿Cómo un humano puede llegar a esto? Fácil, en vez de usar el razonamiento emplea a lo que se le llama sentimientos del corazón. Solo asintió y se sentó al ver que no era capaz de estar todo el tiempo observándola a ella mientras no recibía la misma acción:

― **¿Por qué estás aquí?―**argumento Bonnibel.

―**En primer lugar tú lo sabes, hemos estado trabajando para saber ¿Cuál era la conexión de La Ruta? En segundo la Princesa Mora le tiene un regalo por el futuro bebé que espera Marceline―**al decir eso se quitó tanto la capa como el saco de oficial para sacar el presente.

― **¿Además de eso? Lamento tu perdida…―**menciono con cierto pésame.

―**No importa, Mercedes y Barba Azul no eran los mejores padres del mundo que digamos, pero aun así los quería. Sin duda la muerte de ellos les afecto demasiado a muchos piratas, incluyéndome ¡Ahora debo de estar a cargo!―**después de poner unas cosas en claro y hablar una que otra cosa, Finn analizo cada palabra.

¡No podría ser ella!La recordaba más animada, molesta hasta ciertos puntos y su carácter cambio a un semblante tanto serio como para no emplear alguna emoción a los ojos, el brillo que antes se encontraban en las pupilas había desaparecido. La chica se despidió mientras volvía a cargar con sus ropas negras, el Medicum tuvo que disimular que le interesaba escuchar la misión y aguantar las ganas de correr para alcanzarla, tenía tantas cosas que contar y ella debía de aclarar muchas cosas. Antes que la soberana pudiera terminar Finn se marchó de forma rápida pidiendo los detalles en un mensaje con la excusa que su madre se encontraba enferma, logró alcanzarla y no aguanto las ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo:

―**Te extrañe―**fueron las únicas palabras para que la morena correspondiera al abrazo.

No quería ilusionarlo, no quería herirlo, pero en todo ese tiempo también quería sentir ese abrazo cálido. Debía de seguir el plan, sin importar cuanto lo echara de menos y que nunca se perdonaría corromperle el corazón transformando el sentimiento de amor en uno de odio como la gran Hija de puta que debía de ser, se apartó fríamente de él cubriendo sus intenciones de negarse los hechos inevitables debajo de la capucha.

Respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar sin responder con lo que su corazón dictaba. Por otro lado Finn no se apartó ni un momento de ella, quería saber ¿Por qué mierda estaba aquí? ¿Qué sucedió en esos dos años? ¿Por qué le hizo creer en alucinaciones? ¿Qué le había pasado para que llegara y se comportara como una gran perra sin alma? Necesitaba respuestas aunque le costará caro:

―**Nicolet ¿Dónde estuviste?―**pregunto asimilando inocencia con las manos en la nuca.

―**Eso no te incumbe―**respondió con frialdad la chica.

―**Claro que me incumbe ¿Por qué al parecer todos sabían tu paradero menos yo?―**interrogó de manera menos preocupada, no cedería su orgullo.

―**Teníamos que tomar caminos distintos y olvidarnos el uno del otro―**menciono en seco.

―**Pero yo solo quiero charlar como un viejo amigo.**

―**Cid. Mertens…―**frunció el ceño al oír ese nombramiento de parte de la chica**―Usted y yo no somos amigos, es más nunca lo fuimos. Es mejor que se preocupe por sus cosas y yo por las mías―**exclamo la chica.

―**Bien…―**gruño un poco, pero luego su boca entorno una sonrisa por una idea picara**―Solo quería intercambiar información sobre los "Guardianes del Enquiridión Dorado" y de Simon…**

Era un jodido chantajista, juntarse con Gonner le dio ciertas ventajas. Una de ellas saber chantajear ¿Cuál era el mejor tema para que esa gran perra hablara? Manipularla con su pasado era algo cruel, pero él sufrió mucho para que le dijeran que no era lo justo. Claro que era justo, pero no correcto, por otro lado la chica giro sobre sus talones y lo vio con cierto enojo ¿Qué más daba? ¿Ella se había vuelto completamente en un ser hipócrita y una gran perra? Intento actuar con inocencia, pero estaba bastante perturbado desde hace un gran tiempo:

― **¿Qué quieres saber?―**pregunto la chica.

¡Éxito! Pero no solo para él, ella sabía muy bien las cosas que podría decir y eso tenía a su favor, muchas de las cosas que hizo fueron grandes tonterías como hazañas. Si jugaba bien sus cartas en esa baraja de "¿Quién corrompía más rápido el corazón del otro?" Estaba segura que ganaría.

Era una pirata sin modestia.

Era una gran perra sin alma.

Podía hacerlo.

― **¿Qué pasó estos últimos años?―**pregunto desinteresado, intentado hacer una imagen mental de lo que ella posiblemente hizo.

―**Después de entrenar mis poderes por unos meses volví con mi familia adoptiva. Mercedes murió por un golpe de estado y Barba Azul falleció de tristeza…―**sonrió con cierto cinismo como lo hacía cuando le encantaba joder a alguien**―Me pidieron matrimonio y acepte.**

Finn sintió un nudo en la garganta, quería reclamarme por saber si era una broma de mal gusto o una estupidez. Pero al ver la postura seria de la chica y un objeto brillante adornando su dedo, sin duda era verdad ¿Cómo reclamarme a una estupidez a esa persona sin duda es hipócrita? Intento no tragarse su orgullo, pero quería mandar todo al carajo para saber quién era el capullo que se atrevió darle esa propuesta.

La miró con cierto enojo marcado en su cara, sin avisar le quitó la capucha mostrando lo que nunca tomo a consideración de un cambio:

― **¿Quién fue el "afortunado"?―**pregunto con falsa felicidad.

―**Te acuerdas de Junior, él me lo propuso―**esas palabras marcaba en él lo aprovechado que era ese capullo.

―**Pero son casi como hermanos…―**intento contener su ira, pero estaba a punto de ir en busca del barco.

― **¿Qué tiene? Mercedes y Barba Azul eran primos, a parte que él me enseño como masturbarme y se notaba que me deseaba sexualmente, no como la hermana que salvo del océano. Lástima que él murió―**al pronunciar esas palabras, Finn mostro cierta "preocupación"

― **¿De qué murió?**

―**Antes que consumáramos los votos prematrimoniales. Bartholomew me secuestro para casarme con él, también consumamos los votos, pero Junior lo encontró y fue una pelea a muerte. Ahora están muertos y soy como una especie de viuda―**analizó la chica sin mirar la reacción de Finn.

Cerró los puños intentando contener su coraje. Le valía madres si estaba consciente la chica al consumar el sexo con ellos dos y además que ellos le habían propuesto matrimonio antes que él. No debió de haberla chantajeado, pero él no se quedaría atrás, exclamo con cierto desinterés como algunas princesas querían comprometerse con él.

Era sin duda una charla que podía romper la poca conexión que tenían desde que ella se marchó, sin duda eran masoquistas y el sádico en toda esta acción fue él por obligarla a echar sal a la herida que no sanaba después de todo ese tiempo. Asimilaron estar felices por la felicidad fingida del otro:

―**Por cierto, lindas orejas―**eso lo susurro, pero fue lo suficiente audible para que la pirata se le tiñeran las mejillas de un rojo carmesí.

―**Gracias―**exclamo estática por toda la locura.

¿Por eso se veía diferente? Aunque Finn se sobresaltó un poco por el cambio de su cabello y ella con espíritu animal a flor de piel, no le sorprendía. Era una linda mujer con instintos y ciertos aspectos de lobo, comprendía su comportamiento; ahora que lo analizaba con más a fondo comprendía algunos recuerdos donde ella en las noches de luna llena estaba completamente en celo y esas noches fueron sin duda gloriosas.

Dejo de fantasear, no podía creer que seguía en las nubes y no con los pies en la tierra:

― **¿A qué se debe el elogio?―**pregunto de una forma fría.

―**De viejos compañeros o de alguna vez conocidos―**menciono en bajo el Medicum**― ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará en Ooo?**

―**Unos meses…―**fue interrumpida, detuvo sin decir voltear a ver la flecha.

―**Veo que aun conservas reflejos―**comento de manera divertida Finn.

Disparó nuevamente y esa flecha fue rebanada a la mitad, la chica se acercó a él con el afán de terminar amenazándole con la espada, pero fue detenida al ver que el saco la espada, sonaron las cuchillas de una forma sincronizada. En un paso no tan certero la chica piso mal y se agarró de lo primero que vio, llevándose consigo al Medicum rodando sin rumbo por el pequeño monte, al terminar de caer rieron ante el ridículo que hicieron, pero pararon las risas al ver la posición comprometedora.

Finn sintió el corazón latir al mil por hora, desde hace tiempo que no la veía de esa forma, a pesar del tiempo y que sin duda ella era una gran perra sin alma, el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de ella hasta llegar al nacimiento de los senos, sin duda recordaba eso. Ella está en la misma situación, no pensó bien las cosas y pronto caería nuevamente en el juego de los coqueteos y las indirectas notablemente directas de ser algo más que conocidos, pero lo que detestaba era la forma en la mirada de Finn diciendo con los ojos que él había triunfado y ella seguía enamorado de él.

Sin hacer honores se apartó rápidamente de él, oculto su sonrojo y cambio su expresión a una fría e indiferente ¿Tan difícil era fingir delante de la persona que amas? Era una tortura para ella, no quería hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero no tenía de otra que ocultar lo que sentía realmente:

― **¿Estás bien, Nicolet?―**preguntó Finn mientras se incorporaba.

―**Será mejor que me llames por mi mandato, Cid Mertens…―**le lanzó una mirada de desprecio**―Y no se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino.**

Solo pronuncio esas duras palabras para luego seguir su camino, cuando perdió de vista a Finn volvió a tomar el lugar de su sombra. Por otro lado nuestro héroe se quedó ahí, con los puños cerrados y en la boca llena de palabras que no pudieron salir por sus dientes haciendo fricción, tenía tantas cosas por decir, quería arreglar las cosas, pero fue despreciado antes de actuar. Desplego sus alas, él no se quedaría atrás y en más sabia a donde se dirigía ella.

Pero se detuvo en seco al ver una extraña aura negra cubriendo el cielo, sus oídos captaron la huida de las aves árticas y de los pingüinos en general, su mirada azulina observo una parte del castillo de hielo desmoronarse:

―**Simon―**exclamo con miedo y si dirigió a toda prisa al Reino Helado.

* * *

><p>Vero: Y así se reencontraron…<p>

Vivis: Y Simon entra en peligro de muerte…

Típico ¿No lo creen?

¿Gustan dejar Reviews?


	33. Cap XXXIII

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… Les deseo lo mejor para este año 2016… ¿qué tiene de malo dejar que ustedes resuelvan la trama? ¿¡Qué más quieren!? ¿¡Quieren sangre, dolor y sufrimiento!? ¡Pues lo tendrá! Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-33: La culpa pesa…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sin dar rodeos al asunto fue volando en dirección al Reino Helado. Hoy era un día de emociones fuertes y tenía que admitirlo, esto era demasiado para el corazón de los dos y más el de joven Medicum; divisó en el aire un ambiente lúgubre, disparo unas cuantas flechas del cielo dando en el blanco a todas las criaturas que podía, pero la visión se estropeaba al llenarse el aire de una tóxica neblina. Descendió de los cielos y busco lucha en la firmeza del frío suelo.<p>

Nunca había visto tantas criaturas del Inframundo 4 reunidas en un mismo punto ¿Cuál sería su propósito?

Esa pregunta no acaparo toda su mente al ver unos pequeños destellos azulados como el hielo penetrando la espesa neblina, se acercó poco a poco en dirección de las luces y era claro que no fue tan fácil al tener que pelear con esos seres hasta llegar a su destino. Incluso uno estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo por la espalda, solo pudo escuchar el sonido del filo platino, sin miedo en sus ojos volteo en dirección al sonido, pero su acción se fue interrumpida cuando descubrió al causante.

Nicolet paso de su lado corriendo con la espada empapada de sangre proveniente de esos demonios, corrió a su lado hasta notar la diferencia. Sus ojos no eran los mismos, literalmente desprendían chispas y no había señal de pupila que dominara:

― **¡Cuidado!―**anunció de golpe atravesando un cangrejo con aspecto repugnante.

Él no se quedaría tras, demostraría que él también era una persona fuerte y maduro después de su ausencia. Aunque el momento no lo ameritaba quería ser el fuerte en esta situación y sentirse nuevamente completo al lado de ella cuando peleaba a su lado.

Como los viejos tiempos.

Sin que ella se hubiera apartado de su lado.

Los recuerdos aun impregnados junto con la esencia.

Por otro lado Nicolet no deseaba eso, solo quería rescatar a su padre y a Betty de ese lugar. Cuando llegaron al castillo con cansancio por derrotar la mayoría, el resto emprendió la retirada o eso ellos pensaron; Nicolet fue gritando por todo el castillo, a pesar que podía usar su olfato los olores de las criaturas lograron camuflar demasiado bien el olor característico de su padre y el de la pelirroja. La neblina logró dispersarse un poco y sus ojos se llenaron de asombro tanto como de tristeza.

El lugar estaba destruido, los pingüinos sufriendo por el tóxico humo y sangre; esa fue la peor parte ver un sombrero de mago lunático amarillo adornado con un listón azul celeste empapado de sangre y aun lado de ella una pelirroja agonizando:

― **¡Betty!―**grito su nombre, se inclinó**―Estarás bien, te lo prometo―**su voz intentaba no quebrarse junto con sus ojos queriendo llorar.

Junto su frente con la de la pelirroja, Finn se inclinó a su lado e hizo lo posible para sanar la herida de Betty; las cosas se pusieron peor cuando Nicolet se levantó después de que la dueña de la herida grave al costado de su hombro le susurrara algo y se fuera corriendo en busca de algo o mejor dicho de alguien.

No pudo detenerla, pero tuvo una idea de lo que se trataba. Después de un abrumador silencio, colocó el cuerpo de Betty en un lugar donde lograra tomar reposo:

― **¿Puedes buscarla antes de que haga una idiotez?―**preguntó preocupada.

―**No estoy seguro, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?―**esa pregunta era temible.

―**Buscaban a Simon―**era más que suficiente respuesta.

Se alejó de ella y fue en busca de la mujer con rasgos de loba, aunque las escaleras estuvieran destruidas eso no lo detendría, al fin llego a una habitación donde no estaba tan destruido y la puerta estaba entre abierta, estaba dispuesto a entrar hasta que escuchó un sollozo. Su ojo se acercó a la apertura, allí estaba ella llorando, su brazo sangraba por las garras enterradas sobre él, era una autolesión; mientras que la mano dañaba el brazo, la otra agarraba un pedazo de tela junto con una corona rota.

Estaba llorando a mares por su perdida y de coraje, no por dolor a su brazo al rato sanaría ¿Pero cuando sanaría su corazón por la carga de culpa? Ella se culpaba, siempre lidiaba con esos seres y ahora con su llegada a Ooo descubrieron algo querido por ella. Se odiaba a sí misma.

Ella abrió los ojos para luego proseguir con limpiarse las lágrimas, aunque se manchara la frente con algo de sangre:

―**Cid. Mertens, no es de buena educación espiar así a alguien―**exclamo cuando escucho sus pasos intentando de llegar a ella.

―**Simon… esta…**

―**Él no está muerto―**respondió con frialdad topándose con su mirada azulina.

Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que ella avanzo y lo paso de alto. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en esa mirada fría y distante.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Al llegar a casa su mente colapso de una forma que nunca imagino, quería mandar todo a la mierda por todos los hechos, su respiración necesitaba con urgencia que se calmará, por el momento solo deseaba estar algo solo:

―**Hermanito lindo ¿Qué sucedió?―**pregunto por milésima vez Jake al ver como él se retorcía con la cabeza en la almohada.

No quería hablar con nadie, lo miró por unos minutos y abrió un poco la boca, solo le dio ilusiones a Jake y Esmeralda por saber lo que había ocurrido, ya que después hundió la cabeza nuevamente en la almohada hasta se acomodó mejor para sufrir en otra posición más adecuada. Jake ya no pudo más, el chisme corría por sus venas, se hizo grande y agarro a Finn de los hombros:

― **¿O me dices qué pasó o duermes hoy en el pórtico de ese burdel?―**amenazó el can.

Finn solo se encogió de hombros, se zafó del agarre de su hermano y fue directo a la cocina para servir café, después de que sonora la tetera sirvió tres tazas bien cargadas de café; todo estaba bien hasta que Finn se golpeó la cara en la mesa:

― **¡Nicolet se ve hermosa con esos rasgos de lobo!―**gritó con un sonrojo abarcando sus mejillas, después del grito Jake y Esmeralda escupieron el café.

― **¿¡Por qué dices eso!?―**exclamaron en sincronía con cierto asombro y rabia.

―**Porque la vi hoy y se comportó como si nunca hubiéramos tenido nada―**menciono con algo de rabia y melancolía el rubio.

―**Finn, te lo tengo que decir. La especie de Nicolet es una de las peores, no usan el razonamiento y son más que instintos…**

― **¿Cómo sabes de Nicolet, mamá?―**interrogo, estaba seguro que no recordaba y nunca le menciono mucho al respecto de eso.

―**Bueno la-la verda-dad es…―**tartamudeo con nerviosismo**―Eso no es el punto, lo que quiero decir es, que esa tal chica es una ramera―**gruño para después beber su café intentando salvarse con eso.

―**Eso ya lo sé, pero aun no contestas mi pre…―**braveo con la intensión de terminar su oración, pero se detuvo al ver la acción de su madre.

―**Me lo contó Jake―**señalo calmada con el pulgar.

― **¡¿Perdón?!―**dijo indignado el can.

―**Ya basta―**exclamo con firmeza Finn**― ¿Me van a ayudar o no?―**preguntó.

― **¿A qué?―**cuestionaron ambos.

El Medicum le dio un sorbo a su café, miro a ambos para luego proseguir con aclararse la voz. En su mirada detallaba determinación sin duda y eso surgían más preguntas, pero Jake ya suponía cuál sería su petición:

―**Ayúdenme a reconquistarla―**dijo de forma seria.

―**Ni lo pienses―**exclamó el can.

― **¿Por qué Jake?―**interrogo con enojo, él se merecía el enojo de su hermano.

―**Yo te provoque la amnesia, fue petición de ella antes de irse… ¡Ella me pidió que encontrará a otra persona para ti!―**admitió, ya no lo podía soportar**―Es mejor rendirte y buscar a otra chica…**

―**Eso solo significa que ella me quiere mucho más de lo que yo pensé―**analizó con un ligero rubor**― ¡Pero eso no significa que puede planear mi vida con otra!―**braveo el rubio.

Ante las últimas palabras, se levantó de la mesa ignorando los gritos y amenazas de su madre incluyendo los consejos, no se esperó un silencio por parte de Jake. Esperaba de él que lo detuviera con sus manos y le diera sermones, pero solo se limitó en mirarlo con algo de tristeza. Esa noche no llego a casa para buscar el encargo de la Dulce gobernante y terminar con esa misión.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.´

Bostezo y se tallo el ojo, podría haber sido de mañana y el desayunar algo le pudiera dar ánimos.

¿A quién engañaba? Estaba echó una mierda, hizo todo lo posible para despejar su mente de sufrir un incendio; la dio sus pataditas a los malos, jugo con un mago loco para conseguir el encargo hasta una chica lo sedujo. Era oficial, en el amor es un completo desastre. Llegó con un fingido ambiente fresco, las puertas del castillo rechinaron al abrirlas un poco:

― **¿Jake?―**susurro al ver la silueta de su hermano dirigirse a otra habitación.

Siguió a su amigo hasta el laboratorio de Bonnibel, fingió su mejor sonrisa y entusiasmo para abrir con un aire de victoria la puerta de cumplir su misión con éxito. No se sorprendió al ver a Gonner, Jake y Dulce Princesa, sino que todo el trabajo de su cerebro se fue al caño al ver a ella también y para variar no se limitó a voltearlo a ver, aunque hubiera hecho una entrada escandalosa:

― **¿Interrumpo algo?―**cuestiono el rubio.

―**De hecho ya termino de explicar las indicaciones―**menciono serio el azabache.

―**Princesa, misión cumplida…―**exclamo de una forma noble, mientras veía de reojo a la morena, estaba llena de heridas.

―**Finn, necesito que los acompañes en el rescate de Simon…―**solo dijo esas palabras para explicar la misión.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Su cara aportaba el ceño fruncido al ver como esa lagartija se le apegaba de forma descarada a la pirata, aunque fuera de broma y con un aire nostálgico de viejos amigos. Era repulsivamente celoso de no tener esa mínima cercanía de parte de ella, en cambio junto con el corsario y Jake hablaron de trivialidades mientras él se quedaba como un cero a la izquierda:

― **¿Los rumores son ciertos?―**cuestiono el dragón.

―**Yo también quiero saber de eso… ¿Es verdad que tienes que dejar los placeres piratas por un tiempo?―**curioseó el can enfocando su mirada en su espalda ya que el dragón y la morena se encontraban sobre él.

―**Algo así, tengo que durar un año sin sexo y sin drogas…―**miró al dragón que intentaba aguantarse la risa**― ¿Tu novia te dio permiso de ir conmigo?―**exclamo con sarcasmo sin ninguna emoción.

― **¡Tómala!―**se burló el can, para luego reír por el sonrojo del dragón, pero su risa se redujo al sentir la mirada pesada de Finn.

El dragón se bajó del perro y siguió su camino a pie, habían dejado el desierto desde hace un buen rato para seguir "La ruta". Poco después el camino se tornó oscuro y el fuego de Gonner alumbraba, pero no esperaron la emboscada; el dragón esquivo los ataques y lanzó el fuego, eso era lo que querían. Activo una trampa, el suelo donde estaban parados era falso cayendo a gran velocidad, Finn desplegó sus alas para rescatar a Jake, el corsario se aferró con garras de las paredes y la pirata patino sobre ellas. Era de esperarse que debajo de ese pozo estuvieran las criaturas, lo cual desato en batalla; Finn intentaba seguirle el paso a la pirata ya que al parecer le valía un carajo que se acumularán los monstruos para sus compañeros, dejo al dragón y al can a cargó de los demás.

Siguió sus pasos hasta que ella se detuvo, alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño. La criatura posó sus seis ojos en esas dos personas que comparadas con su tamaño el hombre no parecía tan pequeño como insecto, sonrió con cinismo al ver como la chica se ponía en modo de combate, respiro y se enorgulleció de ese aroma.

Ella tenía miedo y deseos de acabarlo.

Bajó de su pedestal sin chocar con sus cabezas, una macabra quimera estaba frente a ellos y una de sus cabezas; la de un felino escupió lo que pareció ser un pedazo de metal, en él resaltaban unas gafas:

―**El Amo estará complacido―**menciono el felino.

―**Ciertamente, muy complacido de saber esto―**exclamo la segunda cabeza en forma de reptil.

― **¿Podemos comerlo o degollarlo?―**sugirió el tercero con aspecto de oso.

―**No en mi guardia―**interfirió Finn lanzándole una flecha en uno de los ojos de esas cabezas.

La batalla comenzó a partir de esa agresión, el Medicum se encargó de dejar ciegos a las cabezas mientras que la pirata procuro usar algo de su magia helada combinada con la de sus ancestros. No paso mucho tiempo al descubrir que si podría atravesar la piel de ese monstruo con su espada y darle fin al asunto.

Pero ellos no le harían fácil el trabajo.

― **¡Quítate estorbo!―**gruñeron con sincronía haciendo que nuestro héroe fuera herido por la cola.

Estaba herido y cansado de todo esto, se incorporó con la ayuda de su espada, pero fue en vano:

―**No hay que matarlo, lo necesitamos―**menciono en casi susurro la cabeza del centro.

Nicolet miró a Finn por unos segundos y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se recargo en su espalda para ayudarlo en tener nuevamente esa posición de combate. Susurro algo en bajo que no pudo comprender hasta ver el filo de su espada, pasaron unos momentos para que pudiera recuperar el aliento y sus ojos se tronaran de un azul opaco para terminar con la vida de ese miserable.

Lo decapito de un solo movimiento, era fácil de hacer por lo frágil de su piel y los tejidos muertos. Pero no espero que derramara una sustancia amarillenta y el sorpresivo tacleo de la pirata para ponerlo a salvo de ese líquido. Fue testigo cuando la capa comenzó a disolverse y una gran parte de ese veneno atravesará con furia la espalda de la chica, ella solo se limitó poner una sonrisa algo seria.

Después de la lluvia espontanea la chica cayó rendida, el daño se marcaba en su espalda por una gran mancha azul que comenzaba a expandirse:

―**Tranquila…―**susurró intentando sanar la herida, pero empeoro.

No quería darse el lujo de esperar a sus compañeros, quería emprender el vuelo lo más pronto posible. Para su fortuna el can y el dragón llegaron para ver con horror como esa mancha se expandía.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Se estaba comiendo las uñas de la preocupación. Por un momento pensó lo peor cuando su amigo can le comentó lo que hablaron…

"_Ella ya no necesita de tus poderes ya que su cuerpo puede regenerar sus células, excepto cuando el químico que la daño contiene parte de ella"_

¿Qué era lo que realmente era esa cosa? ¿Por qué tendría que ver en cierta forma con el código genético? ¿Esas criaturas estaban compuestas del código de los antepasados de Nicolet?:

―**Finn si sigues rondando como lunático. Te juro que jugaré al tiro al blanco con tu cabeza―**amenazo el corsario con algo de burla.

Ese comentario hizo que Finn se detuviera y le diera un madrazo en la cara. Al final se convirtió en una pelea y termino cuando Marceline llegó acompañada de una niña de dos años. Esa niña aportaba la piel de un color rosado pálido con una cabellera azabache haciendo un juego con sus ojos rojos, vestía algo parecido a una princesa con pijama y despeinada, ya que era obvio que se encontraba dormida junto con Marceline:

― **¡Dejen hacer tanto escándalo!―**vociferó la Reina de los Vampiros.

―**No es tu asun… ¿Quién es ella?―**preguntó Finn deteniéndose de dar puñetazos.

―**Finn es Joy, Joy él es Finn... ¿Contento?―**presento el can con algo de sueño mientras tomaba algo de café.

―**Muy bien…―**se acercó a la pequeña, ante esta acción se agarró de la pierna de la vampiro**― ¿Qué no hace un mes estabas…?―**su inocencia lo hizo ponerse rojo escarlata y prefirió hacer una seña con sus manos como si estuviera embarazado.

―**La solución de Bonnie hizo que creciera más rápido. Al parecer calculo mal, no lo sé cosa de cerebritos. Pero creo otra para que pudiera crecer de forma normal―**explico de forma resumida lo que la dulce gobernante le tomo en explicar a ella en dos horas**―En todo caso ¿Por qué están aquí?**

―**No lo sabes que Simon fue secuestrado…**

―**Falso…―**interrumpió la pequeña mostrando habilidades de habla**―El Lío Simon estuvo aquí…―**menciono con algo de dificultad.

Eso dejo a pálidos a muchos, pero surgieron preguntas. Simon ya no era el mismo aparte que desarrollaba habilidades ninjas y podría haber escapado de esas criaturas, eso significo que todo fue una vil trampa para lastimarlos, pero la cuestión era ¿de qué?:

― **¿Entonces está vivo?―**cuestiono el corsario, al recibir un asentimiento de la vampiresa suspiro rendido**―Fue una misión para nada y ahora Nicolet está…―**no logró terminar cuando las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron.

Bubblegum parecía cansada y fatigada, sin mencionar que tenía una mirada bochornosa. Marceline iba a preguntar por qué hasta ver el causante. Las únicas veces que Finn había visto a la Dulce princesa abochornada era cuando estaba con la vampiresa o cuando empeñaba gran esfuerzo en resolver un conflicto, pero el resultado era otro.

* * *

><p>Para mala suerte era la segunda.<p>

Vero: ¿Qué le ocurrió a Nicolet?

Vivis: ¿Por qué la Quimera no quería destruir a Finn?

¿Alguien me dará chocolate si canto "Gime Choco Choco"?

¿Gustan Reviews?


	34. Cap XXXIV

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… Este chapter en un leve plagio ―recalcando que es súper leve― de una historia que estoy en desarrollo de re-escribir… Pero me quede con la duda "¿Y qué tal sí…?" El resultado de cierta forma me gusto… aunque el resultado me gustó después de verlo plasmado en mi cuaderno de dibujo… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-34: Un momento del ayer…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Los orbes rosas miraban al suelo, detestaba fracasar, miró a su pequeña hija por un momento, por otro lado Joy veía de forma asombrada lo que ocultaba detrás de ella; era claro que podía apreciar ese entorno por su tamaño lo que los demás ignoraban. Joy intento acercarse lo cual muchos les pareció extraño hasta que la gobernante se acercó a la luz mostrando una pequeña ser de piel azulina y cabellos blancos como la nieve.<p>

Muchos no comprendieron, pero el dragón se acercó un poco logrando que la pequeña lo reconociera y se aferrara a su pierna, por inercia la abrazo porque temblaba como un chihuahua recién nacido al no reconocer a nadie, conocía muy bien esa faceta:

―**Nicolet ¿Te puedes calmar?―**preguntó con voz suave, al decir eso muchos se quedaron en shock.

―**Señor Gabriel… ¿Dónde estamos…?―**no termino de preguntar al ver los ojos del corsario obscurecerse.

― **¿Cómo me puedes confundir con ese viejo de mierda?―**exclamó con rabia logrando que la pequeña saltara de sus manos por el susto.

― **¡Cálmate!―**vociferó Jake dándole una cachetada para que reaccionara el dragón.

―**Vuélvelo a decir. Lo único que herede de él fue su estúpida cola verde―**braveó Gonner mostrando enojo mientras lanzaba algo de fuego por la boca.

― **¿¡Go-Gonner!? ¿Por qué eres mayor?―**preguntó la pequeña en el suelo con una cara asustada.

―**Princesa ¿Qué sucedió?―**interrogó Finn dirigiéndose a su superior.

―**Hice todo lo podía a mi alcance…―**soltó una risa nerviosa al ver la cara seria del rubio sobre ella**―Pero los compuestos se disolvieron con el veneno y el medicamento. Eso ocurrió, volvió hacer una tierna niña de cinco años―**concluyó mientras veía como el dragón intentaba quemarla viva, pero Jake se opuso.

― **¿Hay alguna manera de volverla a la normalidad?―**cuestionó la vampiresa.

―**Cómo puede regenerar sus células posiblemente solo necesita…―**no logró terminar cuando el Medicum dio media vuelta.

Finn se sintió extraño, nunca se había puesto en cuclillas para abrazarla. Si mal no recordaba un abrazo se necesitaba para catalizar los elementos para su sabia experiencia, pero para mala suerte él no era el componente necesario. Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de ver nuevamente la chica morena con orejas de lobo, pero en vez de eso vio a una pequeña con las mejillas sonrosadas:

― **¿¡Por qué no funciona!?―**exclamó con algo de decepción.

―**Finn. Ella no recuerda nada, tiene que ser una persona con la cual debe de tener un gran aprecio…―**explicó Bonnibel.

―**Entonces no aprecia tanto a Gonner―**se burló el can ganándose una cara de odio por el susodicho.

― **¿Quién eres tú?―**preguntó la pequeña albina dirigiéndose al rubio.

Trago duro. No era fácil decir "Hola, soy Finn y soy tu ex con el cual perdiste la virginidad" eso no sonaba muy apropiado para una niña a pesar que fuera criada por piratas. Intento buscar alguna respuesta buena, fue cuando recordó una antigua charla, con los nervios en la garganta estaba convencido de quién sería la persona que apreciaba:

―**Soy la persona que te llevará con tu verdadero padre―**mencionó con nerviosismo y sudando.

― **¿Enserio?―**preguntó haciendo que sus ojos brillaran.

―**Claro ¿Por qué te mentiría?―**exclamó, la niña por alguna extraña razón le creía.

La acción que hizo provoco que la tensión se plasmara, con sus pequeñas manos azulinas agarro las mejillas del héroe y le dio un pequeño beso de pico; Jake le tapo los ojos a la pequeña vampiro, Bubblegum se quedó en shock, Marcelinne se puso más pálida que de costumbre, en cambio Gonner intentaba aguantarse la risa al ver la expresión de Finn por esa repentina acción:

―**Muchas gracias, «Señor». Se lo agradezco de corazón―**dijo dulcemente la niña.

Finn se sintió sucio por haber besado a una niña de cinco años sabía que realmente tenía dieciocho, pero eso no evitaba ponerse rojo. En cambio el dragón pareció estallar de risa ¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Por qué no causaría gracia que esa pequeña rompiera los lazos de desconocido a algo más allá y que el hombre terminara sonrojado? Aguantándose las lágrimas de risa, se acercó a Finn y posó su mano en el hombro del rubio:

―**Dime ¿Qué se siente ser un pedófilo?―**se burló el azabache.

―**Gonner ¡No es divertido!―**intento defenderse el rubio, pero parecía lo suficiente derrotado al ocultar sus sonrojo con las manos**―**_**Me llamó «Señor». Automáticamente podría ser su padre**_**―**sus pensamientos lo abrumaron por esa palabra que utilizó la niña en frente suyo viendo la escena algo confundida.

―**Creo que lo mejor será que yo la lleve…―**propuso Jake.

El Medicum estaba a favor de esa propuesta, quería llegar a casa y tomarse todos los baños posibles para no sentirse así de sucio, su código de honor se había manchado y no tenía ganas de ver a la cara a ninguno de los presente al observar ese acto de deshonor.

Claro que con Dulce Princesa fue diferente, ella anteriormente era una enferma al trabajo que no distinguía de moral y él un niñito por creerse grande al ser besado por la persona que le gustaba. Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero algo lo detuvo, con temor miró a bajo.

Ojala hubiera escapado después de que ella le dio un beso.

― **¡Yo me quiero quedar contigo!―**exigió la pequeña mientras se aferraba de su ropa.

¿Qué decir ante esa situación? Ahora si tenía el coraje de mirar a alguien para que lo ayudará en esta situación, pero recibió algo que nunca espero. Jake solo se volteó para otro lado, las chicas junto con su hija se alejaron del ambiente algo tensó con la excusa que Joy tenía que dormir las horas necesarias, aunque no le sorprendió la cara del dragón con la expresión "No es mi problema"; pero pensó que sería más comprensivo al ser amigo de la infancia de ella.

Vaya amigo que era.

Cuando pensó que no empeoraría la situación, se escuchó una pequeña explosión en el huerto de Tronquitos. Sin tener en claro las cosas coloco a la pequeña Nicolet en su mochila y se fue directo al lugar de la explosión, Dulce Princesa lo acompaño ya que tenía un mal presentimiento. Al llegar al huerto Tronquitos y Sr. Cerdo estaban llamando a su hijo.

La pared de la habitación del niño estaba destruida y con una ligera capa de una sustancia, tomo sus precauciones y puso su mochila a un lado de Tronquitos:

―**Cuídala, por favor―**pidió antes de desprender las alas.

―**Muy bien―**menciono confundida, pero se sorprendió al ver una niña adentro**―Pero que agradable sorpresa ¿No quieres galletas, niña?―**preguntó amablemente a la albina.

Ella solo asintió y salió de la mochila, pero algo la detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con un frío indescriptible; sin hacer caso a los gritos de la elefanta junto con su esposo fue en busca de ese frío acompañado de una voz. El aura se volvió completamente oscura y correr ya no era una opción necesaria.

Sweet P. la esperaba con su túnica vieja y una mirada escalofriante. La pequeña infante miró por todos los lados buscando lo que señalaba, sin esperar que fuera ella realmente:

―**Con esa forma será más fácil mutilarte…―**exclamó con voz fúnebre.

―**Te equivocas―**respondió la chiquilla**― ¿A qué viene este encuentro?**

―**Desde los confines de los tiempos los humanos solo sirvieron para una cosa, ocasionar destrucción a su paso. Muchas de las criaturas que albergan ahora el planeta tienen el mismo pensar de los humanos.**

― **¿Tú crees que no lo sabía?**

― **¿Qué te pareció mi corazón?―**intento usar un tono de burla ante la indiferencia de la infante.

―**Me da repugnancia…―**susurró por debajo.

―**Estas mintiendo―**afirmó el ser oscuro.

―**Lo sé… Pero eso no justifica que me llamarás y tuviera nuevamente mi consciencia ¿Qué es lo que quieres?―**interrogó.

―**Tu poder ¿Qué más pediría?**

― **¿Por qué decidiste arrancarte el corazón?―**examinó con curiosidad.

―**Sabes que él terminará el trabajo que le encargue hace siglos, por más que lo intentes evitar su misión es…―**fue interrumpido por la chiquilla.

― **¿No lo puedo detener?―**inquirió con ojos llorosos.

―**No lo puedo detener, la poca maldad que me queda se va reduciendo por la amabilidad constante de mis padres postizos.**

― **¿Ya te puedo quitar la maldad que te queda?―**el ser espeluznante solo asintió con la cabeza.

―**Pero no será tan fácil…―**dijo como último antes de ser purificado en totalidad.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Al regresar de un leve vuelo en busca de "El Lich", no encontró a Nicolet por ningún lado, eso era mala señal siempre. Temía muchas cosas, la que destacaba entre las peores fuera que la maldad se adueñara de Sweet P. para intentarle hacer algo a la niña albina. Pero se sorprendió de algo.

"Tartaleta, tartaleta, dulces pastelillos

Dame pan, dame fresa y un poco de vainilla

Que quiero una balsa y mil palillos

Para cruzar el paso de la villa"

Escucho unas voces infantiles y entre los arboles encontró a Sweet P. tomado de la mano de la albina, en la otra mano de la niña se encontraba una rama vieja algo negra. Le dolió un poco la cabeza al mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos, sin hacer honores abrazo a la niña:

― **¿Te encuentras bien?―**preguntó de forma instantáneamente.

―**Sí―**respondió con una sonrisa.

― **¿Qué es eso?―**interrogó el Sr. Cerdo señalando la rama.

―**Estaba en mi ombligo―**dijo Sweet P.

―**La rama es mala―**afirmó la niña moviendo la rama de un lado para otro.

Eso no duró mucho cuando la dulce gobernante se la quitó, hubo un ligero puchero de parte de la albina. Finn suspiro para agarrarle la mano, la niña acepto con gusto para emprender el viaje directo al Reino Helado; el rubio estaba tentado a preguntar ¿Dónde encontró a Sweet P.? Pero no puedo preguntar al verla cabeceaba y el sueño comenzaba adueñar a la pequeña:

―_**Tal vez sería mejor llevarla a casa para dormir**_**―**al pensar eso soltó un bostezo**― ¿Qué tal si hacemos una parada en mi casa?―**preguntó mirando a la albina, ella asintió.

No era la única cansada, a pesar de ser medio día y el clima estaba perfecto para salir de aventura, tenía tantas ganas de dormir el joven rubio; en primer lugar por no dormir toda la noche y partir luego en rumbo a otra misión. Cargo a la niña en su espalda y siguió el camino a casa, podría estar cansado, pero ahora su prioridad era cuidar de ella. Llego a la casa y sin llegar al cuarto durmió en el sofá con la albina abrazando su regazo.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Después de unas compras y de darle una buena lección a esos duendes bandidos, con un aire algo cantarina fue a su casa. Esmeralda reflexiono todo lo que su hijo impuso, solo pudo pensar en algo ante los términos de su hijo al amar semejante abominación.

"Idiota"

Era su hijo, pero realmente saco la idiotez de su padre, gruño ante ese pensamiento. No cambiaría para nada su forma de ver a esa ramera que jugaba con los sentimientos de su querido hijo, por lo que dijo Jake lo hizo por su bien ¿Cómo se puede llamar "bien" dejarle el corazón destrozado al chico que supuestamente amas? Abrió la puerta y subió la escalera con delicadeza, pero no se esperó eso.

Tanto fue su sorpresa como la de Jake que estaba impresionado mirando lo mismo, aunque por el momento no preguntaría "Jake, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viendo esto?" se acercó lentamente y miró la escena con el can.

En el sofá-comedor se encontraba un joven rubio durmiendo, nada fuera de lo común de ver a Finn cansado y al no llegar a la habitación dormía ahí. Lo que era impresionante era esa joven de cabellera morena y rasgos de lobo, acurrucada sobre su pecho:

― **¿¡Quién eres!?―**gritó de forma explosiva agitando a la joven.

Le valía madres despertarla, pero se detuvo al ver como se volvía pequeña y su aspecto cambiaba. La niña albina se tallo los ojos, alzó la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos verdes de una mujer avanzada de edad; Esmeralda se arrepintió un poco de haberla despertarlo, pero ¿Cómo reaccionar ante esa escena?:

― **¿Mande?―**preguntó desubicada y miró a su alrededor.

Jake se quedó sin palabras ¿Qué mierda había pasado? ¿Se supone que debía de tenerle un aprecio especial a la persona con la que canalizaría la energía? No recordaba nada, ¿cierto? La niña puso ojos en blanco al ver a la mujer y como acto de vergüenza no tuvo otra cosa interesante que acomodar un poco sus calcetines tricolores:

― **¿Quién eres?―**interrogó de una manera más dulce la rubia.

―**Me llamo Ni-Nicolet Lariza… Pero me puedes llamar Nico―**respondió roja como un tomate. Al escuchar ese nombre la guerrera se quedó congelada.

―**Jovencita ¿Quieres algo de comer?―**dijo Jake al ver el reloj.

―**Sip, por favor―**la niña salió del regazo de Finn, el cual aún no estaba despierto y fue a la cocina con Jake.

Por otro lado la mujer llevo a su hijo arrastra hasta el patio para evitar el contacto con esa infante, se había sorprendido ¿Qué no esos traidores se verían más aterradores, horribles y sin duda más animales? ¿Podría juzgar por la imagen que le plantearon de niña? Tuvo una larga charla con su hijo y después volvieron adentro al escuchar como Jake jugaba con la niña:

― **¡Auxilio! ¡Mi sangre!―**dramatizaba el can**―Ya me morí―**termino su dramatización al echarse en el suelo.

―**Soy la pirata más fuerte de todos―**exclamó emocionada la albina con un sombrero de periódico y una espada de madera en la mano.

―**Es hora de llevarte con tu padre…―**mencionó Finn rompiendo esa escena.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Ella nunca había visto la nieve a esa edad, pero se sintió demasiada familiarizada con el entorno; la pequeña ventisca los recibía de una manera cálida. Después de caminar por el tramo llegaron al castillo de Ex-rey Helado, el rubio tocó a la puerta la cual nadie atendió, la abrió poco a poco para encontrarse con el lugar desolado, la pequeña dejó de agarrar la mano de su cuidador y emprendió su búsqueda para encontrar a alguien. Por otro lado Finn le seguía el paso de forma prudente ya que se veía demasiado solo para su gusto, la pequeña recorrió los pasillos hasta detener sus pasos en una habitación y mirar fijamente a un hombre con una corona rota en la cabeza:

― **¿Simon?―**susurró la infante al reconocer el hombre que siempre ponía la canasta en su sueño, él respondió alzando la mirada.

_**-.*-.*-.*-**_

_**Simon Petrikov**_

Todo se fue, no fue nada fácil escapar de esa quimera en busca de mi hija, pero al saber que ella fue en mi auxilio me veo refugiado en los recuerdos de la corona. La soledad me golpeo, aunque Marcy junto con Joy vinieron para ayudarme; ni siquiera Betty podía hacerlo.

"Soy Idiota"

Recuerdo esas últimas palabras de mi esposa, también soy idiota por no ir a ayudarla y un cobarde al ser esclavo de la corona puesta en mi cabeza. Escucho unos ligeros pasos por los pasillos pensando que son fruto de mi imaginación, porque sé de sobra que no hay nadie más en el castillo, exceptuando la corona y yo. Betty sabe que necesito estar solo y los pingüinos también lo saben.

― **¿Simon?―**al escuchar esa voz, mis ojos levantan la vista del suelo.

¿Esto es producto de mi imaginación? Una niña de cinco con piel azulina y cabellera blanca, vestida con una playera verde grande y unos calcetines tricolores. Me levanto poco a poco al ver la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de la pequeña y cambió bruscamente cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron haciendo un juego con unas mejillas acentuadas de rojo.

― **¿Papá?―**volvió a preguntar con mirada firme en mis ojos.

Trague duro por un segundo para asentir con la cabeza, la niña se limpió las lágrimas, pero era en vano ya que brotaban más, ella no era la única al sentir mis mejillas mojadas. Corrió hacia mí, me incline para darle un abrazo fuerte.

El abrazo que nunca espere recibir.

La calidez de esa persona.

Un vació se llenó al sentir esas manos responder al abrazo.

Quería mirar su rostro, ella siempre se pareció a su madre y eso me llenaba de recuerdos donde no podía sentir el frío de la soledad con la que cargo desde hace tiempo. Ante mis ojos veo cómo va creciendo, su piel se vuelve morena y su cabello se tiñe de color por tener vida, dejo de cargarla ya que sus pies al fin llegan al suelo, oculto mi cara en el hueco de su cuello porque no quiero verla llorar. Una mano cálida retira mi rostro de ese lugar.

Ella me sonríe de forma tierna como lo haría su madre.

Sin duda tiene su espíritu.

He visto crecer a nuestra hija entre mis brazos.

* * *

><p>Vero: *agarra un pañuelo* Me llegó lo sentimental…<p>

Vivis: Casi lloramos, pero no…

Solo nos agarró la emoción…

¿Gustan reviews y pañuelos?


	35. Cap XXXV

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… Tengo como propuesta para ustedes publicar dos veces al mes ¿Qué les parece? Sé que es cruel, pero es lo máximo que puedo trabajar con la prepa encima y aplicarme lo máximo…Tal vez tres… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-35: Una noche de lluvia.<strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Qué se le puede llamar a esta situación? ¿Una mierda? Sin duda eso se vería más bonito que esta situación. Miró el reloj con algo de angustia pensando que su madre no la detendría una lluvia de dagas mortales.<p>

¡Por Glob! ¡Es su madre! Seguro se refugió con un escudo o descuartizo la piel de un ogro para hacerla capa y cubrirse de esa tormenta.

¿Cuál era el peor del caso? Muy sencillo, ella estaba en su casa.

La charla con su madre no fue una de las mejores que tuvo con ella, se podría decir la peor. Pero al oírla decir que encontró a una chica de dieciocho algo dentro de él se movió, era tan inexplicable que daba algo de miedo:

― **¿¡Cómo que ella se hizo adulta!?―**exclamó de sorpresa Finn al escuchar lo que dijo su madre.

―**Lo que escuchaste, Finn. Solo la llevaras con su padre y promete que ya no la volverás a ver…**

―**No me puedes obligar hacer eso―**levantó el volumen de su voz al escuchar esa intención.

― **¡Por Glob, Finn! ¡Te comportas como un niño! ¡No te puedes aferrar al sentimiento unilateral de esa ramera!―**braveó la mujer.

Finn se quedó en silencio causándole un nudo en la garganta, se sentó en su tronco para pensar las cosas mientras se retiraba el gorro de la cabeza. Tenía razón, por más que odiaba admitirlo, la razón en esta discusión la tenía su mamá; la mujer se sentó a un lado de su hijo y lo miró de una forma preocupada:

― **¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Martin?―**siempre que Finn se refería así a su padre recibía un duro golpe de parte de su madre y le reñía por no tener respeto, pero en este caso solo, por primera vez vio a su madre sonrojada.

―**No fue tan sencillo, en primer lugar yo me enamore de él cuando no sabía que existía…―**contó avergonzada**―En ese tiempo no era tan mala persona, aunque si un embustero que casi destruyó el pequeño poblado donde habitamos. Pero aun así me atraía lo carismático y lo ocurrente de él, al tener mi primer embarazo tuvo que partir y volvió cuando Susana ya aprendió las suficientes groserías para herirlo.**

Escucho la risa nostálgica de su madre al recordar ese suceso, Finn le había comentado que Martin se había materializado en polvo de estrellas para viajar en a los confines de distintos universos y más que nada para no ser atrapado por los guardianes galácticos por sus propios deseos egoístas.

Finn sabía que su padre huía del recuerdo de su madre, si tan solo supiera que estaba viva no sería un cabrón de gilipollas.

Suspiro rendido y acepto en tener un trato desconocido con la chica. Y así sucedió, pero un impulso lo hacía quedarse y cuidar de ella a una distancia prudente, aunque eso solo le causaba dolores de cabeza.

Por eso decidió olvidarla, pero esa misma tarde que al fin se dio por vencido, que ella ganaba y no dirigirle unas gratas palabras por sus puestos sociales. Tocaron a la puerta débilmente y fue atenderla, estaba sola la casa cuando llego; eso le pareció extraño al ver las nubes negras que se avecinaban con fuerza, era una sorpresa que su madre se fuera con Jake a una excursión junto con Arcoíris, por otro lado BMO y Neptor emprendieron otro tipo de aventura solo para robots.

Pero estábamos en el presente, ese mismo momento donde abrió la puerta y encontró a una chica morena algo empapada. Su mente se estaba jodiendo buscando la maldita respuesta de su tan inesperada visita:

― **¿Qué haces aquí?―**cuestionó aportando un fingido toque de molestia en su voz.

La mujer levanto la mirada y quería pronunciar unas palabras, pero un rayo acompañado de un trueno se interpuso para luego ser seguidas por dagas asesinas cayendo del cielo, al recuperar sus ojos de la ceguera temporal causado por el rayo no encontró a la chica. Bajo la mirada para encontrarla:

― _**¡¿Aun le teme a los rayos y truenos?!**_**―**exclamó sorprendido dentro de su pensamiento**―Princesa…―**se puso de cuclillas y levantó el mentón de la morena con su mano**― ¿Se encuentra bien?**

Tenía una sola oportunidad, a pesar que en la tarde se rindió, podría hacerlo ¿Cómo lo lograría? Sencillo, sus encantos nunca cambiaron y surcaría en los recuerdos para volver a ver esas mejillas sonrojadas. Ella rápidamente se levantó intentando recomponer su orgullo, pero era en vano por la persuasiva atención de su antiguo guardián; gruño por sus adentros al encontrarse en esa situación tan comprometedora.

En primer lugar había venido porque sabía que él la vigilaba como ella lo hacía con sus presas y quería ponerle fin a esto de la forma más cruel para darle el mensaje de se alejará de ella, reconstruyera su poca vida y dejar enterrados esos recuerdos. Pero el clima tuvo la idea de estropearlo, ya era una adulta y aun le temía los rayos junto con los truenos; ni loca saldría ahí, era una mezcla caótica de huracán y dagas asesinas:

―_**Creo que lo tendré que hacer cuando pare de llover**_**―**analizó de forma razonable, no podía ir a ese espacio alternativo de sombras ya que las cosas serían peor.

―**Princesa, ¿Qué le parece resguardarse en mi casa hasta que la lluvia pare?―**preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Ella solo asintió, pero estaría al pendiente que él no malinterpretará sus acciones. Estuvieron los dos en completo silencio hasta que el rubio embozó una sonrisa algo infantil para su barba en desarrollo, llegó con un tablero de juego y las intenciones escondidas en la palma de su mano:

― **¿Y si jugamos un partido?―**interrogó juguetonamente.

―**Muy bien―**exclamó débilmente la chica.

―**Aunque no lo podremos hacer como lo jugábamos antes…**

―**No importa, ya puedo beber―**aclaró mostrando sus manos.

―**Entonces el anillo no era de compromiso―**menciono de forma seria.

―**Era de castidad. Ahora, Soy la reina de los piratas―**algo dentro de Finn se revolvió al oír eso.

―**La felicito―**alentó con fingida alegría.

Empezaron una típica partida de "Guerra de cartas" como era de esperarse el rubio perdió la primera partida y eso significaba beber un largo sorbo de alcohol. Los miembros que habitaban en la casa del árbol no eran fanáticos de las bebidas de ese contenido, pero el Medicum siempre guardaba las botellas de ron cuando la morena iba de visita, así que no había excusa para hacer el reto.

Las partidas se alargaban conforme lo hacían las horas, pero por alguna razón ambos estaban lo bastante sobrios y conscientes que ninguno podría romper la tensión de rivalidad entre ellos; o eso es lo que pensaron hasta que cayó un rayo junto con un trueno a una distancia en el que se podría apreciar todo su esplendor, pero no tan cerca como para quemar la casa. Al recuperar la visión, el rubio se ruborizó levemente al sentir unas manos agarrar fuertemente su abdomen, busco al causante y como suponía, la morena estaba atrás de su silla temblando de miedo.

Quito sus manos y se inclinó para darle un abrazo, ese miedo nunca lo pudo superar aunque era algo estúpido tomando en cuenta que vivir en el mar conllevaba lidiar con tormentas peores, aunque no tomaba en cuenta que ella al tomar el timón los evitaba a toda costa y se aferraba a este con la idea de poner a todos a salvo. Su miedo era algo absurdo, pero él no podía decir mucho al respecto:

―**Todo estará bien, nada malo te sucederá―**susurró suavemente intentando calmarla.

Abrió los ojos en grande al escuchar eso, por reflejo sus ojos se empañaron de agua cristalina y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin mostrar alguna facción de expresión en la cara, sus ojos dominaban ahora y no podía hacer otra acción que no fueran controlados por sus sentimientos. Su cuerpo estaba rígido mientras recibía el consuelo cálido de su antiguo guardián, el rubio se atrevió a mirarla a la cara; no se sorprendió ver las lágrimas adueñarse de las mejillas morenas de la chica.

Agarro su mentón con delicadeza y planto un beso en los labios de ella, se retiró de forma pausada al no ser correspondido, los sentimientos se adueñaron de la pirata y antes que él se retirará con un aire de decepción; conecto sus labios para dar un beso tímido contra los de él. Poco a poco fue al ritmo y disfrutó esa sensación nuevamente, ese calor olvidado.

Los besos tímidos se volvieron voraces y con hambre de ambos. Se alejó de los labios morenos de la chica y se aventuró para probar su cuello, al ver la nueva vestimenta su consciente dictaba que mordiera el cuello descubierto proclamándola como suya y de nadie más; él solo podía disfrutar del delirio que provocaba esa persona, en cambio la pirata al ver el porte maduro del rubio los sentimientos querían jugarle una broma pesada con la necesidad de ser tocada por él.

Soltó un grato suspiro cerca de su oído al sentir los dientes apoderarse de su cuello para formar un marca, eso daba una señal y un significado. Sin hacer esperar agarro de las caderas a la pirata y subieron a la habitación:

―**Finn… De-Debemos de par-parar―**tartamudeó la morena al sentir el colchón en su espalda.

El rubio la miró fijamente, el sonrojo abarcaba desde su mejilla hasta llegar a la otra, su respiración intentaba regularizarse y estaba ligeramente con el ceño fruncido. Por un momento comprendió las cosas de otra manera, está podría ser su última noche y oportunidad de demostrar que tanto ella como él no se habían dejado de amar; sintió miedo y el nerviosismo se plantó en el cerebro ocasionando hacer acciones algo torpes, de todas formas no la desaprovecharía.

Con la cara algo teñida de carmín se acercó a la oreja de su pequeña víctima, la nueva textura era algo suave y extraña a la vez:

―**Por favor, solo está noche de lluvia―**susurró con algo de miedo.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los dientes del rubio en ella nuevamente, ¿Qué hacer en esta situación? La tormenta no paraba y los rayos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente como para escapar, pero algo le decía quedarse. Por el momento le daría el gusto al héroe de recuperar esa manía de morder sus orejas:

―**Solo está noche de lluvia―**repitió suavemente las palabras que dijo el rubio.

También tenía miedo, ambos lo experimentaban, pero ninguno se atrevería a decir el por qué.

Con algunas caricias torpes, a pesar de su alto conocimiento del cuerpo de su acompañante, ninguno se atrevía hacer lo que sucedió en sus noches pasadas; eran las mismas personas, pero sus cuerpos al igual que la edad cambiaron algo. Parecían jóvenes aprendices nerviosos en su primera vez, al estar frente a frente mirando los cuerpos desnudos ocasionando un leve sonrojo se adueñara de ellos, no habían tenido un contacto tan cercano en tanto tiempo.

Él iba a un burdel a desahogar sus deseos más bajos y nunca se había sonrojado al ver una mujer desnuda a su edad, mientras ella tuvo dos compromisos que terminaron en desastre y termino sin sexo por un largo tiempo. No hubo otra alternativa que retarse con la mirada, fundiendo el café tostado en pelea contra el azul cielo; la morena tomo la iniciativa y se acercó lentamente sin despegar la mirada del héroe para robarle un beso, él pronto siguió la corriente y agarro con más confianza las caderas para descender sigilosamente hasta sus piernas, la levanto un poco rozando el clítoris contra la punta del pene.

Unos cuantos gemidos y jadeos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, por un impulso la penetró de jalón al sentir la entrada húmeda; abrió los ojos por la nueva experiencia, la morena enterró sus garras en la espalda provocando un ligero dolor:

― **¡Fi-Finn!―**jadeó al sentirlo.

Finn lo sabía, esto aumentaría su ego y lo haría algo fanfarrón si la pirata se atrevía a decirlo, pero ahora lo importante era el ser solo uno al sentir que llego al límite de la profundidad de Nicolet; lo que significaba que era su otra mitad, algo que realmente necesitaba para no sentirse vació a pesar de ser tan diferente ellos se complementaban el uno a otro. Movió las caderas con suavidad pensando no lastimarla y prosiguió con unas embestidas lentas.

Jadeos y gemidos eran producto por la nueva experiencia, en una acción ella volvió a poner la espalda sobre el colchón; el negó con la cabeza y prefirió seguir con ese ritmo. Querían disfrutar nuevamente sin temerle al tiempo, como algo infantil dieron unas cuantas vueltas cambiando quien daba el liderazgo en el arte de hacer el amor, pero no importaban ya que las embestidas seguían con el mismo ritmo; era como volver hacerlo por primera vez.

A pesar de eso, no tardaron mucho en llegar al clímax, se corrió dentro de ella al sentir esa increíble presión. Algo agotados, pero con una sonrisa sutilmente boba descansaron.

Al día siguiente los rayos del día entraron por la ventana para despertar al rubio, pero no fue solo el sol causante de despertarlo ya que unas manos acariciaban su cabellera de manera juguetona, miró a la morena acurrucada en su regazo fingiendo dormir. Lo hacía porque no quería despertar, sabía lo que debía hacer, pero ¿Realmente era necesario? ¿Debía de hacerlo? Sus ojos querían expulsar lágrimas nuevamente y recibir consuelo, ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Solo atrasaba lo inevitable.

Con agallas volvió abrir los ojos para descubrir lo que temía, siempre que lo hacían el Medicum tenía los ojos brillosos como un infante al recibir un regalo o de tener una ilusión. Eso siempre estaría grabado en su mente, como un lindo recuerdo, solo un recuerdo de su mente.

Desprendió sus dedos juguetones de los cabellos rubios y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para hacerse una trenza en el cabello ¿Se puede ser tan indiferente con él? Hasta ella lo dudaba de seguir así, incluso estaba por rendirse al sentir las manos de él sobre su espalda; siguió con su protocolo de vestirse y salir de ahí:

― **¿Ni-Nicolet?―**murmuró confuso.

Era ingenuo, nunca había sido tan inocente como en ese día; pensó que al sentir esa experiencia y el amor que le brindo esa noche demostraba que no se apartaría de su lado.

Patético.

Se quedó estático hasta que escuchó la suela de la bota contra el piso para disponerse a marchar, sin pensarlo se puso el pantalón con rapidez y la siguió, la alcanzó antes que cruzara la puerta principal sosteniendo su mano:

―**No me toque Cid. Mertens―**exclamó la pirata.

―**Nicolet. No entiendo, en la noche…**

―**Olvídalo―**interrumpió la pirata para mirarlo a los ojos de Finn**―Lo que paso no significa nada, yo estaba necesitada de hombre y tú de una mujer. Eso es todo―**afirmó tragándose los sentimientos de culpa.

― **¿Por qué lo hiciste?―**preguntó con enojo**― ¿Por qué me ilusionaste?―**no recibió respuesta de ella**―Habla de una maldita vez, Hija de Puta ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué viniste en primer lugar?**

El silencio estaba denso, la chica seguí con su mirada indiferente al ver el enojo de Finn por el "engaño", con dolor tanto para él como para ella.

Con su mano agarro el copo de nieve que adornaba la clavícula del héroe:

―**Considera lo que paso como tu último trabajo para mí, ya no necesito de ti.**

Palabras frías.

Expresión indiferente.

Pero sus ojos al ser expertos en la mentira, expresaron otra cosa.

―**Adiós.**

Salió despacio intentando no correr para demostrar que no se arrepentía de sus palabras, cuando llego a la zona donde él ya no la vería hecho a correr con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Por otro lado Finn buscaba una explicación a esto ¿Qué es lo que buscaba? Gruño por su estupidez, era un asco en esto y al parecer no era el único, golpeó con fuerza el margen de la puerta.

"Idiota"

"Iluso"

"Patético"

Tantos sinónimos encontró en su cabeza para describirlo, se recostó en el sofá con la sensación de su corazón destrozado. Pero la imagen de sus ojos le dijo otra cosa.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

La pirata se había calmado y dejo de correr, su mirada era cabizbaja mientras apretaba con fuerza el collar de copo en su mano. Pero no duro mucho de pie al sentir sus piernas doblarse, se incorporó con dolor y levanto la mirada buscando el causante; sabía que era la madre de Finn y realmente pudo sentirla a lo lejos pero le dio el lujo que le diera una paliza.

Se merecía eso y más, al parecer la señora leyó su mente dándole una bofetada en su mejilla al estar frente de ella. Esmeralda había dormido en una cueva junto con Jake y Arcoíris, al salir el sol quería ir directo a la casa del árbol para dejar solos a la pareja; de camino no es que la reconociera por la capucha negra con olor a cadáver, lo que reconoció fue el collar que por nada en el mundo se quitaba su hijo:

―**Ramera ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?―**braveó con autoridad sacando su espada lista para el combate.

Nicolet se quitó la capucha mostrando sus ojos hinchados de llorar y sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la mujer logrando flanquear un poco su espada, desabrocho la capa mostrándose algo expuesta y estiro los brazos.

La rubia entro un poco el pánico, había escuchado leyendas pero no creyó presenciar ese tipo de mostración:

―**Hazlo, ya no merezco vivir―**afirmó mientras su voz se quebraba.

― **¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que te voy asesinar sin dar pelea?―**cuestionó ella.

―**Es lo mejor, tanto para él como para mí. Mátame, entiérrame y diles a todos que me fui para no volver jamás.**

― **¿Por qué deseas tanto su felicidad si le has roto el corazón?**

―**Porque le conozco lo suficiente para saber que él se…―**no logró terminar al sentir la espada rozar a un lado de ella.

―**Habla. No te voy a matar hasta que me cuentes todo la verdad―**ordenó la antigua Medicum.

En esa zona oscura del bosque contó los acontecimientos tanto del pasado como los del presente. Conforme avanzaba la historia la cara de Esmeralda se trasformaba en una de horror:

―… **Por eso y mucho más necesito morir.**

―**Yo no puedo hacer eso. Piensa en Simon, piensa en Finn―**intento buscar excusas ante las exigencias que pedía la chica**―Déjame mantener entretenido a Finn antes de que te vayas y que no haga estupideces, por favor―**exclamó como último.

Ante esa petición la morena sonrió con tristeza y dejo todo en manos de la rubia guerrera.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Llegó a casa la rubia con la piel algo pálida, ahora que analizaba todo encajaba con cada engranaje. Abrió la puerta encontrando a su hijo con una expresión melancólica y de odio a si mismo recostado en el sofá, se puso su máscara de no haber escuchado esa revelación:

―**Cariño ¿Qué sucedió?―**exclamó con preocupación.

―**Nicolet no sabe mentir―**dijo con simpleza.

Y era verdad, fue la primera vez que vio los ojos dilatados de ella mostrando que lo dicho en la puerta fue una vil mentira, podría ser experta en el arte de mentirle a los demás, pero ella no se podía mentir a sí misma. Eso significaba que aún le quería, se levantó del sofá buscando su playera y sus botas para ir a buscarla:

―**Finn…―**llamó la mujer deteniendo al rubio por la mano.

―**Mamá, ella está mintiendo. No sé porque, pero lo voy a saber―**anunció decidido.

―**Déjala―**ordenó con delicadeza.

Los ojos de Finn se enfrentaron a los de Esmeralda y se dio cuenta de algo, frunció el ceño al ver lo que mostraban los ojos de su madre, en primer lugar si se trataba de su vida amorosa ella le gritaba y no buscaba ser sutil como era en esta ocasión:

― **¿Qué ocultas?―**interrogó con un azul opaco en sus ojos.

¿Cómo se sentía ella? No quería mentirle a su hijo, pero si le decía toda la verdad daba por seguro que el presentimiento de ella se cumpliría. Pero al ver los ojos azules en busca de una explicación, prefirió decir algo de la verdad:

―**Guston Roller los quiere a los dos, no solo a Nicolet. Pero como solo puede canalizar la energía de ella, solo la tiene que buscar porque sabe que estaría contigo. Por eso ella se fue, para que no corrieras peligro―**explicó mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Finn sintió un hueco en el estómago, recordó todas esas veces donde salía herido y ella se culpaba de todo. Sudo en frío al pensar que todo lo que hizo incluyendo provocarle amnesia era para estar mantenerlo a salvo, no era un niño y mucho menos una persona indefensa como lo era ella.

"Podemos derrotarlo juntos, ¿Por qué ella se tortura junto conmigo?" Lo cual era una posibilidad, pero él no era tan ingenuo, sabía otras cosas, por ahora lo preferible era pensar en todo y alejarse el uno del otro.

Porque tal vez fue su última noche de lluvia juntos.

* * *

><p>Vero: Súper larga…<p>

Vivis: ¿Qué piensan? Poco a poquito sabrá la verdad…

Nos encanta hacerlos sufrir… ¿Gustan reviews?


	36. Cap XXXVI

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente…

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ En este chapter posiblemente tengan ganas de matar a la autora y están en todo su derecho, pero si me matan ya no hay historia y eso les afectará a todos. De todas formas analicen bien esto.

Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-36: Minutos de soledad.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nunca se había arrepentido en algún transcurso de su vida, pero ahora la gran Reina de los Piratas se consolaba de sus lamentos bebiendo grandes cantidades de alcohol en su antiguo colchón. No podía quedarse con su padre porque no quería preocuparlo en uno de sus peores estados, había quitado las tablas de la ventana y entro por ella como si de una ladrona se trataba.<p>

Está lista para morir, pero no pensó que esa mujer la convenciera con la palabra su padre y el nombre de Finn posando en esos labios algo arrugados. Ahora quería matarse lentamente con las bebidas embriagantes que ocultaba debajo de su cama y fumar un poco, aunque no le gustaba le sensación en sus pulmones y en la mayoría de los casos se ahogaba; quería sentirse más hija de puta de lo normal mientras se acaba el último cigarro de la cajetilla al borde la cama:

― **¡Joder, Está mierda no me sirve de nada!―**admitió tirando el cigarro y aplastándolo con el pie descalzo sin importarle el dolor de la quemadura ya que no sentía el fuego**― ¿¡Cuando volveré a embriagarme de esta forma!?―**se cuestionó ebria**― ¡Ya sé! ¡Cuando Finn rehaga su vida y tenga pequeños Rubios Idiotas con una de esas princesas solteronas!―**elevó su botella de ron**― ¡Salud por la feliz pareja! ¡Salud por tu nueva vida, Finn! ¡Espero que seas feliz porque yo soy infeliz!―**anunció eso ultimo con tristeza y vació la botella.

Se acostó nuevamente en la cama y con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio desde sus muslos hasta llegar a la clavícula donde posaba otro adorno en su cuello, ella solo tenía puesto la chaqueta de oficial y unas bragas. Agarro el collar de copo y múltiples recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza.

"Perra si alma"

"Puta desdichada"

"Ramera comprometedora"

"Hipócrita de mierda"

¿Cuántas groserías se podía decir en la cabeza? Eran infinitas contando las que oyó de Finn al despedirse de esa forma tosca, una mano rozo su vientre e imagino que era la de su guardián de blanca armadura. Era algo egoísta de su parte al pensar que solo ella sería vista con esos ojos de deseo y de amor, no cabe decir que era una tonta al tener esa noche con Finn y demostrando que eran el uno para el otro con esas muestras de afecto.

El masaje del vientre se extendió hasta sus senos, no dijo nada ya que estaba sumida en su pensamiento, pero se sobre saltó al darse cuenta que tenía ambas manos sosteniendo el collar frente a sus ojos y esa mano era mucha más grande que la suya. La herencia de su padre hizo que tuviera algo de su pésima visión, pero solo era cuando se concentraba en una sola cosa, alejo el collar de su vista y se enfrentó contra una azulina mirada:

― **¿Qué quieres Cid Mertens?―**interrogó volteando a otro lado.

―**Tú lo sabes muy bien…―**desafió agarrando su mentón.

―**Aléjate de mí―**mencionó con rabia y frialdad.

―**Estás ebria, por lo general siempre te ponías caliente. Pero ahora andas a la defensiva, cariño―**explicó con una siniestra mirada.

―**Finn debes de odiarme, no ir a buscarme en esta situación tan comprometedora―**admitió con una voz algo risueña.

― **¿No lo niegas?―**cuestionó poniendo su voz algo más gruesa.

― **¿Para qué decirlo? ¡Te odio Rubio Idiota!―**exclamó con una sonrisa algo boba por la causa del alcohol.

― **¿Crees que es una alucinación?―**preguntó de forma sería.

― **¿Me lo estás preguntando a mí?―**respondió con otra pregunta.

Sus ojos estuvieron en combate por varios minutos hasta que ella alejo la mirada al darse cuenta de algo, él no se sorprendió que lo tomará de esa forma y prefirió ir directo a su oreja:

―**Ayer me contuve y pensé que ser paciente llegaría a tu centro. Pero Señorita Petrikov ha abierto mi curiosidad y la voy a tomar a la fuerza―**susurró de forma amenazante.

Ella estaba a punto de reclamar, pero su oreja fue ferozmente mordida y su seno estrujado sin piedad logrando que soltará un sonoro gemido; intento quitarlo de encima suyo, cosa que era imposible, las piernas no se movían por unas pesadas rodillas, su brazo era prisionera de una mano que siempre empuñaba una espada con fuerza y el único miembro de su cuerpo que le diera la oportunidad de escapar fue inmovilizado por el codo.

Estaba lujurioso al encontrarla de esa manera, vaya que se había vuelto atractiva y con esos gemidos ¿Quién no quería tener una oportunidad de marcarla? Besó sus labios a la fuerza hasta al borde de sacar un poco de sangre del curvilíneo labio inferior, su mano torturaba vigorosamente el seno derecho de su víctima queriendo perforar el pezón con la uña del pulgar. Era tan sencillo poseerla al no estar en sus cinco sentidos:

― **¡Par-Para! ¡Por-por fa-favor!** ¡**Detente!―**suplico entre gemidos.

Se detuvo un momento y apoyo su barbilla en el cuello de la morena evitando que pudiera escapar, cosa que creería imposible tratándose de él; descubrió lo agitado de la respiración de la pirata y sus pupilas se dilataban con cada acción que hacía:

― **¿Estás segura que quieres que paremos?―**exclamó con simpleza.

Ella negó rotundamente y esto le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios al aportador de ojos azules, siguió explorando con sus manos la piel morena de la chica la cual se retorcía por las caricias bruscas y extremistas de él. Le volvió a remarcar las manchas rojas de la noche anterior sin olvidar alguna y siguió con su fetiche de mordiscar esa perforación en el ombligo obteniendo como resultado el que se arqueara al poner sus dientes en la piel, le dio la vuelta sacándole de una vez por todas esa chaqueta estorbosa buscando alguna marca en la espalda.

Sus ojos azules captaron un tatuaje nuevo en el omoplato, gruñó por debajo al saber para quién era dedicado ese tatuaje, sus uñas arañaron como alambres filosos la espalda de ella y rozó su entrepierna en ese trasero redondo:

―**Eres solo mía―**declaró de forma siniestra.

La atrajo a su pecho mientras le pedía de forma amable bajar la bragueta junto con la ropa interior, ella se volteó y temerosa retrocedió, cosa que no duro mucho al ser sujetada por la muñeca:

― **¿A qué le tienes miedo, Nicolet?**

Al decir esas palabras abrazo su espalda buscando refugio, por alguna razón había recupero tacto al ver esa cara de miedo en ella, no era tan divertida como ver una vulnerable, pero de alguna forma le satisfacía engañarla. Jugar un rato con sus sentimientos, hacerse el desentendido, pedir perdón y luego volver hacer lo mismo; el mismo ciclo que ella uso, el que siempre usaría. Le retiro el cabello de esa nuca mostrando ese pequeño causante, una marca donde tenía a miles de almas prisioneras; la mordió mostrando vulgaridad y manchando las leyes morales, mientras hacía eso le quito las bragas de una buena vez.

Con fuerza agarro uno de sus senos y la otra mano sostuvo la cadera para levantarla un poco, el momento del tacto había acabado junto con el pedir perdón; era momento de volver hacer la rutina sin fin:

― **¡Fi-Finn! ¡Ah!―**jadeo al sentir el miembro dentro de ella de forma repentina.

Él negó de forma sutil y con su mano agarro el mentón de aquella inocente mujer. Tenerla ebria daba ciertas ventajas y más aún al saber lo jodidamente estrecha que estaba, eran ya otras posibilidades, la estampo contra la pared buscando un buen ángulo para dar inicio a las estocadas. Ella repetía muchas veces el nombre de Finn entre los alaridos que más de placer eran suplicas pidiendo que se detuviera, que se alejara; pero él sabía mejor que nadie el hecho de querer esto tanto como ella.

―**Lo dices mal…―**susurró de forma malévola mientras recuperaba su forma original**―Deseo oírlo de tu voz, cariño.**

― **¡Gust-Guston Roller! **

Se corrió de forma victoriosa al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Despertó a las tres de la mañana con un agudo dolor en la cabeza, se toco la frente entre sus cejas intentando recuperar la visión y de paso recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Por algo se había despertado tan temprano, su sistema pidió expulsar urgentemente el alcohol, abrazo el inodoro mientras vomitaba a mares las bebidas y algo más porque los cigarros que consumió nunca había llegado al segundo cigarro cosa que esa noche se fumó toda una cajetilla. Con el rostro pálido se dirigió al lavabo para refrescarse, se detuvo en seco examinando su cuerpo con detenimiento; desesperada se dio la vuelta y se quitó parte de su chaqueta, mala suerte:

―**No es cierto―**susurró incrédula.

En su espalda se encontraban las marcas de la noche anterior, se repitió en la cabeza mil veces que eso era imposible, examino su cabecera y tenía las mismas marcas que tenía su espalda. Tuvo dos teorías; la primera que estuviera muy borracha y se imaginó eso mientras se masturbaba, las marcas serían por sus garras para intensificar el realismo.

La otra, era que sucedido eso, que Guston Roller tomo la forma de Finn y la sedujo aun después que descubriera su verdadera identidad. Se recostó en la pared y se deslizo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, intento convencerse así misma de que todo fuera una ilusión.

No era real ¿Cierto?

Le temblaba las piernas de solo pensar en eso, el entorno se volvió frío conforme su cabeza perdía la cordura; su cabello se volvía blanco por esta nueva sensación que sentía por todo su cuerpo mientras el hielo se encargaba de cubrir gran parte de su habitación:

―**No es verdad. Esto es un sueño.**

― **¿Un mal sueño?―**susurró una voz.

―**Cállate.**

―**No quieres hablar conmigo, pero yo soy tú. ¿Segura que fue solo un mal sueño?―**exclamó la voz en su cabeza.

―**No hables.**

―**Las dos sabemos la verdad, aunque lo niegues sabes perfectamente…**

― **¡Déjame en paz!―**gritó con furia quitándose el pequeño fragmento de la corona.

Había vivido con la locura por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué la atacaría en este momento? ¿Era por qué admitía sentirse sola? ¿No deseaba hundirse en la soledad como lo hizo su padre? Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que entre las muchas botellas congelas, sus botas y algo de su ropa regada por el suelo, en su interior tenía la respuesta. Río de forma sutil hasta terminar abrazando sus piernas.

"¿Por qué?"

Era una pregunta que empezó a usar habitualmente, no quería verse a la cara en el espejo, se daba asco de solo pensar que sus hábitos la orillaron hacer este tipo de cosas, era muchas de las razones para que el rubio dejará de quererla y esperaba que la odiara con toda su alma. Se levantó e intento sonreírse para sí misma en un intento fallido por el impulso de sentirse mejor.

"Hipócrita de mierda"

Porque ahora estaba rota y no podía decir nada, ¿Qué lograría con eso? ¿Rencores? ¿Odio? ¿Envidia? Las tres al mismo tiempo ya que tenía que tragarse sus propios principios desde que piso Ooo con la idea de dejarle en claro a Finn que ya no gustaba de él, que ya no la amaba, que fue solo un simple juego sexual. Fingiría ser feliz por él a pesar que ahora estaría odiándola por más simples que fueran las cosas.

Se vistió y puso su mirada despreocupada delante del Reino Helado para no mortificar a su padre, él sabía de sobra las cosas que ocurrían, pero no sabría y ni lo quería pensar lo que sucedió esa noche donde su hija llego con un aire deprimente, cruda y sobretodo sin ganas de vivir. No solo se sorprendió que le diera en las manos el collar de rubí poniendo como excusa necesitar estar alejada de la locura.

Porque ahora no sabía definir entre realidad y la ficción, en este momento podría ser solo un personaje y nada más que se borra con facilidad por algún ser que juega con ella y su mente.

La pregunta aquí era…

Esto no es verdad ¿Cierto? Y si es así ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p>¿Gustan reviews?<p> 


	37. Cap XXXVII

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente… espero que le agarren cariño al villano con este chapter, si esto no lo hace, pues ni modo… Este fic esta fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-37: Lo que conlleva ser el culpable.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Las imágenes se reflejaban una y otra vez, abrió los ojos para ver los múltiples monstruos surgir del líquido dador de vida. Busco entre las ruinas algún lugar para descansar nuevamente.<p>

"Guston Roller"

Se detuvo en seco al recordar lo que sucedió esa madrugada, sonrió con malicia pero volvió a su expresión seria, de alguna forma se sentía furioso consigo mismo había caído nuevamente en la trampa de esa pequeña mujer. Como la odiaba, por ella estaba condenado a vagar por este basurero y no era libre.

Se suponía que solo iba destruir esa aldea y darle las almas a El Lich, porque él ya no le podía ser de utilidad, era un corazón y eso implicaba tener sentimientos. Deseaba no haber encontrado a Diaval y ofrecerse para darle poderes, el Medicum solo sería un títere para llevar a cabo su plan, pero no pensó que compartiría el mismo sentimiento de enamorase de la princesa.

Pero era un sentimiento tan ajeno a él, Lourey solo quería a Diaval y esto lo impulso a manchar el nombre del famoso caballero. La rabia y los celos lo orillaron para apoderarse del cuerpo; pero no pensó que el Medicum fuera tan fuerte, llevándolo a clavarse la espada.

Fue vagando de generación en generación hasta el actual, donde volvía a encontrar a ella, la que acabaría con esta locura y su cuerpo se materializaría, pero no pensó caer en los encantos de esa mujer. Como la odiaba, sus deseos más bajos ganaron y fue por ella fingiendo ser Finn; logró exitosamente excitarla y penetrarlo de una forma casi salvaje ¿Qué se podía decir de él al no tener moral?

La deseaba rogando por más, en como sus navajas nuevamente se clavaran en sus pezones en perfecta sincronía, los alaridos tanto de dolor como de placer que soltaba ella al ser penetrado por él.

Solamente de él, no de Finn, porque él le había brindado lo que no pudo hacer el Medicum penetrarla de una manera salvaje. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero tan complicado este sentimiento, por algo El Lich se quería deshacer de él; tuvo desprecio de que fuera su creador al descubrir su nueva vida como el hijo de Tronquitos y el Sr. Cerdo.

Guston no planeaba perder, tenía más de mil trucos bajo las mangas, llamó a esa bestia que parecía una babosa inofensiva, encorvo sus labios y dijo unas palabras que el ser baboso comprendió. Sabía que Jake no era un perro inocente y tenía una maldad oculta dentro de sí por la implantación de una de las bestias, fue un experimento realmente divertido a pesar que fuera eso ahora le podía servir para hacer una de sus mejores estrategias.

El ser mostró una sonrisa demoniaca y se marchó formando un portal rumbo a la casa del árbol. Nada debía de fallar, hoy en la noche todo saldría de acuerdo al plan de alguna otra forma; pero un sentimiento volvió para apoderarse de su razonamiento.

¿Y si le pedía irse con él?

¿Aceptaría fugarse con él a pesar no estar del todo materializado?

¿Ella lo haría?

Y de ser de esa manera tendría en claro que le gustaba más que a ese Medicum, hoy todo saldría de acuerdo al plan.

La sonrisa de malicia nuevamente se borró, miró por debajo de sus muñecas; aunque no se podría apreciar, él aún seguía encadenado a esa orden de su antiguo amo, maldijo por debajo ese horrible firmamento. Tal vez era una de las pocas de las cosas que no le deseaba a algún enemigo.

Era terriblemente mortal.

¿Pero qué ironías de los prejuicios? Estuvo el tiempo suficiente ideando planes dentro de ser para emerger como un fénix vengador y terminar de una maldita vez el trabajo.

La libertad era un lujo que solo quería para el mismo y no compartirlo, aunque no le importaría que esa morena lo acompañara para salvarla también de su odioso destino.

**G**uardianes mantenerse en

**U**nidad por

**S**iempre y guardad su

**T**enacidad en la batalla y al

**O**btener otro triunfo, un

**N**uevo amanecer nacerá.

**R**encor no ha de existir al

**O**torgar nuestra

**L**amina de cristal y

**L**ágrimas de dolor no derramar, porque

**E**xiste una luz y el

**R**igor adueñara nuestros corazones.

A pesar que su nombre tenía ese significado lo repudiaba, era el antiguo juramento de los Medicums que aprendió Diaval en su época de entrenamiento. Lo lamentable era que no se parecía en lo absoluto, tenía todo el derecho de romperlo una y otra vez, sin importar las consecuencias.

Esa misma noche con las oscuras intenciones se aventuró a robarse por primera vez a una chica. La celebración fue en el Dulce Reino como de costumbre ya que se consumaba la festividad de todos los reinos, cada uno de ellos iba con su soberana como representante y un acompañante.

Solo quería robarse a la Reina de los Piratas.

* * *

><p>Vero: Lo sentimos por no publicar en casi todo un mes...<p>

Vivis: Pero por lo menos aquí está, corto, pero hecho...

¿Gustan Reviews?


	38. Cap XXXVIII

Finet La chica menos inesperada.

Holiguiiss mi gente, aquí estará saboteado de flash back deliciosos… Sin más que decir… además de lamentarme de no haber publicado en todo el mes de Febrero a pesar que en ese mes publique este fic…Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-38: La fiesta y los recuerdos.<strong>_

* * *

><p>En una noche como si el día nunca hubiera existido, la Luna llena estaba redonda y su luz alumbraba a todos los habitantes de Ooo. Era hora de celebrar el estelar de la noche, el cual fue la décima Reunión de los Reinos, las representantes iban con sus respectivas parejas.<p>

Fue algo obvio que Finn tuviera múltiples invitaciones de la mayoría de las princesas para que fuera su acompañante en la celebración, no podía barrer por completo toda la entrada de la casa por todas las cartas acumuladas. Tal vez su mejor opción fuera no ir, pero el corazón le estaba dictando a grito que fuera.

Se puso su mejor ropa de gala y se dirigió al Dulce Reino, busco entre la multitud una cabellera específica, pero fácilmente fue ahogado en una multitud de mujeres con las intenciones de regañarlo.

Por otro lado la única persona que no tenía pareja era una viuda antes del casamiento; La Reina de los Piratas, estaba recargada en la pared con una sonrisa pequeña mirando a su padre bailar con Betty, al poco tiempo alguien se acercó a ella:

―**Una viuda tan hermosa, no debería estar tan sola―**exclamó el caballero quitándose el sombrero ante ella.

―**Gonner, no es momento para juegos―**respondió en forma de burla.

―**Siempre fuiste una amargada en este tipo de eventos, pero siempre te gustaba ver a la gente bailar―**mencionó con una sonrisa mientras la acompañaba recargándose de la misma forma.

― **¿Y Phoebe?―**interrogó mirando por todos lados en busca de la mujer de flamas.

―**Está charlando con las princesas, no tengo interés de hablar con sus parejas. No hay ninguna charla interesante―**explicó y al terminar escupió algo de humo como un juego de niños.

―**Me he enterado…―**el dragón dejo su juego y miro a la morena**―Aunque me hubiera gustado que tú me lo digieras en vez de escucharlo con estas orejas que parecen antenas receptoras―**el azabache se río ante esa insinuación.

―**No me dio tiempo de encontrarte, hasta para mí fue sorpresa ¡Incluso pensé que yo era estéril!―**esto hizo reír a la reina**―Por lo menos te hice reír, pero no me sorprendería que te viera triste―**en ese momento ella calló.

― **¿A qué te refieres?**

―**Finn está aquí, Esmeralda no pudo guardar muy bien el secreto y sabe algo. Lo quiere discutir contigo―**ella por inercia bajo la mirada**―No te pongas triste, tarde o temprano sabría algo más y no puedes huir de eso por siempre…**

― **¿Aún no te puedes quitar el hechizo de la verdad por ti solo?―**interrumpió intentando poner nuevamente su tono de burla, pero fue inútil.

―**Ese hechizo me lo quitaron hace tiempo, pero no puedo evitar ser honesto por costumbre―**respondió a la ligera**―De todas maneras, no seas tan dura contigo misma ni con él―**le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro para animarla antes de irse a bailar con su pareja.

Ella solo se quedó quieta reflexionando todo, tanto esfuerzo de guardar ese mugroso secreto se fue al caño por la compasión de una madre; quería pensar que no fue su culpa al ver a su hijo sufrir como se le rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos. Agarro con fuerza su vestido y tener planeado huir de una vez sin decir nada, pero fue imposible al tener comprimido el órgano que palpita sentimientos entre las costillas ¡Al diablo el corset! No supo cómo Betty la convenció de usar este tipo de vestidos, se iba a negar de usarlo hasta tenía planeado no ir por los mismos motivos; pero al ver la sonrisa de su padre al verla así y aparte que el vestido lo hizo Betty como uno de sus hobbies favoritos, no pudo negarse.

Los pensamientos se esfumaron de manera monótona al sentir un ligero toque en su hombro desnudo, por inercia se giró topándose con un par de ojos azules. El joven vestía de forma tanto elegante como informal, las ropas hacían resaltar de tener buen físico; su cabello dorado estaba agarrado en una coleta sin rastro de algún gorro, con una sonrisa carismática de igual forma algo misteriosa.

― **¿Me permite está pieza, **_**My Lady**_**?―**exclamó Finn inclinándose un poco para besar su mano.

Ambos no entendieron sus acciones en ese momento, pero ella acepto de manera automática sin mostrar emoción, terminaron bailando lo más alejado de la gente evitando los prejuicios y no querer armar un alboroto. El Medicum por otra parte quería estar así en silencio observando los ojos café tostado que respondían de la misma manera.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así?

Incluso llego a recordar muchas cosas, para variar las que te pondrían un rojo tomate.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

― **¿Quién diría que te harían una fiesta de cumpleaños los Limón-agrios?―**mencionó Jake frotándose un poco la barriga en el sofá de espera.

― **¿No es mucho? Es decir, apenas llegue de la misión en Bellotopía y no sé cómo sobre llevar esto―**exclamó pensativo mientras se acomodaba.

―**Tienes suerte de llevártela como pareja―**interrumpió despreocupado el dragón con un ligero ceño fruncido**― ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tardan tanto?―**después de expulsar esas palabras, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron.

―**He terminado―**afirmo victoriosa la dulce ser mientras se tronaba los huesos de la espalda.

― **¿Qué es lo que querías hablar con Nicolet?―**interrogó el can.

―**Nada en especial, solo le di una advertencia de comportarse como dama…―**no pudo terminar al escuchar una sonora risa.

La risa siguió en aumento y fue acompañada de una más, Gonner y Finn no aguantaron mucho hasta terminar en el suelo; el rubio al abrir nuevamente los ojos descubrió que su entorno no estaba muy claro, de hecho se sonrojo de sobre manera al ver unas pantaletas como señal de haber visto debajo de un vestido corto hasta la rodilla de falda estilo paraguas:

―**L-Lo si-siento―**tartamudeo mientras se incorporaba de forma torpe, pero el sonrojo se adueñó más de él.

―**De hecho me mando a la mierda, pero después de unos estudios descubrí que tiene su lado elegante y educado por ser una princesa. Chicos les presentó a la princesa del Reino Helado―**anunció mientras la chica hacia una reverencia.

La morena había cambiado en muchos aspectos, su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido sin ningún pelo en el rostro, llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla y de cuello mostrando sus hombros, unos guantes blancos hasta el antebrazo y sus files medias de tricolor acompañados de unos zapatos negros:

―**Gusto en conocerlos, caballeros―**saludó con una sonrisa adornado de lápiz labial rojo.

Los tres no sabían que pensar, aunque el primer movimiento lo hizo el dragón para saber lo que veía era cierto; pero fue alejado de inmediato por la soberana del Dulce reino:

―**Me tomo mucho tiempo tenerla quieta, esta faceta es inestable y no estoy segura cuanto podría durar; aparte con el más mínimo acercamiento de relación de cualquier tipo sentimental causaría una estabilidad. Lo lamento, Finn, no podrás besarla ni siquiera sobrepasarte de la zona segura―**advirtió la soberana con intenciones que nadie causará un desastre.

El rubio tuvo un aura depresiva por un momento ¿Tanto esfuerzo, para qué? Con un fino traje y con pensamientos de no besar los labios rojos de su novia, aunque debía admitir que esa faceta era algo adorable hasta no aguantar las ordenes. En el momento del baile, lejos de las miradas acusadoras le dio un tierno beso; ella solo sonrió de forma adorable y le hizo una seña de acercarse más, no solo la obedeció incluso ella tuvo que pararse de puntas para llegar a su oído:

―**Te contaré un secreto―**solo término esa oración para mordisquear su oreja de manera traviesa.

El chico se estremeció ante esa desconocida situación, el sonrojo se adueñaba de él hasta el cuello y comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica activando algo nuevo.

―**La razón…―**su voz se había distorsionado dejando a un lado lo puro**―… de Bubblegum de no rebasar lo permitido, es no solo soy la faceta elegante y formal de tu querida novia; estoy entrelazada con sus instintos ¿Quieres tu regalo de cumpleaños, héroe?―**exclamó divertida mientras jugaba con sus mechones rubios.

Se alejaron de los demás y llegaron a las habitaciones apartadas del salón donde se llevaba la ceremonia. Por suerte nadie notó su ausencia y por suerte cuando los interrumpieron, ella permaneció serena para distraer al sirviente ¡En su vida no olvidaría eso! Bueno, no perdió la virginidad.

¡Nunca pensó que ella logrará hacerlo sentir casi en las nubes sin necesidad de volar!

Después le regreso el favor en su cumpleaños. Pero descubrió que las agallas que tuvo fueron por culpa de esa bebida naranja que tomó, lo cual su efecto duraba doce horas, de ahí en adelante estuvo abstenido por unas semanas hasta que otro baile y ella estando en temporada de celo le dieron vuelta a la hoja de pasar vergüenza.

Por eso tenía un buen recuerdo de los bailes.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Se aflojo un poco la corbata por esos pensamientos, ellos estaban en una situación inestable por así decir; por un momento creyó que con este baile las cosas volverían nuevamente como estaban, pero ahora solo necesitaba respuestas. Con el aire fresco en la cara de ambos seguían aun con la mirada fija uno del otro, ella hizo presión en el hombro y desvió la mirada:

― **¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?―**preguntó de forma firme.

Ella no se dignó a decir palabras, solo mantenía la mirada en otro mundo. Hartó de todo esto, quitó una la mano de la cadera de ella y la posiciono en el mentón obligándola a verlo nuevamente a los ojos. Su instinto no falló al ver los ojos cristalinos:

―**Solo sabes poco―**gimoteo intentando contener las lágrimas**―Si te digiera la verdad…―**no pudo acabar la oración al sentir algo fuerte.

El Medicum aunque le importaba su respuesta, desvió la mirada buscando la señal de peligro.

* * *

><p>Por un momento sintió la falta de respiración en sus pulmones, la máquina termino su función de llevarle aire; con pesadez abrió los ojos familiarizando el olor a hospital de manera inmediata, los antibióticos le estaban dando lo suficiente para poner en marchar todos sus órganos internos. El sonido de la puerta lo alertó y fingió estar dormido; se abrió y cerró tras de sí de forma rápida igual de cuidadosa.<p>

Por curiosidad quiso abrir los ojos por el infinito silencio que se plasmó hasta pensar haber dormido de verdad en ese tiempo de espera, se escucharon los pasos acercarse a la camilla y sentarse de manera precavida para no molestarlo; escuchó la respiración de alguien agitado y sintió las vibraciones de unas gotas en las sabanas como señal que lloraba en silencio, unas manos con delicadeza apartaron su cabeza de la almohada y le coloco un extraño objeto en el cuello. La curiosidad ganó y miró a su visitante.

Allí estaba Nicolet con la ropa rasgada y con heridas nada graves, examinó lo que le colocó y no fue sorpresa de enmarcar en su cara con las pocas fuerzas que tenía una sonrisa al ver el collar de copo, con miedo que fuera una ilusión guío de forma débil su mano para limpiar con el pulgar las lágrimas que expulsaban. Ella sonrió cansada y sostuvo su mano para besarla antes de caer sin fuerzas en la camilla.

Finn con horror descubrió haberse equivocado de encontrarla sana, examino las sabanas y el suelo para luego hacerlo con el cuerpo de la chica, ella tenía una herida cerca del vientre. Estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente, apretó el botón de emergencia para llamar a los médicos, por fortuna llegaron rápido.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, cuando se la llevaron y limpiaron la sangre perdida del suelo y de las sabanas, recordó poco a poco lo que paso esa noche.

* * *

><p>Vivis: *Insertar música dramática* No me odien, no quería dejarlo así, pero al verlo de mejor ángulo la pelea estaría más marcada en el siguiente chapter…<p>

Vero: Eso es cierto, ya que sería mucho describirlo, pero bueno…

¿Gustan Reviews?


	39. Cap XXXIX

Finet La chica menos inesperada

Holiguiiss mi gente, después de un final "fino" me atrevo a decir que en este chapter me van a odiar mucho, no solo porque pienso terminar de la misma manera "fina" y volveremos nuevamente a una faceta de comedia con un ligero gusto de sal-pimienta… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten…

**La historia y personajes adicionales son de mi imaginación. HDA (Hora De Aventura) no me pertenece en lo más absoluto. Si fuera mío, haría un piche desmadre XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter-39: Revelaciones imprecisas.<strong>_

* * *

><p>La música del baile iba en aumento, era el momento de atacar ya que los oídos de sus víctimas no podían percibir del todo sus intenciones; sin demora agarro el cuello del muchacho atravesándolo con una larga espina. El joven héroe se incorporó con esfuerzo mientras sentía el líquido recorrer por todas del cuerpo; saltó del balcón seguido por una chica morena con una expresión de concentración de igual forma que de preocupación por él, no le dio tiempo de avisar las espinas ya que fue sostenida de la cintura para ir ascendiendo al cielo nocturno, como intento de perder el rastro.<p>

El Medicum apenas logró salir fuera de los límites del Dulce Reino para terminar con un aterrizaje forzoso en el suelo manchando los trajes de gala por completo:

― **¿Te encuentras bien?―**preguntó la joven a escuchar un leve quejido de dolor más una tos por el polvo que trago.

―**Sí, no te preocupes―**exclamó intentando sonreír.

El rastro de sangre que dejo el héroe era lo suficiente visible para saber dónde se encontraban, ambos se incorporaron y sacaron sus armas listas para el combate. Por fortuna o desgracia solo eran dos criaturas, una de las cuales Finn aflojo su agarre y sus ojos eran incrédulos ante la escena; por otro lado ella sabía que este día iba a llegar.

―**Relájate―**sugirió la chica.

No era de esperarse ver a Jake en su forma salvaje acompañado de una criatura del Inframundo 4 siendo montada por el anfitrión de dicha emboscada.

―**Te doy a elegir, puedo volver a la normalidad a Jake si aceptas convertirte en mi esposa o peleas hasta morir como de costumbre―**el ceño de Nicolet era forzado, no podía sostener por mucho tiempo.

Ella no pudo responder nada al ver el ataque de Finn ir directo a la criaturas parecida a un clamar gigante con mandíbula de jabalí, pero fue terriblemente tacleado por su amigo; él se había enfrenado por muchas cosas, pero enfrentar a la persona con la que compartió padres cuando el mundo no lo quería, es desgarrador. En sus ojos mostraba una furia consigo mismo de tener que hacer lo posible por liberar a su amigo, peleo contra Jake poseído por la locura.

Por otro lado Nicolet se enfrentaba al calamar con tenacidad, pero ante todo pronóstico fue vilmente atrapada por los tentáculos con ventosas de picos y uno de ellos se clavaba en el vientre de forma constante.

―**Medicum, espero que te grabes esto en la mente…―**chasqueo los dedos como señal de ataque.

Jake logró alejarlo de su espada y su pata se hizo lo suficiente grande como para dejar inmóvil a su oponente, con varios intentos en vano intento salir de esta situación.

―**Idiota, ¿Qué le vas hacer Hijo de Puta?―**preguntó mientras su mirada se centraba en la escena.

― **¡Ya acaba de una maldita vez!―**suplicó la chica mientras el pico penetraba su vientre.

―**Tu querida novia jugaba de forma muy peligrosa, ¿No es así?―**se dirigió a ella y con sus dedos de aguja acaricio la cara, cada caricia equivalía una nueva herida en el rostro**―Se ve tan hermosa como cuando la tome entre mis brazos esa madrugada, lástima que no funciono―**exclamó mientras miraba con satisfacción la cara de su oponente.

― **¡Calla! ¡No te creó nada!―**gritó y sintió una especie de ahogo por la precisión en su cuello.

―**Grábatelo. El pico en el vientre de tu doncella no se compara con el dolor que lleva dentro por esa noche…**

― **¡Bastardo! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?―**los celos lo cegaban de una forma casi monstruosa.

Por otro lado Guston se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de ambos, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por la escena; mientras el héroe gritaba y maldecía, la chica se quedó callada, mucho para su gusto. El Medicum intento nuevamente y al fin logró poder mover su mano, miró a Jake con una cara triste al pensar en lo que tenía que hacer; pero ese pensamiento fue fugaz al ver sus ojos.

Parecían pelear contra algo, cosa extraña ya que cuando lo ataco no notó eso; sería su oportunidad, al salir de la pata y con la corbata en mano logró montar sobre Jake. Agarro su espada y fue directo al calamar, aunque lograron atravesar su piel no fue lo suficiente y tuvieron que hacer repetidas veces la misma acción. Esas acciones las tomó el can poseído por su instinto, mientras Finn se enfrentaba cara a cara con Guston Roller, por inercia sonrió al ver el semblante serio del héroe con una espada apuntando directo a su objetivo.

Esto de cierta forma le recordaba demasiado a Diaval por sus antiguas batallas por quien dominaba el cuerpo, con el paso de los años dejo de hacerlo y guardo sus fuerzas para el momento donde entrara en vulnerabilidad. Debía de admitir que el chico podría derrotarlo con facilidad, pero él no se dejaría vencer de esa manera y peleó contra la filosa lámina de la espada con sus propias manos de aguja. El sonido penetraba en los alrededores y las gotas color carmesí descendían de forma elegante; era fuerte a pesar de tener el veneno corriendo por su cuerpo, el temor de que se desplomará en cualquier momento de su enfrentamiento no le importó, sabía que podía ponerse en pie.

Estuvo a punto de perder al dejarse llevar por los juegos de su oponente, él muy descarado sonreía con cinismo sin remordimiento de lo que había causado por el tiempo; solo necesitaba clavarle la espada y atravesar todos esos músculos ¿Qué tan difícil seria esa acción? ¿En qué punto preciso se lo quería clavar? Su adversario era más hueso que tejido y órganos internos, a lo que recuerda que él era el antiguo corazón de "El Lich".

Con el rabillo del ojo descubrió que la morena aún seguía en pie, con el vientre sin expulsar sangre lo cual le parecía extraño, al volver la mirada descubrió que su adversario se enfocaba nuevamente en la pelea de la misma forma, es decir, que él también miró a la chica:

―**No sangrará. Por ahora―**exclamó siniestro dándole en el clavo a lo que pensaba.

Las emociones nublaban la conciencia de Finn y esto dificultaba su concentración en la batalla, un movimiento erróneo y podía decirse que era su muerte; a no ser que la espada se clavó en el pecho de su oponente por el sorpresivo escudo, el cual estaba atravesado por los fríos dedos de aguja. Guston Roller retiró la mano del cuerpo en pie; Nicolet sirvió como escudo y las gotas poco a poco brotaban, pero no con abundancia, su cara mostraba horror al ver sus manos desvanecerse como humo negro y solo se pudo escuchar un sonido sordo cuando desapareció en totalidad del entorno.

Habían ganado.

El Medicum sintió desfallecer por la sustancia, con esfuerzo logró que su espada volviera a su forma inofensiva para desplomarse en frente de la morena.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones, ¡No era algo que te decían todos los días! Una parte de él se alegraba de ese "incidente", aunque la otra prefería no haber escuchado los regaños de un padre colérico; pero de alguna forma extraño como era regañado por el mismísimo ex-Rey Helado por el bien de su hija. Caminó por los pasillos con paso constante, se encontraba pensativo ante los hechos que dictó la doctora y no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa boba con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver dos intrusos con sombreros de pirata; al ser ella la Reina y su ausencia en como dirigir un imperio que no tenía reglas estables, estaban ahí un chico de dieciséis y un niño de ocho preocupados por ella:

― **¿No ha despertado?―**rompió el silencio el rubio mientras se recargaba en la pared.

― **¿Cómo si te digiera…?**

―**No.―**respondió en seco el menor interrumpiendo la burla que había formulado el mayor.

El silencio entró por la ventana mientras los tres miraban fijamente el cuerpo casi inerte de la morena, los ojos azules de Finn miraron por la ventana sin ocultar ese ligero rubor que adueñaban su rostro:

― **¿Ella volverá con ustedes?―**preguntó y enfocó su mirada en ellos.

―**Claro, ella es la soberana―**contestó con arrogancia el mayor**― ¿Por qué lo dudas, Rubio oxigenado?―**interrogó de forma casi indiferente.

Pero realmente quería saber la nueva excusa tendría en mente él, solo para cuestionar ¿Qué tan boba o ingeniosa era? Finn, con un brillo en los ojos mostró su collar y explico de forma suave sus motivos:

―**Si nos llegas a mentir, tendrás que enfrentarme―**amenazó como último el menor antes de retirarse de la habitación junto con el mayor.

Se quedó solo con ella, ahora no dejaría que la situación se escapara bajo sus manos, el viejo corazón de "El Lich" se había ido y ya no existían los avistamientos de esos extraños monstruos; se levantó y acomodó un poco el ramo de flores que había en la mesa de noche, escuchó un leve suspiro y miró con asombro unos ojos abriéndose poco a poco:

―**Nicolet―**la llamó de forma sutil.

―**Finn…―**su voz era muy baja por lo débil que se encontraba, aunque no la culpaba**― ¿Qué año es?**

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por esa pregunta. Le explicó que estuvo dormida por una semana, necesitaba reposo y el cuidador sería él, ante esto último ella solo negó; pero al ver el copo en el cuello no tuvo de otra que seguir las indicaciones de su nuevo enfermero. Así pasaron los días, hasta que llegó un tema que nunca pensó tocar:

― **¿Te gustaría tener hijos, princesa?―**casi escupe el café por la pregunta tan ¿inusual?

―**Finn. Nosotros no… quiero decir tú y yo…―**intentaba buscar las palabras, pero fue tan confuso hasta llegar a sentir mareos.

Se paró rápidamente de su lugar y fue directo a su viejo amigo con el que siempre la ayudaba en estos momentos, el baño. Había llegado a cerrar el baño y de manera automática inclinarse al toilet para vomitar; el rubio toco la puerta, algo preocupado de la condición de ella:

―**Finn ¡Mierda deja de tocar!―**exclamó entre aguacareos**― ¿¡Por qué mierda no vuelves a tu casa!?―**interrogó antes de poner nuevamente su cara al escusado.

―**No quiero discutir―**respondió mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

― **¡Vete, Maldita sea! ¡Mañana pienso par…!―**no pudo terminar por el amargo sabor de la boca.

―**Nicolet…―**se recargó en la puerta**―No puedes volver en esa condición. Se lo prometí a tus hermanos.**

Al escuchar esas palabras la chica se levantó con dificultad, llegó a la puerta con una expresión horrible, ¡No había bebido ningún gramo de alcohol! Nada, desde que el Medicum se mudó a la cabaña con la excusa de cuidarla no la dejaba beber aunque fuera una gota por los medicamentos recetados:

― **¿A qué te refieres con eso? Mis hermanos básicamente te odian―**afirmó

―**Lo sé, pero…―**tragó duro un poco, se sentía nervioso; pudo incluso escuchar la respiración de la morena traspasar la puerta**―No quieren que su sobrino o sobrina este sin su padre―**finalmente lo dijo.

―**Debes de estar bromeando…―**se agarró el cabello de forma histérica mientras sus ojos estaban listos para expulsar agua salina **― ¡Soy estéril, Finn! ¿¡No puedo tener hijos!?―**parecía ver a través de la puerta la negación del rubio.

―**Eso yo mismo pensé…**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Yo me estaba muriendo de los nervios y de ira por lo que te había hecho ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿No soy gente de confianza? ¿O ya habías analizado todos mis pasos y pensaste que era lo que planeaba? Me estaba recuperando poco a poco, pero a ti aun te seguían haciendo pruebas por alguna extraña razón, fue después de una semana al estar completamente rehabilitado me llamaron por los papeles.

Miré la puerta de tu habitación, y me dirigí a la oficina con poca importancia; vi a tus padres y a Gonner esperándome, al parecer iban a dar noticias sobre tu estado:

―**Antes que de aviso de los resultados quiero saber ¿Quién es el padre?―**interrogó la doctora mirándome a mí y a Gonner.

―**Doctora, yo ya le dije que soy el padre de N…―**fue callado por la voz de la enfermera.

―**Lo sabemos, pero nosotras nos referimos al bebé que lleva su hija―**explicó la mujer.

― **¡Ah! Era es… ¿¡Espere!? ¿¡Qué acaba de decir!?―**los cuatro estábamos sorprendidos.

― **¿No lo sabían? Ups…―**la enfermera se avergonzó y se escondió detrás de la doctora.

―**Bien ¿Entonces quién es el padre?―**volvió a preguntar.

―**Él―**meseñalo esa lagartija con una expresión seria a mi persona.

―**Pero…―**recordé las palabras de ese Hijo de puta, estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez por ira.

―**Ella solo se ha metido contigo ¿Qué otra persona podría ser?**

― **¿No lo entiendes Gonner? Ella fue…―**no sabía si era cierto, si la palabra correcta era esa u otra.

―**Vamos. No seas modesto, ella solo se metió contigo. No sucedió eso―**esas palabras de alguna forma sirvieron de consuelo.

― **¡Yo soy el padre!―**exclamé orgulloso, pero solo recibí una bofetada como respuesta.

Me sorprendió que fuera la mano de Betty la que me cacheteo mientras los demás miraban algo sorprendidos lo que sucedió.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

―**Al parecer no estabas en etapa de procrear, cuando salíamos y llegaste a comprometerte…―**hizo una ligera pausa y puso la frente en la puerta**―Pero has vuelto y me vas acabar con el vacío que siento.**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la chica abrazo fuertemente a Finn, por un momento quedo sin palabras, incluso sin la capacidad de devolverle el abrazo hasta que el cerebro dicto hacer esa acción:

―**No soy acta para ser madre. Tú eres un héroe y yo…―**se mordió el labio inferior para suprimir algo.

―**No importa―**respondió en automático.

Descubrió que eso era una de las razones por las cuales se fue, pero no la más fuerte, se apartó un poco y con la expresión seria marcada en el rostro le pregunto sobre lo ocurrido. Ella sabía la respuesta y se negaba a decirle eso, si tan solo tuviera mucho más tiempo, si tan solo estuviera muerta, sería más sencillo.

No había vuelta atrás, le diría su forma de ver el por qué partió de Ooo.

―**Temía que te lastimaras, sé que no eres de papel. Pero cada vez eran más feroces las batallas y terminabas más herido de lo previsto…―**el chico miró los ojos sinceros de ella**―Aunque me decías con una sonrisa "No es nada, es solo un rasguño" ¡Prefería no haber nacido al verte de esa manera!**

Ya no deseo escucharla y la calló con un beso, porque le valía poco lo que ocurría; eran simples gajes del oficio como héroe y eso lo sabía ella de por medio, no le preguntaría nada más, con eso era más que suficiente.

Había recuperado el cálido sentimiento de estar junto a ella.

* * *

><p>Vero: El siguiente chapter es más el estilo cómico...<p>

Vivis: Ya solo faltan como seis chapter para terminar el fic...

¿Gustan Reviews?


End file.
